Letargo
by Issiuh
Summary: SPOILERS DEL MANGA. Hay muchos tipos de letargos, y muchas maneras de caer en ellos, el problema es siempre...despertar. NaruSaku.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Hey! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, es que una vez que empiezo no paro, aquí comienzo con otro NaruSaku, esta vez un poco más largo._

_Intentaré escribir más a menudo en vez de poner todos los capítulos de un tirón, por favor, si tienen cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva, o cualquier otra cosa, mándenme un review, en verdad me tomo las cosas muy bien, así que me pueden decir de todo, destrócenme en verdad, porque quiero mejorar. Si les gusta, por supuesto, y quieren que suba más capítulos también pueden dejar reviews por supuesto :D!! xD_

_ÉSTE ES SU FIC! NO EL MÍO!_

_Y bueno, muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento que tuvo el otro FF, en verdad no me lo esperaba, era el primer fanfic que publicaba aquí, y estoy segura de que no será el último, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y en verdad que me he encontrado muy a gusto en esta maravillosa comunidad, he conocido a muchísimos y bunísimos escritores y en verdad, estoy encantada de estar aquí._

_Espero no decepcionar a los amantes del NaruSaku como yo, que disfruten!_

_Se les quiere, Huissi!_

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen en su totalidad a Masashi Kishimoto, y hago esto sin fines de lucro, por puro ocio xD._

**Capítulo 1**

Es parte de mi naturaleza sufrir, no sé si forma parte de mi personalidad o si simplemente una broma sucia del cosmos. Y que se deba a mi adolescencia queda completamente descartado, de éso estoy cien por ciento seguro. Probablemente es porque soy muy emocional y muy sentimentaloide, cosas que aunque tengan sus ventajas (Y aunque prefiero mantenerlas un poco para mí mismo), me hacen sufrir y llorar a más no poder.

Apreté nuevamente su mano inerte.

Llegan a mi memoria aquellas épocas un tanto oscuras para mí, que parecen muy lejanas ya, épocas en las que no tenía un ideal fijo de quién era yo, y quién sería. Años que me parecían tan remotos, en los que aprendí, por fuerza de la costumbre, a sufrir, una época en la que no tenía absolutamente nada por lo cual vivir, y simplemente y gracias a Dios, lo había hecho, con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, para poder abrirme paso, abrirme un pequeño hueco en la vida de todos, cosa que constituiría luego mi motivo, y razón fundamental para vivir. Amar. Tal vez no siendo correspodido, pero, amar, después de todo.

Mientras miraba con paciencia y cariño infinito sus ojos cerrados a la vida, recordé la primera vez que la ví, aquella niñita pequeña e insegura, que se había acercado a mí tímidamente para preguntarme cosas sobre Sasuke, mi eterno rival, cosas que yo no podía responder, pero que aún así intentaba hacerlo, sólo para verla feliz de saber algo que nadie más sabía, y así poder conquistar su amor, de una vez por todas.

Era irónico que todo hubiese resultado de una manera completamente distinta.

No era la más bonita de todas las féminas de Konoha, por lo menos no en aquél momento, pero estoy completamente seguro de que era más inteligente que todas ellas juntas, y que era la perso na con mayor fuerza de voluntad que yo había conocido, y que todavía lo es.

Tal vez no lo supe en aquél entonces, pero caí en la cuenta un par de años después que desde ése mismo instante en que llamó mi nombre por primera vez, en que ví su sonrisa por vez primera, la había querido con toda mi alma, desde la primera vez que olí su sutil fragancia, la primera vez que me habló de sus problemas, la primera vez que estuve allí para consolarla, aconsejarla y ayudarla a conseguir llamar la atención de Sasuke, hace ya ocho años, momentos que ella olvidaría o que fingiría olvidar cuando por fín el equipo siete fue formado.

Miré por la ventana, el sol otoñal desaparecía ta por las lejanas montañas del país del fuego. Y ella todavía seguía allí, respirando lentamente, en un angustiante letargo de tiempo indefinido.

Ella. Ella había sido una de aquellas personas que me había ayudado a salir adelante, a avanzar, y por fín, a dejar atrás ese sufrimiento perenne, la única cosa que había conocido en mi mal llamada vida, cuando con mis tiernos doce años había dudado que la vida tuviese algún sentido y me había autocastigado a una existencia de eterno resentimiento.

Resentimiento. Hacia quién? Hacia todas las personas que eran felices que tenían un motivo por el cual levantarse cada mañana y aquellas personas que me rechazaban por ser algo que yo nunca había decidido ser.

Y aunque ella era feliz, tenía un motivo para levantarse cada mañana y me tenía miedo como cualquier habitante cuerdo de la aldea, se había acercado a mí, no con intenciones de ser mi amiga, ni con intenciones de aliviar mi soledad (Cosas que había logrado, después de todo), pero con intenciones de hacer una simple pregunta (Todavía parecía oir aquella dulce y celestial voz infantil diciendo "Naruto, tu sabes acerca de Sasuke, verdad? Le gustan las chicas de pelo corto?"), en aquella mañana de mi primavera infantil, sin importarle en lo más mínimo quién fuera yo o cuántas bestias con cuantas colas llevase dentro de mí,.

Se acercó con verguenza , ruborizada y con los ojos brillantes, y en aquel mismo instante supe que mi vida iba a cambiar para siempre, y que ella, junto con Sasuke, aquel chico huraño, inteligente y presumido, mi eterno rival y su eterno amor, serían los causantes del inicio de una vida distinta. Gracias a ellos, por fín me despertaría de aquel triste letargo lleno de malicias.

Y todo! Todo había ido tan bien, tal vez nunca me gané la simpatía de ninguno, pero poco a poco Sasuke se convirtió en una especie de mejor amigo para mí, y bueno… a Sakura-Chan la seguí amando (Y todavía, aunque me duela más que mil demonios, estúpido imbécil de mí mismo), a pesar de sus golpes, y a pesar de sus regaños y del evidente y exagerado desagrado que profesaba hacia mi persona en un principio, que luego se había convertido en algo menos que un juego. Sí. Todo había sido perfecto.

Jugueteé con sus dedos tibios entre la palma de mi mano sobre los blancos pliegues de las sábanas.

Todo había sido perfecto hasta que el bastardo de Sasuke se había ido, intentando romper cualquier vínculo con nosotros y rompiendo el frágil y débil corazón de mi Sakura-Chan. Me dolió. Vaya que me dolió, una traición tan absurda, durante muchos años lo extrañé, había perdido uno de mis mejores amigos, era un imbécil, pero después de todo era mi amigo. Pero lo mío no fue nada comparando con lo que le dolió a Sakura-Chan. La ví, decayendo, convirtiéndose en algo menos que una sombra, y me juré a mí mismo, ante todo, que jamás la dejaría hundirse sola, que estaría allí para ella, y para traer a ése bastardo de vuelta. Y es que…Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Cómo pudo haberla menospreciado, maltratado y abusado de su amor de una manera horrorosa?

En ése momento me había convertido probablemente en la persona más cercana a ella, me convertí en el apoyo de Sakura-Chan. Y de alguna manera, a base de promesas que no sabía si cumpliría algún día, secreta y deliciosamente, me consagré a ella, y a su causa, me consagré a protegerla y a amarla, sin importar lo que me decía, las horribles circunstancias, y sobretodo, sin importar si en su corazón nunca hubiese, y nunca habría, ni el más mínimo espacio para este intento de persona. Le traería a Sasuke, porsupuesto que lo haría, y la haría feliz, aunque me hiciese más miserable a mí mismo, muriendo un poco cada día cuando los viese juntos, cuando la viera amándole, igual a como había hecho años atrás.

Y lo había intentado, por lo más sagrado, dando todo de mí mismo, intentando, en un acto de estúpida autoprotección (Aunque sabía que no serviría de nada) olvidarla, a ella, un amor imposible, una persona inalcanzable, pero todo en vano. Y lo había hecho, lo había traído de vuelta, y así. Así, de esta estúpida manera había terminado todo.

Besé su mano con mis labios resecos, como si la vida se me fuese en ello, intentando contener las lágrimas que purgaban por salir a borbotones a resbalar sobre mis mejillas, sin lograr evitarlo, mojando su tibia mano de lágrimas salubres y calientes.

Si tan sólo pudiese hacer algo, si tan sólo todo hubiese podido ser distinto. Hubiese dado mi vida (Y no, no es un decir) porque hubiese abierto los ojos en aquel momento, hubiese muerto por oírla reir de nuevo, como en aquellos días desprevistos de preocupaciones, ahora ajenos y perdidos en el tiempo para mí, antes de que el destino volviese a jugar con nosotros, y que se hubiese desatado aquella injusta tragedia, tiempos en los que éramos felices, y reíamos, ambos con el corazón remendado por distintas razones, pero felices el uno con el otro, siendo amigos, sin saber nada de Sasuke Uchiha, sin saber que él se encontraba cerca.

-Cómo está? – Preguntó Hatake Kakashi con voz queda.

-Cuál de los dos?- Tembló Shizune, mientras miraba de reojo a aquel hombre misterioso con el que nunca había hablado más de una docena de frases de cortesía, y apartaba su mirada pensativa de la habitación del hospital a través del cristal. – Sinceramente, no sé cuál de los dos está peor.

Kakashi miró consternado a sus dos estudiantes, y a la desoladora escena de la cual estaban siendo protagonistas, sin comentar nada. Y es que no había mucho que comentar.

-Necesitamos sacarlo de aquí, no puede ser nada bueno para su salud.

Shizune observó tristemente la rubia cabellera de Naruto inclinada sobre la cama en la que reposaba aquella chica a la que últimamente le había tomado tanto cariño. Sintió cómo, invevitablemente y por pura compasión, lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos.

El ninja calló durante lo que le pareció a la joven una eternidad.

Si se hubiesen encontrado en una situación algo menos grave, hubiese sacado, definitivamente su pequeño y pervertido libro de bolsillo y se hubiese puesto a leer, pero en vez de éso se mordió los labios a través de la máscara que le cubría media cara.

-Y de Sakura?- Preguntó preocupado después de un rato, haciendo caso omiso de la moqueante Shizune a su lado.- No mejora? Alguna nueva noticia?

-Nada. Sigue igual,-Contestó entres marcados suspiros la joven mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.- No… No sabemos nada, no sabemos cuándo despertará, si es que… bueno…

Kakashi asintió en silencio mientras cada uno completaba la frase en sus respectivas mentes. Miraba escrutadoramente la tranquila faz de una Sakura medio sonriente que parecía dormida.

-Podría despertar en unos minutos… o bien podría no despertar nunca.- Acotó Shizune más para si misma que para su acompañante, que ya había captado la idea, sintió como más lágrimas resbalaban por sus ya no tan jóvenes mejillas mientras tartamudeaba,- En en… este mo… momento… sólo ella pue…puede decidir.

El ninja volvió a asentir pausadamente.

-Y Tsunade-Sama?

Shizune meditó unos segundos antes de responder quedamente:

-No sale de su despacho desde anoche.

Intercambiaron miradas silenciosas. Ambos sabían que la Hokage probablemente andaría ahogándo sus pensa con sake. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos comprendían. Para ella, perder a Sakura había sido como perder una hija.

Pero estaba viva, le había salvado la vida, no? Pero ahora quién sabía qué pasaría.

-Y qué hay acerca de Uchiha Sasuke?-Preguntó nuevamente Kakashi, mirando cómo a través del cristal Naruto había dejado de llorar y miraba con una absoluta e infinita trsiteza, con sus inocentes ojos azules, la cara soñadora de Sakura.

-Le…le dimos de alta ésta mañana, sus heridas no eran tan graves,-Replicó Shizune, y luego acotó algo que ya Kakashi suponía.- No ha vuelto a pasarse por aquí… Y…y el consejo todavía no ha decidido nada, Tsu…Tsunade-Sama tampoco ha declarado, no… no sé lo que puede pasar, Ko… Konoha nunca se había encontrado con unas circustancias parecidas…

Kakashi asintió mientras miraba el reloj.

-Es insólito, no… no es así? Que todo haya terminado a…así,- Shizune continuó con su monólogo mientras miraba de nuevo la desoladora habitación de hospital, inhóspita y carente de todo calor, de aquél color verdoso del que pintaban las paredes de los hospitales y que cualquier persona en sus cabales asociaba con la muerte o las malas noticias que conllevaba un hospital.

-Shizune-San,- Habló Kakashi,- Creo que sería mejor que le recuerde a Naruto que la hora de visitas hace tiempo que pasó.

Shizune suspiró con un pequeño "Sí" mientras Kakashi se daba la vuelta y marchaba por el pasillo del hospital, perdiéndose en un mar de luces de neón balnco, mientras oscurecía en Konoha, Shizune se mordía los labios, Naruto comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, y Sakura respiraba apaciblemente sin abrir los ojos todavía.


	2. Capítulo 2

Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Aquí vuelvo con el próximo capítulo, perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto : )… Y aquí las respuestas a los reviews:

Darklight Ultimate: En verdad creo que tienes razón, y no sé por qué se me ocurrió decir eso en primer lugar, pero cuando escribo intento no hacerlo sólo para mí y que no sea solamente un ejercicio introspectivo, intento que sea algo que cause alguna emoción en el lector, y por eso me gusta ponerme en su lugar, como la lectora que soy… por eso muchas de las decisiones que tomo y que toma cualquier escritor está influido en gran parte por sus lectores, y por lo menos en mi caso, el escrito siempre termina siendo tanto mío como de los lectores. Pero pienso que… bueno, yo lo dejaría en un empate, 50 mío, 50 de ustedes xDDD, qué te parece? Muchas gracias por el comentario y por hacerme reflexionar, espero que te guste éste nuevo capítulo!

HikariBuffy: Jajaja, ya veremos lo que pasa :D Muchas gracias por el cumplido! Besos, aquí sigue…

Rokudaime Naruto: Sí, me gusta mucho hacerlo sufrir, pero es que en verdad es un sufrido, es un poco sensible el niño xD, muchas gracias por el review…

En verdad si les pudiese dar un abrazo a todos en éste mismo momento se los daría, pero sólo puedo mandarles besos virtuales… así que aquí van…

En verdad muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, en verdad no saben cuanto significan para mí :O…

Canción que más influyó en éste capítulo: Nemo – Nigthtwish… es taaaan emotiva T-T…

Ok, aquí sigo xD.

Capítulo 2

No había salido del hospital por tres días, tres intensos y angustiantes días, plagados de dolor y de miedo, no había dormido sido un par de horas en total, en la sala de espera, pero es que cómo podría dormir?, si en mi mente no había cabida para pensar en algo tan banal como dormir. No había comido casi, había perdido el apetito, y sólo había comido alguna que otra cosa que Ino, dando muestras de una amabilidad no muy natural en ella, me había traído. Ella tampoco había dormido mucho, y yo sabía que trataba de mantenerse ocupada de cualquier manera para no pensar, para no entristecerse y para no llorar. Cosa que cada vez, durante aquellas horas infernales, me costaba más trabajo hacer.

Por éso, después de tres días, cuando sentí el aire cada vez más frío de Konoha golpearme en la cara, luego de que Shizune-san me botase de la habitación de Sakura-Chan casi que a patadas, tuve la sensación de que me encontraba en un sueño, una pesadilla, y sentí unas ganas irreprimibles de llorar.

Apenas era el comienzo de la noche, pero a mí me parecía tan tarde, me arrastré rápidamente por las callejuelas poco transitadas, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, y mucho menos verle a él, a ese bastardo, juré, mascullando silenciosamente, que lo molería a golpes en cuanto lo viese, que lo mataría, que lo haría sufrir todo lo que él le había hecho sufrir a Sakura-Chan, sentía unas ganas terribles de destrozarlo parte por parte, pedacito a pedacito.

Y apenas habían pasado tres días, tres días atrás, ella se encontraba allí conmigo, se encontraba feliz, en perfecto estado, riendo como solía hacerlo, estando tan hermosa como siempre lo estaba. Pero había tenido que pasar, aquel maldito, aquel bastardo se había atravesado en nuestro camino, destrozando todo, como siempre lo hacía.

Recordé la cara de frustración de Sakura-Chan, mezclada con profundo miedo y preocupación cuando Hinata nos dio la noticia de que Itachi estaba muerto y de que Sasuke se encontraba muy herido. Por un momento, tanto ella y como yo olvidamos la situación en la que estábamos, olvidé a mi contrincante, aquel especímen tan raro de Akatsuki de máscara naranja, y ella se olvidó completamente del grupo que nos acompañaba, sólo existíamos ella y yo, y Sasuke. La miré preocupado, mientras un sentimiento de frustración se hacía visible en mi cara. Tenía que terminar con ésto pronto, tenía que salvarlo, tenía que curarlo, no dejarlo escapar, no dejarlo morir, porque sino todo habría sido en vano, y yo sabía, lo sabía por su cara, que Sakura moriría de dolor si Sasuke llegaba a morir. No hubo lugar en mi corazón para los repentinos celos que habitualmente sentía, lo comprendí, comprendí que era la mayor labor de mi vida, y que lo haría, por ella. Estaba pensando en dejar instantáneamente la batalla, cuando ví su cara de determinación y supe lo que iba a hacer.

-Sakura-Chan!- Grité, mientras ella desaparecía, internándose en el bosque en dirección a Sasuke, guiándose sólo por el instinto, por el amor, y por la preocupación y la ansiedad de la que era presa en ése momento. – Sakura-Chan!- Grité todavía más duro, pero no me escuchó o fingió no hacerlo, se había ido, a la velocidad del rayo.

Me maldije a mí mismo, se había ido, y tenía que ir con ella, pero no sabía por dónde se había ido. Le dí la espalda a mi oponente dispuesto a salir corriendo en dirección a lo que me llevase el instinto.

-Naruto,- Dijo Kakashi-sensei con una voz pausada, fuerte y clara.- Ella va a estar bien, terminemos con ésto de una vez.

Asentí. Con preocupación, pero lo hice. No sé por qué, tenía todavía la inquietud y la angustia que su desaparición me producía. Por qué yo, acostumbrado siempre a llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo, había dicho que sí? Por qué demonios me tuve que haber quedado, porqué no obedecí aquellos instintos que me incitaban a seguirla, a velar por su seguridad? Por qué hice caso? Por qué me quedé allí? Porque soy un imbécil, ésa es la respuesta. Si tan sólo… si tan sólo la hubiese seguido, o ella me hubiese esperado.

Sin embargo éso no pasó, y me quedé yo allí, terminando mi batalla, lo más rápido que podía y con la mayor fuerza de la que era capaz. Me tenía que apurar, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ayudarlos… además, admito que no me gustaba mucho la idea de que se encontrasen los dos solos.

Fue difícil, fue una de las batallas más difíciles a las que me enfrenté, si no hubiese contado con la ayuda de tal escuadrón de excelentes ninjas como lo eran Kakashi, Yamato-Taichou, Sai, Hinata, Shino y Kiba y su chucho, me hubiese matado, tan fácil como era aplastar un mosquito.

Llegó un momento en el que no pude más con la preocupación concentrada en mi pecho y con el cansancio que me había producido la batalla, junto con las pequeñas heridas resultantes de ésta, unas cuantas bastante profundas, sin embargo no les dí mucha importancia. Me detuve jadeante por el esfuerzo y me pasé el brazo por una ceja para limpiarme la caliente sangre que brotaba a través de una herida profunda y que me nublaba la vista.

Mierda. Teníamos que apurarnos. Creo que la angustia se hizo presente en mi cara, pues al momento seguido, Yamato-Taichou que se encontraba cubriéndome las espaldas, me gritó:

-Naruto!- Volteé a mirarlo desesperado.- Kakashi! Vayan adelantándose, nosotros los alcanzaremos después, ésto no va a durar mucho más.

Sentí a mi lado la repentina presencia de mi maestro mientras decía:

-Vamos, Naruto. Se encuentran a quince kilómetros al sureste.

Señaló una arboleda más adelante, infiriendo que yo no sabía en qué dirección se encontraba el sureste.

Sonreí desesperadamente dándole las gracias a Yamato-Taichou, y seguí a mi maestro, lo más rápidamente que pude, aventajándole a los pocos segundos, entre el espesor del bosque.

Ya no pensaba, estaba exhausto, sin embargo me impulsaba a mí mismo a seguir, cada vez más rápido, tenía una mala sensación, de ésas que me daban de vez en cuando, y que nunca fallaban. Sakura-Chan. Sakura-Chan necesitaba mi ayuda, tal vez… tal vez se encontraba en problemas, tal vez Sasuke le habría hecho algo o… Sentí una inmediata desesperación al pensar que tal vez se podría encontrar muerta.

Corrí, sin darme cuenta de si alguna rama me golpeaba, o si me tropezaba, ignorando mis heridas, ignorando a Kakashi-sensei que daba indicaciones que yo no escuchaba detrás mío.

Poco a poco nos íbamos acercando al claro, al claro donde Kakashi decía que se encontraban. Sentí mi corazón encogerse cada vez más, en ése momento lo único que quería ver era a mi pelirrosa sana y salva, no me importaba en lo más mínimo Sasuke, porque de alguna manera sabía que él siempre se salvaba su propio pellejo. Me preocupé por lo que llegaría a pasar si Sakura se encontraba…en mal estado. No podía pensar, no podía imaginarlo, estaba seguro de que lo mataría a golpes, sin embargo, el dolor de su pérdida y mis reacciones eran algo que no sabría predecir, que me era imposible adivinar, sería una situación demasiado horrorosa, angustiante, e inimaginable para mí. Y es que yo no puedo, no soy capaz de imaginarme un mundo sin ella, en un mundo sin ella yo tampoco existiría, moriría antes que perderla, antes que sentirla desaparecer de mi vida, antes que hacerla sufrir, antes que…

Habíamos llegado.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, tan rápido que mi recuerdo de lo que había pasado se había convertido en un tumulto de imágenes borrosas, que rememoraba con dolor ahora, sin saber en dónde cuadraban ni a qué momento pertenecían, todavía terribles confusiones de mi cabeza llena de miedo, todavía impactada.

Recuerdo haber visto un charco de sangre, que bien podría haber sido de cualquier persona, de Sasuke o de su hermano. Sin embargo, al ser la primera cosa que vi, me sentí desfallecer y darme cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había ocurrido, recuerdo cómo se me encogió el corazón mientras buscaba entre aquél caos lleno de sangre, cadáveres de piedras y hierba marchita, a Sakura-Chan, sin poder encontrarla.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó luego, Kakashi se acercó a mí, evaluando la escena y recuerdo que yo me moví, haciendo uso de mis cansados miembros, que ya no podía sentir, desesperado, intentando procesar con la mirada cada una de las atrocidades del que era testigo el claro, acaparando cada uno de sus centímetros, esperando encontrar algo que me indicase que ella estaba allí, que Sasuke se encontraba vivo, que la cruenta batalla hubiese tenido sobrevivientes.

Sentí los músculos agarrotados, mientras una mala impresión atenazaba mi mente, y sentía un nudo en la garganta que me impidió siquiera exclamar el nombre tembloroso de Sakura.

De pronto oí como un sonido metálico perforaba el aire, el sonido agudo y mecánico de una espada guardarse. Guiándome por lo que oía, me adentré sin pensar en nada en concreto, víctima de la preocupación, en el bosque de árboles destruidos por la batalla, mientras sentía mi corazón palpitar con cada vez más fuerza en el pecho, y mientras rezaba por no ver realizados mis temores.

Sentí como Kakashi corría detrás de mí. Yo estaba corriendo, lo más rápido que podía mientras el sonido desaparecía poco a poco.

De pronto lo vi, lo vi. Vi a Sasuke de espaldas con su camisa desgarrada y sus pantalones llenos de sangre, con la mano llena de cortadas todavía agarrando el mango de aquella espada macabra que goteaba sangre todavía desde su funda.

Se dio cuenta enseguida de mi presencia, y volteó a verme con aquellos fríos ojos tan característicos de él mientras el sharingan desaparecía en cuestión de segundos.

Sentí en ése mismo momento un gran y enorme alivio, si Sasuke se encontraba allí, Sakura-Chan no podía de estar muy lejos. Al instante siguiente sentí como un gran miedo me asfixiaba, no la veía por ninguna parte, volví la cabeza sin decir nada, mientras Kakashi se encontraba con su antiguo alumno.

No estaba. No estaba por ningún lado. Mi temor se iba acrecentando a medida que me adentraba aún más, a un paso instintivo entre las rocas y los árboles derruidos alrededor de Sasuke. De pronto sentí como el color y las ganas de vivir se me iban del cuerpo, cómo los sentidos se me embotaban, como las piernas me empezaban a temblar y como los ojos impresionados se me llenaban de lágrimas instantáneas mientras mis pies pisaban aquel creciente charco de sangre roja y caliente.

No pude aguantar lo que vi, perdí de pronto el pie y me encontré en el piso cubierto de sangre, con la mente nublada por la repentina desesperación que se había apropiado de mí, y con las lágrimas cayendo incontrolablemente, al lado de ella.

Se encontraba herida. Muy herida. Observé su cuerpo a unos pasos del mío, cubierto completamente de sangre, cosa que me hacía difícil la labor de distinguirla entre aquel mar rojo, observé su cuerpo destrozado por aquellas heridas abiertas que emanaban todavía sangre. Me acerqué aún más a ella, observando su rostro a unos centímetros del mío, lo poco del rostro que no estaba cubierto del líquido rojo se encontraba pálido, de una palidez cadavérica, sus cabellos rosados, siempre tan limpios y cuidados se encontraban sucios, y tenía mechones sanguinolentos cayéndole por la cara. Lo único que denotaba vida en aquel cuerpo moribundo eran sólo sus ojos, de un verde reluciente, con aquel brillo insano y febril, que parpadeaban de vez en cuando como si no pudiesen creer lo que veían, pero no me miraba a mí. Comprendí con horrorosa certeza que Sakura-Chan no me veía, que ya no se encontraba consciente, entre su mundo de sueños y detrás del velo de la realidad. Exhaló con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban una pequeña sonrisa mientras yo agarraba su pequeña cara entre mis manos.

-Sakura-Chan?- Grité en un sonido gutural, en un último intento del alma para recuperar la compostura mientras su vida se me escapaba de las manos. Mi voz sonaba derrotada, y temerosa, pero sobretodo cargada de dolor, y el grito se oyó más como un quejido temeroso que como aquella última llamada llena de preocupación que pretendía ser.

Sus ojos todavía no se habían cerrado, y miraba a través de mí con aquella mirada fija que revolvió todo en mi interior y que me hizo temblar incontrolablemente. Todavía sonreía incomprensiblemente con aquella sonrisa cómplice del aire, frágil como el cristal, que tenía aquella capacidad de alegrarme el día sin ninguna razón en específico.

No habían ni transcurrido diez segundos desde que la encontré, allí, cuando caí en la cuenta de que iba a morir. Intentando no derrumbarme allí mismo, no matarme a mí mismo en el ínterin, intentando no gritar con toda la desesperación de mi alma mientras el corazón se me caía a trozos, intentando no llorar, intentando reanimarla con susurros que salían desesperados de mi boca mientras mis lágrimas lavaban su rostro angelical, la levanté entre mis brazos como si se me fuese la vida en ello, e intentando hacer caso omiso de mis piernas temblorosas y de mis músculos que habían expirado hacía ya mucho.

La levanté entre mis brazos, por primera vez dándome cuenta de lo poco que pesaba y del montón de sangre que había perdido. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, mientras me sentía desfallecer y meintras murmuraba palabras de aliento y falsa esperanza que ella no podía oir. Recorrí con el corazón destrozado en la boca los treinta kilómetros que nos separaban de la villa de Konoha.

-Vamos, Sakura-Chan, no dejes de luchar ahora…- Susurraba entre sollozos incomprensibles.

Comprendía en este momento la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando, iba a morir, iba a morir si yo no llegaba a tiempo, iba a morir entre mis brazos no estando conmigo, iba a morir y yo no podría perdonármelo, no podría vivir sin ella, no, jamás, podría volver a vivir, moriría en el mismo instante en el que su corazón dejase de latir, tal como si fuera el mío.

No! No podía terminar así! Jamás! Ella iba a vivir, ella era una luchadora. Intenté convencerme a mí mismo. Habíamos pasado por tanto, por tanto juntos, habíamos descubierto la vida juntos, habíamos reído, llorado, sufrido y sentido tanto juntos. Nunca, nunca se había rendido. Nunca! No podía terminar así, ella había logrado de todo, y lograba lo que se proponía, había luchado por lo que quería, siempre lo había hecho, y lo seguiría haciendo, se había esforzado, había vivido sólo por un motivo, había hecho todo lo necesario, y lo había logrado. Lo haría.

Las falsas esperanzas llenaban mi mente todavía nublada. E inconscientemente eran transmitidas hacia ella en mi enredada y temblorosa lengua llena del sabor de las lágrimas y de la sangre.

Seguía allí cuando cruzamos la puerta de Konoha. Corrí con desesperación hacia el hospital, que quedaba más cerca, rogaba porque la vieja Tsunade se encontrase allí, y no en la torre del Hokage, y que por lo menos no se encontrase muy bebida. La gente nos miraba impresionada al mediodía, y entiendo por qué lo hacía, su sangre se mezclaba con la mía y su faz cadavérica podía compararse fácilmente con la mía, salpicada de sangre caliente, sudor frío y lágrimas incontrolables, sin embargo, en ese momento no me importó lo que pudiesen pensar, sen mi mente sólo había cabida para una preocupación.

Casi había dejado de respirar entre mis brazos, y sus ojos lucían entrecerrados, sentí ganas de gritar de la desesperación, pero me hubiese costado energía, y eso era algo que necesitaba ahora, si me llegaba a rendir… no quería pensar en lo que podría llegar a suceder.

Logré abrir con una suave embestida la puerta de emergencias del hospital, ante la mirada impresionada de media docena de enfermeras que se encontraban charlando animadamente entre cafecitos con leche.

No perdieron tiempo, y agradecí a Dios por eso, me sentí desfallecer mientras un par de ellas lograban librar a Sakura-Chan de mi fuerte agarre y otro par se acercaba a mí para ver si estaba herido.

-Estoy bien! Es ella, es ella…- Logré murmurar a duras penas mientras caía de rodillas exhausto sobre el suelo de linóleo y las enfermeras lograban montarla rápidamente en una camilla.

-Llamen a Tsunade-sama.- Intenté decir, sin tener, por primera vez en mi vida, energías.- Intenté pararme, para seguir a Sakura-Chan y al resto de las enfermeras, sin embargo, una de las enfermeras que se había quedado allí me detuvo diciendo palabras amables que no conseguí comprender.

Lo último que observé antes de perder el conocimiento fueron las puertas cerrarse tras la camilla.

Pero no servía de nada recordarlo, no? El sabor amargo que me producían aquellos recuerdos que se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente era algo que probablemente nunca podría superar. Aquellas memorias que no me dejaban en paz y que me hacían caer en una preocupación sin fondo, hasta que me daba cuenta de que sólo había que esperar, ya no había nada que él pudiese hacer. Era injusto, era injusto, volví a pensar mientras saboreaba lo salado de mis lágrimas. Cómo hubiese deseado… cómo hubiese deseado que Sasuke nunca se hubiese ido. Si Sasuke no se hubiese ido, todo habría sido diferente, todo habría sido igual a como lo había sido, seguiría el equipo siete como siempre, Sakura-Chan seguiría amando al bastardo de Sasuke, Sasuke seguiría robando corazones y ganando batallas, y yo… bueno, yo seguiría allí, intentando superar a Sasuke, intentando llamar la atención de Sakura-Chan e intentando ser reconocido por todos. Sakura-Chan se encontraría bien, todos se encontrarían bien.

Pero por otra parte, tal vez jamás podría haber llegado a ser amigo de Sakura de ésa manera, jamás se habría esforzado tanto por superarse a mi mismo, jamás podría haberme creado una esperanza, por más mínima que fuese, con ella…

Maldita sea. La extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho. Extrañaba sus sonrisas, sus palabras duras y sus regaños, extrañaba saber que estaba bien, extrañaba tener esperanzas, tener sueños, extrañaba sentirme querido, por lo menos un poco querido.

Pero más que todo, la extrañaba a ella, pensé mientras abría con un crujido la puerta de aquél apartamento frío y solitario, lejano de todo calor, y lleno de memorias tristes, recuerdos confusos y demonios interiores que sólo ella podría alguna vez curar.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Desperté en medio de la noche, en medio de mi cama deshecha, con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, gotas de sudor recorrían mi cara, y mi corazón palpitaba contra mi pecho fuertemente, observé la habitación vacía y me sentí solo. Intenté recordar lo que había estado soñando que me había levantado tan agitado, pero ninguna imagen llegó a mi mente, sólo una certera afirmación, había soñado con ella. Igual que la media docena de veces en la que me había levantado aquella noche. Era imposible, ahora me daba cuenta de que jamás podría conciliar el sueño mientras ella estuviese sumida en aquel interminable y doloroso letargo, que me plagaba de tristeza, soledad, desesperanza, confusión y sobretodo miedo.

Dándome por vencido me levanté y me dirigí a la ducha con paso el zombi-esco que me ocasionaba la falta de sueño, preparándome para otro nuevo día que pasaría en el hospital.

Había despertado un par de horas después.

Al principio me costó reconocer donde me encontraba, pero al final pude descubrir que había sido trasladado a una área de las áreas de descanso del hospital de Konoha.

Mis heridas estaban curadas en parte por la medicina que me habían aplicado y en parte por aquella cualidad del zorro de las nueve colas (Una de las pocas) que hacía que mis heridas desapareciesen a las pocas horas de haberse producido. Sonreí inconscientemente al imaginarme a Sakura-Chan vendando minusciosamente cada una de aquellas heridas mientras refunfuñaba en voz baja que debía de ser más cuidadoso. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al recordar finalmente el motivo por el que me encontraba allí, Sakura-Chan! En mi mente se agolpaban los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido hacía apenas una hora, y en mi pecho explotó un sentimiento de preocupación al que comenzaba a acostumbrarme, mientras me paraba de un salto de la cama, en una dirección indefinida en el hospital.

Sin embargo dejé que mis sentidos me guiasen, y que mi buena memoria que solamente parecía surgir en los momentos estrictamente necesarios hiciese el resto del trabajo. Pronto me encontré dirigiéndome hacia el quirófano.

Descubrí una puerta de color verde oliva al final del pasillo, e ignorando a un par de enfermeras que insistían en que me quedase en mi habitación, me dirigí hacia Shizune, que salía de la puerta apresuradamente.

-Naruto!- Exclamó al verme a mí y a mi cara llena de cansancio y consternación.- Qué haces levantado? Dí extrictas órdenes de que no te dejasen salir de tu habitación hasta que hubieses descansado lo suficiente!

Dijo lo último con resignación, y con aquella vocecilla suya sin don de mando, ni ella se creía lo de "estrictas órdenes".

No tuve tiempo para pensar en lo patético que me debía de ver descalzo, en aquel pantalón de pijama del hospital y aquella holgada camisa de color verde pasto.

-Yo…Sakura-Chan! Qué tal está Sakura-Chan?- Pregunté con un hilillo de voz de renovadas fuerzas mientras la miraba expectante.

Su cara cambió de un segundo a otro, pasó de preocupación a tristeza en cuestión de milisegundos, miró el suelo como si el linóleo fuese la cosa más interesante que había visto en su vida y murmuró las palabras que yo ansiaba oír en un tono de voz un poco más alto que un susurro.

-La… la están operando en éste momento.

Sentí una gran felicidad al saber que estaba viva y me hubiese puesto a bailar del alivio si no fuese porque Shizune continuó su oración.

-Pero… es… una operación difícil. Sus heridas son muy graves.

Pude saber por el tono de su voz que intentaba suavizarlo un poco, y mientras se me volvía a caer el mundo encima, pensé en lo mal que se encontraría si Shizune lo suavizaba con un "Muy grave".

Sin nisiquiera mirarla otra vez, me deslicé con el corazón en el puño por detrás de ella y desemboqué en aquella sala de espera medio vacía que correspondía al quirófano donde estaban operando a Sakura-Chan.

Observé en menos de un segundo todas aquellas caras llenas de preocupación y de lágrimas. Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Kiba y su enorme perrote, Shino y Hinata ya se encontraban allí un poco magullados por la batalla, junto con Maito Gai y su equipo que por alguna extraña razón estaban presentes. En una esquina, jugueteando con sus dedos pude observar a la señora Haruno, la madre de Sakura, que se miraba los pies y se mordía los labios, supuse que estando todavía en caso de shock.

Todos voltearon a mirarme sorprendidos y pude ver como algunos se paraban de sus asientos para acercarse a mí, mostrándome su apoyo silente siendo capaces de tal vez atisbar la enorme pena, confusión y desesperación por lo que estaba pasando en ése momento, mientras me clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos en un gesto de impotencia y luchaba por no llorar.

-Naruto…-Oí a Kakashi-sensei decir a mi lado.

-Ella… ella está bien?- Miré el suelo de linóleo para que no me mirase a la cara que traslucía sufrimiento.

Me tomó del brazo y me condujo hasta uno de los asientos, en el que me dejé caer sin rechistar, sabiendo que no sería capaz de seguir aguantando las lágrimas, y que no podría decir ni una palabra más.

Se quedó pensando unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, para decir luego con una voz cansada:

-Sí… está bien, pero sus heridas…

Asentí en silencio, mientras apretaba los dientes.

-No sabemos como vaya a terminar todo,- Murmuró a través de su máscara, mientras entrecerraba sus agotados ojos de tanto usar el sharingan.- Sólo queda esperar, sólo queda esperar lo mejor…esperemos que Tsunade-Sama…

Volví a asentir silentemente, mientras me frotaba la cara con la cara en un gesto desesperado y lleno de frustración. Nadie habló por unos minutos, Kakashi se mantenía a mi lado, y nadie sabía muy bien a dónde mirar, sumido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Hacía lo posible por mantenerme positivo, pero sumido en una ansiedad y un dolor inconsolable no dejaba de pensar en lo que ocurriría si todo llekgase a salir mal para Sakura. Moriría. Yo moriría. Lo sabía a ciencia cierta, moriría antes que vivir sin ella, antes que enterrarla.

Sentí como una mano se me posaba en el hombro, volteé la cara para encontrarme de nuevo con Kakashi, que parecía ser el único que tenía palabras en aquellos minutos tan eternos para mí.

-Naruto. Está viva gracias a tí, no tienes por qué sentirte así. Sin tí… hubiese muerto allí mismo. Está viva. Eres un héroe.

En aquel momento sentí aún más ganas de llorar, pero de pronto, al comprender el alcance de lo que había pasado, recordé con una precisión inusual, mientras la rabia comenzaba a fluir a borbotones en mi sangre, el causante de que Sakura se encontrase en aquel estado. Había sido él… había sido aquel traidor de Sasuke, aquel bastardo malagradecido, frío, sanguinario y egoista, había sido él quien había herido a Sakura-Chan, había sido él quien le había atestado aquellos golpes fatales que la hubiesen matado, había sido él a quien Sakura amaba con todo su corazón, había sido él quien la había despreciado en un pasado no muy lejano. La verdad me golpeó tan repentinamente, que tras unos pocos segundos, sin darme cuenta ya me había parado del asiento, y sentía como el monstruo atrapado en mi interior luchaba por salir.

-Dónde está?- Dije en algo más que un susurro con aquella voz que no reconocía como mía.

Kakashi me miró fijamente, sabiendo perfectamente a quién me refería, pero en un intento vano de calmarme, sin dar muestras de saberlo.

-Quién?

-Sasuke.- Pronuncié su nombre como un silbido.- Dónde está ese maldito?

Sentí cómo todas las miradas se fijaban en mí, y cómo luego miraban nerviosamente la puerta de primeros auxilios.

-Está aquí.- Murmuré, mientras me dirigía con paso decidido hirviendo de rabia hacia la puerta, escuché cómo Sai y Rock Lee se paraban, decididos a cortarme el paso, y luego como me seguían a través del pasillo junto a Kakashi.

Me llamaban mientras corrían detrás de mí, pero yo no los oía, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a donde estaba ése bastardo, estrángularlo, molerlo a golpes, y matarlo si podía, para que sufriese todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a Sakura-Chan.

Seguí, sin un rumbo en concreto, guiándome simplemente por la intuición hacia uno de los pasillos hacia la derecha, oí como los demás corrían detrás de mí, y me fijé en cómo las enfermeras se quitaban de mi camino, como si estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer, ellas, que se habían vuelto tan amigas de Sakura-Chan en los últimos años, o como si me tuviesen miedo.

De pronto, en una mirada fugaz, lo ví, y nuestras miradas de cruzaron, la mía cargada de furia asesina y la de él fría e inexpresiva, pero a la misma vez burlona.

Irrumpí en aquel cuarto con una docena de camas, y con una docena de pacientes enfermeras más. Lucía casi en perfecta condición, mejor que la mía, éso seguro, en aquél momento una enfermera de mediana edad le estaba vendando el brazo, sin mirarle y sin hablarle, llevaba un atuendo del hospital similar al mío, y me miraba fijamente con una media sonrisa sádica de las suyas que me daban ganas de partirle la cara en mil pedazos.

Me acerqué a él profiriendo sin cesar malas palabras sin tener cuidado de bajar la voz, los demás pacientes se me quedaban mirando, mientras me acercaba a él, dispuesto a saltarle encima y molerlo a golpes.

-MALDITO BASTARDO! TE LO HARE PAGAR! MALDECIRAS EL DIA EN QUE NACISTE, HIJO DE PUTA!

Me encontraba ya muy cerca de él, y me encontraba ya en posición de ataque, decidido a romperle esa sonrisa socarrona y burlona que las chicas pensaban que era tan irresistible, y aquella cara bonita de príncipe azul que hacía derretir a más de una (Incluida mi Sakura-Chan), a golpes sueltos como nunca los había recibido, cuando tres pares de manos me sujetaron, mientras yo seguía gritando perjurias.

Observé las caras de Kakashi, Sai y Rock Lee, y sentí más rabia que nunca, me encontraba dispuesto ya de una a partirles la cara a ellos también, que entre los tres apenas podían sujetarme, cuando por fín, en mi cerebro nublado por la furia, pude percibir cuatro palabras que me hicieron tranquilizarme por completo, mientras me llevaban a rastras de vuelta hacia el pasillo del hospital:

-Naruto! No fue él!

Mi rabia se evaporó de pronto, y me sentí como el idiota más grande del mundo, pude sentir cómo las uñas se me volvían a acortar, y cómo mis ojos tristes volvían al color azul de siempre.

-Qué quieres decir?- Murmuré incomprensiblemente mientras me soltaban y me dejaba caer en una silla.

-No fue Sasuke-kun quien hirió a Sakura-San.

Observé al impenetrable Lee mientras me respondía, comprendí mientras lo miraba que yo no era el único que estaría afectado por la muerte de Sakura.

Miré las caras de Sai y Kakashi que asentían detrás de él, dispuestos a continuar la historia. Me sentí terriblemente mal de pronto, y pensé en lo ridículo que me debía de haber visto. También pensé en lo que me habría dicho Sakura-Chan una vez que se mejorase (Si es que se mejoraba, pensé con un nudo en la garganta) si llegaba a haberle roto los dientes perfectos a Sasuke injustamente. Casi me encorvé para no sentir sus golpes imaginarios.

-Sasuke estaba muy herido,- Continuó Kakashi.- Sakura llegó y comenzó a curarlo, cuando Kisame apareció. Fue Kisame quién la hirió, y fue Sasuke quien lo derrotó, apenas unos segundos antes de que nosotros llegasemos.

Ahora todo parecía muy claro, recordé el cadáver de Itachi, y el de Kisame, allí, en la escena, claro que a mí en ése momento no me había importado, en ése momento sólo me había importado que Sakura-Chan estaba herida, y que al parecer había sido Sasuke el causante.

Era muy típico de Sakura-Chan. Me imaginé la escena, con mi estómago revuelto, Sakura-Chan curando a aquel bastardo (Porque no dejaba de serlo a fín de cuentas) con aquella mirada cálida de los ojos. Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar, y así impedir que se me subiesen los celos.

Todos me seguían mirando, mientras yo asentía silenciosamente, pude observar las miradas preocupadas que se intercambiaban, mientras me paraba y caminaba de vuelta hacia la sala de espera donde se encontraban el resto de mis compañeros.

Caminaba lentamente y en silencio, un poco para romper el hielo, e intentar no preocuparlos demasiado pregunté en voz baja.

-Han avisado a Ino?

Sai asintió, mientras Kakashi explicaba que el equipo diez se encontraba en una misión, pero que confiaba en que volverían pronto. Oí, como si Kakashi se encontrase en otro lugar, cómo me aconsejaba que reposase un poco, que tanto agite no podía ser bueno para las heridas.

Continué caminando como un zombi, hasta dejarme caer, derrotado, en los asientos de la sala de espera, con el corazón en un puño, rezando a dioses en los que no creía que Sakura-Chan se encontrase bien, y que la operación fuese un éxito.

Estaba llegando ahora al hospital, donde ya se me conocía bastante.

Hacía una semana, hacía una semana apenas, ella se había encontrado trabajando allí, con sus sonrisas incansables, los dulces regaños, sus buenas palabras y su bondad infinita. Ahora aquél sencillo hospital que había sido su lugar de trabajo, se había convertido casi en una segunda casa, confiaba en que ella supiese lo que estaba pasando.

Me dirigí hacia su habitación, impaciente por verla de nuevo, por ver su cabello rosado, sus suspiros uniformes, por sentir de nuevo su mano entre las mías, impaciente por oír sus risas imaginarias de nuevo, y hablarle con frases esperanzadoras.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa paciente, para encontrarme allí con la dulce y plácida Sakura-Chan, siempre con una sonrisa entre los labios, que parecía eternamente dormida, y con su madre, la señora de Haruno, dormida en aquella butaca incómoda del hospital en la que se había quedado toda la noche, con un libro entre las manos.

Apagué la luz de la mesilla de noche, eran las primeras horas de la mañana, el sol ya había salido, sin embargo, todavía el hospital se encontraba dormido, aunque los pájaros cantasen afuera, demasiado temprano aún para que la gente se levantase para ir a trabajar.

Observé a la madre de Sakura-Chan, estaba seguro que en algún momento había sido casi tan hermosa como su hija, su cabello estaba encanecido, pero todavía tenía algunos rastros de juventud, que constrastado con aquellas pequeñas arrugas de preocupación constante, le daban un aspecto etéreo. Nunca había hablado más de dos palabras con ella antes de que le ocurriese aquello a Sakura-Chan, pero siempre había tenido la impresión de que no le gustaba mucho mi cercanía a su hija. De todas maneras, el destino y la mutua preocupación por su bienestar nos habían unido en la última semana, aquella semana que me había parecido eterna, y aunque no habíamos hablado mucho, habíamos sido compañeros en aquél letargo, y aquellos días cada vez menos llenos de esperanza en el hospital. Lo que yo no sabía en aquél momento era que para la señora Haruno, yo era la única esperanza que tenía su hija para despertar.

Recordé aquél momento, el primer momento en que había visto a Sakura recién operada, tenía mucho peor aspecto del que tenía ahora, las lágrimas se me habían ya acabado para aquel entonces, y mi corazón estaba plagado de desesperación… y miedo. Recordé las primeras palabras que intercambié con la Señora Haruno la semana anterior, en el silencio del hospital, en aquella misma habitación.

Me había acercado a Sakura-Chan y le había agarrado aquella mano que últimamente había significado tanto para mí. Ella se encontraba sentada en la butaca, todavía sin llorar, nos miramos a los ojos, y no hubo necesidad de hablar. Sin embargo, pude oír cómo la madre de Sakura-Chan exclamaba resignada, en un chillido de dolor:

-Ella es todo lo que tengo.

Yo la había mirado fijamente, comprendiéndola, sabiendo que ambos estábamos en aquél momento pasando por circunstancias parecidas, y sintiéndome completamente compenetrado con ella, le había respondido:

-Somos dos.

Intenté no hacer mucho ruido mientras me sentaba en aquella butaca al otro lado de su cama, casi inconscientemente agarré la mano de Sakura-Chan entre las mías, mientras observaba embelesado su nívea piel, y su aspecto cada vez más frágil, en aquel momento se veía como un ángel.

Me sorprendí al observar lo hermosa que se veía todavía, rodeada de aquel montón de cables y maquinarias a los que yo no encontraba significado, sus brazos siendo perforados por sondas, y con todo el tórax y la espalda con heridas todavía abiertas bajo la bata del hospital. Se veía como un ángel, un ángel caído. Suspiré pesadamente.

-Hey…,-Susurré, para que me oyése.- Qué tal la pasaste?

Durante aquella semana había encontrado un pequeño consuelo en hablarle, Tsunade-Sama, en cuanto salió de su despacho, tres días después de haber terminado la operación de Sakura-Chan, un poco bebida, me había dicho que la mejor manera de hacerla despertar era hacer que se sintiese querida, por éso me había acostumbrado a hablarle, en la vana esperanza de que me escuchase, por lo menos inconscientemente.

-Te divertiste mucho con tu madre?- Susurré, mientras sonreía,para que la Señora de Haruno no me escuchase…- No lo creo, verdad?

Continué con mi extraño monólogo.

-Por aquí todo está bien. Pero te extrañamos, de verdad que lo hacemos… bueno, sobretodo yo…e Ino… Puedes creer que es la primera vez que la oigo llamarte por tu nombre? Tu mamá también te extraña mucho, sabías? Creo que necesita a alguien que vaya a hacerle la compra de vez en cuando.- Sonreí para mí mismo.- Tienes que despertar, sabes? Creo que ya te lo he dicho, pero Sasuke está aquí, en Konoha… lo logramos, recuerdas? Y… jamás lo hubiesemeos podido hacer de no haber contado el uno con el otro…no nos rendimos, no me rendí gracias a tí…ahora, puedes ser feliz, finalmente, no te rendiste antes, y no te rendirás ahora, verdad que no, Sakura-Chan? Dijimos que lo traeríamos de vuelta, y está aquí, tienes que acompañarnos, en cuanto te despiertes, te prometo que iremos a cenar, los tres, e Ino y su grupo también, seguramente Sai, Kakashi y Yamato-Taichou se nos unen…Te extrañamos mucho, sabes?

Me limpié las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos con el dorso de la mano. Se oían a los pajarillos cantar. Intenté serenarme un poco, cerré los ojos y olí los enormes ramos y flores que todo el mundo le había mandado a Sakura-Chan desde la florería Yamanaka. Había rosas, muchas rosas, y gardenias, tulipanes y margaritas. Olí también la dulce y sutil fragancia de la orquídea, que se mezclaba con el eterno olor floral del Sakura-Chan, aquella mezcla tan querida, que me parecía tan conocida. Sentí cómo las lágrimas, inexplicablemente volvían a caer de mis mejillas hacia el dorso de la mano que sujetaba la pequeña y frágil estremidad de Sakura-Chan. Y, sentí, apenas imperceptiblemente, como aquella mano tan querida apretaba la mía suavemente, mientras el sol salía de su escondrijo.

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

_i Hey!! Aquí vuelvo, después de dos semanas, con dos capítulos nuevos, si fuese en verdad malvada lo dejaría hasta aquí para que continúen con un agónico sufrimiento hasta la próxima semana… pero en verdad no creo ser capaz de hacer algo así, por eso, a pesar de todo, y a manera de disculpa, les dejo otro capítulo más… ya era hora de poner esto un poco más feliz, no?_

_A cambio espero que me comenten, así sea con que les gusta o lo que no les gusta, qué les gustaría leer, qué les gustaría que pasase, qué les gustaría saber, qué no les gusta, qué cambios le harían, qué errores y fallas le encuentran, etc. Para ayudar a mejorar el fic._

_Muchísimas gracias por todo, un beso para la gente que deja reviews y para la gente que simplemente lee, en verdad son un gran apoyo, y nunca me había costado tan poco continuar una historia, espero que el próximo capítulo sea de su agrado, y les dejo una cancioncita… que espero que les gusté, y que en verdad es una de mi selección "NaruSaku": Please Don't Let It Go, de la banda de rock finlandesa HIM…_

_En verdad échenle un vistazo, si no les gusta me hago responsable por los tomatazos que pueda recibir :D…_

_Besos y abrazos…_

**_Huissi_**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Estaba todo muy oscuro. Y éso es lo único que recuerdo.

Recuerdo una gran confusión, palabras sin sentido, voces que nunca había oído y recuerdos del pasado, palabras que había olvidado. Y no recuerdo nada más.

Recuerdo haber sentido que alguien me hablaba, entre la modorra de aquel sueño sin sentido del que no podía despertar.

La siguiente cosa que recuerdo fue un impactante olor a orquídea, que reconocí levemente, poco a poco mi sentido del olfato fue desarrollándose, y pude reconocer el perfume nuevo de mi mamá, el olor de la ropa recién lavada de Ino, y sobretodo, aquél característico olor a ramen y a lluvia que despedía Naruto.

Poco a poco comencé a sentir otras cosas, sentía mi mano izquierda fuertemente agarrada, el dolor de cabeza intenso que no me dejaba en paz y sobretodo el frío bajo aquellas sábanas heladas.

Luego recuerdo haber abierto los ojos, (Con razón estaba tan oscuro!), que seguidamente se encandilaron por la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación y a la que no estaba acostumbrada, cerré los ojos nuevamente. Y recuerdo haber sentido de nuevo mi mano derecha, atrapada en aquellas dos manos, que me apretaban suavemente. Recuerdo haber devuelto el apretón, sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba, y haber abierto los ojos finalmente para contemplar a Naruto.

Estaba llorando, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de tristeza, que en el instante en el que se volteó hacia mí dió paso a una alegre perplejidad. Su cabello lucía igual de revuelto que siempre, y detrás de él, pude ver una hermosa mañana de otoño, en la que el sol acababa de salir, mi madre se encontraba dormida en una butaca, ajena, como yo, a lo que estaba pasando, y la habitación de hospital, porque sí, ahora reconocía una de las habitaciones del hospital de Konoha, estaba llena de ramilletes, floreros y coronas de flores.

Volví a mirar a Naruto, que todavía seguía mirándome perplejo mientras una gran sonrisa comenzaba a extenderse por su cara, mientras las frescas lágrimas se le secaban en las mejillas.

-Hey!- Saludé informalmente, todavía no muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

-Sa…Sa…Sakura-Chan…-Tartamudeó mi amigo, todavía sorprendido.- Puedo hacer algo sin que me golpees?

-Ah?- Respondí confundida, mientras sentía como Naruto me estrechaba entre sus brazos protectores y cómo descansaba su cara en mi cuello. Con una sonrisa plácida, todavía sin descubrir concretamente lo que estaba pasando, me hundí (Pues de alguna manera no tuve el valor de golpearlo) en aquel repentino abrazo con olor a ramen.

Había despertado, no podía creerlo, había despertado y yo me encontraba allí, abrazándola con más fuerza que nunca mientras las lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por mi cara. Sentía unas ganas incontrolables de gritar de la alegría, de ponerme a saltar sin ninguna razón, de levantarla por los aires, y de besar cada centímetro de su pálida cara. Pero de alguna manera me contuve, y me encontré simplemente perdiendo mi alma en contra de su cuello, mientras reía sin poder contenerme y ella me rodeaba a su vez con sus frágiles brazos, a los que le costaba moverse. No era un sueño, como todos aquellos que habían asediado mis noches desde que todo había empezado, era real, ella se encontraría bien. Por mi mente no hubo tiempo para pensar en lo que pasaría después, estaba nublada por la felicidad infinita, ella estaba bien, y lo estaría, volveríamos a reir juntos, a tener misiones, y la vida seguiría su curso, un curso inmejorable si ella se encontraba allí.

Aspiré su olor a flores y medicamentos, mientras me perdía en aquel lugar tan cerca de ella, que parecía pertenecerme por naturaleza. Intenté no aplastarla, con toda la sutileza que tuve, y aunque si fuese por mí, hubiese prolongado infinitamente, no tuve el valor suficiente como para quedarme allí más de una docena de segundos, y al poco tiempo me despegué para sentarme de nuevo, víctima de un alivio y felicidad excesivos, que debían de transmitirse en mi cara, porque mientras miraba, todavía extasiado, la belleza que despedían en aquél momento aquellos brillantes y cansados ojos verdes, a los que había extrañado tanto, preguntó confundida con una voz suave:

-Naruto, qué pasa?

La miré, acaso no recordaba lo que había pasado? Sin emabrgo, cuando iba a empezar, de manera un poco incómoda a explicarle sin muchos detalles, el incidente en el que se había encontrado envuelta, sentí cómo la señora Haruno se levantaba, y se quedaba mirando a su hija, como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba viendo, Sakura me miró interrogante con una sonrisa en los labios mientras su madre la abrazaba, podía entender en ése momento lo confusa que se debía de sentir, por éso en cuanto la señora Haruno se separó de su hija, todavía incapaz de decir algo más que pequeños murmullos de alivio, me dispuse a explicarle todo.

-Sakura-Chan…en verdad no recuerdas nada?

Su cara adoptó una actitud grave mientras intentaba recordar, luego, mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente murmuró en una voz triste:

-Sasuke.

Asentí un tanto triste con la cabeza.

-Lo encontramos, lo encontré.-Siguió diciendo, todavía sorprendida por lo que atinaba a recordar.- Y…estaba herido, y creo que lo curé y luego…

Volví a asentir, indicándole que iba por el camino correcto, mientras la madre de Sakura todavía la miraba extasiada. "Dios", pensé,"Se ve como si no le hubiese pasado nada, todos… todo el mundo va a estar tan feliz". Sonreí incomprensiblemente mientras ella continuaba:

-Y luego… alguien, ése tipo azul…Kisame,- Se miró el abdómen y se lo tocó suavemente, descubriendo la profunda herida vendada debajo de su bata de hospital.- Y luego Sasuke se fué… y luego no recuerdo nada más…Qué pasó después?

-Luego,- Continuó la señora Haruno mientras me miraba con agradecimiento,- Naruto te trajo al hospital.

Sonreí por lo bajo mientras me sonrojaba y Sakura me miraba.

-La Hokage-sama te operó y después de dieciseis horas, por fin, te encontraste bien.

-Y…cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- Preguntó Sakura, todavía confusa.

-Pen…pensamos que no te despertarías,- Murmuró su madre, mientras yo miraba el suelo.- Llevabas una semana…

Asintió para sí misma, y mientras se colocaba un mechón de cabello rosado detrás de la oreja, en aquél gesto cotidiano que me encantaba admirar, tan típico de ella, preguntó en voz baja, mientras me miraba fijamente, con aquellos ojos verdes nublados de tristeza:

-Y…y Sasuke?

La miré con una sonrisa forzada, mientras le agarraba la mano nerviosamente:

-Él… él está aquí.

Pude ver cómo su cara se iluminaba repentinamente, su boca se entreabría unos centímetros, sus mejillas se coloreaban y sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca.

-Lo hicimos…,-Me susurró, mientras me apretaba la mano fuertemente,- Por fín! Lo logramos.

-Lo hicimos.- Le sonreí, sustituyendo los inminentes celos que luchaban por surgir por felicidad, lo había logrado, había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho tantos años atrás, ella sería feliz ahora, no volvería a llorar, no volveríamos a llorar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me alegré de que hubiesemos podido traerlo de vuelta. Aún así no pude evitar sentirme un tanto celoso mientras ella preguntaba unos segundos después, mirándome consternada.

-Y dónde está? Está herido? Ha venido?

Miré su cara de preocupación, y le respondí suavemente:

-Está bien. Está viviendo en su antiguo apartamento…,-En aquél momento, sólo para ahorrarle un sufrimiento, me oí decir a mí mismo una pequeña mentira blanca, aunque deseaba con toda mi alma haberle dicho la verdad.- Ha venido varias veces a ver cómo te encontrabas…

La mirada de la madre de Sakura se cruzó momentáneamente con la mía, pero pude ver cómo asentía levemente. No había vuelto a ver a Sasuke desde aquel encontronazo en el hospital, y yo sabía perfectamente que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el estado de salud de Sakura-Chan, pero pensé que la verdad sería demasiado dolorosa, y mientras ella asentía sonriente, brillando y llena de energía por todas partes, contenta de haberse despertado, supe que había hecho lo correcto.

Me sentí una celebridad por primera vez en mi vida, poco tiempo después me encontré siendo la comidilla de toda la villa, tal como lo había sido una semana antes, según Naruto.

Me alegré al ver a Ino y a su equipo que habían acudido en cuanto pudieron terminar la misión en la que se encontraban, todavía con alguna que otra herida de batalla, me encontré a mi siempre bien peinada mejor amiga sonriendo suficientemente mientras un fulgor de alegría brillaba en sus ojos y decía, en aquella voz que me había acompañado la mitad de mi vida:

-Ya lo sabía yo, Frentona. Hierba mala nunca muere.

Me encontré a mí misma siendo por primera vez abrazada por mi sensei, Tsunade-Sama, que olía intensamente a sake, cuando normalmente sólo se le podía percibir si te le acercabas mucho. Shizune-San lloró en mi hombro, y me burlé de ella una vez más por ser una llorona que siempre terminaba llorando después de cada operación. Naruto, una vez que mis llamadas compañeras nos dieron la espalda, me susurró, cosa que no le salía muy bien y que no pasó desapercibido por la Hokage, que ambas habían estado hechas un desastre desde "aquél" día.

Recibí muchas flores aquél día, de amigos y de simples conocidos de mi madre que nos atosigaban a ambas con chismes y cuentos nuevos. De vez en cuando ante la mirada reprochadora de mi madre y la mía de agradecimiento, Naruto los echaba no muy sutilmente alegando que debía de descansar, pero sus intentos eran en vano, pues a los cinco segundos volvía otra familia, con más flores y más pasteles.

Lee-San y su equipo también nos pagaron una visita. Me divertí silentemente mientras él y Naruto discutían como siempre sobre cosas estúpidas. Descubrí que me dolía una barbaridad reirme, aunque sabía de sobra por ser médico que no debía de hacerlo estando recién operada de una herida grave en el abdómen no lo recordé a tiempo, y me encontré riendo incontrolablemente ante las cosas más estúpidas mientras lloraba de risa y de dolor.

A mediodía mi madre y Naruto me ayudaron a comer la asquerosa comida del hospital que, aunque me había acostumbrado a comerla regularmente en casos de emergencia, seguía sabiendo a cartón.

Shizune- San estaba muy feliz de mi progreso con las heridas, dijo que sanarían en poco tiempo, tanto la del abdómen como la de la espalda, y que con cuidados necesarios, que incluso yo misma me podría aplicar, no dejarían ni una cicatriz, pero que debía de tener cuidado con la risa, cosa que ya sabía y con hacer muchos esfuerzos físicos. Eso significaba que estaría bien en menos de un mes, y que me debería de cuidar de las misiones por lo menos en otro mes más.

Reposo absoluto había dicho Shizune, pero no pude evitar las ganas de salir de la cama del hospital a dar una vuelta por los pasillos con un poco de ayuda. Me resigné con pesar ,sin embargo, a que no me darían de alta sino hasta una semana como mínimo, y que probablemente tardaría un poco en volver a salir de misión, y éso sólo si Naruto algna vez me lo volviese a permitir.

Me alegré irremediablemente cuando el día de visitas terminó finalmente y por fín pude cerrar los ojos sobre la incómoda almohada hospitalaria que en ése momento me pareció el cielo. Ino y mi madre lograron botar a Naruto de la habitación, insistiendo en que ambos debíamos de descansar, y convencí a mi madre poco después de que se fuese a casa a dormir aunque fuese una noche, que yo ya estaría bien. Sin embargo no sería nada fácil deshacerse de Ino, que estaba empeñada en hacerme compañía, declarando que no tenía sueño y de que el día siguiente lo tendría libre tanto de misiones como de su labor como aprendiz (Mía, pensé triunfadora) en el hospital. Me encontré otra vez luchando por una causa perdida hacía ya mucho, y otra vez perdiendo ante la terca de Ino.

-Eres imposible, puerca.-Murmuré cansada mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sin embargo ella no parecía tener muchas ganas de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pues sentí cómo me pellizcaba una mejilla mientras me susurraba:

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, frentuda.

Me deshice de su agarre con un gesto infantil mientras me frotaba los ojos. Ya iba a empezar otra vez con sus asuntos amorosos….

-Lo hicieron. Tú y Naruto.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras preguntaba en una voz confusa:

-Qué?

-Qué va a ser? Ustedes dos trajeron a Sasuke de vuelta!

Volví a cerrar los ojos. Con que éso era…, me iba a fastidiar de nuevo con Sasuke.

Me encontré a mí misma pensando quedamente cómo se encontraría. Últimamente, antes del accidente, antes de volverlo a ver, me había encontrado un tanto confundida en cuanto al sentimiento que había llegado a desarrollar por él, lo había pensado y había concluido que el gran amor que le había tenido durante tantos años había desembocado en un simple afecto y una fuerte amistad hacia él.Creo que incluso había llegado a hablarle a Naruto sobre el asunto, no estaba muy segura, las últimas horas antes del accidente todavía se encontraban un poco confusas para mí.

Sin embargo… en aquél momento, en que lo ví herido… aquél momento en que lo volví a ver, aquel sentimiento de temor, aquél sentimiento de preocupación que había sentido por él… no podían ser muy amistosos, cierto?

Concluí finalmente, en mi monólogo interno en la cama del hospital, que lo que todavía seguía sintiendo por él era una normal amistad.

-Sakura? Frentuda? Frentona? Tonta del bote?

Oí las palabras de Ino rebotando contra mi pequeña burbuja de pensamientos internos, y de alguna manera consiguieron penetrarla pues tuve que contestar casi inconscientemente un:

-Ah?

-Te sientes bien?-Me preguntó Ino acercándose a mí con cara preocupada.- Tal vez deberías de descansar.

BINGO! Asentí en silencio, todavía un poco abstraída y sintiéndome culpable un poco por Ino. Sin embargo, aunque estaba segura de que mi amiga tenía las mejores intenciones del mundo, su sin-hueso podía más que ella misma, y me encontré escuchándola a medias mientras hablaba, tal vez un poco para sí misma.

-Sí, deberías de descansar… igual que tu madre, igual que Naruto… el pobre,- Se acercó a mí en gesto confidencial.- Tu sabes que él nunca me ha…gustado demasiado…no niego que sea buena persona pero…

-Muy buena persona,- Murmuré medio dormida, pensando en como Ino hablaba de Naruto, cada vez más, como si fuese un perrito que hubiese recogido de la calle.

-Pero simplemente… ahhh, no sé…pero él pobre, le he agarrado cariño dentro de todo, y le tenías muy preocupado… digo, muy preocupado, llegaría a decir que no se separó de tí más de dos minutos durante toda ésta semana… excepto cuando Shizune-Chan le echaba y casi que lo obligaba a dormir…

La miré interesada, mientras hacía gestos para explicarse a sí misma.

-Y luego…uy! Pensamos al principio que se iba a volver loco. Ése mismo día, el día del accidente… yo no estaba pero me lo contaron, estuvo a punto de matar a Sasuke, sabes… pensando que él te había hecho éso…pero menos mal que estaban Sai-Kun y otro más para detenerlo, creo que hubiese sido capaz de matarlo, sabes? Su rabia no era normal.

Entrecerré los ojos. Naruto. Tan impulsivo como siempre. Y luego Sasuke, que seguramente no le había dicho nada sólo para que se humillase aún más…

-Él… Ino… Sasuke ha venido?

Noté cómo rehuía mi mirada y miraba la sombra de los árboles a través de la ventana, mientras respondía tranquilamente:

-Él… bueno…sí… muchas veces.

Sonreí a medias, tal vez un poco agriamente, mientras le respondía:

-Mientes aún peor que Naruto…,- Observé cómo me miraba con ojos compasivos y éso me dió aún más rabia,-Por favor Ino, dime la verdad, aunque me duela. Si no puedo contar contigo para éso… no sé en quién más confiar.

Suspiró, mientras bajaba los ojos, viéndose las manos, que se plisaban la falda nerviosamente.

-Ay, frentona! Y mira que me costó dejarte ganar aunque fuera falsamente con respecto a Sasuke, pero Naruto… bueno él me pidió que te lo dijese si preguntabas… Yo… te hubiese dicho la cruel verdad, pero tu sabes cómo es él!

Volví a sonreir recordando aquél acto de compasión mientras cerraba los ojos, cada vez quedándome más dormida.

-Lo sabías?- La oí preguntar.

-Naruto no miente muy bien…- Respondí con los ojos todavía cerrados.

-El pobre…,- Volvió a decir por quinta vez en los últimos cinco segundos.- Es demasiado bueno contigo, frentuda… No me gusta decir ésto, pero si no fuese por él…estarías muerta, hubieses muerto aquél día.

-Lo sé,- Murmuré con la voz quebradiza y bajita que me ocasionaban las irremediables ganas de llorar.

Si no fuese por Naruto, pensé, jamás hubiese podido estar aquí, no estaría respirando… no hubiese vuelto a reir, no hubiese podido mantener esta conversación, no hubiese podido volver a hablarle, a reirme con él, no hubiese vuelto a ver a mi madre, ni verlo a él, no hubiese vuelto a ver a Sasuke, ni a intentar acercarme a él como una simple amiga, no hubiese vuelto a ver a Ino, me encontraría muerta, a los diecisiete años… a mis diecisiete años…

Si no fuese por él, jamás pudiese cumplir mis sueños… ni seguir mi vida, y lo sabía, a ciencia cierta.

Me dormí con una sonrisa plácida entre los labios, oyendo el suave run-run de la voz de Ino ("Él te quiere mucho, sabes?") y pensando en que la próxima vez que viese a Naruto, (Seguramente a la mañana siguiente), le daría un beso en la mejilla, que aunque no era comparable a mi vida y nunca nada lo sería, por lo menos sería un gesto de agradecimiento, para agradecerle todo aquello que había hecho por mí durante toda mi vida, y todo lo que seguramente seguiría haciendo.

**Nota de la Autora:**

_Si les gustó… podrían dejar reviews? Simplemente quiero saber que es lo que les gustaría leer de ahora en adelante… tengo ya la idea de lo que va a ser el fic, pero me encantaría oír… (o leer) sus opiniones :D…_

_Muchísimas gracias como siempre, muchos besos y abrazos a la gente que lee y que deja comentarios, y como siempre, espero que les haya gustado… su eterna servidora (xDDD Joehh…):_

**_Huissi_**


	5. Capítulo 5

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Primero y principalmente, quería decirles algo que no había mencionado antes, éste fanfic contiene alguno que otro spoiler del manga importante con algunas cosas inventadas por mí, o mi versión de los hechos, así que si no has leído el manga perdón por haberte hecho llegar hasta acá sin haberte dicho antes que si sigues leyendo probablemente te arruinaré la diversión con spoilers._

_Gracias, espero que lo disfruten, en verdad lo lamento por haber tardado tanto, :( por éso ahora pienso compensarlo con dos capítulos de una, uno hoy y otro probablemente ma;ana, si es que no logro subirlo hoy. Más el que corresponde a ésta semana que lo subiré el viernes o el sábado. Sorry en verdad, espero que les compense en algo._

_Ahora sí:_

**Capítulo 5**

La señora Haruno se despidió de mí en las puertas del hospital, me hizo un gesto con la mano, y por primera vez me fije en su cara cansada, que sin embargo lucía feliz, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco cuando me fijé en sus ojos cargados de agradecimiento. No dijo nada, casi nunca decía nada, pero no hacía falta hacerlo, me miraba agradecida e impresionada de que hubiese encontrado a alguien que amaba a su hija tanto, o más (O mucho más) de lo que lo hacía ella.

Por primera vez, con en semblante alegre, me dieron ganas de dar una vuelta por la Konoha que había abandonado una semana atrás. Me sentía extrañamente renovado, y con las fuerzas suficientes como para ir a por un tazón de ramen, aunque me fuese a encontrar solo, por lo menos iba a tener la noche como acompañante, nada que pudiese ocurrir me iba a quitar la dicha que sentía en cada célula de mi ser porque Sakura-Chan hubiese despertado. La iba a llevar a comer, en cuanto pudiese salir del hospital, haría una cena grande, como se lo había prometido, invitaría a todos nuestros amigos, y haría lo posible porque fuese una velada que nunca olvidase. Me encontraba luchando contra mí mismo en cuanto en invitar a Sasuke cuando llegué al puesto de ramen Ichiraku.

Me senté en la barra, y pedí como siempre el plato especial de la casa, sólo para empezar, luego vendría lo fuerte. Mientras me relamía, imaginándome el sabor de aquellos fideos que tanto había extrañado, sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

Reconocí, aún antes de voltearme la presencia de mi antiguo sensei, el sensei del equipo siete, Kakashi, que se había dejado caer en el taburete a mi lado pesadamente, con aquella actitud suya que siempre demostraba un poco de cansancio.

-Hey, Kakashi-sensei!!- Grité a su lado, siendo aún más escandaloso de lo que me había propuesto.- A que no sabes qué!!

-Ya me dijeron,- Volteó sonrientemente hacia mí.- Sakura despertó, no es así? Iba a ir, ahora que terminé con la misión, pero Shizune-san no me dejó entrar, qué tal se encuentra?

-De lo mejor!- Chillé optimisma.- Va a estar dando vueltas por ahí dentro de nada. En qué misión te encontrabas, Kakashi-sensei? Alguna de tus cosas máximo secreto? Algo peligroso? Algo de Akatsuki?

-Baja la voz…-Susurró aburridamente mientras miraba a su alrededor con un poco de nerviosismo.- Todavía tienes que aprender a ser discreto, Naruto, no has cambiado absolutamente en nada.

-Claro que no! Eso no es verdad! He madurado mucho! Soy muy maduro!- Murmuré fastidiado.

-Y porsupuesto que la humildad sigue siendo una de tus virtudes…

-Verdad que sí? Gracias, Kakashi-sensei!- Volví a gritar incoscientemente.

-Y todavía sigues sin entender el sarcasmo…

Lo miré extrañado, a qué se refería?

Su semblante se ensombreció repentinamente, mientras se acercaba confidencialmente a mí y murmuraba en algo más que un susurro:

-El caso es éste… vine, esperando verte aquí, en cuanto llegué a la aldea hace unos minutos, y en cuanto me enteré de que Sakura había despertado…

-Tiene… tiene algo que ver con ella?- Respondí asustado.

-No, no, nada que ver, tranquilízate,- Siguió susurrando,- Pensé que debías de ser una de las primeras personas en saberlo… mi misión consistía en ir junto con otros ninjas a la villa de la Lluvia, para saber…

-Saber qué?- Murmuré intrigado, mientras depositaban delante mío mi tazón de ramen, que dejé enfriándose.

Kakashi pareció, intentar enfocar el objetivo de su misión de otra manera.

-Hace unos días, llegó un mensajero rana, enviado por el sannin, Jiraiya, desde la villa de la Lluvia, que se encontraba en una misión secreta de la cual sólo la Hokage estaba enterada. El caso es que…nos dió información confidencial con respecto a Akatsuki y especialmente su líder, que reside en la villa de la Lluvia.

-Y bien? Entonces fueron a buscarlo?

-Ehmm, no exactamente, la rana nos dió a entender que Jiraiya posiblemente se encontraba muerto, y nosotros fuimos a averiguar… lo que había pasado con él.

Sentí mi mente nublarse, Jiraiya? Aquél viejo pervertido al que le había agarrado cariño? Aquél maestro irresponsable que sin embargo yo consideraba uno de los mejores ninjas del mundo… muerto? Nah, no podía creerlo.

-Y? Encontraron a Ero-sennin?

-Cuando…cuando llegamos llevaba varios días muerto…no encontramos rastro de su asesino, en la villa nadie quiso decir palabra, y no nos hubiesemos ido de allí hasta encontrar al líder de Akatsuki si en verdad no hubiesemos pensado que nos encontrábamos en serio peligro en la aldea…

Miré el tazón de ramen que se enfriaba enfrente mío, rememorando cada una de las cosas que el Ero-sennin me había enseñado, recordadndo lo poco que sabía de él, lo que él mismo me había contado, recordando con una sonrisa todas las situaciones en las que nos habíamos metido durante aquellos tres años, que había viajado con él por el país del fuego y todas las villas circundantes, recordé todas las cosas que me había dicho, todo lo que yo le había dicho, lo que había aprendido. Había sido un padre para mí, sentí cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por mi cara, como una costumbre que había adoptado últimamente.

-En…entonces, él…está muerto?

Kakashi intentó no mirarme mientras me secaba las lágrimas, y él asentía con la cabeza, con los ojos bajos.

En aquél momento me asaltó una idea:

-Y…Tsunade-Obaachan…ya…le han dicho algo?

-Pienso ir ahora mismo a verla a la torre del Hokage…no creo que se lo tome muy bien…era…alguien muy cercano a ella aunque no lo pareciese…y bueno, pensé que no lo aguantaría…primero prefería averiguar bien si Sakura había despertado, porque dos tragedia seguidas no pueden ser muy favorables para su corazón.

Asentí levemente.

Mientras me dirigía a mi casa, a paso lento bajo la tenue luz de las farolas no dejaba de pensar en mi maestro Jiraiya y en la vida que había vivido, pensé también en Tsunade, la maestra de Sakura, y en lo poco que sabía de ambos, pensé en lo mucho por lo que habrían pasado, y en lo mal que había terminado todo, pensé en Sakura-Chan, en su estado, y en como hubiese sido si la situación hubiese sido invertida, si yo hubiese sido el herido, y si no hubiese despertado nunca. Sacudí la cabeza mientras un peso me caía en el estómago, no quería pensar en aquello. Ella estaba bien y era lo único que importaba.

Y mientras dormía, bajo las sábanas en las que no había dormido casi en la última semana, no dejaba de oír en mi cabeza lamentos de dolor que imaginariamente salían de la torre de la Hokage.

Desperté de un sueño placentero cuando ya estaba bien entrada la mañana, abrí lentamente los ojos, mientras oía susurros a mí alrededor, sin recordar muy bien donde me encontraba me encontraba. Lo primero que observé fueron unos alegres ojos azules que me miraban a muy corta distancia de los míos.

-Hey!-Saludó Naruto escandalosamente, mientras yo en una reacción instantánea le disparaba un golpe mientras el corazón me latía furiosamente.

-Me asustaste so-tonto!!-Grité haciendo un puchero mientras él sonreía.

-Porqué tienen que ser ambos tan escandalosos?- Oí preguntar a Ino con su vocecilla aguda.

-Qué tal dormiste, Sakura?-Busqué al que había pronunciado las palabras, y me encontré a mí misma sonriéndole a Kakashi-sensei.

-Bien,- Murmuré, observando la pequeña habitación abarrotada de gente. Ino se encontraba leyendo una revista acostada en un sofá, mascando chicle, y haciendo absolutamente nada. Mi madre arreglaba el aparador lleno de flores, mientras les echaba agua, Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla cerca de mí, y Kakashi-sensei se encontraba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. Rogué porque nadie más viniese, pues nos encontraríamos más apretados que nunca.

Ví al sol brillar en el cielo sobre los alegres techos coloridos de Konoha, y haciendo caso omiso a un punzante dolor de cabeza que me abatió momentáneamente, intenté levantarme, mientras me frotaba los ojos, me sentía un poco apenada de que tanta gente me hubiese estado viendo dormir a pierna suelta durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Kakashi-sensei, no te había visto,- Continué.- Estabas de misión?

-Desgraciadamente.-Murmuró sombríamente.-Una no muy agradable…

Sentí cómo todas las miradas se depositaban en Kakashi, y cómo la faz de Naruto a mi lado se ensombrecía, mientras miraba silenciosamente el suelo de linóleo.

-Kakashi-sensei…- Oí chillar a Ino que se había deshecho de su cómoda postura.- No creo que sea el momento más indicado para hablar de misiones…

-Creo que deberíamos de ir a tomar algo,- Interrumpió mi madre, con aquella voz autoritaria tan suya, que hizo que Kakashi asintiese automáticamente temiendo por su vida.- Naruto, vienes?-Preguntó mientras Ino arrastraba al sensei fuera de la habitación.

Miré suplicante a mi amigo fijamente por primera vez en el día, no tenía buen aspecto, y quería que me explicase lo que fuese que querían ocultarme

-Ehmm,-Murmuró ante la mirada fulminante de mi madre mientras me miraba nerviosamente.- Creo que me quedaré aquí con Sakura-Chan.

Ví cómo mi madre fruncía los labios mientras cerraba la puerta, y sentí el nerviosismo palpable en Naruto.

-Tu madre da miedo.- Fue su única explicación.

-Bah…ya te acostumbrarás a ella…es tan dócil como un venadito, -Le respondí tranquilizadora.

-Se parecen mucho,- Respondió con una sonrisa, pude intuir que problablemente era la primera vez que sonreía en el día. Pensé en lo que había dicho, todavía sin descifrar si lo decía en serio o con un toque de ironía. De todas maneras, me ahorré los comentarios que podía haber tenido sobre el tema y fuí directo al grano.

-De qué trataba la misión a la que fue Kakashi?

Sentí una punzada dolorosa en el estómago mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño, me miraba con preocupación y respondía rápidamente con aquella palabra que nos era tan temida.

-Akatsuki.

Mi susto se debió de haber reflejado en la cara, porque mi amigo me tranquilizó después con gestos apaciguadores.

-Pero no…no los encontró, de todas maneras no deberían de quedar muchos…hemos hecho un buen trabajo con ellos…Sabemos ya la indentidad de su líder…y al parecer, Ero-sennin dió con él…

-Ero-Sennin?-Pregunté interesada, nunca hubiese sospechado que Jiraiya se comprometiese de vez en cuando en misiones serias.-Qué tal está Jiraiya?

Pude percibir cómo el ambiente se tensaba incomprensiblemente y cómo mi amigo volteaba a otro lado de la habitación, como si no quisiese que yo viese la tristeza que se traslucía en sus orbes azules.

-Él…-Pareció durante unos segundos incapaz de continuar.- Luchó contra el líder…en la villa de la lluvia…pero…no…,-Lo pensó mejor.- Lo…lo entierran hoy en la tarde…

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, para luego cerrarlos pensativa después de unos segundos. Nunca había tenido una relación muy estrecha con el sannin, y tampoco había tenido una muy buena idea de él desde un principio, sin embargo no pude menos que sentirlo. Tsunade… Pensé en mi sensei y en lo destrozada que se sentiría…Oh Dios…sería como para mí, pensé silenciosamente, perder a Naruto…observé la cara de mi amigo que miraba ensimismado unos lirios en mi mesilla de noche, para que no lo viese intentando retener las lágrimas.

-Hey…-Murmuré con toda la dulzura de la que fui capaz sacándolo de sus pensamientos,- Estás bien?

Me miró con ternura mientras intentaba sonreir.

-Sí…, Sakura-Chan… no pasa nada!

Sonreí. Para él nunca pasaba nada, siempre demostrando su buen ánimo y llenándonos a todos de optimismo, sin embargo pude ver, que en aquel momento no se encontraba muy de buen ánimo.

-Quieres…quieres que te acompañe, hoy en la tarde?-Pregunté en un impulso.

Me miró con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y luego me miró de arriba a abajo como para recordarme mi situación, me sentí tímidamente observada.

Me imaginé cómo me debía de ver… con el cabello despeinado, recién levantada, demacrada como un espíritu, en una bata de hospital arrugada, en una cama de sábanas desordenadas, en una habitación verde llena de flores y tarjetas de "Mejórate pronto".

-Sakura-Chan…no estás en condiciones de…,-Empezó a decir azorado por alguna extraña razón.

-Quién es el médico aquí?- Respondí sonriendo en aquella voz autoritaria que solía usar cuando jugaba con él.

Sin embargo me miró no muy convencido, sin seguirme el juego, y luego murmurando preocupado:

-Sakura-Chan…ésto es justamente lo que temían Ino y tu madre…

-No me importa lo que piensen Ino y mi madre, ya estoy harta de estar enjaulada, además, ni que fuese tan tonta como para dejarte deprimirte solo, voy contigo ésta tarde y se acabó. Además me encuentro en perfectas condiciones, estoy segura de que la ni la puerca de Ino ni la estirada de mi madre están en tan buenas condiciones como yo,- Bromeé, con el ánimo increíble que me provocaba la idea de salir del hospital y volver a recorrer Konoha de nuevo.

Intenté pararme de la cama, en un intento desesperado por demostrar con hechos mis palabras recién pronunciadas, sin embargo en cuanto mis pies se apoyaron en el suelo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, me sentí desfallecer, por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que me hizo perder la visión momentáneamente y el intenso y agudo dolor que instantáneamente sentí en mi abdómen y en mi espalda.

Sentí cómo Naruto me agarraba antes de que cayese sin remedio en el piso y cómo me volvía a hacer acostar en la cama de manera autoritaria, sin dejarme nisiquiera hablar.

-Sakura-Chan, mira como estás! No vas a salir de aquí! No puedes ni mantenerte en pie, ni Tsunade-Obaachan ni Shizune-Chan te van a dejar salir, y éso sólo si primero convences a tu madre y a Ino…

-Tonterías!- Respondí tercamente,- Voy contigo y voy a acompañarte quieras o no, te lo debo.

Me miró reprochadoramente.

-Sabes que va a ser imposible convencerlos de que te dejen salir, no?

Lo miré con una sonrisa entre los labios mientras atisbaba entre sus ojos una mota de agradecimiento y se daba por vencido.

-No si nadie se entera.- Dí por finalizada la conversación, mientras la puerta se abría dejando pasar a Ino, mi madre y un Kakashi oliendo a un oloroso café matutino.

Me sentía culpable, eternamente culpable en ése momento. Había sido tan difícil convencer a la señora Haruno de que saliese con sus amigas. Sakura había estado por lo menos quince minutos intentanto convencerla, y aún así, todavía no era seguro que nos dejase solos por más de media hora.

Me había regocijado al oir de nuevo la voz mandona de Sakura-Chan, que me había acompañado toda la vida, éso probablemente significaba que se volvía a encontrar con ánimo. Sin embargo mientras volvía al hospital con aquella muda de ropa que me había pedido y que me había costado encontrar, me preocupaban dos cosas, primero su estado de salud, pues no la veía en condiciones como para salir, y segundo…que no hubiese vuelto a preguntar por Sasuke… Me parecía algo a la misma vez sospechoso y preocupante, sin embargo una parte de mí estaba feliz por el hecho de que no hablase de él… y que al parecer tampoco pensase en el Uchiha.

Le ayudé a levantarse de la cama y a ponerse en pie, mientras le agarraba de las manos, momentáneamente su olor me golpeó y me encontré indefenso entre aquel aroma fresco y agradable que yo sociaba inmediatamente con ella.

-Ves? Mucho mejor, ahora me puedo mantener en pie…-Murmuró con satisfacción sacándome de mis fantasías, y del entumecimiento que me causaba siempre su cercanía. Sin embargo pude observar que lo decía con cierto esfuerzo, intentando que el dolor no se trasluciese en sus palabras.

-Me trajiste ropa?-Preguntó luego mientras yo soltaba con dificultad sus manos y señalaba una bolsa que había dejado en el sofá.

Se dirigió hacia el mueble con un paso natural que me pareció buena señal, aunque sabía que intentaba combatir el dolor.

-Salgo?- Pregunté nervioso mientras me ruborizaba, no podía creer que Sakura fuese capaz de cambiarse allí enfrente de mí.

-No, la gente va a sospechar,- Me miró con una sonrisa.- Mejor cierra los ojos…

Cerré los ojos instantáneamente.

-Si te veo abrirlos aunque sea un milímetro, te voy a dar una golpiza de la que te acordarás toda la vida.- La oí decir. Bien, allí estaba la vieja Sakura, sonreí.

No hizo falta que abriese los ojos, me conocía su cuerpo al dedillo. Y había aprendido a amarlo de una manera puramente inocente, sus pechos pequeños, sus caderas pronunciadas, sus escasas curvas, sus ágiles y torneadas piernas, sus suaves brazos, su delicado cuello, y su piel de ángel. No me hacía falta verlo para saber cómo era, y por ahora no tenía ningunas intenciones de violar su intimidad, ni de sentirlo para amarla a ella con cada una de las células de mi ser, más que a mí mismo, más que a cualquiera que hubiese conocido nunca, más que lo que todo el mundo había amado jamás.

-Te ayudo?- Pregunté inocentemente, al darme cuenta de que estaba tardando un poco en vestirse.

-NO! Pervertido!- Le oí gritar, mientras sonreía al imaginarme su reacción.- Ya.

Abrí los ojos encandilándome con la brillante luz que se reflejaba en las paredes de la habitación.

Observé que la criatura más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto nunca estaba allí sonriéndome.

Eran momentos como ésos en los que dificultosamente podía contenerme. Estaba allí, parada frente a mí, usando aquella camisa mía de color oscuro que le quedaba grande, con unos pantalones cortos negros que le había robado a una desprevenida Ino, y unas sandalias de cuero que le quedaban un poco grandes que había sacado de algún sitio de su casa.

Era una vestimenta simple, me maravillé una vez más, cómo le podía sentar tan bien, pero es que…, luego pensé, no era la vestimenta, ni tampoco su cuerpo, lo que le hacía brillar, era ella y solamente ella.

Se había peinado el cabello nerviosamente con los dedos y su vestimenta era sencilla, sin embargo me parecía que en aquel momento le iba a costar hacerme salir del éxtasis que me producía su visión. Sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos en una sonrisa, sus grandes orbes verdes, en las que podía fácilmente perderme estaban llenos de entusiasmo y me miraban directamente, haciendo mi corazón palpitar a mil por hora, sus mejillas se hallaban naturalmente coloreadas y pude sentir cómo las mías se iban enrojeciéndo cada vez más y mas.

-Naruto?-Preguntó suavemente, con aquella voz que me parecieron los coros de los ángeles, ya está, no podía resistirme, la continué mirando embobado, imposibilitado de no pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en ella, y en las irreprimibles ganas que sentía en aquél momento de besarla, de decirle absolutamente todo lo que sentía por ella, de oírla reir, de estrecharla entre mis brazos y de pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

-Naruto?-Volvió a preguntar mientras yo salía de mi ensimismamiento momentáneamente.- Vamos?

Asentí levemente.

Intenté concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuese el inmenso dolor que sentía, casi dándome por vencida, estuve a punto de ponerme a gritar allí mismo, pero me mordí los labios mientras hacía lo posible porque las lágrimas no saliesen de mis ojos y por no encorvarme en un gesto desesperado, obligándome a mí misma a resistir. Dios…ésta era mi manera de compensar todo lo que Naruto había hecho por mí, estaría allí cuando me necesitase, pero también era la manera que tenía de superarme a mí misma, no podía darme el lujo de estar postrada en cama durante tanto tiempo.

Además, pensé, también quiero salir de aquí, así sea a un funeral. "Ay, Sakura! Eres una perra egoísta!" Me oí a mí misma decir en mi mente.

Observé a Naruto realizando su Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, para que luego el clon adoptase mi forma. Me miré a mi misma reprobadoramente…definitivamente no estaba en mi mejor época, y tampoco tenía mi mejor aspecto.

Me metería en un lío… en un verdadero lío, y en vez de ayudar a mi amigo lo único que estaría causando sería una molestia, además de que probablemente también lo metería a él en un lío. Estaba a punto de dejarme ganar cuando Naruto se volteó sonriente hacia mí, y dijo las palabras que yo misma temía pronunciar.

-Vamos marchando?

Asentí con fuerza observando sus ojos relucientes. Si a él le hacía feliz…bueno, creo que podría aguantar. Me dejé cargar entre sus fuertes brazos, mientras me sentía un poco apenada, aunque sabía perfectamente que en ésas condiciones jamás podría saltar sola por una ventana del tercer piso, y aterrizar sobre el pavimento de la acera de enfrente del hospital. Me cargó con suavidad, como si fuese muy ligera, y prácticamente no me dí cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que me ayudaba a ponerme de pie ya en la calle.

Sentía mi corazón palpitar fuertemente, y podía ver que mi amigo se encontraba más o menos en la misma situación. Era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido…sentí una inmensa emoción en el pecho… la primera vez que infringía una regla impuesta por mi madre en diecisiete años… Me dieron ganas de reir.

-Mira lo que me haces hacer! Eres una mala influencia!- Le comenté alegremente a Naruto mientras avanzaba por la acera.

Sabía que no era la mejor actitud que debía de adoptar alguien que estuviese yendo a un funeral pero no pude evitar sentirme feliz, aunque las heridas me doliesen, aunque llevara bastante tiempo sin peinarme, y aunque me sentía más cansada que nunca.

-Estás segura de que estás bien?-Le pregunté consternado a Sakura-Chan, me parecía extraño aquél cambio de estado, no parecía para nada alguien recién salido del hospital.

La observé mientras caminaba unos pasos por delante de mí, con un paso tranquilo. Ibamos a llegar justo a tiempo, tal vez un poco tarde, pero no quería de ninguna manera apurarla. Llevaba un semblante alegre y una sonrisa que nada le podía quitar. Observaba cada una de las cosas con placidez, como si nunca se hubiese fijado en ellas antes, con la curiosidad de un niño, como alguien que acababa de descubrir el mundo, como un pequeño oso que se volvía a maravillar de la naturaleza después de despertar de su letargo y de haber hibernado todo el invierno.

Me encontré a mí mismo sonriendo también.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

No hablamos mucho en todo el trayecto. Cuando llegamos estaban todos reunidos, no nos acercamos mucho al resto de la gente y nos mantuvimos convenientemente apartados, ya que si llegábamos a mezclarnos con la multitud estaba seguro de que el cabello rosado de Sakura-Chan no pasaría por desapercibido.

Recosté la espalda en un árbol, el sol brillaba como nunca, los últimos destellos del verano y los únicos de un otoño que prometía ser frío y oscuro. La brisa soplaba suavemente barriendo la hojarrasca del suelo haciendo un escalofrío recorrer las espaldas de los que se encontraban afuera del refugio de sus casas.

El cielo se encontraba increíblemente azul, y era un día feliz dentro de todo. No para los que nos encontrábamos en aquél funeral, porsupuesto.

Dí gracias a Dios por haber llegado un poco tarde, no creía poder haber soportado consuelos, ni tampoco la trágica calma que precedía el inicio de un funeral. Reconocí la cara de posiblemente todos nuestros conocidos de Konoha enlutados y con caras fúnebres, mientras Sakura-Chan se colocaba a mi lado, recostada bajo la sombra del arbolillo que se nos estaba haciendo tan útil.

Habíamos llegado en el momento justo en el que una hokage ojerosa, Tsunade-Sama, que hoy se le veían por vez primera el peso de todos sus años, comenzaba a recitar un pequeño discurso ante las miradas nubladas de los asistentes.

-Yo…-Sentí cómo Sakura-Chan a mi lado se mordía los labios, de seguro era la primera vez que veía titubear a su maestra.-Yo…conocí a Jiraiya hace ya muchos años, y…la primera vez que lo ví, en verdad, la primera impresión que tuve de él fue que es,…era un indeseable.

Observé cómo varias personas sonreían tristemente y miraban a Tsunade-Obaa-Chan con simpatía. Y me encontré a mí mismo sonriendo también. Eraverdad, Jiraiya era…había sido un tanto indeseable.

-Pero luego de conocerlo mejor,- Continuó la Hokage mientras miraba a través de la gente allí congregada, como si estuviesen ausentes y ella estuviese hablando para sí misma.- Luego de darle varias oportunidades, me dí cuenta, tal vez un poco tarde, que era la mejor persona que había conocido nunca, la mejor y la peor influencia que había tenido a la vez… y sobretodo me dí cuenta de quién era él verdaderamente.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y se me agolparon lágrimas a los ojos, mientras sentía a Sakura-Chan buscar mi mano y apretarla suavemente.

-Él… el era un hombre de mundo, un alma generosa, era alguien que ganaba amigos con facilidad, y que poco a poco se fue ganando mi corazón. Y aunque pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea, sentía un vínculo especial que lo unía a Konoha más que con cualquier otro sitio que hubiese conocido, y nunca dejó de defenderla hasta el final.

El rostro de Tsunade se había ensombrecido, se arreglaba nerviosamente el cabello debajo del sombrero de Hokage, especialmente negro para la ocasión, intentanto no perder la compostura y comenzar a llorar. Sabía que nadie aguantaría si ella daba señas de debilidad.

Shizune-Chan, su aprendiz, que vestía de negro al igual que el resto de los asistentes, la tomó de un brazo mientras miraba el suelo, dando por terminado aquél pequeño discurso.

Supe que Tsunade hubiese querido continuar, pero lo que hubiese dicho hubiese sido tan personal que no se había creído capaz de continuar el acontecimiento con cordura.

Oí vagamente, a través de mis pensamientos, cómo la ceremonia continuaba, y mientras me ponía en pie, sin ninguna razón en específico, todavía sintiendo mi mano entre las suaves y tranquilizadoras de Sakura-Chan, en mi mente comenzaron a rodar aquella serie de recuerdos que me parecían tan lejanos.

En el cielo brillaban las estrellas, me había acostumbrado a ellas tan fácilmente. Llevaba un par de años seguidos durmiendo a la intemperie casi todo el tiempo, me costaba imaginar un colchón cómodo y dormir bajo el techo ahora, y no podía creer que muy pronto volvería a la tediosa esclavitud de Konoha, de tener que comportarse como lo requiriese la sociedad y de tener que acatar todas las órdenes.

Sin embargo, mi corazón de hinchó de gozo al imaginarme la vuelta a mi villa natal. Volvería a las misiones, volvería a comer ramen en el Ichiraku, volvería a ver a todos aquellos lejanos amigos, y sobretodo volvería a verla a ella.

Suspiré con melancolía. Esperaba que el entrenamiento hubiese servido de algo, no podía esperar a volver a verla ni intentar encontrar a Sasuke juntos… porque ésta vez Sakura-Chan me había prometido aquella tarde tan lejana que lo haríamos juntos.

-Tienes ganas de volver?-Oí a mi maestro preguntar sentado a mi lado, desvié la vista de las estrellas y lo miré con ilusión.

-Más que nada.-Respondí alegremente mientras jugueteaba con el verde y húmedo pasto.

-Y de verla?- Jiraiya sonrió socarronamente.

Mierda. Qué tan transparente podía yo llegar a ser? Pensé mientras me ruborizaba incontrolablemente.

-No te importa.- Respondí en un susurro molesto, mientras él reía de mi azoramiento.

En verdad sí que le importaba, había sido él quien había tenido que soportar todos aquellos suspiros melancólicos, tardes depresivas y sonrisas misteriosas durante dos años y medio.

Me había regañado hasta más no poder por perder el concentramiento durante el entrenamiento alegando que "Ella me traía loco".

-Tres años es demasiado, verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza. En verdad había sido demasiado tiempo sin verla, sin ir a Konoha, y sin ver a mis amigos, sin embargo había sido necesario, y sabía que de todas maneras jamás hubiese logrado aprender tanto con la continua distracción de mi villa.

-Cuántos años tiene ya?

-Ella?-Pregunté, asombrado de que le interesase y un poco molesto porque insistiese en que le hablase de Sakura-Chan.- Acaba de cumplir dieciséis.

Dios…la extrañaba de una manera…Había pensado al principio que separarme de ella haría que me concentrase más en mi entrenamiento, pensando sólo en una cosa, hacerme más fuerte para traer a Sasuke de vuelta, sin embargo nuestra separación no había hecho más que intensificar el amor que sentía por ella, haciendo que fuese difícil para mí dejar de pensar en ella tan siquiera un día, recordando como un tesoro cada uno de los pequeños gestos que solía pasar por desapercibidos cuando estaba con ella, y que ahora me parecían hermosos, tiernos, cálidos y familiares. Oía su risa en mis sueños, y a veces podía sentirla regañándome dulcemente como si fuese mi conciencia.

-Debe de estar deliciosa.-Dijo para sí mismo el ero-sennin con una sonrisa pervertida.

Mierda, porqué no había sospechado antes que se trataba de éso? Sentí cómo la rabia bullía dentro de mí, y cómo mi pecho se henchía en indignación, mientras lo miraba fijamente y murmuraba amenazadoramente tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que originalmente había planeado:

-Ni te atrevas a mirarla.

Jiraiya miró mi enseriada faz llena de agresividad, y luego se echó a reir mientras me sacudía el cabello como si fuese un niño, cosa que me molestó al principio pero que luego agradecí al darme cuenta de que no había estado hablando en serio.

-Tranquilízate, chico,- Gritó con su gran bocaza.- Ya sé que es tuya.

Le sonreí con una sonrisa triste. Sakura-Chan estaba lejos, siempre lo había estado, de ser considerada como "mía".

-Mujeres…-Murmuró pensativamente.- Son a la vez una bendición y una maldición. Pero qué placentera maldición.

Lo miré, todavía sin comprender a qué se refería, Sakura-Chan no era una maldición y distaba mucho de serlo. Era una bendición, de éso sí estaba seguro, era la razón de mi existencia, mi luz, mi esperanza, era mi vida en pleno, era mi felicidad. Bien, a veces sufría por ella, sufría un montón al saber que nunca tendría esperanzas de ser más que un amigo para ella, sufría al saber que su corazón pertenecía en su totalidad a otra persona y que tenía un nombre y apellido grabado:Sasuke Uchiha, sufría al verla sufrir de tal manera por alguien que no la merecía… pero valía la pena, no era así? Sí, Sakura-Chan era más que una bendición para mí, era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

-Dime…La quieres?

Lo volví a mirar, miraba las estrellas con aquella expresión de paz y de calma que casi nunca podía verse en su cara. Se encontraba plácidamente pensativo, sumido en la nostalgia, hundido en sus pensamientos, y sin embargo todavía expectante de mi respuesta.

No hay manera de describir con qué pasión le respondí, podría decirse que con toda la pasión que había acumulado durante tantos años de separación.

-La amo. Más que a mi alma, más de lo que nunca he amado a nadie, y estoy seguro que más de lo que nadie ha amado a alguien. Moriría por ella sin nisiquiera pensarlo dos veces, la acompañaría al infierno aunque ella no me lo pidiese, haría lo que fuera por ella. Haría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz, aunque me haga a mí sufrir, haría lo que fuera por mantenerla protegida, daría mi vida por su felicidad todas las veces que fueran necesarias. Mierda, Sakura-Chan es ella, es la persona con la que quiero pasar cada uno de los segundos de mi vida, con la que quiero tener hijos, con la que quiero vivir, con la que quiero morir. Y es ella, quién nunca me considerará algo más que un amigo, a la que siempre amaré aunque se me vaya la vida en ello.

Me miró con una sonrisa que yo consideré un tanto envidiosa, y se recostó en el césped. Todo en él transmitía una melancolía imposible de soportar. No dijo nada durante unos minutos, y menos mal, pues en ése momento no quería oír nada. Me eché sobre el césped, observando el cielo y preguntándome como cada noche si ella también lo estaría viendo y si estaría pensando en mí… o si más bien (Una opción mucho más viable) estaría pensando en Sasuke.

-Debe de ser alguien muy especial,- Dijo Ero-sennin después de unos minutos, en lo que yo creí que se había quedado dormido.- Y debe de tener mucha suerte de tenerte a tí, Naruto.

No respondí, cerré los ojos mientras él continuaba hablando.

-Lo único que puedo decir,- Continuó.- es que espero que nunca pierdas la esperanza y que nunca le dejes a ella perderla. No la pierdas nunca, Naruto, no te dejes ganar, no la dejes ir, y mucho menos, jamás te vayas tú. Protégela ante todo, aunque no lo necesite, aunque tenga a otros que lo hagan, jamás dejes de estar a su lado, sin importar lo que pase, sin importar cómo se ponga la situación, no la dejes atrás, está allí siempre cuando te necesite, y deja que ella misma te busque cuando no te necesite. Jamás, me oyes, jamás la fuerces a nada, jamás la presiones, y jamás la pongas en una situación forzada. Piensa antes de hacer las cosas, y muy importante, ten la madurez de comportarte seriamente en lo momentos que lo requieren, jamás cometas la estupidez de que ella piense que lo que sientes por ella es sólo un juego. Hazla reir. Acompáñala, aconséjala sin importar si quiere tu consejo o si no, vela siempre por su bien, pero sobretodo, ámala y jamás dejes de hacerlo, jamás dejes de demostrarle tu apoyo, ni de demostrarle tu amor, jamás guardes tus sentimientos por miedo.

Lo miré sorprendido. Aquél no era el ero-sennin que yo conocía. Su pacífica faz ahora se veía mucho más vieja, surcada por el peso de los años, y su mirada de tristeza se perdía en el infinito. Pude suponer que hablaba por experiencia propia, y recordé irremediablemente a Tsunade-Sama y lo poco que sabía de ambos, se estaría refiriendo a ella? Serían aquellas cosas que lamentaba no haber hecho? Asentí emocionado.

-Eres todavía joven, Naruto, tienes mucho que aprender, pero el amor verdadero no necesita ser enseñado.

Sonreí, mientras aquellas enseñanzas se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente. Fueron en aquellos minutos donde ví a Jiraiya como más que un pervertido, como más que un maestro y como un incorregible. Lo ví como un padre, y como una persona vulnerable que me había enseñado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

"Jamás la dejes ir"

Durante aquellos minutos de tiempo, en los que me había sentido en otro planeta, todo me pareció tan pequeño, y por un instante pude olvidarme de Sasuke completamente, y mientras cerraba los ojos concentrarme sólo en ella, en su risa, y en mis deseos esfervecientes de hacerla mía, en aquél juramento que tenía grabado en mi corazón de amarla para toda la eternidad.

El viento barría la hojarrasca a nuestros pies y hacía vibrar el tronco del árbol en el que estábamos apoyados. Las hojas muertas volaban irremediablemente formando remolinos a nuestro alrededor. En el funeral nadie parecía darse cuenta, observé en la distancia rostros conocidos que se acercaban al ataúd depositando flores blancas, y el rostro de mi maestra, Tsunade-Sama, cubierto de lágrimas. Repentinamente me pareció irrealmente anciana. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme cuando observé aquellos inmensos ojos cargados de tristeza, y aquél fantasma de mujer que horas antes había sido tan fuerte, que había sido mi modelo a seguir, que era la cara ante el mundo de la Aldea de Konoha y que ahora se consumía de dolor por dentro. Me dieron ganas de abrazarla y dejarla sollozar en mi hombro.

Inmediatamente acudieron a mi memoria retazos de aquella horrorosa y lluviosa tarde ocurrida hacía un par de años atrás donde todavía era más niña que mujer en donde me había aferrado a ella, con una de las mayores desesperaciones que había sentido en toda mi vida.

-No puedo!- Chillé de nuevo con rabia, por quincuagésima vez en el día cuando intentaba extraer una sustancia sencilla de las entrañas de un pequeño conejillo que dormía anestesiado sobre la mesa.

-Inténtalo otra vez!- Sentí gritar a mi maestra, Tsunade-Sama en mi oído.

-Es imposible! Ya lo he intentado miles de veces!-Insistí, conteniendo las ganas de llorar de frustración.

-No te estás concentrando lo suficiente!- La volví a oir gritar.

Miré enconlerizada a la hokage, sentada comodamente encima de un escritorio leyendo pergaminos sin nisiquiera mirarme. Ya era bien entrada la noche, y la tenue luz de aquella habitación que utilizaba Tsunade-Sama para enseñarme hacía que me adormeciese un poco. Me encontraba cansada, y me dolían las rodillas.

-Sí lo estoy haciendo!- Susurré en un quejido rabioso, mientras me alejaba de la mesa y me dirigía hacia la puerta.- Ya está! Estoy harta! Me voy, Tsunade-Sama.

Sentí su mirada posarse en mí, por primera vez en toda la velada, y me sentí culpable.

-No saldrás de aquí hasta que hayas terminado.- Anunció mientras se paraba del escritorio y me miraba desafiantemente.- Y si sales, no te consideraré nunca más mi aprendíz, no pienso seguir enseñando a niñitas consentidas que se dan por vencidas tan fácilmente. Pensé que te lo había propuesto, Sakura, no puedo creer que te dejes ganar tan fácilmente.

La miré mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

-Pasa algo?-Me preguntó con consternación pero con la misma fortaleza impenetrable de siempre.

Que si pasaba algo? Pensé mientras me deshacía en lágrimas. Que si pasaba algo? Estaba sola, eso era lo que pasaba. Sasuke me había dejado, nos había dejado, Naruto no había logrado traerlo de vuelta y también se había marchado. Mis sueños de niña se habían deshecho completamente, y mi corazón se había destrozado en mil pedazos. Y ahora, ahora que me había propuesto aquello, que me había propuesto mejorar, ayudar a Naruto la próxima vez que intentase traer a Sasuke, que me había propuesto dejar de ser un estorbo, que me había propuesto volver a construir mis sueños y volver a remendar mi corazón, era imposible, era imposible seguir, era inútil. Me sentía completamente inútil, completamente perdida, todo se hacía cada vez más difícil, me sentía indecisa, sin niquiera saber qué paso tomar, sin saber qué quería hacer con mi vida, sentía que no habían valido para nada todos aquellos meses de estudio que llevaba con Tsunade-Sama, me sentía asustada de lo que vendría, de quién era, asustada de estar sola, incapaz de seguir luchando. Que si pasaba algo, me preguntaba?

Me encontré a mí misma llorando desconsoladamente sobre aquella mesa de operaciones sin importar si botaba todas mis herramientas al suelo.

Ella sólo se quedó allí. Observándome con aquella mirada implacable suya. Me sentí morir durante unos minutos, después de los cuales sentí que las lágrimas se me agotaban y que sólo estaba haciendo el ridículo allí.

-Piensas seguir llorando?- Preguntó, y pude imaginarme una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia. Me dieron ganas de golpearla.- O piensas hacer algo?

No era eso. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo me sentía, y jamás la tendría. Ella no era nadie y yo no significaba nada para ella. Las única persona que posiblemente me entendería se encontraba lejos de allí, entrenando en algún lugar desconocido y seguramente sin nisiquiera acordarse de mí, y de la sombra en la que me había convertido.

-Tu no entiendes nada!-Grité en un ataque de rabia, imposibilitada en parte por tartamudeos causados por la falta de oxígeno.-Tu no me conoces! No pretendas creer que lo sabes, que sabes cómo se siente!

Me miró expectante, todo para ella parecía ser interesante, hacía que me sintiese observada minusciosamente, pensé con amargura que seguramente me estaría haciendo un exámen psicológico a simple vista.

-No entender qué exactamente?

-Tú…tú,- Era la primera vez que trataba con tanta descortesía a mi maestra.-No entiendes nada, no entiendes lo que es sentirse inútil y no entiendes lo que es estar sola.

Por primera vez pude observar en su faz un gesto humano, se acercó a mí con paso lento y con una mirada compasiva que me hizo avergonzarme de absolutamente todo, hasta lo que me había guardado para mí misma y de lo que todavía no había hecho.

-Sakura,- Murmuró suavemente.- Tal vez no entienda lo que es sentirse inútil, y tal vez no te conozca todo lo que me gustaría hacerlo, pero jamás vuelvas a decirme que no conozco lo que es estar sola. Todavía eres joven y todavía tienes mucho que aprender, muchas cosas que me gustaría enseñarte. Sakura, jamás vuelvas a hacer ésto que has hecho hoy, jamás vuelvas a rendirte, ni a menospreciarte, jamás te hundas en la autocompasión, deja de lamentarte por tí misma, y más bien aprender a hacer algo para remediarlo. A veces te puede parecer que te encuentras sola, pero nunca te encuentras realmente sola, tal vez no sea mucho, pero estoy segur de que por lo menos nos tenemos mutuamente, jamás des nada por perdido, muchacha, ellos volverán en algún momento, pero por ahora, lo único que tienes es a tí misma, y por tí misma tienes que aprender a sobrevivir.

Asentí suavemente mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Me sorprendí cuando aquella mujer fuerte e mponente se nclinaba hacia mí y se ponía a mi altura para estrecharme entre sus brazos con toda la naturalidad con lo que lo hubiese hecho una madre. Me encontré a mí misma sollozando de nuevo como un bebé por razones inexplicables.

-Sakura, tal vez no sepa mucho de tí,- La oí susurrando.- Pero sé que eres una luchadora, lo supe en el momento en el que entraste a mi despacho por primera vez, y lo recordé hace poco cuando decidiste no salir de la habitación. Eres alguien que no está hecho para rendirse, sé que no eres de las que abandonan sus sueños, lo veo en tu mirada, lo veo en tus acciones, eres alguien que está hecho para trabajar duro, alguien que nunca se da por vencido, sin importar lo que pase. Ambos, Naruto y tú lo son, y sé que llegarán lejos, y sé que lograrán hacer lo que se propongan, y que éso es lo que los diferencia del resto. Vamos, Sakura.- Me limpió las lágrimas con su manga.- Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Me deshice de su abrazo suavemente, y miré aquella mesilla donde el conejo todavía seguía abierto, miré a mis instrumentos regados por el piso, y el sol que purgaba por salir a través de las montañas, iluminando a Konoha sutilmente.

Ambas sonreímos casi imperceptiblemente.

Observé cómo aquellas lágrimas saladas resbalaban por la cara de Naruto que pasaban desapercibidas mientras él cerraba los ojos. Apreté su mano de nuevo entre las mías haciendo lo posible por no llorar yo también.

Susurré su nombre mientras limpiaba lo más suavemente posible sus lágrimas con una de mis manos. Observé cómo por alguna misteriosa razón sus mejillas se enrojecían y cómo un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

-Naruto…vamos?- Lo arrastré mientras el funeral terminaba hacia una callejuela poco transitada de la villa, me sentí a mí misma temblando sin ninguna razón en específica mientras sentía algunas lágrimas resbalar por mi cara. Hice lo posible por que él no se diese cuenta.

Caminamos en silencio, cada quién hundido en sus propios pensamientos y cada quién consolándonos en el dulce silencio cómplice del otro.

Me dí cuenta de cómo Sakura-Chan intentaba ocultarme sus lágrimas, y cómo sonreía con confianza, tal vez para hacerme sentir mejor.

Estábamos llegando al hospital. Se detuvo momentáneamente y pronto me dí cuenta de que estaba llorando como nunca la había visto llorar. Lloraba en un silencio impenetrable, y las gotas resbalaban por su piel blanca cayendo en el pavimento, de pronto parecía incapaz de mantenerse en pie, me apretaba con fuerza la mano, y rápidamente me dí cuenta de que la estaba rodeando con los brazos.

-Sakura-Chan… Qué…qué pasa?-Pregunté consternado como si se me fuese la vida en ello, mientras intentaba que me mirase a los ojos.

Continuó llorando sobre mi hombro. Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, hacía mucho que no la había visto llorar, y tal asomo de debilidad me enturbiaba los sentidos. La acerqué más a mí en un abrazo protector, intentanto que de tal manera pudiese mitigar un poco su pena interior que no parecía querer compartir.

-Sakura-Chan…-Murmuré preocupado después de unos minutos, cuando ya se había calmado, y cuando ya comenzaba a sentirme un poco nervioso mientras una calidez incontrolable hacía mella en mi cuerpo.- Creo que deberíamos de entrar, Shizune-Chan debe de estar por llegar…

Me miró a los ojos, sus orbes verdes lucían plagados de tristeza y de melancolía mientras las lágrimas se secaban en sus mejillas saladas, me sentí desfallecer.

-Prométeme,- Murmuró muy cerca de mí, en un sollozo ininteligible.- Prométeme que no terminaremos como ellos…

Como ellos quién? Quise preguntarle, pero en un segundo, la idea me golpeó de pronto y no me asaltaron las dudas. Jiraiya y Tsunade. Sí, yo también había llegado a ver las similitudes, en una gran parte por mi ya difunto maestro que solía decir que Sakura-Chan le recordaba a Tsunade. Sí, ya todo tenía sentido. Sentí un peso en el estómago, aquella vez que Ero-Sennin me había hablado de aquella manera no había dudas de que se había estado refiriendo a Tsunade-Obaa-Chan. La comprendí por entero, temía que lo mismo nos fuese a ocurrir a nosotros, temía que terminásemos solos. Muy dentro de mí, yo también lo temía, sin embargo me forcé a mí mismo a sonreir, recolectando toda la alegría y la confianza que pude y susurrarle con cariño:

-Te lo prometo, Sakura-Chan.

No. Jamás cometería los errores que Jiraiya había cometido, tal como me había enseñado él. Siempre estaría allí para ella. Y siempre estaría allí, amándola. Jamás la dejaría ir.

Mi mundo se detuvo durante unos segundos que deseé que fuesen interminables, sentí cómo mis músculos se estremecían, como hacía más calor que nunca, cómo la calle giraba, mi corazón palpitaba con una fuerza no habitual. Sentí de pronto ganas de reir y de gritar de la emoción, mientras mis ojos brillaban y mis mejillas se coloreaban, y mientras sentía plantados en la mejilla los ansiados labios de Sakura-Chan en un tierno beso cargado de emoción.

- Te lo debía,- Susurró alegremente,- Gracias, Naruto.

Llegamos justo a tiempo para que no se notase nuestra breve ausencia. Naruto hizo desaparecer el clon rápidamente y yo simplemente me dejé caer en la cama sin poder soportar ya ni un sólo segundo más el dolor en el costado y en la espalda. "Mierda", pensé, " ya lo fastidié todo, ahora no habrá manera de excusarnos, qué le voy a decir a Tsunade-Sensei cuando pregunte acerca de la herida?". Oí cómo a través de un sueño cómo Naruto me preguntaba si me encontraba bien. Necesitaba cambiarme antes de que llegase alguien, dí gracias porque mi madre se hubiese entretenido el tiempo suficiente con sus amigas. Me sentí mareada de pronto, como si todo lo que me hubiese aguantado durante la última hora me estuviese pasando las cuentas ahoras, me agarré el costado sin poderme contener mientras gemía de dolor, observé sin poderlo creer mis manos llenas de sangre, mientras oía a mi amigo llamando mi nombre, oía el terrible tic tac de un reloj y todo se volvía borroso.

_ Notas de la Autora:_

_Sí... soy una malvada por haberlo dejado hasta aquí :P..._

_Ésto originalmente iba a ser un capítulo (éste y el anterior) pero era extremadamente largo y tuve que partirlo en dos, por lo que ruego que me disculpen si el capítulo anterior no tiene mucho sentido y tampoco tiene mucho fundamento :)._

_Las dos escenas en las que Sakura y Naruto recuerdan a sus maestros iba a ser originalmente un two-shot que había planeado, pero decidí incluir ésa idea que me venía rondando en la cabeza durante tanto tiempo en la historia, simplemente para enriquecerla más._

_El próximo capítulo lo subo el fin de semana. Espero que les haya gustado. Les agradecería enormemente que dejasen reviews, buenos o malos, constructivos o no constructivos, sólo quiero saber si en verdad continuar con el fanfic vale la pena, pues es algo que en verdad consume mucho de mi tiempo, algo en lo que pongo mi corazón, y en verdad me gustaría que valiese la pena._

_**EDIT: Puede que alargue y cambie un poco el capítulo anterior, pues en verdad, como dijo Arkos (Muchísimas gracias por el review!! :D) debí de haber profundizado más en la tristeza por la muerte de Jiraiya, en vez de enfoncarme más en el NaruSaku del momento. Por éso pienso remodelar un poco el capítulo, no sólo para los que no lo han leído sino también para los que lo han hecho y quedaron insatisfechos. :) Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y espero recibir más críticas constructivas de éste tipo. Pienso dar lo mejor de mí. :D  
**_

_Canción inspiradora de éstos dos últimos capítulos:_

_-1000 Oceans de Tori Amos. Échenle una ojeada aunque sea en Imeem, please. Es una de las canciones más hermosas, tristes e inspiradoras que he oído._

_Besos, se les quiere,_

_Issiuh.  
_


	7. Capítulo 7

_Nota de la Autora:_

_Bueno, aquí estoy, prefiriendo salir de ésto de una vez. Por éso les dejo el siguiente capítulo, ates de terminar de una vez por todas de retocar los capítulos cinco y seis. Sé que no debería, pero me sentía extra;amente culpable por no subir el capítulo semanal. xD_

_Bueno, también quería avisarles que voy a estar muy ocupada con los exámenes finales, estudiando sobretodo para las tres materias que me tienen pariendo: matemática, física y química. Noveno grado es un completo reto... que todavía no estoy segura de haber alcanzado. xDDD_

_Debería de dejar de ser tan rígida, verdad? xD Quería darles de nuevo las gracias por los comentarios y las recomendaciones, en verdad no sé que haría sin el apoyo. Aunque esté muy ocupada en las semanas que vienen, espero poder escribir algo y no duden que en cuanto lo haga lo subiré inmediatamente._

_Muchísimas gracias, besos, y espero que lo disfruten!!1 :D_

_Issiuh_

**_Capítulo 7_**

Cuando era pequeña, muy pequeña, y cuando ya no lo era tanto, creía que todos vivíamos en un mundo encantado lleno de dragones que derrotar, princesas que rescatar, hadas buenas, príncipes azules y finales felices.

Bueno, tal vez no de ésa manera, pero estaba convencida que todo podía ser interpretado como un cuento de hadas, y tal vez, muy dentro de mí todavía lo seguía pensando…excepto que había descubierto que los príncipes azules no existían.

Cuando era pequeña soñaba con cantar y que los pájaros bailasen a mi alrededor, con encontrar a un príncipe azul lleno de bondad en el corazón. Soñaba que era una pobre soñadora que era descubierta por su verdadero amor, el príncipe de los mil millones. Creía que tenía un hada madrina que me ayudaría a luchar por nuestro amor contra todos aquellos que no nos podrían entender nunca. Y por fín, suspiraba por recibir un beso de verdadero amor, aquél beso que podría sacarme de mi letargo de cien años al ser hechizada por una bruja, aquél beso que significaría que mi príncipe y yo viviríamos felices por siempre en un castillo lleno de bendiciones.

Y yo creía, pobre niña ilusa que aquél niño, aquél chico, Sasuke Uchiha sería por siempre mi gran amor, mi adorado príncipe azul, que me llevaría a derrotar dragones, y con el que viviría feliz para siempre.

Supongo que no todo lo que soñamos se puede hacer realidad, no? A los catorce años ya había dejado de soñar con príncipes azules, de creer en el amor verdadero, y estaba dispuesta a derrotar dragones por mí misma, saltar de la torre de donde se suponía que me debían de rescatar y darle patadas a las hadas madrinas para convertirme en una exitosa solterona.

Extrañamente, mientras me encontraba inconsciente ésto era lo único que tenía cabida en mi cabeza. Daba las gracias sin embargo, por haberme dejado superar esa etapa, no creía que hubiese podido soportar despertar de mi sueño sin beso del verdadero amor, con un dolor de mil demonios, con un preocupado Naruto en vez de un Príncipe Azul y con una madre gruñona en vez de un hada madrina, como al parecer estaba ocurriendo ahora. Estaba volviendo a ocurrir, me refiero.

No me encontraba del todo consciente cuando volví a abrir los ojos. Un triste Naruto me sonrió mientras mi mente todavía se encontraba aturdida por un sonido penetrante que me enturbiaba los sentidos. Observé a mi madre y pude darme cuenta de que el sonido provenía de la boca en su cara sumamente enfadada. Me palpé instantáneamente el abdómen volviendo a sentir aquél dolor insoportable mientras me encorvaba, y volví a cerrar los ojos deseando no haberme despertado.

-Sakura-Chan, no,- Me susurró mi amigo mientras me quitaba las manos de la herida.- Tsunade-Obaa-Chan dijo que se volvió a abrir, no es bueno que la toques mucho.

Asentí todavía un poco confusa por la retahíla de palabras gritadas en mi oído que profería mi madre a la derecha.

-PERO ES QUE TU QUE TE CREES? QUE PUEDES ANDAR AHI COMO SI NADA? NO SABES LO QUE ME HAS HECHO PASAR, SAKURA!!. PENSE QUE YA ERAS UNA PERSONA RESPONSABLE Y AUTOSUFICIENTE, NO UNA NINITA MALCRIADA, PERO YA VEO QUE EN TI YA NO PUEDO CONFIAR…bla bla bla bla bla bla bla…

Me bloqueé mentalmente para no seguir escuchando la voz de mi madre mientras que en mi interior comenzaba a bullir una rabia equiparable a la suya.

-BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA! BLABLA! BLABLA BLABLA! BLA BLA…

Observé de reojo el rostro de Naruto que había observado la expresión de mi cara, aquella expresión asesina, y noté cómo echaba la silla imperceptiblemente hacia atrás. Volteé a ver a mi madre que seguía gritando desaforada y murmuré en un susurro que fue poco a poco creciendo de volúmen:

-Demonios, mamá, cállate! Me haces doler la cabeza!

Ya está, ya estaba hecho. Toda posible simpatía que podía haber tenido alguna vez la señora Haruno por mí se había evaporado completamente. No me había dicho nada sin embargo podía sentir el peso reprochador de su mirada y una terrible tensión en el ambiente antes de que Sakura-Chan se despertase. Allí había comenzado la avalancha. Incluso para mí que estaba acostumbrado a oír gritos (Sobretodo los míos) el sonido ensordecedor de dos máquinas de batalla fue demasiado para mí.

Decidí que sería conveniente salir de la habitación, por lo menos durante unos segundos ya que Sakura y su madre, con su mismo carácter o uno aún peor, parecían estar muy entretenidas en soltarse mutuamente mordaces mordiscazos que cada vez pecaban más de personales.

Me apoyé en la pared con un suspiro dando gracias porque Sakura-Chan se encontrase bien. Había pasado el peor susto de mi vida cuando la ví sangrar de tal manera, afortunadamente Shizune-Chan y Tsunade-Obaa-Chan se encontraban por allí cerca, recién llegadas, y pudieron atender la hemorragia rápidamente sin dejar de insultarnos ni por un minuto.

Volví a entrar en la habitación en cuanto ví a la señora Haruno salir de allí con paso firme suspirando para sí.

Me asomé a la puerta como quien saca la mano por una ventana para ver si la tormenta ha pasado.

-Gané.- Dijo Sakura-Chan alegremente.- Estoy mejorando en ésto.

-Qué dijo tu madre?- Le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.-Estaba muy furiosa?

-Si fuese por ella no vuelvo a salir de la cama en seis meses. También me dijo que me olvidase de salir sin su permiso, claro está.- Murmuró con aspereza.- Y…bueno, ovbiamente, tu sabes que a ella nunca…

-Sí, supongo, ya sé que no es mi admiradora número uno.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero no me importa lo que piense, ya casi tengo la mayoría de edad…ushh, es insoportable, ya no puedo esperar a cumplir los dieciocho y marcharme de esa casa para no verla nunca más…

-No digas éso,- Respondí mientras miraba su rostro enfurruñado.- Jamás podrías, ni siquiera sabes cocinar.

Pareció meditardo por un segundo, y luego de un escueto "Sí, buen punto" , pareció querer cambiar de tema.

-Qué dijo Tsunade-sama?

-Ehmmm…en verdad? Que le avisase cuando despertases para matarte personalmente.- Susurré hablando en serio mientras me estremecía.

-La cagué, no es cierto? Todo había salido tan bien.

Sonrió silentemente mientras me miraba y no pude evitar ponerme nervioso.

-Sakura-Chan…,- Comencé a murmurar.- Perdón por haberte metido en un lío.

-No continúes, por favor, sabes que de todas maneras hubiese ido, aunque no contase con tu ayuda.

Sonreí yo también. Efectivamente. Lo sabía, sabía que una vez que tenía algo metido en la cabeza nada podía hacer que lo olvidase. Había sido así con Sasuke…por lo menos durante algún tiempo… esperaba.

Me dieron de alta dos semanas después, llegué a casa cargando millones de peluches y tarjetas de "mejórate" de hipócritas-amigos-de-mi-madre-que-yo-nisiquiera-conocía-y-que-no-tenía-ganas-de-conocer, con las heridas cicatrizadas, con el ánimo como nuevo y con unas ganas increíbles de volver a misionar.

Misionar… ese verbo existe tansiquiera?

Las dos semanas se me habían hecho insoportables y no podía esperar a llegar a mi cuarto, ducharme en mi propio baño y dejar de oler a hospital. Me daba la pequeña sensación de que no volvería a pisar el centro médico (Ni como paciente ni como doctora) por mi propia voluntad hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Eran inicios de octubre y todo el mundo lucía feliz. Todo el mundo incluída yo, o tal vez sólo era una impresión de quien vuelve a la vida real después de un largo ensueño. Ino compraba ropa como loca, Shikamaru observaba sus nubes ahora ennegrecidas, Rock Lee entrenaba tan duro (e igual de feliz) como siempre, y Naruto… bueno, él también ahora gozaba de una nueva libertad que no había tenido mientras me acompañaba en el hospital.

Me había llegado a dar cierta lástima mi amigo, no podía ser que no tuviese otra cosa que hacer, lástima mezclada con agradecimiento claro está. Ahora se pasaba las tardes silbando alegremente por todas y cada una de las calles de Konoha.

Eran principios de octubre y habían transcurrido tres semanas desde aquél fatídico día en el que habíamos traído a Sasuke de vuelta… todavía no estaba muy segura de si para bien o para mal, pero lo habíamos logrado. Y todavía, desde aquel día que recordaba tan fresco en mi memoria no había visto ni sombra de él.

Tsunade-Sama nos había contado tanto a Naruto como a mí, una vez pasada su furia inicial (mezclada con una horrible depresión), que ella tampoco había visto mucho a Sasuke, lo mantenían todo el tiempo vigilado, pero no había dado ninguna muestra de haberlo advertido y tampoco daba ninguna muestra de querer hacer algo ilegal. No le habían encargado ninguna misión, tal vez esperando a que se le asignase un nuevo equipo, tal vez para castigarlo y mantenerlo vigilado hasta que se ganase la confianza de la aldea. Y no se le estaba permitido poner un pie fuera de Konoha hasta que la Hokage lo hubiese establecido.

El único descendiente Uchiha parecía pasar sus horas encerrado en su departamento, aparentemente sin nada que hacer.

Habían enterrado a su hermano en una fosa anónima en el bosque que circundaba Konoha, junto a su compañero de Akatsuki, Kisame y aquél otro hombre del que se habían encargado Yamato y su equipo, el de la máscara naranja. También uno de los miembros de un equipo que parecía haber sido liderizado por Sasuke, un hombre de la villa de la niebla con pinta de piraña, había sido enterrado. De los otros dos miembros de su equipo y del resto de los Akatsuki no se había vuelto a saber. Sasuke no había atendido al improvisado funeral.

Había sentido inmediatamente un gran sentimiento de compasión hacia Sasuke. El pobre se encontraba ahora tan sólo, y ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados en lo que refería a reencontrarme con el Uchiha. Por una parte quería simplemente olvidarme de él, olvidarme de lo que había sido para mí, y por otra parte quería ser su amiga de nuevo (Sin llegar a ser nunca nada más, porsupuesto).

Después de informarnos sobre los movimientos de nuestro amigo Tsunade-Sama había finalizado la conversación preguntándonos, previniendo una tormenta de emociones si nos gustaría que Sasuke fuese re-asignado a nuestro equipo.

-Ni hablar!- Había exclamado Naruto con fuerza.

Sonreí resignada. Sasuke había sido…era uno de sus mejores amigos, sin embargo sabía que a mi amigo le costaría un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a la nueva situación, y sobretodo aprender a perdonarlo.

-Qué opinas, Sakura?-Había ignorado Tsunade a Naruto, forzándome a responder, mientras yo sentía el tenso ambiente que se formaba por la respiración agitada de Naruto.

-No me molestaría.- Respondí simplemente.

-Sakura-Chan!!-Se quejó Naruto haciendo aspavientos.

-Naruto…Cállate!-Gritó Tsunade-Sama para zanjar la cuestión.

No habíamos vuelto a hablar de la cuestión, Naruto había ignorado cualquier tipo de insinuaciones que yo pude haberle hecho sobre el tema y simplemente cada uno fingió que la conversación no había tenido lugar.

Ahora cada vez que pensaba en aquella idea sentía una enorme calidez melancólica en el corazón, el equipo siete, reunidos de nuevo. Sería casi como la última vez. Bueno casi, pero no exactamente igual. Habíamos cambiado mucho, sobretodo yo, ya no sería aquella niñita estúpida e inútil, llorando siempre y suspirando por "Sasuke-Kun". No. No lo sería. Y estaba segura de que de todas maneras, Naruto jamás me dejaría serlo.

Recordé aquél momento tan angustiante que a veces volvía a revivir en sueños y que me hacía despertarme agitada. Aquél momento en el que había visto a Sasuke moribundo, en el que lo había dado todo por él, por curarlo, incluso sin parar cuando sentí la abrumadora presencia de aquél Akatsuki acercándose, sin dejar de curar ni por un segundo mientras me encontraba gravemente herida. Sí, aquél había sido el momento en el que me había mostrado a mí misma útil, y en que le había mostrado él lo mucho que había crecido.

Más adelante no recordaba nada con claridad. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente mientras estaba muriendo había sido que por lo menos lo había logrado, me había superado a mí misma, y luego simplemente me había convencido de que no iba a morir, mientras sentía aquella calidez en el corazón.

Sabía por Naruto que lo había logrado, había logrado salvar de la muerte a Sasuke, y que éste en cuanto se vió recuperado por mis cuidados apenas segundos después de yo haberme visto atacada, se había parado como si nada de aquél enorme charco de sangre que se estaba mezclando con la mía, había sacado aquella escalofriante espada y había acabado con la vida del debilitado Kisame (Que acababa de derrotar a su secuaz) de un sablazo.

Y todo había acabado, o habría simplemente empezado. Estábamos de nuevo en Konoha, las hojas muertas caían y barrían las calles de la aldea, Sasuke había vuelto, ni Naruto ni yo lo habíamos visto, y me encontraba con una placidez inquebrantable en el corazón. Ahora…no sabía que iría hacer durante aquél mes de descanso de misiones que me debía de tomar. Hablar con Sasuke de nuevo habría sido un buen comienzo, no?

-Tengo que sacarte a comer.-Dije confianzudo agarrándole el brazo a Sakura-Chan y arrastrándola por la aldea.

-Naruto!-Me golpeó.- No me trates como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

Se tocó el brazo como si le hubiese dolido mi agarre aunque yo sabía que no era así. Sentí la obligación de quejarme ante su bien sentado golpe.

-Ouch, Sakura-Chan! Y yo que sólo intento hacerte pasar un buen momento!

Me miró con malicia mientras continuaba avanzando por la calle con un rogante yo detrás.

-Una cita contigo? No suena como un buen momento para mí.

Rió al observar mi expresión desconsolada.

-No me refiero a una cita! Tenemos que ir a comer al restaurante coreano, te lo prometí, y tu sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-Y por qué yo no me acuerdo de esa promesa?-Me preguntó sospechosa, mirándome fijamente jurando que me lo estaba inventando todo.

Pensé durante un segundo acerca de la cuestión, y luego recordé que se lo había prometido unos pocos momentos antes de que despertase por primera vez después de la arriesgada y angustiante operación. No me gustaba mencionar mucho el tema.

-Es que…-Respondí triunfalmente- Fue mientras estabas…en fín, te prometí que si te despertabas te llevaría a comer a algún lado con el equipo de Ino…así que no te hagas como la que no quiere porque yo sé que dentro de tí te mueres de ganas.

Decidí no mencionar que también le había prometido que Sasuke también estaría incluido en el combo. Sakura-Chan había abierto la boca para replicar pero la cerró instantáneamente mientras me miraba curiosa.

-Baka!-Me soltó a la cara, más sorprendida que furiosa.- El equipo de Ino está de misión!

Se colocó una mano en la cadera mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando mi respuesta. Le sonreí con una sonrisa pícara.

-En ese caso…tendremos que prescindir de ellos.

-Entonces prefiero esperar hasta que vuelvan.- Sentenció mientras continuaba caminando por la calle dejándome atrás.

Sonreí momentáneamente y unos segundos después la perseguí por la calle.

Volví a tocar la puerta por decimoquinta vez e intenté encontrar una postura cómoda mientras esperaba con aquél condenadamente grande bolso.

En cuanto abriese la iba a golpear de una manera que ni siquiera recordaría lo que había pasado. Era condenadamente típico de Ino, si tan sólo su madre no hubiese estado en la florería me hubiese abierto ella a los tres segundos y me hubiese encontrado dentro de la casita comiendo un pastel de chocolate con un vaso de leche y respondiendo a las insaciables preguntas de la Señora Yamanaka.

Era el colmo de los colmos, si mi madre decía que yo nunca podría quedarme sóla en casa era porque no conocía a Ino, por lo menos no lo suficientemente bien.

-Maldita sea, Cerda! Abre de una vez!- Grité exasperada mientras tiraba mi bolso en contra de las escaleras del porche.

Como si sólo hubiese esperado a que me rindiese de cargar quince kilos de ropa extra, mi amiga abrió inmediatamente quejándose ella también de mis chillidos.

-A ver si te callas, frentuda! Que hasta los de la otra avenida te han oído! Qué poco civilizada eres!

La miré, lucía medio adormilada, seguramente la habría despertado de su siesta de la tarde, éso me hizo poner aún más furiosa.

-Poco civilizada? Quién es la que me ha dejado esperando media hora aquí afuera?

Pareció no oír a mis razones mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Además me has despertado, la próxima vez no sé con quién te quedarás, porque en verdad no vuelvo a aceptarte. Sabes? Naruto estaría encantado.

No le respondí, decidiendo ignorar el comentario mientras ella me miraba con una pícara sonrisa. Entré a trompicones en la cuidada sala de los Yamanaka y lancé mi bolso en un de los sofás mientras me sentaba agotada por el peso de cosas que mi madre me había obligado a traer. El salón lucía un poco empolvado y desordenado, recordé que los padres de Ino y ella misma nunca se encontraban mucho tiempo seguido en la casa. Aquél aspecto desaliñado de su casa me hizo sentirme en total libertad, contraria a la que tenía cuando me encontraba en mi propio hogar y aquella sensación tan parecida que me hacía sentir estar en el desordenado departamento de Naruto.

-Entonces, cuándo vuelve tu mamá?- Ino se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá mientras me miraba inquisidoramente.

-Pasado mañana.-Supe por su cara que se moría de ganas por saber qué hacía mi madre fuera de la aldea, probablemente para chismeárselo a su mamá luego, sin molestarme simplemente le dí lo que quería.- Fue a visitar a mi tía al Poblado del Cerezo, no creo que lo conozcas, acaba de tener un bebé.

-Y tú no vas?

Negué con la cabeza. No, que yo fuese con ella jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza. Conocía bastante poco la mentalidad de mi madre, pero sabía que los asuntos de familia debía de manejarlos ella. Nunca había conocido ni a mi tía, ni a mi abuela, ni a ninguno de mis primos, supongo que nunca tuve mucho don de familia. Supongo que por éso mi madre solía decir que me parecía tanto a mi papá, hacía mucho que no me lo decía, y hacía mucho que no hablábamos de él, mi madre se había resignado a que yo siguiese sus pasos como ninja de la villa y creo que en cierta parte se había acostumbrado dolorosamente a la idea de que seguramente yo también moriría en batalla. Hacía mucho que no discutíamos por mi decisión de ser una kunoichi y no una persona normal como ella.

Mi padre se había casado con una persona "normal", qué tan fácil debió de haber sido éso? Sin preocupación alguna, con una vida feliz y segura, con la seguridad de que nada le iba a arrebatar a su esposa en el momento más insospechado. Sí, ésa era la clase de amor más fácil, y la que más convenía también.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué no te dejó sola en tu casa…-Murmuró Ino sacándome de mis pensamientos e intentando que yo volviese a repetir todas las cosas que le había gritado a mi mamá horas antes.

-Al parecer, la vieja bruja ya no confía en mí, desde lo del otro día en el hospital no cree que sea conveniente que ande sin que me vigilen…como todavía piensa que soy una niñita que no sabe cuidar de sí misma…

Ino me miró reprobadoramente, no sé si por el hecho de haber llamado "vieja bruja" a mi mamá o por haber dicho que sabía cuidar de mi misma, últimamente no lo había demostrado.

-Fuiste una tarada. Eso sí que sí.- Respondió buscándome juego.

-Por qué? Por hacerlo? Lo volvería a hacer, volvería a escaparme de ella mil veces sin tan sólo con éso pudiese demostrarle que ya casi soy una adulta.

-No por eso…- Murmuró con picardía.- Por no haberlo hecho antes…y por haberte dejado atrapar la primera vez.

Oí sus carcajadas retumbar por mi cabeza, y poco a poco yo también me encontré riendo por razones inexplicables.

Dios… qué fácil era hacerme reir. Sobretodo para ella, aunque fuese reirse por una estupidez. Había extrañado ésos momentos, antes de mi última misión no había tenido el chance de hablar mucho con Ino, y me había encontrado muy separada de ella.

-Estaba sangrando Ino, no había mucho que pudiese hacer!-Dije justificándome entre lágrimas de risa.

-Qué tal estás porcierto?-Me preguntó al parecer muy interesada, algo que me pareció muy raro en ella.

Mientras contestaba me preguntaba qué sería lo que querría mi amiga, sentía un escalofrío, no me parecía nada normal que se preocupase por el estado de mis heridas.

-Bien, muchísimo mejor, las heridas ya cicatrizaron pero la cicatriz se me tardará un poco en quitar por completo.

-Bien!-Murmuró triunfante.- Qué te parecería si esta noche hiciesemos algo que a tu madre no le gustaría para nada?

Ahora estaba aún más intrigada. Podía imaginar muchas cosas que molestarían a mi madre. Pues en verdad lo hacía todo el tiempo, pero sentí curiosidad por saber lo que consideraría Ino como un acto rebelde, ella, que siempre había sido la pequeña consentidita mandona de sus padres.

-Algo como qué?-Pregunté mientras me colocaba el cabello detrás de las orejas y me alisaba la falda un poco nerviosa.

-Hoy te voy a emborrachar por primera vez.

Se rió de mi cara de perplejidad con sorna. La miré como se mira a quien acaba de hablar arameo sin nunca haberlo aprendido.

-Vamos Sakura, no te animas?! Va a ser divertido.

No pude responderle de lo sorprendida que me encontraba, acaso sería esa su definición de diversión? La miré con escepticismo, no podía estar hablando en serio, sin embargo no reía y me miraba implorante. Mierda, si estaba actuando en verdad lo hacía muy bien.

-Vamos1 Hay una fiesta esta noche!

Su mirada se había iluminado y se daba golpes con la palma de la mano en las piernas demostrando su emoción.

-Hoy? Jueves?-Pregunté sin creermelo del todo cruzándome de brazos.

-Es una fiesta para los que acaban de pasar los exámenes chuunin!

Lo dijo con soltura y con una sonrisa alegre.

-Ino…los pasamos hace dos años, van a ser puros criajos!- Le respondí con escepticismo.

-Y qué importa, va a haber vodka! Y además todo el mundo va a ir.

Eso resultaba un tanto raro…viniendo de ella. Nunca le había conocido esas costumbres a Ino. Y aunque sabía que nunca había habido muchas fiestas en Konoha y que debería de aprovecharla, tuve que pensarlo un rato antes de siquiera considerar la idea.

-Ino…-La miré dudando.- Sabes que no bebo.

-Acompáñame aunque sea! No tienes que beber… si tu no vas yo no voy.

-Bien, ahora sí, ésto es chantaje emocional.

-Anímate, además que tienes pensado hacer esta noche sola en mi casa? No pierdes nada y además nos vamos a divertir. Y van a estar todos. Shikamaru nos invitó a todos, a Kiba, a Neji, hasta Shino va!

-Bueno…- Susurré dejándome convencer.- Supongo que será divertido.

-Éxito!-Chilló triunfante mientras yo todavía no podía creer que tuviese tantas ganas de ir a una fiesta que tampoco prometía mucho.- Vamos a tener que buscarte un vestido entonces.

-Además es en vestido?- Suspiré.- Tendré que gastar mis ahorros en un vestido para complacerte?

Me miró implorante y al final accedí. Sabía cómo iba a terminar todo, ella vistiéndome como si yo fuese una muñeca, siempre lo hacían, ella y su complejo de Barbie.

No podía negarme. No solía negarme, Ino y yo solíamos actuar como una sola persona, la gente decía cuando éramos pequeñas que parecíamos gemelas, hermanas que pensaban exactamente igual. Las cosas había cambiado mucho desde nuestra pelea por Sasuke hacía tantos años atrás, habíamos cambiado mucho nosostras mismas y creo conveniente decir que ambas habíamos tomado caminos e ideas distintas, sin embargo siempre me había unido aquél vínculo con ella, el vínculo que siempre había tenido con mi hermana del alma, y había llegado a aprender que sin importar cuantos problemas (O cuántos supuestos príncipes azules) se interponiesen en nuestros pasos, nadie podría jamás quebrar aquél vínculo tan cercano que tenía con ella. Aquél vínculo que nos hacía resaltarnos los defectos tan fácilmente la una a la otra y querernos a pesar de ellos. Aquél vínculo que hacía que yo no le podiese ocultar nada y que me hacía intuir fácilmente cuándo ella me escondía algo.

Qué podría ser aquello que hacía a Ino emocionarse tanto por ir? No le había creído cuando habló sobre el vodka pues ella nunca había tenido mucha fama de borrachina, por lo menos no tan grande como nuestra adorada hokage, (Muy bien, tal vez sí un poco de extravagante…y de reparte-saliva pero Ino nunca había tenido fama de bebedora compulsiva).

-Ino. No me estás diciendo toda la verdad.-Declaré minutos después mientras entrábamos a una tienda de ropa formal donde pensaba comprar mi vestido.- Qué es lo que tanto te emociona de ir?

Me miró sonrrojada. Naturalmente ella sabía que en algún momento le preguntaría aquello, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. Me miró con nerviosismo mientras ojeaba los vestidos en una percha y los movía frenéticamente más interesada en buscarme un vestido a mí que en uno para ella.

-Ino…-La acusé reprobadoramente mientras me cruzaba de brazos y la forzaba a mirarme a los ojos acusadores.- Me lo vas a decir?

-Ay, frentona, no te pongas así!!-Chilló ahora mirándome.- Es que… es que… me enteré de que…

La miré expectante, pocas veces podía tener la oportunidad de ver balbucear a mi mejor amiga, solamente cuando…tantos años atrás…No. No se podía tratar de…

-Me enteré que Sasuke asistirá.- Me miró con los ojos iluminados mientras jugaba con su larga cola entre sus dedos en aquella postura de niña tímida que no resultaba nada convincente.

Sentí mi corazón desfallecer, y galopar salvajemente en aquel galope instintivo que me hacía recordar a aquellos sueños tan descabellados que tenían a un príncipe azul con armadura brillante como protagonistas. Y sentí cómo el alma, de pura sorpresa se me caía a los pies.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Subí incómodamente aquella escalinata.

No estaba acostumbrada a aquellos tacones, miré con fastidio a mi amiga.

Por qué siempre tenía que terminar convenciéndome?

Pero supongo que era bueno, después de todo, sonreí, si en todo caso yo llegaba a ganar una de nuestras discusiones, aunque fuese la más estúpida, mi amiga era capaz de dejarme de hablar por días.

Por lo menos ella ganaba todas aquellas pequeñas discusiones estúpidas, y me dejaba ganando las verdaderamente importantes.

Me sentía Incómoda, con I mayúscula. Aquel vestido hacía que me sintiese ligera, demasiado ligera, y aunque ella decía que me quedaba bien, yo todavía dudaba un poco, por lo menos no había sido tan caro, después de todo. A lo que verdaderamente no estaba acostumbrada era a aquellos tacones matadores, que sólamente había accedido a llevar bajo su promesa de que podría quitármelos (Aunque éso fuese considerado una enorme falta de glamour) en cualquier momento si me sentía incómoda.

Tampoco estaba acostumbrada por completo a tener la cara tan empolvada, a que mis pestañas pesasen tanto por el rímel, ni a tener los labios pintados, también me sentía increíblemente estúpida y yendo en contra de cualquiera de mis principios.

Hacía años que no me había vuelto a peinar el cabello con tanta dedicación, e Ino, mi dictadora…que digo, mi mejor amiga, había tardado horas en arreglármelo. Ahora lucía igual de corto que siempre, pero más liso y más manejable, y enmarcaba mi cara de una manera muy "chic" según ella.

Mi amiga tampoco se había quedado muy atrás. Se encontraba enfundada en un vestido corto color lila, que hacía lucir, y vuelvo a decir, LUCIR, todas y cada una de sus predominantes curvas, curvas de las cuales yo carecía por completo.

Llevaba su largo cabello rubio recogido en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza, algo que la hacía lucir un tanto mayor, junto con la enorme cantidad de maquillaje que se había echado, ésto, junto con aquella manera de caminar tan típica de ella, y sus piernas largas y estilizadas hacían que Ino pareciese salida de la última portada de una revista de supermodelos.

Dios… no podía esperar a llegar de nuevo a casa, y dormir, y quitarme aquél disfraz de muñeca que me quedaba "tan bien" según Ino.

-Qué?- Mi amiga me miró sonriente al darse cuenta de mi mirada asesina.

-Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado a ésto, cerda.- Murmuré mordiéndome el labio.

-Vamos, frentuda, te ves estupenda! Si no fuese por mí vendrías hecha un asco.- Me contestó empujándome un poco.

-Ino!! Empezando por que si no fuese por tí no vendría!- Sonreí.

-Vamos, te vas a divertir,- Me miró mi amiga suplicante.- Además… seguramente será la única oportunidad que tendrás de verlo en mucho tiempo.

No dijo nada más, ambos sabíamos a quién se refería. Sonreí silentemente, sin responderle nada, no por el pensamiento se volver a ver a Sasuke, sino por aquél falso convencimiento que tenía mi amiga de que me moría de ganas de verlo.

-Segundos exámenes chuunin que no presentas, Naruto.- Oí a Shikamaru decirme con aquella voz arrastrada y ligeramente fastidiada que lo caracterizaba.

Sí, ya lo sabía, no hacía falta que me lo recordase. El hecho en sí me hizo encogerme un poco de orgullo. Muchos de los de mi generación pronto serían jounins, y yo apenas seguía siendo un genin.

-Mejor que no te encuentres con Konohamaru-Kun, Naruto.- Murmuró Chouji a mi lado.- Lleva un buen tiempo buscándote para fastidiarte de lo lindo.

-Entonces será mejor que yo no lo encuentre a él.- Respondí fastidiado mientras me colocaba incoscientemente en aquella pose comodona colocándome las manos en la nuca.

Oí al bonachón de Chouji reir con su risa grave, que por lo menos en mi mente se parecía a la de Santa Claus. Que alguien, por favor, me recordáse qué hacía allí, con traje prestado y sintiéndome más incómodo que nunca.

Observé a mis amigos, ellos tampoco se encontraban muy cómodos. Supuse que a un shinobi en verdad le costaba a la falta de movimiento que ocasionaba un traje de gala. De quién había sido la estúpida idea de todas maneras?

La fiesta no se encontraba muy animada. Nadie bailaba. Supongo que los shinobis nunca han tenido tiempo para bailar, y aún menos, para aprender.

Allí estaban todos, o casi todos los compañeros de mi academia, muy arreglados, teniendo en su mano derecha una copa de licor, charlando animadamente. Y yo estaba allí, pensando de una vez en irme.

Por qué me había dejado convencer tan fácilmente por Shikamaru aquella mañana mientras entrenaba? Ahora lo lamentaba seriamente, pero no podía salir nada malo de atender a una fiesta con tus amigos, no? Tendría que conformarme y ser cortés después de todo, aunque todo el mundo comenzáse a burlarse de mi por seguir siendo un genin. Mierda.

Sonreí irremediablemente al recordar la razón por la que había accedido. Sí. Seguramente Sakura-Chan asistiría. No habíamos el suficiente tiempo juntos últimamente, éso según mis criterios, porsupuesto. Además, ahora tenía miedo de acercarme a su casa por razones bastante ovbias. Podía imaginarme perfectamnete una versión caricaturizada de mí mismo corriendo por la calle mientras la irascible madre de Sakura me lanzaba cacharros en la cabeza, y Sakura…bueno, dependiendo de la ocasión, o intentando detenerla o uniéndose a su madre para una verdadera cacería de hombres. Nunca mejor dicho.

Me sentí estremecer. Ahí sí que tendría miedo. Pero de todas maneras, no creía que madre e hija jamás se fuesen a unir, y aún menos para hacerme pagar… pues en verdad creía que ante su madre, Sakura-Chan (Aunque sólo fuese por llevar la contraria) me defendería.

Volví a sonreir soñadoramente y recorrí el gran salón observando las caras de todos aquellos shinobis, la mayoría más jóvenes que yo, que me parecían vagamente conocidos. Todos estaban tan concentrados los unos en los otros y en felicitarse mutuamente que no prestaron atención a mi persona.

-Ésta vez fueron muchos más que el año anterior, seis de Konoha, puedes creer éso? Nos están superando de una manera impresionante.- Oí a un adulto decir no muy lejos de mí.

Una música desconocida retumbaba por la habitación, y el ambiente olía a una cantidad infinita de perfumes, sin embargo pude sentir cómo cada uno de mis sentidos se entorpecía en aquella sensación tan familiar, mientras oía aquella risa tan característica que me hizo acelerar el corazón y mientras aquél grato y natural perfume invadía mis fosas nasales librándolas de cualquier mal olor mientras llenaba mi ser de una felicidad infinita y hacía que mi mente desterrase cualquier pensamiento negativo.

Sí. Ella estaba allí. Había llegado. Me pregunté mientras corría hacia la entrada si serían mis sentidos de zorro super desarrollados los que me darían tantos instintos, o si serían los instintos naturales y básicos de alguien enamorado.

Me recriminé a mi mismo por lo cursi de aquél pensamiento mientras sacudía la cabeza y me dirigía rápidamente hacia la entrada del salón de fiestas, que tan pocas veces se usaba, aquella escalinata de piedra.

Su presencia me golpeó por un par de segundos, había acertado, estaba allí, más hermosa que nunca. Sentí cómo me faltaba la respiración y cómo me comenzaban a temblar las piernas. La observé fijamente. Mi Sakura-Chan parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, llevaba un vestido blanco y vaporoso que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, era un vestido bastante sobrio que no hacía más que acentuar su belleza, y mientras caminaba los pliegues se movían con una simplicidad romana que acentuaba sutilmente su cuerpo, era ante todo un vestido sutil y ligero que la hacía lucir como una aparición mientras se movía por la habitación, con su andar gracioso, parecía no tocar el suelo, con toda la gracia de un cervatillo y todo el encanto de su femineidad. No tenía un escote pronunciado sin embargo el vestido enmarcaba el nacimiento de sus pechos de una manera un tanto sugerente. Ésto, junto con el suave y natural contoneo de sus caderas me hicieron ruborizarme por completo, mientras mi corazón corría desbocado y comenzaba a sentir unas ganas terribles de asesinar a cualquiera que se le acercase más de treinta centímetros.

No llevaba ningún tipo de joyas, pero es que no hacía falta, ella era una joya ya de por sí.

Su cara lucía fresca y natural, con un maquillaje del que apenas uno se daba cuenta, y sin embargo iban tanto con ella que acentuaba de una manera encantadora su belleza natural. Su cabello se hallaba suelto y tuve ganas de acariciarlo en cuanto lo ví por lo sedoso que se veía, lo llevaba recogido por un pequeño broche de flor blanco a un lado de su cabeza para evitar, supongo, que el cabello le cayese en la cara.

Mi ángel miraba absolutamente todo con aquella mirada curiosa que la caracterizaba, con sus brillantes ojos verdes, haciendo un mohín con sus labios de una manera graciosa, pude intuir que se encontraba un tanto incómoda con la situación, y que probablemente Ino la habría arrastrado a la fiesta.

Su hipnotizante y hermosa aparición junto con su embriagante perfume me hicieron tambalearme durante un momento, ruborizarme hasta más no poder, y perder todo control sobre mí mismo. Las piernas habían dejado de obedecerme, y me dí cuenta de que me debía de ver como un completo estúpido con la boca abierta de par en par, intentando balbucear un saludo tan rojo como un tomate.

Sentí sus grandes ojos verdes atravesarme con algo parecido a la ternura, pero que más probablemente era simpatía, y cerré la boca de golpe, volviendo a mí mismo por por lo menos algunos segundos, dándome cuenta de que me había visto desde el otro lado del salón.

-Naruto!-Saludó alegremente levantando una mano y dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Me sentí intensamente nervioso, no me creía capaz de articular más de dos palabras seguidas, me preparé para lo que iba a venir, para que viese absolutamnete todo lo que sentía en aquél momento, aquél nerviosismo aparente, aquél amor evidente reflejado en cada una de las facciones de mi cara.

Levanté la mirada colmado por su presencia cuando de pronto ví que algo, o mejor dicho alguien la había detenido en su avance.

La estruendosa música me hacía imposible oír lo que estaba sucediendo, pero pude ver cómo era detenida por Rock Lee y cómo se ruborizaba de nerviosismo y de no saber qué contestar después de un cumplido de éste. Observé cómo aceptaba la rosa blanca que éste le había traido con una sonrisa y sentí como en mi propia piel cómo mi pequeña flor le daba un beso de cortesía en la mejilla.

Sentí un conocido gruñido intentando emerger de mi interior, aparté la mirada repentínamente, sintiendo mi corazón corroido por aquél sentimiento punzante y desagradable que eran los celos.

Mierda, cómo pude haber tenido alguna vez la esperanza de que se fijaría en mí por más de un segundo, ella, una flor en la plenitud de su belleza. Sentí en mi interior aquél tremendo dolor al que me había acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo, aquel sentimiento de tristeza, de amar sin ser correspondido, de amar silentemente.

De pronto me dí cuenta de la enorme necesidad que tenía de aspirar aire puro, de aclarar mis pensamientos lejos de la música de baile y de descansar un momento de mí mismo, si es que podía. Me dirigí inmediatamente con las pocas ganas que me quedaban de seguir disfrutando de la fiesta a aquella especie de porche trasero que desembocaba en un patio lleno de jardines interminables, dispuesto a perderme en mi propia y desgraciada mente.

Me senté en el barandal del porche, todavía pensando en ella y al volver a recordar a Rock Lee sentí de nuevo aquel rugido en mi interior y las conocidas ganas impetuosas de matar a alguien.

-Cálmate, coño!.- Me murmuré a mí mismo con una rabia poco habitual,o más bien, le murmuré al zorro que habitaba en mi interior.

La fiesta seguía su curso, y todo el mundo se encontraba adentro disfrutando de la música y de la comida, no había nadie afuera y la soledad era absoluta, por lo tanto no temí que alguien me oyese hablarle.

De pronto sentí una presencia conocida detrás de mí, me dí la vuelta dispuesto a echarlo de allí, pero me encontré con Shikamaru que llevaba dos copas de alguna bebida alcohólica entre las manos y que se dirigía a mí con una mirada comprensiva en el rostro.

Me alargó una de las copas, la agarré entre mis manos duditativo, mientras volvía a sumirme en mis pensamientos. Sentí cómo se sentaba a mi lado y echaba un trago a su copa antes de decir con aquella voz arrastrada de él.

-Cámate, Naruto.

Lo miré sin comprender. Mierda! Qué tan transparente podía yo llegar a ser?

No podía ser tan ovbio cierto?

-Sí, es bastante ovbio.- Contestó Shikamaru a mi pregunta sin nisiquiera saberlo antes de echar otro largo trago.

Sentí un pesar en mi interior y decidí seguir su ejemplo, vacié la copa de un trago, y sentí mi garganta arder, mientras mi cerebro de entumecía momentáneamente aliviando todas mis preocupaciones, pero aumentándolas después de depositar la copa vacía en el barandal.

-No es conveniente que tomes tan rápido.- Murmuró Shikamaru.

Asentí sin realmente escucharlo, no tenía ganas de hablar de mí, ni de hablar de ella, ahora lo que quería era hundirme en mi propia autocompasión.

-Dónde está Chouji?- Le pregunté a mi amigo, haciéndole entender que no estaba para charlas.

Oí a mi amigo reirse para sí mismo.

-Llegó Ino, así que creo que por lo menos por esta noche lo hemos perdido.

Lo miré intrigado, jamás hubiese pensado que nuestro gordo amigo pudiese sentir algo por aquella descarada rubia que no fuese más que amistad.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo tangible en el aire cuando Shikamaru decidió romperlo, haciéndome gruñir en mi interior por el tema propuesto.

-Entiendo que no quieras hablar de éso, pero sinceramente no creo que debas de estar celoso, estoy seguro al cien por ciento de que Sakura jamás sentiría nada por él. Mierda… es Rock Lee del que estamos hablando.

Lo miré agradecido, al parecer después de todo capaz me llegase a comprender un poco.

-No estoy celoso.

Mi amigo me miró sonriente mientras yo le miraba intentando convencerle, a él y a mí mismo.

-Sí…, claro.- Murmuró mientras reía para sí mismo de nuevo.

-No! En verdad no lo estoy! Es decir, no en todo el sentido de la palabra…

Shikamaru me miró burlonamente mientras echaba otro sorbo a su copa.

-Muy bien. Bueno… tal vez lo esté… un poco.

-Estamos progresando.

Sentí cómo un enorme peso desaparecía de mí, mientras otro aún más grande repentínamente caía sobre mí, haciendo que me forjase una urgente pregunta.

-Tú… tú crees que ella…ella lo sepa…que sepa que la amo?- Murmuré nervioso.

Shikamaru pareció meditarlo un segundo.

-Sakura? Supongo… que…bueno, es una mujer, sí, probablemente lo sepa.

Me llevé las manos hacia la cabeza con desesperación, mierda, no sabía por qué éso hacía que me pusiese más nervioso.

-Pero en su caso,- Continuó mi amigo.- En el caso de ambos, me refiero. No lo creo.

Sentí un repentino alivio mientras Shikamaru continuaba.

-No. No lo creo. Creo que ella piensa que no es en serio. Creo que a ella ni siquiera se le ha pasado por la cabeza la idea.

-Sí, lo sé.- Murmuré con tristeza, tenía la sensación de que necesitaría muy pronto otro trago.- Sabes? No debería de sentir celos…

Mi amigo asintió como si estuviese de acuerdo mientras me escuchaba con interés.

-Yo… no soy nada de ella, por más que yo quiera. Y ella no tiene ningún deber para conmigo. Yo… soy su amigo, y aunque…aunque la ame con toda mi alma, así siempre permaneceré.

Shikamaru me miró compasivamente, mientras me alargaba su propia copa para que bebiese otro trago. Me lo bebí de una, medio atragantándome, pero me sentí extrañamente reconfortado por su acto de solidaridad.

-Sabes? No tiene que ser siempre así.- Oí decir a mi compañero de pesares.

Lo miré con interés, preparado para escuchar lo que me proponía.

-Por qué, simplemente no se lo dices?

-Imposible.- Le contesté desanimado.- Ella jamás… jamás me querría…jamás. Además, ama a otro, y jamás podría hacer nada para competir contra él. Ella, siempre lo ha amado. Siempre.

-Entonces piensas que ésa es la única cosa en la que Sasuke siempre te ganará.- Resumió Shikamaru.

-Y la única cosa en la que verdaderamente me importa ganar.- Asentí consumido por el pesar.

Mi amigo asintió con una sonrisa. Él era aquél tipo de personas que eran buenas para escuchar, y para comprender. Aquél tipo de personas a las que todo el mundo les contaba secretos, sin importar la gravedad de éstos o si éstos quisiesen o no.

-Creo que la estás menospreciando, Naruto.- Dijo finalmente ante mis oídos atentos.- Ella ha cambiado, tú más que nadie debería de saberlo.

-Y lo sé.- Contesté.- Pero no creo que haya cambiado con respecto a él. No totalmente por lo menos.

Shikamaru hizo oídos sordos a lo que yo decía y continuó con su perorata.

-Ella ha cambiado mucho, Naruto, y siempre tienes que recordar éso. No la encasilles, sabes que las mujeres suelen ser un fastidio, son completamente impredecibles y uno nunca sabe lo que están pensando. Simplemente es cuestión de lógica, recuerda todo lo que Sasuke le ha hecho, y todo lo que tú has hecho por ella.

-Pero ella no lo sabe. Ella no sabe todo lo que he hecho por ella y todo lo que sufro por ella, por lo menos, no creo que lo sepa.

-Nunca estés tan seguro.- Sentenció mi amigo, que jugueteaba inquieto con su corbata ajustada, aflojándosela con las manos.- Pienso que de todas maneras deberías de intentarlo.

-No. No quiero perderla.- Murmuré con tristeza.

El solo pensamiento de perderla para siempre, de perder su amistad que me resultaba tan valiosa, de perder su cercanía, de perder su persona, de perder su simpatía, la idea de perderla era completamente insoportable para mí. No. Jamás podría soportar perderla, primero terminaría matándome si es es que el dolor no me mataba primero.

Shikamaru pareció comprenderme y mirándome con compasión suspiró con uno de aquellos reconocidos suspiros suyos.

-Voy a buscar algo más de tomar.- Saltó de la barandilla después de un corto silencio.- Quieres algo?

Asentí, volviendo a sumirme en mis depresivos pensamientos.

-Oh.- De pronto lo oí decir en cuanto se dió la vuelta.

Oh? No había sonado como un oh muy positivo, de hecho, sonó un tanto fatalista. Me dí la vuelta con curiosidad, sabiendo que ése "oh" iba dirigido hacia mí.

-Ahora sí deberías de estar celoso.- Murmuró mi amigo con preocupación.

Estaba allí, mi ángel, mi flor, estaba allí, y no estaba sola. Podía ver a través del cristal de la puerta cómo unas manos rodeaban su estrecha cintura, y cómo ella sepultaba la cara en un chaquetón, en una chaqueta, mientras sus níveos brazos rodeaban el cuello de alguien.

No oí la acotación de Shikamaru, me hallaba completamente en estado de shock, nada nunca me hubiese podido preparar para lo que mis ojos contemplaban, sentí de nuevo con más fuerza que nunca, aquella cantidad incontrolable de celos en cada milímetro de mi ser, pero aquellos celos no eran comparables con los que vendrían cuando aquél nuevo objetivo de mi intenso odio se dió la vuelta, y pude ver en aquél traje a alguien conocido.

-Creo que Sasuke vino después de todo.-Murmuró mi amigo con su voz arrastrada.


	9. Capítulo 9

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Hola!! Perdón por no haber subido nada en tanto tiempo, espero irme poniendo al día antes de salir de vacaciones, período durante el cual no creo escribir mucho. He estado y voy a estar un poco ocupada últimamente porque tengo que estudiar matemática para un examen de reparación que presento el 14, no quiero llevarla arrastrada… También perdón por el capítulo anterior que fue más o menos un filler…_

_Para compensarlo todo, ésta vez subo dos capítulos de una, espero que sean de su agrado._

_Muchísimas gracias por los favoritos y los comentarios, y perdón si no respondo a menudo, espero ponerme al día con éso algún día. Especialmente gracias a RokudaimeNaruto, por en verdad ser una lectora tan fiel y tan interesada :…_

_Una notita extra: No sé por qué… pero últimamente me está resultando mucho más fácil, y me siento más compenetrada con, el POV de Naruto… en verdad antes estaba más equilibrado, pues turnaba la historia entre el POV de Sakura y el de Naruto, pero ahora que me encuentro tan cómoda en el de Naruto me cuesta bastante cambiar, aún así, espero poner más POV de Sakura más adelante… supongo que me identificó más con él que con ella, aunque no esté y no haya pasado por una situación ni remotamente parecida. Supongo que el POV de Sakura es más realista, más cínico, un tanto más gracioso, mientras que el de Naruto es más sentimentaloide._

_Bueno, en verdad me callo, les deseo que lo disfruten, besos, y gracias!_

**Capítulo 9**

Había estado jugueteando con aquella rosa que me había dado Lee por por lo menos cinco minutos. Acariciaba sus pétalos sin ningún pensamiento en específico, increíblemente incómoda e increíblemente aburrida. Por lo menos estaba sentada. Sola, pero sentada.

A mi amiga se la había tragado la tierra, y por más que buscase a Naruto no lograba localizarlo en ningún lugar, qué demonios le pasaba? Ya se lo reprocharía luego…, dónde estaría? Se había desaparecido por completo, dándome apenas un par de segundos para apreciar su presencia.

Y Lee… bueno, al parecer lo habían llamado de misión. Tsunade-Sama, como siempre tan inoportuna. Por éso estaba sola... Iba a matar a Ino, para que me habría arrastrado hasta allí? Para dejarme abandonada en una silla, cuidando las carteras y chaquetas de todos los presentes?

Me paré repentinamente con un ataque de rabia. Qué se creía ella? Qué se creía todo el mundo? Me iba a casa. A mi casa. No me importaba si no tenía la llave, o si a mi madre no le gustaba que me quedase sola. Me iría a mi casa… o en todo caso a la de Ino, o… a la de Naruto…, no creía que le molestase, después de todo.

Me dí la vuelta impestuosamente, tan impestuosamente que no llegué a ver a quién me estaba llevando por delante, reboté inmediatamente e incluso hubiese llegado a caer estrepitosamente en el suelo (Aquellos tacones tampoco ayudaban mucho) si aquella persona no me hubiese agarrado instantáneamente.

-Lo…lo siento,- Murmuré estabilizándome por completo de nuevo parada sobre el suelo.

-Hola, Sakura.- Oí a una voz conocida murmurar.

Pude aprecié que provenía de aquél desconocido con el que me había tropezado, y por primera vez, busqué su cara, para encontrarme con él. Para encontrarme con Sasuke.

Había dejado de creer en príncipes azules, dejado de pensar en él durante mucho tiempo, convencido completamente de que lo que ahora sentía por él no era más que una amable amistad, y sin embargo al verlo allí mi corazón dejó de latir durante un par de segundos y necesité apoyarme para no caer (esta vez de la impresión) de una vez en el piso.

-Sasuke.- Asentí con cortesía, mirándolo todavía sin creer que se encontraba allí.-Cómo estás?

Se veía bien, pero bien, nada más. Al verlo ahora no sentía aquella emoción que hubiese sentido si aquella misma situación se nos hubiese presentado años antes.

Lucía un tanto cansado, pero por lo demás se veía igual que siempre. Llevaba un traje elegante que le sentaba a la perfección, y que iba de acuerdo con su natural elegancia y porte distinguido. Me dí cuenta de que me llevaba media cabeza aunque tuviese los tacones puestos.

"Eso significa que le lleva media cabez a aNaruto" Pensé automáticamente, midiéndolos a ambos en mi mente.

-Bien.- Respondió finalmente Sasuke.- Ya sabes… volviéndo a adaptarme.

-Ah.- Murmuré un tanto incómoda, me dí cuenta de su mirada interesada y bajé los ojos un poco intimidada.

-Es la primera vez que nos vemos desde que…

-Sí.- Murmuró, lo observé mientras sonreía, no lo creía capaz de darme las gracias, de hecho, éso hubiese hecho que se me cayese el alma a los pies y que le exigiese a los extraterrestres que me devolviesen al antiguo Sasuke.

-Y extrañamente…al parecer no tienes intenciones de matarnos esta vez.- Murmuré un poco dolida con una media sonrisa. La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó mientras me respondía.

-Sabes que si alguna vez hubiese querido verdaderamente matarlos…lo hubiese hecho.

Asentí. Lo sabía perfectamente. Sasuke no era un persona débil, ni mucho menos. Me maravillé del tono en que lo decía, sin presumir, y sin creerse superior, tampoco lo decía en un tono especial, lo decía de la manera más natural del mundo.

-Qué tal estás?- Me preguntó, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Me sorprendió que se preocupase por mi bienestar, me fijé en la manera en la que llevaba las manos dentro de la chaqueta, con una actitud relajada a la que no estaba muy acostumbrada.

-Mucho mejor,- Sonreí.

-Me alegro.

-Has…-No sabía si me atrevería a preguntar aquello, sin embargo la curiosidad pudo más conmigo que la vergüenza.- Has hablado ya con Naruto?

No pareció sorprenderle mi pregunta, y me observó pensativo. No pude evitar pensar que se veía un tanto triste y un tanto solitario, seguramente tendría tantas cosas que decir, y tantas ganas de hablar.

-No, en verdad, no. No lo he visto.

-Yo tampoco.- Pareció intrigarse ante mi declaración.- Es decir… hoy no, porlomenos.

-Si… alguna vez me necesitas, o necesitas mi ayuda con ése o cualquier otro, tan sólo hazme saber.

Observé su sonrisa, y me encantó la idea de que estuviese bromeando. Me pregunté si estaría hablando un poco en serio en el fondo, tal vez aquella era su manera de darme las gracias por haberlo salvado.

-Sasuke…-Susurré un tanto insegura.

Tal vez fueron impresiones mías, pero me pareció ver que se inquietaba o por lo menos se impresionaba un poco de no oír de mis labios el sufijo de –kun. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para hacerme entender que me estaba escuchando.

-He… he estado pensando… y quería preguntarte algo.

-Sí?

Titubeé unos segundos.

-Por qué volviste?

No. Éso estaba mal formulado, él no había vuelto, nosostros lo habíamos traido, sin embargo, él había estado de acuerdo con ello, no? De todas maneras se había quedado.

Pareció meditar la pregunta durante unos pocos segundos, y luego lo oí contestarme con una voz bastante seria, pero con el amago de una sonrisa plasmada en su cara:

-Porque nunca debí de haberme ido en primer lugar.

Respondí a su sonrisa, todavía esperando que continuase.

-Y porque me dí cuenta muy tarde de que debí de haberte hecho caso, Sakura.

Sentí cómo me sonrojaba por motivos inexplicables.

-En verdad, si debiste de haberlo hecho.- Murmuré mientras él reía.

Recordé la última noche en la que nos habíamos visto, la última noche en la que habíamos hablado como amigos. Aquella noche en la que le había declarado mi amor, y le había rogado que se quedase, y en la que él me había dado las gracias. No pude sino pensar en lo ingenua y en lo tonta que había sido, reforzándo aquél pensamiento en mi mente, como lo llevaba reforzándo los últimos años.

La música retumbaba por todo el salón, sin embargo habíamos hallado la manera de hacernos escuchar a través de todo el alboroto, nos habíamos estado dirigiéndo hacia una esquina del salón donde la música era apenas un eco y desde donde se salía a un pórtico que desembocaba a un jardín.

-Sasuke, puedo hacerte otra pregunta?- Volví a preguntar, ésta vez más segura de mí misma.

-No te voy a negar respuestas, son unas de las tantas cosas que te debo.- Lo oí decir.

-No. No quiero respuestas.- Murmuré sonriente.- De hecho quería pedirte permiso.

-Permiso?- Murmuró intrigado pensando qué me traería entre manos.- Para qué?

-Podría darte un abrazo? Sólo un abrazo amistoso.

Necesitaba comprobar algo.

Pareció sorprenderse durante unos segundos, abrió mucho los ojos mientras me miraba preguntándose si habría oído bien. Me dieron ganas de reir por observar aquella expresión en su cara a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

Lo sentí responder a mi abrazo mientras asentía con una sonrisa, enterré la cara en su pecho mientras me daba cuenta de que era increíblemente alto, sentí sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura con suavidad como si temiese hacerme daño pero con una naturalidad aparente. Sentí un momento de calma infinita. Cerré los ojos momentáneamente y aspiré su olor para mantenerlo almacenado en mi cerebro.

Aquél al que yo había abrazado hacía tantos años, cuando apenas era algo mayor que un niño me había olido entonces a pasión, a un amor intenso y a felicidad.

Ahora abrazaba a este amigo desconocido para mí, que olía a hombre, a elegancia y a absolutamente a nada más.

Sonreí al separarme de él, sí, todo había cambiado muchísimo, ya no era lo que solía ser, y me alegraba de ello, sin embargo, sentí renacer en mi interior aquel extraño y antiguo sentimiento que no era más que una profunda amistad.

Y gracias a Dios!

Estaba allí, parado, observándolos. Con aquella pena masoquista carcomiéndome el alma. Como siempre había sido. Y como siempre lo sería. Me había acercado hacia ellos hipnóticamente, como en un sueño, como un mosquito se acercaba a la luz para morir electrocutado. Qué metáfora tan…exacta. Y ellos no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, o por lo menos éso pensaba yo, con amargura.

En verdad lo que me importaba era que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta, cosa que me causaba un enorme peso en el estómago.

Lo sabía, lo había sabido siempre.

Lo había sabido en aquél exacto mismo momento en el que ella me había prometido aquello hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás.

Rec ordaba.

Me encontraba impaciente. Muy impaciente. No cabía en mí de mi nerviosismo, y me encontraba del desagradable mal humor que se podía esperar de mí cuando me hacían esperar en ocasiones importantes.

Nos acababan de dar la noticia de que tanto Sasuke como Itachi se encontraban en los alrededores de Konoha, y Tsunade-Obaa-Chan nos acababa de asignar un equipo de búsqueda para que encontrásemos a Sasuke y lo trajésemos de vuelta.

Sentía mi corazón palpitar más fuerte que nunca. Por fín lo lograríamos, ésta vez no pensaba volver sin él… de nuevo. Volveríamos a tenerlo entre nosotros y así, la gran mayoría de nuestros problemas serían solucionados, lo traeríamos de vuelta y Sakura-Chan estaría feliz, y todo volvería a ser como antes…y yo… bueno, ya pensaría en ello cuando lo lográsemos.

Dí vueltas en círculos impacientemente, arrastrándo los pies y murmurando en voz baja maldiciones hacia el equipo ocho que nos hacía retrasarnos tanto. Yamato-Taichou se encontraba apoyado contra una pared, Sai estaba sentado plácidamente con su cuaderno de dibujo entre las piernas, Kakashi, extrañamente puntual, leía…y Sakura-Chan se veía inquieta, cruzada de brazos, con una especie de halo de tristeza en el que nadie se atrevía a indagar.

-Naruto! Puedes hacer el favor de quedarte quieto?!- Me soltó con un grito mientras observaba el suelo, aparentemente distraída en otra cosa que no eran mis preocupados andares.

-Por qué se tienen que tardar tanto?- Pregunté, no a ella, sino al mundo en general.

Nadie pareció prestarme atención, todos en mi equipo estaban acostumbrados a esos continuos arranques de exasperación, y todos sabían que la mejor manera de lidiar con ellos era ignorándolos.

-Porque sí. Y punto.- Murmuró Sakura-Chan perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sakura-Chan… éso no es una respues…

Presentí que ella estaba a punto de caerme a golpes así que cerré mi enorme bocaza de pronto.

No quería pelear con ella, hoy no, por lo menos. Hoy era probablemente el último día en que la tendría para mí, el único día en el que haría caso a mis estupideces, y el último día en que no estaría concentrada en el Sasuke-Teme.

Esperamos cinco minutos más. Sabiendo que no me podría estar quieto me senté en el suelo cruzándome de brazos. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al observar que Sakura-Chan tomaba asiento a mi lado, más cerca de lo que cualquiera de los dos estaba acostumbrado.

-Hey…-Me susurró.

Pronto todo cobró sentido, estaba sentada tan cerca de mí porque no quería que nadie más oyese la conversación.

-Mmm?

-Naruto…, quería…he estado pensando… en lo que pasaría si no lo logramos.

Si no lográbamos traer a Sasuke, porsupuesto.

-Sí lo vamos a lograr, Sakura-Chan, ya vas a ver que sí! Vamos a traer de vuelta a ese Sasuke-Teme, quiera o no!

Me estremecí al darme cuenta de que mis infundados ánimos, al contrario que la mayoría de las veces, no lograban animarla. Su mirada lucía aún más triste que segundos antes mientras me respondía:

-Y qué pasa… si no?

Qué pasaría si no lo traíamos de vuelta? Y si no se dejaba? No me creía capaz de mantenerlo dentro de la aldea contra su propia voluntad. No me dieron ganas de pensar en ello, así que simplemente respondí con mi optimismo habitual:

-Lo volveríamos a intentar porsupuesto! Te prometí que lo traería de vuelta, no es así?

No parecí convencerla y sentí cómo se me encogía el corazón al sentir sus tristes ojos verdes observándome con preocupación.

-No estoy segura, Naruto. No sé… si podré aguantarlo otra vez. Si podré…soportar otra negativa. Tal vez…si él no quiere volver deberíamos de dejarlo así, no crees?

-Sakura-Chan…- Murmuré consternado porque pensase de esa manera.- Ya vas a ver que lo vamos a lograr… y si no lo hacemos… de todas maneras debo de cumplir mi promesa de traerlo de vuelta, de traértelo.

Traértelo. Hablaba de él como si fuese un objeto sin voluntad propia, y como si ya Sasuke le perteneciese a Sakura-Chan, abrió mucho los ojos cuando oyó las últimas palabras y pareció meditarlo un poco.

-Ya no es como era antes, Naruto.- Declaró, y pude ver como sus ojos verdes se empañaban momentáneamente de lágrimas.- No te voy a permitir que arriesgues tu vida por una promesa pasada…, ya… no hay mucho que podamos hacer, si él no quiere…, y he sido una egoísta, una completa egoísta, y apenas ahora es que me doy cuenta de que…no es lo mismo… y de que ya no lo necesito.

No respondí. Solamente la observé en silencio. Nadie se fijaba en nosotros, pero yo sentía el peso de su mirada clavada sobre mí, y me horrorizó la idea de que estuviese llorando y fuese en parte por mi culpa.

-No llores, Sakura-Chan….-Dije mientras sonreía, queriéndo infundirle ánimos.- Dices eso ahora… pero todo va a ser diferente cuando lo tengamos de vuelta, ya vas a ver. Y éso va a ser hoy. Es una promesa. De acuerdo?

Me miró con sus ojos verdes mientras intentaba sonreir.

-Naruto…-La oí decirme reprochadoramente.- No entendiste lo que te acabo de decir, verdad?

Me paré del suelo al observar a la distancia al equipo ocho viniendo.

Sí, sí había entendido. Y más de lo que ella creía.

Entendía la confusión que debía de reinar en su corazón en aquel momento, se debía de sentir terriblemente mal, y terriblemente cansada de seguir, tan cansada que pensaba darse por vencido, autoconvenciéndose de que ya no lo amaba, intentando convencerme de que ya no era necesario traerlo de vuelta porque era una causa perdida, pero yo lo traería de vuelta, sin importar si era o no era una causa perdida. Y cuando lo trajese de vuelta, quería observar su cara de felicidad, quería ver la confusión en su corazón evaporarse, y quería verla llena de ánimos para enfrentar la vida.

Me acababa de decir que ya no lo quería, y que ya no era necesario traerlo. Y una parte de mí, en aquél momento se encontraba lleno de falsas esperanzas de que aquello fuese cierto, de que fuese cierto que ya no lo amase, pero ésa era solo la parte estúpida de mí, la parte inocente de mí, la que no intuía que todo volvería a ser como antes ya con Sasuke.

Como efectivamente estaba siendo. Habíamos hecho regresar a Sasuke aquella misma tarde.

Me alejé silentemente de allí, no podía más, no podía seguir torturándome de aquella manera, prefería torturarme a mí mismo, por lo que me dirigí al ahora vacío porche, y bajándo las escaleras me senté en un banco de piedra sumido en las sombras, a pensar y a sentirme solo, como lo solía hacer.

La observé desde la distancia, era imposible no hacerlo, era como un imán atrayendo siempre mi mirada, hoy brillaba de una manera especial, y al parecer yo no era el único que se daba cuenta.

Observé cómo se despedía de Sasuke con una sonrisa, por algún motivo desconocido, y cómo se movía con su gracia habitual por la habitación, mientras recibía elogios a montones de ninjas conocidos y desconocidos, menores y mayores que ella. Ella sólo sonreía con aquella sonrisa encantadora mientras se ruborizaba un poco, mientras yo me sentía un tanto incómodo ante la situación, y aunque hacía firmes promesas a mi mismo de no seguirla observando, mi mirada siempre volvía inevitablemente hacia ella. Me volvía loco la manera como la miraban, con aquellos ojos llenos de lascivia, deteniéndose especialmente en cierta parte de su anatomía, mientras buscaban una excusa para hablarle.

"Voy a partirles la cara a esos cabrones" Pensé con amargura.

"Puedo participar?" Oí al Kyuubi diciendo dentro de mí.

"No" Me autocontesté. "Hay que ver que sí eres metido, coño!"

Lo oí contestar con un gruñido mientras me encogía de brazos.

Me había distraído y la había perdido de vista por completo, dónde estaría? Me sentía como la criatura más rastrera sobre la tierra por estarla espiando de aquella manera tan descarada. Me paré del banco, dispuesto a entrar al salón, tan sólo para ver dónde se habría metido, cuando de pronto escuché muy cerca mío un:

-Naruto, a quién buscas?

"Mierda" Pensé automáticamente al reconocer su voz. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella, sabía que era capaz de ver a través de mí y descubrir lo que me inquietaba, tendría que ser un muy buen actor. Mientras me ponía rojo por motivos inexplicables me dí la vuelta para enfrentarme a ella.

El espectáculo me dejó sin habla durante unos segundos, en toda la fiesta no había llegado a verla de cerca y había pasado por desapercibido aquella esencia de femeneidad acentuada que exhalaba, aquella sutileza en todas sus facciones y aquella radiante felicidad que la hacía lucir aún más hermosa.

-Aaa…ah?- Murmuré estúpidamente, incapaz de decir otra cosa ante su mirada. Aparté la cabeza bruscamente, sabía que no podría decir más de dos palabras coherentes si no lograba concentrarme.

-A quién buscabas?- Preguntó con impaciencia. Sí. Ni todo el maquillaje del mundo podría hacer cambiar a mi Sakura-Chan.

-A decir verdad… a tí, Sakura-Chan, ovbiamente!- Exclamé con felicidad.

-Dices éso sólo para salir de paso.- Sonrió.- Si en verdad me buscabas a mí, qué querías?

La miré tímidamente, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta del traje. Había comenzado a hacer mucho calor, pero no era por éso por lo que me la quitaba. La coloqué sobre sus hombros, cerrando con nerviosismo el botón a la altura del pecho ante su mirada atenta e intrigada.

-Y ésto por qué? No hace frío…

La observé, a ella y a su tierna y apetecible cara desconcertada mientras murmuraba con tranquilidad:

-Ehmmm, digamos que… la mitad masculina de la fiesta…no te mira a los ojos mientras te habla.

Me sorprendió la manera tan sutil en que lo había dicho, bastante sutil para mí persona, me refiero. Pareció captar inmediatamente, y su cara se crispó momentáneamente en un gesto de amargura.

-Pervertido!- Sentí cómo me golpeaba en uno de aquellos juegos que solíamos jugar tan a menudo. Fingí que me dolía mientras sonreía.

-Pero por qué yo y no ellos?

-Pervertidos todos!- Volvió a golpearme.

-Yo no, Sakura-Chan! Yo no estaba viendo nada! Yo te veía a los ojos!

-Sí, claro, y yo nací ayer!

Observé su cara de indignación fingida mientras se cruzaba de brazos bajo la chaqueta, y no pude menos que sonreir.

-Como si a mí me interesase tanto…- Murmuré con malicia.

Me miró interesadamente con una sonrisa malvada.

-Ah, claro, olvidaba que como no eres hombre, no te interesan esas cosas, recuérdame decírselo a Sai la próxima vez que lo vea.

Reí, pasando por alto su burla.

-No es éso. Es que no me interesan las cosas que ya he visto.

Parecí captar su atención durante unos segundos. Sonreí maliciosamente, adoraba aquellos minutos de juego compartido.

-A qué te refieres?- Preguntó, levantando un puño, con una voz aterciopelada que me pareció infinitamente peligrosa.

-Ehmmm…- Fingí duda sobre si decirlo o no.- Quién crees que te cambiaba los vendajes cuando estabas en el hospital?

-QUÉ?- Sentí una retahíla de golpes mezclados intercalados con palabrotas, dí gracias a Dios porque sólo estuviesemos jugando, porque sabía que no sería capaz de defenderme si llegaba a cargar tan sólo uno de ésos golpes de chakra, cosa que podía ser realmente fatal.

-Maldito pervertido! Ya vas a ver! Me las vas a pagar!

Reí mientras intentaba defenderme. Poco a poco la sentí calmándose.

La observé de reojo, se veía infinitamente frágil y cansada de pronto.

-Estás bien?- Pregunté con preocupación.

-Sí, sí…- Murmuró, sentándose en el banco de piedra con un gesto de agotamiento.

Se veía realmente exhausta, exhausta al punto de desmayo, y sentí cómo la preocupación de agolpaba en mi mente.

-Sakura-Chan?

-Mmmmm?- Respondió suavemente.

-Sabes que lo dije bromeando, no es cierto?

Su faz se iluminó con una sonrisa, mientras observaba mi cara preocupada por su posible reacción.

-Claro. No sabrías cambiar unos vendajes ni aunque tu vida dependiese de ello.

Oí el dulce sonido de su risa retumbar por cada una de las cavidades de mi corazón.

-Sabes qué? Me rindo!

La observé confundido sin saber muy bien a qué se estaría refiriendo.

-Estoy harta de tanta estupidez!- Dijo con alegría, la observé deshacerse sin cuidado de sus zapatos de tacón y sacarse del cabello millones de ganchos que lo mantenían ordenado y que no eran visibles a simple vista.

De pronto me dí cuenta, allí sentado con ella, de lo hermoso que resultaba el jardín, y de lo hermoso que resultaba aquél momento. La tenue fragancia de las flores que habitaban en el jardín, regalando olores al mundo, daban al aire un ambiente íntimo. Había muy poca luz, pero no lo lamentábamos, demasiada luz le quitaría a aquel momento la fantasía, y además teníamos la luz de la luna menguante, que lucía completamente amarilla sobre un cielo negro entachonado de estrellas que titilaban a la lejanía. La música sonaba de fondo, y parecía muy lejana, pero por lo demás era como si estuviesemos en otro mundo.

Me encontré a mí mismo pensando con sorpresa que era el escenario perfecto para un primer beso, y me estremecí de sólo pensarlo, mientras pensaba en si ella estaría pensando en lo mismo.

La observé con los ojos muy abiertos. Observé con detenimiento su cabello rosado, ahora un tanto desordenado, que brillaba a la luz de la luna, sus ojos brillantes y llenos de vida, sus labios rosados curvados en una sonrisa, su blanca y nívea piel aterciopelada que despedía un perfume natural a flores. Detallé sus hermosos gestos, su gracilidad, su cuerpo perfecto, sus curvas naturales, detallé la forma de sus manos y de sus pies ahora descalzos. Me maravillé de su esencia etérea, inocente, de la inteligencia que emanaba, de lo frágil y hermosa que se veía. Y en aquél momento decidí que aquella quería que fuese la última imagen que recrearía mi mente antes de morir. El verla feliz, hermosa y resplandeciente a la luz de la luna.

-Sé que…probablemente te han repetido mucho ésto…hoy, por lo menos…- Comencé a decir con nerviosismo, mientras ella dirigía sus enormes orbes verdes hacia mí.-Pero…estás hermosa.

La observé ruborizarse a mi par, mientras sonreía y sus ojos se cargaban de ternura. Detallé su sonrisa, su sonrisa alegre, confidencial y verdadera, no como la que le dirigía al resto de las personas, una simple sonrisa cordial.

-Incluso sin zapatos, con una chaqueta de hombre y despeinada?- Murmuró nerviosa.

-Sobretodo sin zapatos, con una chaqueta de hombre y despeinada.

-Entonces, gracias, eres el primero que me lo dice.- La observé sonreir complacida mientras se ruborizaba. No solíamos gozar de aquellos momentos tan íntimos.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo como si lo contemplase por vez primera y en aquél momento unos cabellos rebeldes cayeron sobre su cara. Con la mano temblorosa los aparté de su cara, colocándoselos detrás de la oreja.

Me miró sonriente y sentí como el calor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo y cómo el corazón se batía furiosamente contra mis costillas.

Me pregunté si sabría lo difícil que era para mí reprimir aquellos pequeños gestos de afecto, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo lograse, y si sabría lo nervioso que llegaba a ponerme tan sólo la idea de llevarlos a cabo.

-Dónde te habías metido? Te estuve buscando toda la fiesta y no te encontré.- Me preguntó con curiosidad, pero a la misma vez con tono de reprimenda.

-Ehmmm, estaba por aquí, hablando con Chouji y Shikamaru… de…ya sabes, cosas de hombres.-Sonreí. Me sentía ahora inmensamente estúpido al haber pensado que ella no se daría cuenta de mi ausencia.

-Sí, claro.- Rió con sorna, mientras su mirada se iluminaba.

-Para qué me buscabas?-Pregunté nerviosamente.

Pareció volver repentinamente a la realidad, y volví a reconocer en su cara aquél cansancio y aquella preocupación que transmitía al pensar en Sasuke. Supuse que mi gesto de amargura me delataría así que desvié la mirada.

-Se me había olvidado decirte, Sasuke está aquí.

Mierda, tenía que ser algo de él? Por qué seguía arruinando todos y cada uno de nuestros momentos felices aún cuando ya estaba en Konoha? Por qué ella tenía que preocuparse tanto por ése imbécil?

Ya lo sabía. Lo había visto. Me extrañé de que no lo llamase Sasuke-Kun y volví a sentir aquél horrible sentimiento dentro de mí al recordar el abrazo que le había dado. Sentí el pequeño gusanillo de los celos incontrolables que le tenía al imaginarme sus manos sobre sus caderas, y al imaginarme la cara de ella enterrada en su pecho mientras rodeaba su cuello con aquellos suaves brazos.

-Ajá, y?- Asentí con un tono de voz frío, casi cruel, salido de la nada, mientras seguía rehuyendo su mirada.

-Mírame.-Susurró mientras se paraba.

Sentí sus suaves manos entrar en contacto con mi cara, y me estremecí levemente, mientras me obligaba a mirarla.

No me sentía capaz de hacerlo, no me sentía capaz de mirarla, me sentía un ser mundano, un ser enteramente sucio por sentir aquellos terribles y malditos celos que me habían perseguido toda la vida, me sentía infinitamente egoísta por no poder sentirme enteramente feliz por que ella lo tuviese se vuelta, porque ese bastardo la tuviese en su poder.

-Mírame.- Volvió a repetir con una dulzura poco habitual en ella mientras levantaba la mirada y me paraba quedando durante unos momentos a escasos centímetros de ella y de su cara.

Sentía su aliento mezclarse sobre el mío, y su respiración haciéndome cosquillas sobre el cuello, sentí sus labios cerca de los míos, y sus manos en mi cara. Me dí cuenta pronto de lo bajita que me resultaba aunque sólo le llevase media cabeza, y de lo delgada que era, pues podría haberla rodeado fácilmente con los brazos, abarcando cada uno de los centímetros de su cuerpo, y no tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa. Luché contra el impulso de colocar mis manos sobre sus caderas y besarla apasionadamente mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos.

Observé su mirada confusa, probablemente ya se habría percibido todo lo que se ocultaba en mi interior, tanto el enorme resentimiento que sentía hacia Sasuke como el gigantesco amor que profesaba hacia ella. No estaba muy seguro de lo último, ella no solía darse cuenta de ése tipo de cosas, tal como me había dicho Shikamaru, minutos antes, apenas, cuando ahora me parecía hacía una eternidad.

-Tienes que dejar ésta estupidez, Naruto.- La oí susurrar segundos después.- Es tú mejor amigo, lo pasado ya es pasado, y él…ya no es el mismo, deberías de perdonarlo, deberías de… hablar con él.

Sentí cómo retiraba las manos de mi cara devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Sí… claro, como tú lo hiciste no?- No había sido mi intención que toda aquella repentina amargura quedase traslucida por mi comentario, había intentado decirlo de una manera casual, y me arrepentí de inmediato después de haberlo comentado al ver la mirada dolida de Sakura-Chan.

Sentí cómo retrocedía y se alejaba un paso de mí, como si me tuviese miedo. Llegaron repentinamente a mi mente todos aquellos recuerdos en los que me encontraba solo, en los que la gente de la aldea me maltrataban y me tenían miedo. Y me dí cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo, la tenía a ella, había logrado ser uno de sus mejores amigos, y la iba a alejar así como así, a ella, la persona más importante en mi vida? Iba a dejar que me tuviese miedo?

Observé su cara dura y fría, y me dí cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar, no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablase de aquella manera. Sentí cómo mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos mientras intentaba remendar la situación.

-Sakura-Chan…perdoname… en verdad no quise decirlo de ésa manera.- Murmuré arrepentido mientras me acercaba hacia ella.

Me complací al ver que no se alejaba de mí sino que más bien avanzaba, sentí con un estremecimientos sus brazos rodear mi espalda y la abracé fuertemente, enterrando la cara entre su cabello, inhalando su olor que me entorpecía los sentidos, depositando besos que no oían motivos ni razones del cerebro en su mejilla.

-A veces me asustas, a veces me pregunto quién es verdaderamente quien está hablando si él o tú…-La oí sollozar.

Supe que se estaba refiriendo al Kyuubi, era raro que hablasemos del zorro, creo que era la primera vez que hablamos de él y del efecto que tenía sobre mí con franqueza.

-Sakura-Chan, por favor, perdóname, no llores…

La sentí abrazarme aún más fuerte, perdiéndose entre mis brazos y me sentí como el peor canalla del mundo por sentirme feliz de tenerla a mi lado en aquél momento.

-No importa.-La ví sonreir.-Tan sólo habla con él, sí? Habla con Sasuke.- Me susurró suavemente.

Asentí mientras cerraba los ojos, volviendo a perderme en su compañía, y en la agitada magnitud de emociones que ella despertaba en mí.

Pude imaginarme su sonrisa mientras hundía la cabeza en mi pecho.


	10. Capítulo 10

**_Nota de la Autora: IMPORTANTE! LEER POR FAVOR!_**

_El siguiente capítulo contiene Lemon. Para quienes no sepan lo que es: tiene algunas escenas un poco subiditas de tono. No muy recomendable si no estás realmente enterado. Por algo el fic está calificado de Mature, accedes bajo tu propio riesgo y por éso sufres las consecuencias, no digan que no se los advertí._

_Muy bien, tanta advertencia aburrida y fatalista me parece una exageración, porque en verdad estoy segura de que todo el mundo, bola de curiosos, lo terminará leyendo xD…_

_OK. Tengan compasión. Es mi primer Lemon. Y tenía ganas de hacerlo._

_NO ES ESTRICTAMENTE NECESARIO PARA LA TRAMA, PUEDES SALTARTE ESTE CAPITULO SI DESEAS, NO ES ESENCIAL PARA LA HISTORIA._

_Pero en verdad me gustaría que lo leyesen y que opinasen, porque en verdad, no estoy segura si estoy completamente conforme con como me quedó._

**Capítulo 10**

La observé fijamente desde donde estaba parado intentando que ella no se diese cuenta. De alguna manera habíamos terminado en mi apartamento después de una dura tarde de entrenamiento y yo la tenía allí sentada en mi cocina con una taza de té caliente en la mano, con la mirada perdida y sonriendo silentemente mientras respiraba con dificultad de lo cansada que estaba.

Yo me encontraba igual de exhausto mientras me apoyaba contra la repisa, parado y lejos de ella, sólo para evitar tentaciones.

Se veía tan hermosa y tan inofensiva mientras se encontraba allí, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo yo sabía que el campo de batalla la gente solía salir impresionada de lo erradas que habían sido sus primeras impresiones.

El cabello desordenado caía sobre su cara e hizo un intento de colocárselo detrás de la oreja en un gesto sutil e irresistible, por lo menos para mí. Sus ojos brillaban como siempre, sus labios rosáceos estaban entreabiertos y sostenía la taza de té caliente suavemente entre sus dedos como si estuviese acariciándola.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y aparté la mirada bruscamente mientras ella sonreía. Me dí la vuelta apoyándome en el fregadero para que ella no viese lo azorado que me había puesto. No podía más, tenía que decírselo, pensé con una determinación inusual.

Sentí un escalofrío de la emoción, sería que por fín me atrevería a decirlo? Me atrevería a decir aquello que me había guardado para mí mismo durante la mitad de mi vida? No podía seguir viviendo así, sabiendo que en cualquier momento ella podría dejarme solo, sabiendo que cualquiera podría quitármela, tenía que decirlo, tenía que terminar de decirlo. Sin embargo…temía, temía que mis sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos, temía que aquél fuese el final de lo único que tenía, aquella profunda amistad que me había cambiado la vida. Jamás podría seguir viviendo así, pero jamás podría soportar el hecho de perderla.

-Sakura-Chan…,- Comencé impulsado por una determinación no muy común en mí.

Mierda, me miraba intrigada, que podría hacer ahora? Terminaría de decir lo que quería decir o me acobardaría al último momento?

-Si?-Respondió, todavía con la taza en la mano mientras se paraba de su asiento tal vez con intenciones de oirme mejor.

Cerré los ojos mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración.

-Sakura-Chan…-Comencé de nuevo.- Siempre he querido…siempre he querido decirte algo pero creo…creo que jamás he tenido el valor suficiente…

Asintió con simpatía, mientras sus orbes verdes me atravesaban y el pulso se me aceleraba.

-Yo…lo que quería decirte,-Respondí nervioso mientras miraba el piso.- Es que…- Sentí mi corazón palpitar furioso contra mi pecho y los pulmones estremecerse por falta de oxígeno.- Yo…te amo.

Observé su reacción de reojo, había agarrado la taza fuertemente y tenía la impresión de que se estaba quemando sin darse cuenta, su boca se había abierto de la sorpresa y sus ojos se habían agrandado a límites insospechados.

Bien, ya había comenzado, ya no podía detenerme, jamás podría fingir que nunca había dicho éso.

-Yo…te amo. Y siempre te he amado, pero jamás… jamás me había atrevido a decírtelo, Sakura-Chan. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo y siempre lo he hecho. Ya sé que…tu sólo me ves como un amigo y nada más…y que quieres a otro, pero…

Otro. Sería demasiado insoportable para mí llegar a mencionar el nombre de Sasuke. Su cara había perdido toda perplejidad y sólo me miraba fijamente escuchando con atención mientras su rostro se coloreaba casi imperceptiblemente.

-Pero…-Continué.- Necesitaba decírtelo. Decirte que lo eres todo para mí, y que para mí no eres sólo una amiga, que eres mucho más. Que eres mi razón para estar aquí, la única razón por la que todavía vivo, y sobretodo que eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, que eres la única en mi vida y que siempre lo serás no importa lo que hagas…y también quería decirte que…no importa si no me amas y si amas a otro, nada de lo que hagas podrá nunca matar mi amor por tí…sólo quiero verte feliz.

Bien. Había terminado, con un color parecido al de un tomate manzano y con un increíble revuelo de emociones en mi interior, pero lo había hecho, lo había dicho y había terminado. Había dicho todo de una, y pensé con inquietud que tal vez a ella le podría haber costado entenderme de lo rápido que lo había dicho todo y lo incoherente que había sonado. Estaba nervioso. Ahora sólo quedaba ella. Ahora me volvía a mirar perpleja, mientras dejaba la taza de té en la mesa y avanzaba hacia mí.

Sentí miedo, sentí un miedo terrible de perderla en aquel momento y deseé no haber abierto la boca. Se acercaba a mí y pude apreciar que ella también se encontraba nerviosa. Tuve ganas de correr en aquél momento mientras se encontraba a menos de veinte centímetros de mí. Se había parado y me miraba.

Me sumí en la luz de sus ojos verdes y me perdí en el olor a flores que despedía su cuerpo, como si fuese lo último que haría en la vida. Quería recordarla y recordar aquél momento por el resto de mi vida porque estaba seguro de que nuestra relación jamás volvería a ser lo que había sido y que sería reducida, desde aquél día, a un cortés compañerismo.

-Naruto.- Oí su dulce voz como a través de un sueño y sentí con impresión sus suaves y pequeñas manos a ambos lados de mi rostro.

-Naruto…-Volvió a decir Sakura-Chan una vez que había captado mi atención.- Qué tonterías dices?

Tonterías? Me pregunté perplejo. Acaso pensaba que estaba bromeando? Acaso se lo estaba tomando como un juego? O es que acaso creía que lo que yo decía no era cierto, que me encontraba confundido y que en verdad no la amaba?

-Có…?-Comencé a decir pero ella me interrumpió.

-Qué tonterías son esas de que amo a otra persona?

Volví a observar sus ojos verdes, ahora plagados de calidez y sentí cómo bajo el tacto de su piel mi cara volvía a enrojecerse. No entendía nada. Pero…Sasuke…qué había de él? El amor de su vida…sería que acaso…? Completé la pregunta en mi mente con escepticismo. No. Ella nunca sería capaz de amarme a mí. A aquél tonto, a aquél mal estudiante, a aquél impulsivo imbécil que la había amado con locura desde que era un niño. No, ella siempre había soñado con un príncipe azul, no con su valiente corcel.

-Qué… qué dices?- Pregunté cada vez más nervioso por la cercanía de nuestros rostros y la manera en que acercaba el mío al de ella. La miré embobado, jamás había lucido tan hermosa, aunque reconozco que era algo que afirmaba más de una docena de veces al día. Sonreía de una manera en la que nunca la había visto sonreír.

-Sabes…sabes cuánto he esperado para que dijeses eso que acabas de decir?- Me susurró mientras nuestros labios se acercaban peligrosamente.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente todavía analizando lo que acababa de decir.

Sentí una inmensa calidez extenderse por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo mientras la alegría inundaba mi mente y embotaba todos mis sentidos. Acaso había dicho…acaso había afirmado que me quería?

Me había quitado un enorme y angustiante peso de encima. Me había abierto las puertas al paraíso, me había hecho parecer todo tan insignificante, me había hecho no tener más miedo y me había hecho el hombre más feliz que podía haber nunca existido en la tierra. No había palabras para describir lo que sentí en aquél momento, me sentí de pronto inderrotable, me sentí como el rey del mundo, con ganas de saltar de la emoción, de afrontar cualquier reto, sentí sudores recorriéndome todo el cuerpo, mientras temblaba de la emoción y la miraba a ella, y sentía que no cabía en mí la dicha, mientras la miraba y me recordaba a mí mismo todos aquellos sueños junto a ella que pensé que nunca iba a cumplir.

Y desde aquél momento, sentí que ya no era sólo yo, yo no importaba en absoluto, éramos nosotros, desde aquél momento me había alistado irremediablemente y con la mayor entrega del mundo a pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, a continuar haciéndola feliz, a hacer cualquier cosa que ella me pidiese, a protegerla con mi cuerpo y alma y a amarla todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida, con la mayor entrega y con los mayores sacrificios, pero a amarla, más de lo que nunca había amado alguien.

Ahora sólo estábamos ella y yo y ése era el momento que importaba.

Sin poder contenerme la besé con una ternura desaforada, sus labios eran lo mejor que había probado en mi vida, sabían a té, sabían a miel, sabían a ella. Eran aquellos los labios por los que me había desvelado noches enteras, aquellos los besos que había ansiado toda la vida, aquellos los momentos que había soñado, y eran todos aquellos momentos que sin poder evitarlo se estaban haciendo realidad.

Me sentí desfallecer mientras colocaba mis brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura. Me sorprendí al medir la pasión desesperada con la que respondía a mis besos, y nos encontramos en la necesidad de fundirnos en el largo y febril instante que ambos habíamos soñado durante tanto tiempo.

Pronto nos vimos en la necesidad de respirar, me separé momentáneamente de ella mientras sonreía y ví sus ojos verdes cargados de aquella ternura y aquella pasión, más que con la que la había visto observar a Sasuke tantos años atrás.

Ella sonrió también probablemente al darse cuenta de la manera en la que la observaba. Jamás había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

Comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, no había nada que nos pudiese separar el uno del otro, absolutamente nada. Y nuestras muestras de cariño cada vez se hacían más efusivas y más exaltadas mientras mi cuerpo se veía recorrido por pequeños escalofríos llenos de ardor.

Me estremecí de dicha cuando me dí cuenta de que Sakura-Chan había tomado un suave impulso y cuando me constaté de que sus piernas ahorra rodeaban mi torso mientras me abrazaba y me besaba amorosamente. La sostuve y dejándome llevar por una pasión salvaje mientras no dejaba de besarla, dejé que los instintos nos condujesen en un viaje accidentado hacia mi habitación.

La deposité, todavía sin separarme de ella, en mi cama deshecha mientras sentía cómo acariciaba mi espalda por debajo de la camiseta con una pasión inusitada. Sentí cómo me hacía inclinarme hacia ella hasta quedar en una posición comprometedora y cómo de alguna extraña manera lograba deshacerse de mi camisa.

-Sakura-Chan,-Murmuré impotente mientras me besaba amorosamente el cuello y mientras me daba cuenta de que ella también se había deshecho de su camisa.

Se detuvo para mirarme con ternura. La observé detenidamente, observé su piel blancuzca ante la luz del atardecer, sus inocentes y pequeños pechos entre aquel sujetador negro que los hacía lucir tan provocativos, aquellos pechos que a mí me parecían infinitamente perfectos, observé la felicidad que emanaba de cada uno de sus poros y conteniéndome y haciendo uso de la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba ante ella, le susurré con una voz ronca no muy propia de mí:

-Sakura-Chan, no creo que estés…que estemos preparados para ésto.

La pasión que sentía en cada milímetro de mi mente y cuerpo debió de haberse traslucido en mi voz, así como el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por darle un paro a la situación pues me volvió a mirar con sus ojos verdes y supe que estaba viendo a través de mí, leyendo cada uno de los pensamientos que surcaban por mi mente.

-Naruto…-La oí susurrar.- Qué es lo que pasa?

La miré de nuevo, parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, no podía creer que hubiésemos llegados a tales extremos, no cabía en mí de mi gozo, sin embargo me encontraba un poco inhibido, por todos aquellos recuerdos y todos aquellos pensamientos que insistían en hacerse notar en mi consciencia, pensamientos que me apartaban irremediablemente de ella. Sentí cómo mis ojos eran atravesados por su mirada y cómo captaba exactamente cada uno de los hilos de mi pensamiento y cómo los procesaba mientras me preguntaba:

-Naruto, en verdad piensas, todavía sigues pensando, que amo a Sasuke?

Rehuí su mirada, no queriendo admitir lo que había leído de mi mente.

-De verdad piensas que te estoy mintiendo? Que te estoy usando? Piensas que yo sería capaz de hacerte éso?

La miré dolido y pude ver que luchaba por no llorar, busqué inconscientemente sus manos y las apreté entre las mías.

-Sakura-Chan, no llor…

-Naruto, entiéndelo. Estoy aquí. Podría estar en cualquier otro lado, pero estoy aquí. Contigo. No con él. No con nadie más. Tú deberías de entenderlo, deberías de ver que ya no siento nada por él que no sea amistad, deberías de tener la suficiente confianza en mí y deberías de conocerme lo suficiente como para ver que ya no soy la niña tonta que era antes, que he crecido, y que la he dejado, tal como lo abandoné a la falsa y platónica idea que tenía de él.

Asentí. Sí, lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde el primer momento en que la ví hacía tres años y medio, después de mi entrenamiento, desde el momento en el que dejé de verla como una niña para verla como una mujer.

-Estoy aquí. Contigo y para tí. Así como tú lo estuviste para mí todo aquél tiempo en que lo necesitaba, aquél tiempo en que me negaba a ver lo que en verdad estaba pasando…

-Sakura-Chan…- Comencé a decir para advertirle que no era necesario que continuase, pero me hizo un gesto con la mano y continuó hablando.

-En verdad es tan difícil de ver que he cambiado? Es tan difícil de ver que ya sé lo que quiero, que siempre lo he sabido, pero que he preferido ignorar? Es tan difícil entender que ahora…ahora y siempre has sido tú? Has sido tú a quien siempre he querido, a quien siempre he amado, y a quien siempre he buscado?

Es tan difícil para tí aceptar que ya no estás solo, que ahora somos tú y yo, que te amo como nunca he amado a alguien antes? Es tan difícil creerme, Naruto?

Sacudió la cabeza durante un instante mientras cerraba los ojos para impedir a las lágrimas escapar y levantó luego la cabeza orgullosamente con los ojos brillantes y con un intento de sonrisa en los labios.

-Es tan difícil creer…que de alguna manera quiero y estoy dispuesta a compensarte absolutamente todo, aunque se me vaya la vida en ello?

Observé las lágrimas que surcaban su hermoso rostro, y sus suaves manos intentando limpiarlas mientras apartaba el rostro para que no la viese llorar.

-Soy una imbécil,-Murmuró ante mi silencio.- Siempre tengo que terminar llorando.

-Al menos tienes buenas razones.- Fué lo único que acerté a decir mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas y le acariciaba las mejillas todavía un poco azorado por aquel discurso.

Me sonrió entre sus lágrimas intentando contener la risa.

-Te amo, Sakura-Chan,- Dije de un impulso mientras la sentía de nuevo buscando mis labios.- Y sí te creo.

Respondí a sus cálidos besos con ternura, la ternura que siempre reservaba para ella, y solamente para ella y que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo de nuevo en pasión. Sus manos que hacía un momento habían rodeado mi cuello se desembarazaron para tomar las mías y deslizarlas suavemente por su cuerpo, casi sin que yo me diese cuenta y detenerlas en sus suaves y pequeños pechos. Yo que comenzaba a perder el control de mi mismo en aquel momento, dejándome llevar por la calidez del momento, sentí como mis sentidos se reactivaban, y perdiéndome en sus ojos, plagados de un amor al que me costaba acostumbrarme, le susurré, no queriendo forzarla a absolutamente nada.

-Sakura-Chan…

-Qué pasa?- Me miró de nuevo comprensivamente, sabiendo que algo se encontraba mal pero intuyendo a la misma vez que estaba a punto de perder el control sobre mi mismo.

-No…no creo que sea lo mejor…no quiero que te arrepientas luego.

No. Jamás podría obligarla a nada. Jamás me lo perdonaría a mi mismo si llegaba a hacerle algo con lo que ella no estuviese de acuerdo, jamás le haría nada en contra de su voluntad, jamás sería capaz. Jamás me perdonaría el hecho de que se arrepintiese luego de haberme amado, que se arrepintiese de ese atardecer que estábamos viviendo, jamás me perdonaría si llegaba a querer olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando y todo por lo que habíamos pasado.

Se acercó de nuevo a mí mientras me respondía en un susurro que me estremeció de arriba a abajo.

-No lo haré. Jamás he estado tan segura en mi vida como lo he estado de ésto. Puedes confiar en que no me arrepentiré, nunca, jamás.

Me volvió a besar apasionadamente, segundos después, yo volviendo a hacer un esfuerzo, ahora estaba seguro de que el último, le dije con seriedad:

-Sakura-Chan, no quiero hacerte daño.

Vi a mi amada pelirrosa sonreír con ternura y reir para sí misma. Busqué con la mirada en su hermoso cuerpo aquella cicatriz apenas imperceptible de aquella herida que me me había hecho creer que la perdería. No, jamás podría hacerle daño, primero muerto antes de hacerle daño.

-No lo harás.- Murmuró en mi oído hechizándome de nuevo con su cercanía.-No podrías hacerme daño ni aunque quisieses.

De qué manera me podía comprender ella. Comprendía perfectamente que hacerle daño iría completamente en contra de mi naturaleza.

-Es…estás segura?-Tartamudeé nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Puedo aguantar.-Murmuró confiada con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a besarme.- Además, no creo que duela tanto.

Jamás hubiese pensado que la primera vez fuese a ser así. Desde aquél momento creo que ninguno de los dos se hizo responsable de sus acciones.

Jamás hubiese soñado en un momento tan mágico como lo fue aquél, mis sueños nunca hubiesen podido abarcar tal cantidad de felicidad, de pensamientos, de pequeños momentos que esperaba poder guardar en mi memoria para siempre. Mis sueños habían sido un esbozo, una esperanza a algo muchísimo más grande.

Allí, mientras nos desvestíamos silentemente, presas ambos del amor que nos envolvía a cada uno, mi universo había cambiado totalmente y me sentía atrapado en aquél sentimiento de que nada volvería a ser como lo era antes, y de que todo sería mucho mejor, que mi mundo estaba dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados, que nuestros mundos habían cambiado en su totalidad, y que ya habíamos dejado de ser Sakura y Naruto, para convertirnos en amantes, en almas permanentemente inundadas de amor, en criaturas que vivían completamente a partir del otro, en un hombre y en una mujer.

No sentí ninguna vergüenza ante mi desnudez, y al verla allí, como tanto tiempo la había soñado, recorriendo aquél frágil y etéreo cuerpo que había imaginado y que conocía a la perfección, supe que ella tampoco. Recorrí cada uno de los recovecos de su ser, sus pechos de niña, su cuello con olor a rosas, su piel suave como el terciopelo, aquella pequeña barriguita que me resultaba tan natural, aquellas caderas, sus piernas bien formadas y su estrecha cintura. Y me dí cuenta de que nuestros cuerpos parecían pertenecer el uno al otro, formar una sola unidad, encajar como piezas de un rompecabezas.

La ví ruborizarse mientras la miraba por la profundidad de mi mirada y el profundo amor que irradiaba.

Sentí sus apasionados besos, correspondientes a los míos, intercalados con suspiros de amor, mientras metía sus manos entre mi cabello y lograba situarla de espaldas a la cama colocándome con toda la sutilidad de la que fuí capaz.

Besé cada uno de los milímetros de su cuerpo, cada uno de los centímetros de su nívea piel, formando un camino de besos desde su boca hasta su vientre deteniéndome momentáneamente en su cuello, y en cada uno de sus pechos.

Sus caricias en mi espalda y los suspiros de gozo que exhalaba no hacían sino embotarme la mente, nublándola con aún más amor. Me deslicé por su cuerpo e introduje momentáneamente ,como pidiendo permiso, uno de mis dedos en ella. Sentí como se estremecía y exhalaba un gemido de placer.

Sí, se encontraba lista, la miré por unos segundos antes de seguir, conociendo las dudas que se abrían dentro de mí, me sonrió inspirándome confianza mientras asentía.

Ya, me había dado su permiso. Sentí cómo uno de sus brazos me rodeaba la espalda y cómo buscaba con una de sus manos una de las mías. La estreché fuertemente y todavía temblando del intenso nerviosismo y de la inigualable pasión que sentía en mi interior, mientras sentía como sus piernas rodeaban mi torneada espalda y cómo se encorvaba para facilitarme el trabajo, logré abrirme camino hacia ella, y tomando un impulso penetrarla en el clímax de mi amor y derribaba aquella barrera, la única que nos separaba de pertenecernos totalmente el uno al otro.

Sentí cómo apretaba mi mano con toda su fuerza y cómo reprimía un grito mientras me clavaba por el dolor las uñas de su mano izquierda en mi espalda, y sentía sangre resbalando por mis muslos.

Suspiré de gozo mientras sentía a su cuerpo estremecerse de una mezcla de dolor y placer debajo del mío, y mientras esperaba a que se acostumbrase observé su cara muy cerca de la mía, y pude notar que apretaba los labios y cerraba los ojos con suavidad mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su blanca piel

-Estás bien?-Susurré preocupado momentáneamente dispuesto a parar si ella lo quería así. Infinitamente consternado por su bienestar, por su comodidad y por lo que pasaba por su mente en aquél momento. Sentí inmediatamente, con una preocupación que no me dejaba disfrutar enteramente del momento, deseos compartir su dolor y no ser el causante de éste, quería ayudarla con todo mi corazón en aquella muestra de fortaleza que estaba dando.

Abrió los ojos, y observé en sus ojos verdes un destello de felicidad sobrenatural mientras sonreía y me murmuraba tranquilizante:

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, sigue.

Sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos y saboreé el salitre de sus lágrimas mientras me disponía a seguir con sus indicaciones. Confiando totalmente en lo que me había dicho.

En un momento infinito todo desapareció, el tiempo dejó de existir, el pasado dejó de importarnos y el futuro dejó de preocuparnos, sólo existíamos ella y yo, y el amor que nos profesábamos, existíamos solamente el uno para el otro, existíamos como un solo ente, como un solo ser, entregándonos en cuerpo y alma, entregándonos a nuestras pasiones, a nuestros sueños a nuestros deseos, viviendo, despertando, volviendo a vivir, volviendo a despertar.

Nos agitábamos en un dulce vaivén de emociones, mientras la hacía mía y mientras ella me hacía suyo una y otra vez, y sentíamos estremecerse de placer cada uno de los centímetros de nuestros cuerpos, que ahora pertenecían enteramente el uno al otro.

-Sakura-Chan, te amo.- Le susurré mientras sentía sus tiernos besos.

Le murmuré una y otra vez que la amaba en una letanía interminable, en suspiros intercalados por gemidos y demostraciones de placer, que hacían que me hinchase aún más de pasión, que hacían que mi mundo diese vueltas y que la felicidad, el gozo y el amor que sentía en aquel momento se intensificasen aún más.

Exhaló un gemido de intenso placer que me estremeció de arriba a abajo mientras sentía salir de mí aquél chorro de amor imperecedero y me perdía totalmente en su cuerpo y su alma.

Podía haber estado pasando cualquier cosa en aquél momento, pero nada nos importaba, sólo nos importaba el hecho de estar el uno con el otro, completamente compenetrados en aquél acto de amor, dándonos todo lo que podíamos y más, queriéndonos como sólo nosotros podíamos haberlo hecho, como nadie nunca había amado jamás. En mi mente sólo estaba ella, con su sonrisa, con sus ojos plagados de entrega, con sus pequeños e irresistibles gestos, con su sensual ser, con su fuerte personalidad, sólo estaba ella, y el futuro que labraría junto a ella, el futuro que compartiríamos, y la vida infinita llena de amor que viviríamos hasta el final de los tiempos.

Nos encontrábamos exhaustos. Aún más exhaustos me refiero. Todo había terminado en un momento, pero para nosotros no había hecho nada más que empezar, había sido apenas el inicio de una larga lista de momentos inmemorables que viviríamos el uno junto al otro.

Observé su cara tranquila y plácida mientras sus ojos se le cerraban y su respiración agitada se calmaba. Observé su cara soñadora de donde habían desaparecido las ojeras y las preocupaciones, y la luz reflejarse en sus largas pestañas, mientras sus suaves y tan ansiado labios se curvaban ligeramente en una pequeña sonrisa.

No pude evitar pensar en lo vulnerable que se veía de aquella manera, se veía como una pequeña niña (Mi pequeña niña) cansada, inocente y frágil, con un halo de felicidad que había suplantado instantáneamente al de tristeza que solía llevar.

No pude soportar el fugaz deseo que se avivaba en mí cada vez que la veía, aquél deseo de protegerla, así fuese con mi vida. El deseo de alejarla de todo mal y acercarla aún más a mi pecho, para que pudiese dormir en paz, libre de todo tipo de preocupaciones.

Intentando no despertarla me erguí para cogerla y acunarla suavemente entre mis brazos. Abrió los ojos durante un momento y me sonrió mientras sonreía complacida. Estabamos desnudos pero nos habíamos acostumbrados totalmente a nuestros cuerpos y lo veíamos como la cosa más natural del mundo, se acurrucó contra mí cerrando los ojos de nuevo, y mientras observaba de nuevo aquél hermoso cuerpo de diosa griega, a la luz de la luna, me asaltó una pequeña idea que me hizo estremecerme de una felicidad infinita.

Qué pasaría…qué pasaba si estaba embarazada? No me pude contener al imaginarme la idea, habría sido una bendición, habría sido la mejor cosa que me hubiese podido pasar en la vida. Se abrieron ante mí las enormes puertas de la felicidad, llenas de imágenes y esbozos de un futuro en conjunto.

Pareció darse cuenta de mi emoción y abrió los ojos perezosamente mientras renunciaba a la idea de dormirse. Observó mi cara que irradiaba felicidad y se irguió un poco para besarme con una sonrisa.

Correspondí a su beso con ternura volviendo a sentir aquél revuelo de emociones mientras cerraba los ojos. Todavía no podía creerlo, no podía creer que horas antes había creído que la perdería para siempre, que jamás sería mía, que tendría que renunciar a ella por toda la eternidad. Todavía no podía creer que aquello fuese verdad, que no fuese uno de esos tantas veces repetidos sueños.

La estreché entre mis brazos colocándola contra mi pecho, todavía acunándola en aquella actitud amorosamente protectora.

-Eres mía, lo sabías?- Murmuré mientras la oía reir suavemente y mientras sus orbes verdes me atravesaban- Y no te voy a dejar ir nunca, jamás seré tan tonto, Sakura-Chan. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido en mi vida, y siempre me tendrás lo quieras o no.

-Naruto-Kun…- La oí susurrar suavemente mientras los pelos se me erizaban de gozo por aquél cariñoso sobrenombre murmurado de entre sus labios.- Nunca me iré.

Sentí cómo cogía mi cara entre sus manos y cómo se sentaba para besarme con todo el amor del que era capaz. Correspondí a sus besos, bajo la luz de la luna, mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos una vez más.

Sentí cómo se despegaba de mis labios y cómo, mientras yo besaba su cuello me susurraba al oido aquél esperado:

-Te amo.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de dicha, y volví a buscar sus labios y su mirada iluminada mientras sentía mi faz enrojecerse y los ojos llenarse de lágrimas interminables de felicidad.

-No sabes cuánto he soñado con ésto.- Le murmuré al oído.

La ví sonreir con ternura y volvió a acurrucarse contra mi pecho dejándose acunar por mí.

-Naruto-Kun…- La volví a oir.

-Mmm?-Inquirí, empezando a quedarme dormido yo también.

Sentí cómo se volvía a acercar a mí con aquella mirada tierna en sus ojos verdes, y oí cómo me susurraba con una voz muy diferente:

-Eres un baka.

Al principio pensé que había oído mal.

Pero mi mundo comenzó a estremecerse desde sus cimientos cuando me dí cuenta de que había oído bien, y que había captado bien aquél tono asesino que conocía tan bien, mezclado con un deje de amargura. Sentí aquél enorme palacio de cristal desmoronarse ante mi vista.

La observé, e intuí que algo andaba mal, muy mal, si hubiese podido ver mi cara en aquél momento hubiese visto una cara llena de miedo, incertidumbre y terror.

Su cara estaba marcada por la dureza, y todo el calor que me había inundado minutos antes comenzaba a convertirse en un frío asesino. Sus ojos, segundos antes llenos de ternura ahora me miraban con aquella furia que tan bien conocía, sólo que ésta vez era una furia verdadera, no una furia de juegos como lo era cada vez que yo hacía una estupidez.

-Có… cómo?- Pregunté angustiado, mientras sentía cómo el universo se me venía encima, y cómo ella se soltaba de mi agarre.

-Naruto, por el amor de Dios! Deja ya de tener sueños cochinos conmigo, maldito pervertido!!- La oí gritarme mientras sentía un golpe increíblemente doloroso rebotando en mi confundida cabeza.

Desperté sudando frío, y sintiendo un enorme dolor de cabeza, en el sitio exacto donde ella me había pegado. Estaba amaneciendo, busqué con desesperación, a mi lado en la cama deshecha, su cuerpo, pero no encontré a nadie, me dí cuenta de que estaba en pijama, y de que la cama se encontraba revuelta pero limpia desprovista de cualquier signo de sangre virginal. Recuerdo haber pensado con incomodidad que necesitaría una ducha fría.

De pronto recordé sus últimas palabras, y sentí toda la frustración agolparse a mi cara.

Mierda!

Me levanté de la cama arrollando todo a mi paso, derribando la mesilla de noche y destrozando la mesa de comedor con la cena de la noche anterior, destrozando todo lo que en ella se encontraba.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas recorrían mi cara, y cómo la tristeza embargaba mi corazón frustrado.

Todo había sido tan real, todo había sido tan real, pero había terminado siendo un puto sueño, otro puto sueño, peor y a la vez mejor que los demás. Por que éso era todo lo que alguna vez sería, lo máximo que llegaría a pasar entre ella y yo, todo era un sueño, todo sería siempre un puto sueño.

-Qué carajos pasa conmigo!!- Grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.

El mundo se enmudeció momentáneamente y la única respuesta que pude percibir fue el sonido de los potes de ramen rodando por el suelo.

Todavía sin descargar del todo toda la rabia que sentía aquella terrible mañana del mes de octubre, agarré uno de los pocos platos que no se había roto que se encontraba en el aparador y lo estrellé estrepitosamente en contra de la pared y todo lo que se encontrase en ésta.

Oí el estrépito de un cuadro caer y el del cristal y el de la porcelana al romperse en millones de pedazos y diseminarse por toda la habitación.

Todavía ahogándome entre mis lágrimas, todavía con el corazón en un puño, extrañando la compañía de Sakura-Chan más que nunca, me acerqué a aquel cuadro que reconocía tan bien, y con aquel horrible remordimiento de conciencia instantáneo, pasé la mano por el cristal roto, cortándome irremediablemente, pero ningún dolor era comparable al que sentía en aquél momento, al descubrir que todo siempre sería un sueño sin cumplir, al descubrir que era imposible que ella me amase alguna vez.

Observé a través de las lágrimas aquella antigua foto del equipo siete que tanto había anhelado ver, aquella foto que ahora se manchaba de sangre, y mientras me sentía morir, acaricié con un dedo su imagen, la imagen de aquella niña sonriente, de aquella mujer por la que daría la vida, de aquella amiga, aquella confidente, de aquél amor verdadero, de aquél primer amor, de mi alma gemela, que sin embargo, nunca podría ser mía.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Antes de que comiencen a decir que soy una malvada sin corazón, quiero decirles lo mucho que me costó escribir ésto, y lo mucho que me costó terminarlo de ésta manera, si hay algo que me resulta difícil es hacer a mi pobre Narutín sufrir en extremo y les puedo decir que estuve a punto de echarlo todo a la basura y decidir que no terminaría siendo un sueño, pero descubrí que era inevitable para la trama :O… Quedó tan… angst…Mierda, lloré escribiéndolo, lloré cuando terminé. Y soy una patética del coño. Pero espero que les haya gustado._

_Por favor, por lo que más quieran, por Narutín, por Sakura-Chan, por que hubieses deseado que ésto no hubiese sido un sueño, podrías apretar el botón de abajo que dice GO? Y mandarme un pequeño review… contándome lo que hubiese debido mejorar, lo que hubiese debido incluir, y sobretodo que tal les pareció el lemon? Que en verdad no fue un verdadero lemon… sino un lemon… sentimental. :P Porfis?_

_Probablemente no volveré a subir nada hasta la semana que viene, o hasta que hayan dejado reviews, por éso me despido por tiempo indefinido y dejo de darles la lata, ne?_

_Besotes!_


	11. Capítulo 11

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Uy…siento que me pasé de mierda en el capítulo anterior._

_No debí de haberlo hecho sufrir tanto, pero me justifico a mi misma diciendo que era la única manera realista en la que la historia hubiese podido continuar…además de que disfruté mucho escribiendo el capítulo anterior, metiendo pequeños momentos que he imaginado y mezclándolos con las percepciones de Naruto y de las cosas que recrea su mente. En verdad, gocé escribiéndolo, pero no terminándolo de ésa manera. Ya pasó, sin embargo. Y ahora simplemente viene la depresión, tanto mía como la de él._

_Éste capítulo y el que viene son como un capítulo de transición, el fin de una etapa, después de éste capítulo pasan uno o dos meses, y por fin pueden ir de misiones otra vez._

_Éstos son probablemente los último capítulos que subiré en uno o dos meses, pues aunuqe espero continuar el fic durante vacaciones no es seguro que pueda subir capítulos, aún así, espero que lo disfruten, y que lleguen a apreciar el esfuerzo y la inspiración que se han requerido para escribir este fanfiction, que aunque al principio era algo incierto, poco a poco fue tomando forma y se haconvertido en mi catarsis, mi depuración del alma._

_El otro capítulo viene mañana, pienso terminar de escribirlo ésta noche :-) No me gustó dejarlo hasta aquí tampoco...es bastante... horrible. Tuve que partir la historia en dos capítulos x-x... y creo que no me ha agradado mucho la idea...  
_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, y los ánimos para seguir :_

_Y les pido perdón por hacer este fic un tanto triste… aún así espero ponerle algunos momentos felices, no hay que hacerlos sufrir a ambos tanto, no?_

_Besos, y gracias,_

_Issiuh_

**Capítulo 11**

El día era lluvioso. Como si estuviese adaptado a mi ánimo, las nubes se cernían sobre mi aldea natal, los oscuros nubarrones le quitaban la felicidad a cualquiera, la calle lucía llena de charcos profundos, y nadie en su sano juicio estaba en la calle.

Yo no me encontraba en mi sano juicio, probablemente por éso me encontraba sentado allí. En aquel banco añejo a las afueras de la aldea escondida de la hoja, que seguramente habría visto y oído tanto a través de los años.

La lluvia había escampado por unos segundos y yo había salido a caminar, mientras las calles de Konoha todavía se encontraban desiertas, y los nubarrones negros todavía se cernían sobre la villa viéndose a la distancia amenazando con otra tormenta.

Había sentido la necesidad apremiante de respirar aire puro, la necesidad de salir de ése apartamento sólo y oscuro al que no podía considerar mi hogar, aunque llevase toda mi infancia y toda mi adolescencia viviendo allí.

Por mi mente se había pasado la idea de entrenar, pero la había dejado de lado, aunque pareciese imposible viniendo del propio Uzumaki Naruto, sabía que jamás podría concentrarme en el entrenamiento entre las condiciones en las que me encontraba. Sentía los ojos irritados, y aunque había dejado de llorar, tenía el presentimiento de que probablemente lloraría aún más antes de que el día acabase. Era irritante llorar por todo.

Sentía la nariz congestionada, de aquella manera tan rara que uno tenía cuando lloraba, que me impedia respirar con normalidad. Mi cuerpo se estremecía, pero no del apremiante frío, sino de aquél intento desesperado del cuerpo por mitigar la pena que se albergaba en mí.

Había caminado sin encontrarme con nadie hasta encontrarme con aquél banco de piedra, en el que me había sentado sumergiéndome en las sombras, hundiéndome en mis pensamientos.

Era todo culpa de él. De aquél maldito zorro.

De pronto oí una risa surgir en mi interior y enfrenté aquella lucha interna por que no se apropiase de mis pensamientos. Qué se creía aquél bastardo que me había arruinado la vida?

Recordé que al principio, cuando era muy pequeño y me encontraba muy solo solía hablarle, y lo había considerado durante un buen tiempo como mi mejor amigo, sabía que si lo decía a cualquiera pensaría que estaba loco, sin embargo de pequeño él me hablaba más, y la soledad no había sido tan grande, supongo que era más fácil para él apropiarse de mi mente y hablar con mi alma.  
En cuanto me había dado cuenta de que él no era un amigo y que me impulsaba a hacer cosas malas, lo había desterrado de mi memoria, y él había dejado de hablarme con tanta regularidad, no porque no lo intentase, sino porque yo no le dejaba.

"Tú y yo tenemos historia, chico"

Mi mente no lograba albergar la idea de que lo llevaba por una casualidad del destino, mi mente no podía concebir la enormidad de un pensamiento: Cómo hubiese sido todo si a él no lo hubiesen sellado en mí?.

"Yo te lo digo, una mierda."

Mis padres habían muerto en el ataque, era todo lo que me habían dicho. Seguramente ellos seguirían vivos, y los podría haber conocido. Nadie me habría rechazado, y hubiese tenido muchos amigos, más de los que ahora tenía, probablemente Sakura-Chan se hubiese fijado en mí, y no sería rival de Sasuke. También mi personalidad habría cambiado, muchísimo, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero habría cambiado.

"Hum…igual seguirías siendo un imbécil"

Sacudí la cabeza como si con éso pudiese desaparecer aquél diálogo que el Kyuubi estaba manteniendo conmigo.

Si no tuviese al Kyuubi porbablemente estaría ya muerto, pues me había salvado en incontables ocasiones.

Si no tuviese al zorro no hubiese herido a Sakura-Chan, y no estaría poniéndola en peligro por estar conmigo, ni a la aldea por protegerme.

"Sakura? La nena del sueño, no? Me gustó ese sueño. Candente… No podrías soñar con ella más a menudo?"

Mierda!, por qué tenía que recordármelo? Lo mandé a callar silenciosamente, indignado por que él supiese cada una de las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza y se regodease de encontrarse en mis sueños.

Sentí una rabia repentina apropiarse de mí.

Mi sueño había sido algo personal, eso había sido algo entre ella y yo, o…de mi mismo, pensé con frustración, después de todo había sido todo un puto sueño. Recordé cada uno de aquellos momentos, la inmensa sensación de felicidad, el amor eterno, recordé sus besos, sus caricias, las intensas sensaciones que nos habían recorrido de arriba a abajo. Aquello había sido algo personal. Cómo podía él entrometerse?

"Soy tú, imbécil. Y tengo todo el derecho de soñar también con tu estúpida novia"

No. Él no era yo, yo no era él. Yo no era salvaje, yo no era un asesino, yo no era malvado. Cómo se atrevía a insultar a Sakura-Chan? Sentí cómo los colores se me subían a la cabeza.

-No vuelvas a decir ni una palabra más de ella, entendido?- Murmuré con rabia.

"O si no, qué? Piensas atacarme?"

Hice caso omiso de sus palabras.

-Y además no es mi novia…qué más quisiera…

Había estado lloviendo toda la mañana, y yo había pasado toda la mañana oyendo el repiqueteo de las gotas sobre los cristales de la ventana, ahogándome en la autocompasión con mi almohada, hundido en la desesperación, mientras pensamientos oscuros nublaban mi mente y las lágrimas inconscientes, ríos de mi alma, corrían por mi cara desangrándome el corazón.

Todo había sido tan rápido, había construido un palacio de naipes y me había sorprendido al darme cuenta de que un simple soplido podía derrumbarlo. Porque éso era, era un simple soplido, era un pequeño atisbo de la realidad, un pequeño esbozo del mundo real, un pequeño toque que me hacía dar cuenta de todo, cosas que ya sabía, cosas de las que ya me había dado cuenta, pero que había preferido ignorar.

Cosas como que ella jamás me querría, cosas como que ella jamás podría olvidar a Sasuke, cosas como que estábamos destinados a que fuese así, cosas como que era lo mejor para ella no acercarse a mí, una vulgar bestia, alguien incapaz de superarse a sí mismo, incapaz de cumplir sus metas, alguien que había sido y todavía seguía siendo temido y herido por todo el mundo.

No. Yo no la merecía. No merecía el torpe cariño que me demostraba de vez en cuando, no merecía las miradas que nunca me terminaba dirigiendo y no me merecía sus sonrisas.

Ella era demasiado, se encontraba a un nivel demasiado alto, a un nivel inalcanzable, ella brillaba por sí misma, ella era inteligente, era brillante, era dulce, era amable, era fuerte, era determinada, era decidida, era hermosa, era encantadora y tenía un montón de cualidades indescriptibles, cualidades que yo le veía. Ella era demasiado para un pobre rechazado como yo. Alguien que nunca llegaría a nada, alguien que en todo caso no llegaría a ser más que un mejor amigo.

Y sin embargo no podía hacer nada, no podía hacer nada por no amarla, no amarla era la cosa más difícil (Por no decir que era imposible) que me podría haber pedido a mí mismo nunca, y estaba seguro, que como la mayoría de mis metas, jamás podría alcanzarla.

De pronto me daba cuenta de lo iluso que había sido, del imbécil ciego en el que me había convertido, en aquel estúpido que pensaba que alguna vez ella se fijaría en mí, que pensaba y tenía la esperanza de poder llegar a ser parte de su mundo algún día, de su mundo ideal lleno de ilusiones, lleno de un futuro con ella, y llenos de Sakura-Chan.

No, ella jamás me querría.

Dejé salir de mi garganta un grito de frustración.

Tal vez sin darse cuenta, me había convertido en un esclavo de su ser, en un esclavo de su felicidad, y rogaba por poder seguir haciéndolo toda mi vida, por seguir siendo aquella persona que la empujaba a lograrlo, que hacía lo que fuese por protegerla, por quererla, por amarla.

Pero para ella, mi dulce estrella en el horizonte, mi hermosa luna llena de esperanzas, mi alegre y cálido sol, jamás habría otra persona que él. Que Uchiha Sasuke. Y éso lo acababa de descubrir, por segunda vez.

Había desempolvado mis ideas, y después de un largo letargo lleno de ilusiones, de esperanzas y de castillos en el aire, había vuelto a despertar, en la más amarga soledad, y me odiaba por ello, me odiaba a mí mismo por sentir toda aquella frustración, toda aquella tristeza dentro de mi ser cuando ella estaba feliz.

Pero es que él no la merecía. No merecía ni una sonrisa de ella, ni una mirada, ni siquiera un gesto de afecto. No la merecía, luego de haberla despreciado, luego de haberla pisoteado, luego de haberla destrozado, luego de haberla hecho pasar por todo lo que había pasado. No. Nunca la merecería.

Pero ella era insistente, no era así? Ella nunca se daba por vencido.

Sonreía.

Mi Sakura-Chan nunca se daba por vencido. Y ella seguiría queriéndolo por siempre, aunque su corazón hubiese quedado menospreciado, destrozado y pisoteado. Aunque él no la mereciése, ella sería feliz con él, al contrario de cómo sería la situación conmigo.

No. Jamás podría arrastrarla a aquél infierno de mi vida, a ella, mi único pedazo de cielo, mi único sueño, mi único paraíso. Jamás sería capaz de hacerla pasar por las burlas, por los desprecios, por las miradas, por el miedo, ecos de mi infancia. Jamás podría arriesgarla al peligro que conllevaba estar conmigo, estar cerca de mí. Me estremecía. Recordaba aquella herida tan antigua que le había hecho años atrás, no, jamás la heriría de nuevo. De pronto comenzaba a pensar en todo lo que le podría pasar con tan solo asociarse conmigo, todo por lo que podría pasar y por lo que probablemente pasaría por estar conmigo.

Mi mente comenzaba a maquinar millones de situaciones, mientras el cielo se oscurecía, y la habitación comenzaba a sumirse en las sombras, haciendo que dejase de ver el desastre que se encontraba hecho mi apartamento.

Tenía que alejarme de ella. Alejarme como fuese, si…si acaso podría pedirle a Tsunade-Obaa-Chan que la cambiase de equipo… Pero no. Sería imposible, ella jamás se dejaría, y yo primero moriría de dolor al no tenerla cerca de mí, y de preocupación por no saber lo que sería de ella en misiones peligrosas.

Sí, moriría de tristeza y de melancolía por extrañar su olor, su sonrisa, su persona, pero por lo menos ella así estaría segura.

En ése momento nada me podía acobijar del miedo que sentía al imaginarme mi mundo sin ella, al imaginármela raptada, secuestrada, desaparecida o…muerta. Y sobretodo si era por mi culpa.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, volví a pensar, necesitaba desahogarme. Me dí cuenta, con una claridad inusitada de que extrañaba al Ero-Sennin, y en ése m0mento dí rienda suelta a todos los sentimientos que me había guardado para mí mismo, buscando ser fuerte.

Lo extrañaba como nadie tenía idea, extrañaba sus consejos, sus clases útiles, sus lecciones inútiles, extrañaba su voz paternal, su risa afable, y sobretodo la inmensa capacidad que había tenido siempre para saber justamente lo que me hacía falta oír. Extrañé de pronto hablarle, y sentí unas ganas intensas de contarle absolutamente todo lo que se me pasaba por la mente.

Era injusto, por qué todo tenía que ser tan injusto? Por qué había tenido que morir? Por qué habían tenido que quitarme a un amigo, a un confidente, a un maestro, a un padre? Por qué no había podido tener otra osportunidad, otra oportunidad para mejorarse, para cumplir sus sueños? Cómo la vida podía ser tan injusta, y cómo podía haberle sido arrebatada de aquella manera, tan rápidamente?

Un sentimiento de rabia volvió a brotar de mi cuerpo. Por qué demonios todo tenía que terminar así? Por qué demonios él había terminado así? Podía echarle la culpa a Akatsuki, al líder de Akatsuki, a Tsunade, por haberlo mandado en una misión suicida, podía hasta echarme la culpa a mí mismo, podía clamar venganza, podía autodestruirme decidido a vengar su muerte. Sin embargo ninguna de esas opciones me pareció razonable.

Simplemente era, porque era. Las cosas pasaban porque pasaban. Y siempre habría una buena razón para ello.

Aún así seguía pensando que era injusto, infinitamente injusto. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender, muchos consejos que recibir, muchas noches en las cuales reir, y lo que más me dolía es que él no estaría allí conmigo.

Nada iba bien. Absolutamente nada iba bien, sentí en mi boca el amargo sabor de la derrota y de la incertidumbre de no saber lo que pasaría en el futuro, ni cercano ni lejano. Ahora mis sueños me parecían tontos y sin sentido, y estaba más lejos de lograrlos de lo que nunca había estado. Ser hokage ahora me parecía algo imposible, algo banal, algo que nunca llegaría a lograr, estar con Sakura-Chan ya sabía de sentado que no iba a pasar, sólo me quedaba deprimirme y comer ramen por el resto de mi vida, que al parecer sería el único sueño que lograría, sin ella ahora nada tenía sentido.

Siempre había sabido de alguna manera que ese momento llegaría, pero no lo había visto venir y ahora me golpeaba de frente.

Había comenzado a llover de nuevo, y saboreé mientras las gotas resbalaban por mi cuerpo de su sabor salado. Me dí cuenta de que lloraba inconscientemente, pues al parecer mi cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando.

Hacía frío, hacía mucho frío, sin embargo, mientras las heladas gotas de agua me calaban por completo entumeciendo mi cuerpo y mi alma, me dí cuenta que aquello no era un frío comparable con el que sentía en mi interior, y sintiéndome como un masoquista decidí quedarme allí, observando la lluvia caer, formando aún más charcos, oyendo el repiqueteo que hacía al caer sobre los árboles, intentando de alguna manera que aquel sonido rítimico calase profundamente en mi alma, haciendome tal vez sentir un poco mejor.

Caminé sorteando charcos. Qué tan estúpida podía llegar a ser? Cómo demonios se me había ocurrido la idea de salir a entrenar con un día como aquél? Llevaba toda la mañana lloviendo, que medio saliese el sol no iba a significar que el día estaría desprovisto de lluvias. Aquél era un día para quedarse en casa, cálida, tomando el té y viendo películas viejas.

Acaso estaría perdiendo mis cualidades ninjas? Tsunade-sama tenía toda la culpa, usándome vilmente para ordenar archivos en vez de mandarme de misión, había necesitado invertir energía, y como yo era una imbécil, se me había ocurrido ir a entrenar, y eso había hecho. Por lo menos hasta que las pesadas gotas de lluvia me habían impedido ni siquiera concebir la idea de seguir ejercitándome.

Por lo menos ahora comenzaba a escampar, después de todo.

Y por lo menos estaba entrenada para mantenerme en calor bajo la lluvia, normalmente la lluvia no nos detenía si estábamos de misión, y ahora caminaba bajo ésta, absorta en mis pensamientos.

Necesitaba salir de misión, urgentemente. Era algo que el cuerpo me pedía, pero Tsunade-sama llevaba ya semanas evitando el tema. Sabía que al igual que Naruto, no creía que me encontrase completamente recuperada, y no creían que fuese capaz de aguantar unos cuantos golpes más, qué equivocados estaban! Esta vez era yo la que iba a dar los golpes. Me encontraba casi curada, apenas me quedaban un par de cicatrices de las heridas que casi me habían conducido a la muerte un par de meses atrás.

Un par de meses…parecía mucho menos, también estaba perdiendo mi percepción del tiempo, al parecer. Sasuke había vuelto apenas hacía un par de meses, y me seguía pareciendo que era un sueño.

Desde la fiesta de los exámenes chuunin lo había vuelto a ver a menudo, se me solía acercar al principio un poco apenado y un poco incómodo, pero terminábamos hablando de cualquier cosa al final, y teniendo por lo menos un poco de la confianza, o tal vez aún mayor, de la que habíamos tenido antes.

Sabía que Naruto todavía no le había dirigido la palabra. Y en cierto sentido me sentía un poco dolida por ello, pero sabía que tendría que darles un poco de tiempo. Habían sido muy amigos en alguna época pero años de amistad con ellos me habían hecho darme cuenta de que a cada uno le costaría bastante dejar de lado el orgullo y volver a reconciliarse. No me hallaba tampoco tan furiosa por ello, había que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Observé mi alrededor, era la primera vez que me encontraba en Konoha y me mojaba por la lluvia, al contrario de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido pensar, la lluvia hacía ver todo mucho más vivo, lo que causaba un enorme contraste con el tristón cielo gris. Las hoja cubiertas de gotas de agua se veían aún más verdes, y los millones de bichos, normalmente invisibles bajo la maleza salían a retozar entre el pasto anunciando que la lluvia iba a terminar pronto. La tierra se enlodonaba y hacia que se me dificultase un poco el paso, pero ésto hacía que le prestase más atención al paisaje aunque estuviese sumida en mis propios pensamientos.

Dudé en si entrar por la puerta principal de la aldea o la del este, la principal quedaba un poco más lejos pero desde ella podría llegar más fácilmente a mi casa. Qué eran unos minutos más o unos minutos menos de lluvia? De todas maneras ya me encontraba mojada.

Llegué al camino de tierra que me conduciría a la la aldea de la hoja y me abrí paso entre el barro que me salpicaba de arriba a abajo hasta llegar al camino de piedra. Faltaba poco. Ya me imaginaba a mí misma en una tina caliente, oyendo música de Enya y libre de todo barro y preocupación. Sí, claro.

Pronto llegaría a aquel banco de piedra, que últimamente prefería evitar, me traía demasiados recuerdos. Allí, en aquel banco había tenido hacía tantos años aquella extraña conversación con Sasuke, y habíamos estado a punto de besarnos. Durante mucho tiempo me había repetido a mí misma aquel momento para convencerme de que no había sido un sueño.

Pocos meses después había vuelto a hablar con él en aquel banquillo, para convencerlo de que no se fuese de la aldea, le había declarado mi amor, le había declarado que estaba dispuesta a irme con él, que no quería dejarlo, que el resto del mundo no me importaba… sin embargo se había ido, de todas maneras. Y me había dejado allí, dormida en aquél banco, con el corazón roto y respirando a duras penas.

Sí. No me gustaba acercarme a aquel banco, me hacía recordar lo increíblemente estúpida que había sido.

Me limpié en un intento futil las gotas de agua que no me dejaban ver con claridad de la cara, sería cierto lo que estaba viendo? Podía llegar a ver una borronosa mancha naranja a la distancia. Naruto? Qué haría Naruto allí a ésta hora y con éste tiempo?

-Naruto?!- Pregunté confusa mientras me acercaba al banco.

-

"Mierda!" Fue todo lo que atiné a pensar en aquél momento mientras le rogaba a los cielos el no tener una muy mala pinta.

"Requete-mierda!" Oí al kyuubi decir.

Maldito zorro sarnoso, quién le daba a él el derecho de opinar?

Sonreí de improviso, guardándome para mí por un momento mis miedos y mis penas, para enfrentarme a ella como siempre lo hacía, con aquella sonrisa confianzuda y tranquilizadora. No quería que se preocupase por mí, no quería verla preocupada y no quería que me preguntase nada, pues no creía que fuese capaz de responderle.

-Naruto? Qué haces aquí?

Se encontraba enfrente mío, observé que lógicamente ella también estaba mojada con la lluvia y tenía pintas de tener bastante frío, allí llena de barro del camino.

-Qué haces tú aquí, Sakura-Chan?-Murmuré confuso mientras me paraba precipitadamente, esperando que si fingía actividad se me notase menos la cara de zombi que debía de tener.

-Yo pregunté primero,- La oí decir mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Me estaba mirando, me pregunté si se daría cuenta de que pasaba algo, y si llegaría a hablarme de ello o simplemente preferiría ignorarlo.

-Ehmm, bueno, estaba pensando, Sakura-Chan!!-Dije animadamente haciendo uso de energías de reserva que no sabía de donde sacaba.- Y tú? Te vas a mojar si sigues aquí, Sakura-Chan!

Tomó asiento en el banco todavía sin responderme y me indicó con la mirada que me sentase, cosa que hice inmediatamente mientras el nerviosismo hacía mella en mí.

-

-Ya estoy mojada de todas maneras, Naruto.- Murmuré con una sonrisa mientras me percataba del extraño estado de ánimos que trataba de encubrir mi amigo.- Estaba entrenando, pensé que podría llegar a entrenar un poco antes de que la lluvia me volviese a agarrar.

Observé su sonrisa triste mientras sentía mi corazón desgarrarse por algna extraña razón, sus ojos azules normalmente llenos de vida lucían inanimados y llenos de pena, me dí cuenta de que había estado llorando.

Instantáneamente el hecho de saberlo me hizo temer por él, probablemente nunca lo había visto en un estado emocional tan débil. Mi mente se negaba a creer que Naruto fuese capaz de llorar, él tenía siempre tantos ánimos, tenía siempre tantas esperanzas, tantos sueños, cómo podía ser ése mi Naruto?

Sentí de pronto un frío terrible, debí de haberlo sabido, él también debía de pasar por aquellos momentos a menudo, y seguramente más a menudo de lo que creía. Sentí un vacío dentro de mí al verlo allí, tan inanimado, tan deprimido y tan triste y sin embargo lleno de sonrisas y de palabras animosas para mí, cubriéndose por una máscara de positividad por alguna extraña razón.

-Naruto…-Susurré mientras buscaba su mano. Pareció estremecerse ante el contacto y me dí cuenta de que su mano se encontraba extremadamente fría.-Estás frío, pasa algo?

Allí tenía que salir la parte de doctora en mí, me sentí de pronto inmensamente preocupada mientras me daba cuenta de que mi amigo probablemente llebava horas allí bajo la lluvia helada.

Observé su mirada mientras intentaba sonreir, y temblé al ver que luchaba por no llorar mientras sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules se llenaban de tristeza.

No podía ser. Me sentí infinitamente preocupada, qué podría pasarle? Sentí cómo me tambaleaba. No me era posible verlo así, a él, a mi pilar, a mi tierra, él, que siempre me había empujado a mejorarme, a mí y a muchas personas más, él, que tenía aquel don natural de hacer sonreir a la gente, de animarlos.

-Naruto…-Murmuré consternada mientras se me quebraba la voz y alcanzaba a rodearlo con los brazos, el único consuelo que podía darle en aquél momento.

Aquél pareció ser el cataclisma, desde aquél momento me dí cuenta cómo se quitaba aquella máscara de positivismo forzado y se desplomaba ante mí. Dejando a rienda suelta todos aquellos sentimientos que se había guardado para sí mismo, dejándose abrazar por mí, llorando por todos aquellas penas incomprendibles que me tenían tan preocupada.

En aquél momento sentí cómo lloraba, como dejaba de ser aquella persona tan fuerte, cómo se convertía en un niño asustado, cómo se convertía en un ser indefenso, dejándose llevar por todos aquellos pensamientos. Y en aquél momento sentí unas inmensas ganas de aliviar su dolor, de compartirlo, de protegerlo, de acabar con todas aquellas penas, si tan sólo hubiese sabido qué era aquello que tanto lo apenaba. Me dí cuenta de la enorme magnitud de la tristeza que emanaba, de la tristeza que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando para sí, y al verlo llorar, al ver cómo aquellas lágrimas se juntaban con las gotas de lluvia en su faz, en vez de verlo como alguien débil, lo ví como la persona más fuerte que había conocido en mi vida, por haber llegado a guardarse todo aquello, por haber aguantado hasta el final.

Estuvimos allí un tiempo indefinido, mientras lo abrazaba, mientras se derrumbaba sobre mí, mientras acunaba su cabeza en mi pecho mientras él se estremecía del enorme dolor que sentía y por mi cara comenzaban a resbalar lágrimas de compasión.

La lluvia no había acabado, y más bien parecía que las gotas de antes apenas habían sido una introducción para la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Las gotas de lluvia nos golpeaban pero no parecíamos sentir ninguna especie de dolor, ni tan siquiera parecía que nos diésemos cuenta, en aquél momento en el mundo sólo existíamos él y yo, su enorme tristeza y mi gran preocupación.

-Naruto…no puedo verte así…-Murmuré entre sollozos mientras acariciaba su cabeza, aquello pareció calmarlo un poco, se separó de mí un poco avergonzado y pude observar su mirada cargada de gratitud. Todavía temblaba un poco, sus ojos lucían igual de acuosos, estaba mojado de lluvias y lágrimas, y le costaba respirar con soltura, pero pude apreciar que se encontraba mejor o de que por lo menos lo aparentaba para hacerme sentir mejor. Me dí cuenta de que estaba intentando sonreir, de que un poco de su fortaleza de antaño volvía a él y de que en sus ojos podía verse un reflejo de la felicidad de antes.

-Vamos?-Susurré mientras le volvía a coger de la mano.

Asintió con una sonrisa que a mí me pareció un tanto triste, extrañamente me acababa de dar cuenta de que llevaba tiempo así, de que últimamente sus sonrisas habían estado llenas de dolor, pero no podía recordar en qué momento había empezado todo.

Ir? A dónde? No lo sabíamos. A cualquier sitio que nos quedase cerca, que no estuviese lloviendo y en donde estuviesemos solos, sin tener que enfrentarnos a nadie. Un sitio en el que no sientiésemos tanto frío, en el que la lluvia no nos hiriese y en el que las penas no nos embriagasen.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Creo que ninguno de los dos tenía alguna idea de adonde nos dirigíamos.

Yo simplemente me dejaba arrastrar a través de las callejuelas de Konoha por la pequeña y suave mano que sostenía la mía con fuerza, sin ningunas intenciones de soltarla, y por las sonrisas cálidas que hacían que las mariposas que rondaban en mi estómago se alborotasen de los nervios y la sorpresa, sonrisas que a la vez causaban que la pena que me consumía desapareciese momentáneamente.

Podía sentir mi cuerpo pesado arrastrarse detrás de ella, torpe comparándolo con la agilidad que demostraba Sakura-Chan mientras daba saltitos intentando evitar los charcos. Y aunque de vez en cuando la lluvia traicionera parecía querer separarnos, siempre me sorprendía de su firme agarre.

Todo lo que estaba pasando y todo lo que había pasado en los últimos quince minutos me parecía algo incoherente, como si todo fuese una fantasía creada por mi mente, o retazos de un sueño, por eso, mientras la lluvia nos empapaba, y el agua de los charcos que no tenía energía de evadir me llenaba los zapatos de porquería pantanosa y h2o estancado, me dejaba llevar por ella, todavía no siendo dueño de mis acciones, sin poder encontrarme en una lucidez completa, y maravillándome de su irreal presencia allí.

Las gotas de lluvia nos calaban hasta los huesos y todo tenía una realidad de ensueño, todo parecía una fantasía en la que me movía todavía adormilado solo para despertar de pronto, caer de nuevo en el dolor, en la confusión, en el frío y en la realidad, que me causaría que todo fuese un sueño, de nuevo, que su dulce entendimiento fuese fingido, y que sus fríos dedos entrelazados con los míos se soltasen de mi agarre, lo único que yo tenía por ahora, y lo que me mantenía con vida.

-Sakura-Chan, espera…-Murmuré en un ronquido. Era aquella la primera frase que dejaba escapar en mucho tiempo.

Me miró con sus sagrados e hipnotizantes ojos verdes cargados de empatía y asintió levemente como para indicar que me escuchaba.

La lluvia me impedía ver su cara con claridad, pero pude darme cuenta del resplandor de sus ojos y de su cara temblorosa muy cerca de la mía. Me turbé un poco al darme cuenta de la poca distancia que nos separaba, sin embargo ella parecía no darse cuenta, o no darle importancia. A pesar del frío y a pesar de la lluvia, sentí como mi corazón latía fuertemente y como un intenso nerviosismo hacía mella en mí. Estaba reviviéndome a su manera.

Por la instantánea calidez que solía extenderse por mi ser cuando sonreía pude intuir que estaba sonriendo.

-A… a dónde va…vamos?- Susurré tembloroso.

La pregunta pareció sorpenderla un tanto, comprendí entonces que no se lo había planteado. Debía de encontrarse muy mal ella también, porque la Sakura-Chan que yo conocía solía enorgullecerse de su sentido común. Sentí un brote de preocupación entorpecer mi mente.

-A un sitio donde podamos secarnos…- Sentí su aliento haciendo cosquillas en mi piel y no pude sino dar un respingo.

-Vamos a agarrar una pulmonía terrible…-Continuó.- Sería bueno tomar algo caliente e ir a la cama si no queremos enfermarnos.

Entendí de pronto que no sabía como asimilar la situación y que lo estaba haciendo de la mejor manera que podía, desde el punto de vista de una ninja-médico.

Sentí el insoportable peso en el estómago, aquella sensación que ya conocía y que sabía que estaba causada por la enorme culpabilidad que comenzaba sentir por hacerla pasar por aquello. Su cara preocupada me hizo sentirme aún peor. No. Ella no se merecía pasar por ésto. Mierda… por qué demonios no me había podido contener? Me había visto llorar, me había consolado, y ahora, de alguna manera me estaba ayudando a cargar con aquel peso, aquel peso con el que solamente yo debía de estar cargando.

-Lo siento…- Murmuré con el corazón en el puño.

Sentí cómo ella me apretaba levemente la mano con sus fríos y pequeños dedos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triste. Las gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y su cabello rosado, un tanto oscurecido por el agua, se le pegaba a la cara. Me sorprendí a mi mismo pensando que si comenzaba a llorar sería difícil aguantarlo para mí, que ya le había causado el suficiente dolor.

Se veía tan pequeña, y tan frágil en aquel momento que me tuve que aguantar las ganas de colocar mis manos a ambos lados de su cara para hacerla entrar en calor, y luego cargarla refugiada en mi pecho hasta mi casa, para luego besarla apasionadamente y luego…

Vaya. Ya mi mente comenzaba a delirar, y a fantasear, como siempre lo hacía, aquello solamente pasaba en las novelas rosas.

"Vamos, Naruto, deja de pensar en tonterías, ella jamás te lo permitiría" Me reproché a mi mismo.

-No tienes que sentirlo.- La oí susurrar en una voz que intentaba ser fuerte.- No hay nadie que…-Pareció titubear.- No necesitas hacerlo solo…soy tu amiga.

Observé que sus dientes castañeaban, y de que ella también temblaba, y la urgencia de encontrar un lugar seco y cálido me golpeó fuertemente, si llegaba a enfermarse me podía dar algo.

-Gracias.- Intenté sonreir.

La benignidad de su sonrisa me hizo estremecerme de placer.

Desde cuándo tenía ella esa capacidad de hacerme sentir tan seguro? No lo sabía, siempre la había tenido. Cuando estaba con Sakura-Chan siempre tenía la certeza de que todo iba a salir bien, siempre me sentía más fuerte, más seguro de mi mismo, con más ánimos, con más ganas de enfrentar la vida y con desde luego más ganas de seguir estando a su lado por el resto de la eternidad que nunca.

-Vamos a casa.- La oí entonar con una sonrisa.

Por qué siempre que me sonreía me sentía como si fuese el rey del mundo?

Casa? En aquél momento no pensé a qué podría estarse refiriendo.

Se referiría en todo caso al hogar que compartía desde su nacimiento con su madre? Aquella casita bien cuidada? O acaso se estaría refiriendo al apartamento vacío en el que yo había vivido toda la vida que nisiquiera tenía la decencia de llegar a ser un hogar? No pensé en aquello. No me lo cuestioné en aquel momento, solo asentí con un intento de sonrisa bastante tristona, mi casa estaba y siempre estaría donde estuviese ella.

Me dolía verle así. Sentía una parte de mí destrozarse cada vez que volvía a ver aquellos ojos azules como el mar llenos de una desbordante e infinita tristeza. Me dolía tanto ver sus sonrisas rotas, sus sonrisas que intentaban enmascarar su dolor solo para hacerme sentir mejor, que sentía como si alguien me estuviese apretando fuertemente el pecho, no dejándome respirar y estrangulándome entre aquella sensación fría y acuciante que era la preocupación.

Me dolía tanto que estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar allí mismo, a llorar sobre aquel hombro, entre aquellos brazos, en aquel pecho, que siempre había estado allí para mí, para ser mi paño de lágrimas y mi compañero en el dolor. Pero justamente por eso me contuve. Necesitaba ser fuerte. Fuerte para él por una vez en la vida, porque sabía que si en este momento, temblando bajo la lluvia, y estando más cerca de él de lo que nunca lo había estado, yo llegaba a derrumbarme, él también se vendría abajo.

Me dolía el darme cuenta de repente de lo que le pasaba, del continuo dolor que albergaba su alma, y que siempre había albergado. No pude evitar sino sentirme mal conmigo misma por no haberme dado cuenta antes, yo, que me consideraba una de sus mejores amigas, yo, que probablemente era la que pasaba más tiempo con él que cualquiera de Konoha.

Por qué demonios había tenido que pasar aquello para hacerme despertar? Por qué lo había tenido que ver llorar para ver lo que pasaba detrás de sus eternas sonrisas y del brillo azul de sus ojos? Por qué no lo pude haber visto más pronto? Por qué yo no había podido remediarlo?

Comencé a sentirme culpable por haber sido siempre tan egoísta, por no haberle prestado verdadera atención a aquellas sonrisas enmascaradas que me hacían sentir calor, que me hacían sentir como la confianza volvía a nacer en mí, que me hacían sentir tan contenta conmigo misma aunque seguramente él estaría moviendo cielo y tierra para esbozarlas. Sentía la culpabilidad aferrarse a mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir más pesada, y me convencía a mi misma de que debía de dejar de sentirla porque el que yo me sintiese culpable no haría sino hacerlo sentir culpable a él, haciéndome sentir aún más remordimientos y haciendo que me odiase a mí misma aún más.

Y no podía sino preguntarme desde cuando había tenido esa conexión tan intensa con él, desde cuando podía sentir a flor de piel toda aquella tristeza cuando lloraba, o como me sentía extrañamente feliz cuando reía, preocupada cuando le ocurría algo, satisfecha cuando lograba salir adelante, algo que siempre hacía. Desde cuándo mi estado de ánimo había estado ligado tan intensa e íntimamente con el suyo? Cuando Sasuke se había ido… y yo había dejado de ignorarlo. Ignorarlo a él y a sus sueños, a él y su apoyo, a él y su vida, a él y a sus penas, que siempre lo habían perseguido. Por qué había tenido que hacerlo tan tarde? Por qué la vida siempre había sido tan injusta con él?

Y apenas ahora me preguntaba el por qué. El por qué de su silencio. El por qué la determinación de llevar aquella cruz sin ningún tipo de ayuda, sin dejar escapar de su boca una queja. Sentía como la angustia y el dolor atenazaban mi corazón al preguntarme por qué no me lo habría contado todo, por qué no me había dejado ayudarlo antes, por qué no había tenido la suficiente confianza en mí como para que me dejase ayudarlo a cargar con sus preocupaciones, como para que le aliviase las penas, como para que pudiese curarle el corazón.

Me asustaba horriblemente, hasta un punto indescriptible, su falta de ánimos y la tristeza que emanaba de sus ojos azules, de su cuerpo tembloroso y de cada uno de sus poros mojados por la lluvia, que me ponía a temblar.

Él siempre me había cuidado, siempre me había protegido del mundo, siempre me había acompañado, cuando lo necesitaba y cuando no, siempre había velado por mí, por mi bienestar, había limpiado mis lágrimas, había murmurado palabras de consuelo, se había tragado mis ataques de rabia, había acallado mis sollozos, había sido siempre aquel testigo silente que me acompañaba en mis desdichas, había sido a la vez el destructor de éstas, se había convertido poco a poco en mi protector, se había vuelto mi amigo incondicional, me había hecho reir, me había hecho llorar, había sido mi héroe, defendiéndome de mi misma, de aquel espectro que había sido, alejándome de los malos recuerdos, alejándome de los malos pensamientos, se había convertido inexplicablemente en mi tierra, aquél suelo firme en donde pisar cuando el mundo se hundía en la oscuridad, se había convertido en aquel pilar de mi existencia, lo único que me sostenía y que me impedía caer destrozada en el suelo, era mi compañero en la tristeza y en la felicidad, en el placer y la desdicha.

Y ahora era el momento en el que me tocaba a mí, en el que debía de agradecérselo, el momento en el que debía de hacer exactamente lo mismo por él, de acogerlo en mi pecho y acunarlo entre mis brazos, porque era él. Porque era aquel sensible tonto que me conocía más que nadie que pudiera haberme conocido nunca, porque era aquel tierno idiota que siempre me había querido, que siempre me había amado, porque era aquel valiente amigo que me había enseñado tanto, porque él era aquel impulsivo compañero que siempre había estado allí, porque era mi pequeño pedazo de alegría, porque era la persona a la que yo más quería en el mundo. Y la que más me necesitaba.

-Y la llave?- La oí preguntarme sacándome de mi ensoñación. De pronto recordé, mi llave, dónde estaba mi llave? Había salido con la llave? Para qué necesitaba la llave? Me dí cuenta de que estabamos ya en la entrada de mi apartamento, cuándo había llegado allí? Odiaba hallarme tan confuso. Dónde coños estaba la llave?

El desconcierto pareció reflejarse en mi cara, por el enorme suspiro de resignación que exhaló y la mirada preocupante que me dirigió microsegundos después.

-Ah! La llave!- Exclamé, reaccionando de pronto, rebusqué en mi bolsillo y para mi propio desconcierto la encontré allí, donde justamente no recordaba haberla metido.

Si aquella era la Sakura-Chan que yo conocía, me hubiese pegado un golpe que me hubiese lanzado al infinito y más allá, lo que me desconcertaba un tanto, pues solo pareció exhalar otro suspiro más de resignación, morderse el labio inferior y mirarme de soslayo mientras yo introducía la llave en la cerradura.

Nos encontramos poco después en mi oscuro apartamento. Nos arrastramos hacia adentro oyendo el repiqueteo de la lluvia en los cristales de la ventana, sintiendo el agua resbalar por nuestros cuerpos y atuendos y las gotas caer con un sonido que sonaba con estrepito entre el reinante silencio sobre el suelo de madera. Tanteé la pared para buscar el interrumptor de la luz mientras Sakura-Chan entraba detrás de mí. La luz de la lámpara del techo parpadeó unos segundos antes de prenderse totalmente y allí fuí cuando agradecí el haber limpiado un poco antes de salir.

Aunque me hubiese hallado horas antes en un estado de embotamiento del que no me hubiese sacado casi nadie, por lo menos había tenido la decencia de recoger los pedazos de porcelana y porquería del piso, del caos que había hecho por la mañana. No sé que hubiese podido llegar a inventarme si no lo hubiese hecho y ella hubiese visto las consecuencias del arranque de aquel arranque de rabia, después de aquel sueño que lo había causado todo.

Me hubiese dado absolutamente de todo. Me imaginé a mi mismo echándole la culpa a lo primero que se me pasase por la mente ante su suspicaz y atenta mirada: "No sé qué tiene el chucho del vecino con mis platos, y con mi mesa, ni con el retrato del equipo siete. Puedes creerlo, Sakura-Chan?" "Hn."

-Naruto?

Desperté de nuevo. Qué demonios me pasaba? Sacudí la cabeza para despertar del todo y la busqué con la mirada por toda la habitación solo para pegar un respingo cuando la encontré a mi lado, mirándome con extrañeza.

-Pasa algo?

-No, no, nada.- Murmuré con torpeza. Me hundí en el dulce mirar de sus ojos verdes de nuevo, preguntándome qué podría de estar pensando en aquel momento, mientras arrugaba la nariz de esa manera taaaan linda…

-Deberíamos de cambiarnos.- La oí susurrar.- Tendrás algo que me pueda servir?

La imagen de Sakura-Chan en mi ropa fue algo demasiado irresistible para no pensarlo que logró sacarme inmediatamente de mi ensoñación. No pude sino esbozar una sonrisa.

Sentí como exhalaba otro suspiro, y el aire de su respiración me hizo cosquillas, mientras un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

-Eres increíble, sino estás deprimido estás siendo un pervertido.

Sentí uno de sus potentes puños encontrarse con mi cabeza, tomándome un poco por sorpresa. Me resigné. Me lo merecía. Hey! Espera un segundo. Ésta vez no me lo merecía! Éso era injusto, no estaba pensando en nada… bueno… puede que…

En fín!

-Sakura-Chaaan… no estaba pensando en…

Volteé mis ojos de cachorrito herido hacia ella, y pude entrever una sonrisa que intentaba no demostrar. Yo también quise sonreir, poco a poco estábamos volviendo a la normalidad, mientras el calor de un techo hacía mella en nuestro cuerpo y en nuestro espíritu.

-Ni pienses que me voy a cambiar enfrente de tí.

No tuve tiempo para réplicas. Ni para pensar en lo agradable que era estar en su compañía, aunque de vez en cuando tuviesen que entrar en escena palabras mordaces y peleas fingidas. Era mucho mejor que estar solo. En verdad era mucho mejor estar con ella que cualquier cosa.

-Tienes ropa que me quede o no?

Asentí, de nuevo concentrándome en mi objetivo. Corrí chapoteando hacia mi habitación para buscarle una toalla y algo seco, estaba seguro de que debía de tener algo viejo, más pequeño que podría prestarle. Lanzando ropa al apilado montón a los pies de la cama, logré abrirme paso entre la ropa que no servía hasta encontrar algo al final del cajón. Ajá! Ésto serviría.

Antes de volver al salón donde seguramente estaría esperándome con una mirada de impaciencia en su cara, aproveché para arreglar todo un poco a la velocidad del rayo, escondí la ropa sucia debajo de la cama, arreglé las sábanas, e intenté retirar todo tipo de porquerías de la vista, sólo por si acaso.

Me encontraba bizarramente nervioso, algo dentro de mí me decía que mi estado de nerviosismo estaba relacionado con el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. No tenía por qué estar nervioso de que Sakura-Chan se encontrase en mi casa, viendo mi desorden, sentada en mi sofá, era algo normal después de todo. Pero… ahora era de noche, estaba mojada, tenía que cambiarse… y me había visto llorar. La situación no podría haber sido más incómoda.

Suspiré incontrolablemente antes de volver a su lado con la ropa seca.

-Aquí tienes.- Me oí a mi mismo murmurar en una voz más baja a la que estaba acostumbrado.- Necesitas ducharte… o algo?

-No, estoy bien, solo necesito cambiarme.- Respondió mientras ojeaba la ropa que le había dado, era una camiseta vieja que de todas maneras le quedaría un poco grande y unos pantalones cortos que había usado para dormir en un pasado un tanto lejano. Asintió levemente y me miró expectante.

Me toqué la nuca en aquel gesto que me costaba controlar, ésta vez por el nerviosismo. Por qué me estaba mirando tan fija y seriamente. Pronto caí en la cuenta.

-Ah! Ah! Claro! Te dejo, voy a cambiarme al baño, avísame cuando estés lista.

Casi sin mirarla corrí hacia a mi habitación para buscar ropa seca para mí, sin poder evitar que un sonrojo sin causa fija inundase mi cara.

-Sin espiar, eh?- La oí gritarme desde el salón mientras yo cerraba la puerta del baño.

-Igualmente.- Le contesté con una sonrisa, casi viendo su mirada reprobadora e imaginándome en un cuadro absolutamente irreal a la "formal" de Sakura-Chan espiándome… bueno, puede que no llegara a ser tan irreal, mi compañera de equipo podía llegar a ser bastante infantiloide a veces, seguía siendo una niñita aunque no le gustase admitirlo, por lo menos en algunos sentidos. En verdad ambos lo seguíamos siendo.

Aproveché para echarme una ojeada en el espejo. Definitivamente no estaba en mi mejor estado, nunca solía estarlo, pero supuse que ella debía de estar acostumbrada, la cara de perrito mojado y la ropa empapada tampoco ayudaban a darme mucho mejor aspecto, no como a los galanes de las novelas, a los que el estar mojados les hacía ver extrañamente atractivos, yo parecía un perro callejero… o un zorro callejero después de pensarlo bien.

Me quité la ropa mojada y la escurrí en la bañera. Sólo el agua que logré sacar se mi chaqueta hubiese bastado para crear un pequeño lago. La dejé allí escurriéndose mientras me secaba descuidadamente con la toalla. Luego, con el alivio que traía el estar calentito de nuevo, me coloqué una camisa seca y unos pantalones cómodos y me eché otra ojeada en el espejo. Bien. Ya no me veía tan mal… Seguía teniendo unas ojeras de mil demonios y los ojos un poco rojos, pero mi cabello se estaba secando y la pinta de perro abandonado había desaparecido casi en su totalidad. Miré desafiante mis ojos azules en el espejo y le saqué la lengua juguetonamente a mi reflejo. No me veía tan mal después de todo, me forcé a mí mismo a deshacerme del nudo que atenazaba mi garganta y de la inquietud que palpitaba en mi cerebro. Era solo Sakura-Chan. Sólo el amor de mi vida. Éso era todo.

…

Mierda.

A quién estaba consiguiendo engañar? Tragué grueso. Por qué tenía que hallarme tan nervioso con su presencia? Pronto el por qué acudió corriendo a mi mente. No quería darle explicaciones, de ningún tipo, sentía que no sería lo bastante fuerte para decirle absolutamente todo… porque éso incluiría también declararle mi amor de todas maneras. Pero de todas maneras ella me las pediría, y yo tendría que dárselas aunque fuese para no sentirme culpable, porque después de todo, se las debía.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Iba a responder a sus preguntas. Todas las que quisiera. En verdad que lo iba a hacer. Aunque haría lo posible para evitar ciertos temas porsupuesto. Por qué tendría que hallarme en tal estado de guardia? No quería hallarme envuelto en mis propias palabras, no me sentía preparado para confiarle la desazón que me causaba el regreso de Sasuke y su acercamiento a ella, no me sentía listo para decirle el por qué de mis continuos celos hacia él. Tendría que comenzar la batalla más sutil de mi vida, en donde probablemente tendría que mentirle a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Me senté en la tapa del inodoro colocándome la cabeza entre las manos como si con éso pudiese ordenar de alguna manera mis pensamientos. Esperaba poder tener algún tiempo para pensar en claro mientras ella se cambiaba. Mientras ella se cambiaba… detrás de la puerta… Me imaginé sus suaves contornos y una dulce turbación hizo mella en mi cuerpo. No. No. No. No. Sin espiar. Nada de nada. No era el momento para hacerlo.

-Sakura-Chan??- Pregunté con un grito sin poder evitar que la voz me saliese un tanto ronca.- Ya puedo salir?

Tardó unos segundos en contestar y oí unos pasos apresurados sobre el suelo de madera. Poco después oí su voz contestarme desde algún sitio no muy lejano.

-Sí! Sal!

Salí del cuarto de baño un poco intrigado, olfateando el aire y reconociendo instantáneamente aquél olor pastoso a hierbas. Té.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina/salón esperando encontrármela allí.

-Hice té. Espero que no te moleste. Me sorprendió que tuvieses.

Si a ella le había sorprendido que tuviese té, no sabía cómo aquel hecho me había sorprendido a mí. Sopesé la posibilidad de que estuviese vencido, pero no tuve el valor de quitarle a Sakura-Chan aquella taza de té humeante que sostenía entre sus manos como si la estuviese acariciando.

La observé de arriba a abajo. Se había puesto la ropa seca que le quedaba un poco grande, la camisa oscura decolorada marcaba de manera muy sutil sus pechos, y caía hasta llegar un poco más arriba de los pantalones cortos de cuadros que le había prestado, el cuello de la camisa era un poco grande y dejaba entrever la nívea piel del inicio de su hombro, me dieron de pronto unas ganas horrorosas que a duras penas podía contener de empezar a besar su cuello para terminar en aquel pequeño y frágil hombro que apenas podía ver.

Se hallaba sentada plácidamente en una de las dos sillas de la cocina, y apoyaba sus dos brazos en la mesa, manteniendo la taza entre sus dedos mientras la posaba sus ojos en ella con la mirada perdida.

La escena comenzaba a parecerme un tanto familiar y hubiese comenzado a preguntarme de dónde me lo parecería si no fuese porque dentro de mí ya lo sabía.

Sentí una inmensa sensación de déjà vu que me estremeció hasta el último centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Sentí como de pronto se me estrujaba el corazón, y cómo en mi mente comenzaban a palpitar las palabras parpadeantes como en el anuncio de un casino: "Como en el sueño." Repentinamente el recuerdo me azotó y comencé a rememorar aquel vívido sueño, sus momentos tiernos. Sentí de nuevo sus suaves caricias a flor de piel y sentí como se me erizaban los pelos de la nuca, saboreé de nuevo sus labios entreabiertos con aquel dulce sabor de ensueño, volví a gozar de sus besos apaionados que lograron ponerme de nuevo la piel de gallina, y volví a oír, como en un eco dentro de mi cerebro, aquellos gemidos tan característicos que me habían hecho sentir una avalancha de sentimientos dentro de mi ser, juntados con aquellas palabras de amor susurradas y promesas murmuradas que instintivamente hicieron que cierta parte de mi anatomía se endureciese.

Fuck.

Dirigió sus profundos ojos verdes hacia mí, y sentí surgir dentro de mí el repentino deseo de retirar la mirada, me sentía increíblemente sucio mientras ella me inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo solo con sondear en mi pupila llena de deseos frustrados. Me sentía inclinado a voltear hacia otro lado, por miedo a que viese dentro de mí todos aquellos sentimientos que tan continuamente me hacía ella sentir, y contra los que había luchado para no dejarlos salir durante tanto tiempo. Sentí la inmediata necesidad de decirle todo de nuevo, pero no me atreví. Tampoco me atreví a dejar de sostener su mirada, perdiéndome en aquél resplandor verde que alumbraba mi vida, en aquel brillo que me ayudaba a levantarme cada mañana y que me inspiraba a ser mejor, ser mejor para ella.

Me dí cuenta de que tendría que dejar de mirarla por un tiempo o de que ella tendría que dejar de ser tan infinitamente adorable si no quería que el subidón de oxitosina hiciese incómoda, vergonzozamente visible mi "situación".

Obviamente me decanté por lo primero, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano bajé la vista, mirando el suelo de madera y dando las gracias porque ella aparentemente no se había dado cuenta del enorme e inexplicable sonrojo que ahora cubría toda mi cara.

Me dejé caer en una silla a su lado y busqué con la mirada aquella taza humeante de té que ella me había preparado, saqué la bolsita del agua marronosa casi que de manera inconsciente. No había dicho nada, y éso me preocupaba aún más, sabía que tenía sus ojos posados sobre mí, lo podía sentir por aquel cosquilleo en la nuca tan característico de cuando te sientes observado, y me daba cuenta de que ella quería que me diese cuenta de que me estaba viendo, no sé si para observar mi reacción, o simplemente porque esperaba que le dijese algo.

No hay nada más pesado que un silencio forzado, y éste se cernía sobre nosotros, mientras el sutil toque de sus labios contra la porcelana de la taza eran lo único audible, por fín me decidí a levantar la cabeza, y a mirarla de nuevo, pues supe de pronto que ella no iba a empezar a hablar, me había dado esa tregua, era yo el que tenía que empezar. El que me hubiese dado la opción me pareció un gesto grácil y muy amable de su parte, y no pude sino sentir que yo le debía uno parecido, uno como el de satisfacer su curiosidad.

-No… no vas a preguntarme nada?- Dejé escapar con un suspiro, sintiendo el corazón en un puño.

-No si no quieres darme respuestas.

Me devolvió la mirada cariñosa con los labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa.

No pude sino sonreír yo también, un tanto nervioso.

Muy bien, había empezado. Y ya no pararía.

Había comenzado a prepararme para lo que vendría, y podía ver en su cara su incondicional apoyo que hacía aliviar un poco la carga de mi espíritu.

Y ahora podía comenzar a sincerarme, y a abrirle aquella alma que siempre había sido suya, y que siempre lo sería. Porque ella sabía que respuestas, de mí, siempre las tendría, aunque se me tuviese que ir la vida en ello. No le debía a ella absolutamente todo lo que era, y todo lo que algún día llegaría a ser?

Lo único que ella tenía que hacer era, desde luego, preguntar.

**Nota de la Autora:**

_Wow. Meses y meses sin vernos la cara, o la pantalla en éste caso. En verdad, vuelvo de vacaciones con la inspiración para esta historia por los suelos. Por qué las musas tienen que ser taaaaan bitches? De todas maneras, lo superaré, y estoy segura de que continuaré ésta historia aunque sea lo último que haga, porque estoy tan inspirada por ella... pero no exactamente las escenas que me toca escribir... así que estoy bastante adelantada en lo que respecta a la inspiración concerniente a ciertos capítulos. Qué lío, no?_

_Pues, no sé si ustedes alguna vez han tenido alguna crisis de éste tipo, pero... es que leo cualquier otro fanfic y me parece tan genial, tan bueno, tan coherente, tan directo, tan rápido, que lo mío me parece una sincera basura. Creen que estoy yendo muy lento? Porque si es así no creo poder remediarlo, éste es simplemente el paso en el que se desenvuelve la historia. En otras historias NaruSaku que se van desarrollando en mi mente y muy esporádicamente en mi blog (issiuh./) el paso es mucho más rápido... pero qué le voy a hacer? Ya estoy enamorada de Letargo, y no voy a soltarle la rienda así como así._

_Lo siento si este capítulo les pareció un tanto... de relleno. Porque en verdad lo es, y me siento verdaderamente culpable de hacerlos esperar tanto para la porquería que les traigo, tuve que cortar el capítulo en 2, y ésta en solo la primera parte. Prometo normalizarme con las entregas semanales o cada dos semanas cuando vuelva a la escuela, por ahora les prometo el próximo capítulo para dentro de 15 días o así. Pueden creerlo? El capítulo 11 lo tuve que partir en dos capítulos... y éste... que es el doce, parte del 11 orginalmente lo tuve que partir también... osea... llevo tres capítulos hermanados o así xDDD, en verdad no había esperado que fuesen tan largos y que hubiese tanto que escribir una vez llegado el momento.  
_

_He vuelto de vacaciones con unos ánimos y una inspiración anormal. Actualmente en mi cabeza se desarrollan 3 historias NaruSaku, una todavía sin nombre, que es con la que estoy más emocionada, y que será todo un reto para mí, otra, en un universo alterno medieval llamada "La Muerte Negra", y una tercera... continuación de "Letargo"... sé lo que deben de estar pensando, que estoy loca... porque todavía ni he terminado Letargo y ya le estoy creando una segunda parte... pero prometo que la segunda parte y su desarrollo esperará... por ahora es solo una idea sin forma. Además de las tres, también estoy ilusionada con la idea de crear un fic medianamente largo, o un one-shot bastante largo centrado en Rin, y su perspectiva de todo, de la muerte de Obito... y demás. Pero éste esperará a que Letargo sea completado... y a que el Sinnombre (Que es con el que estoy más emocionadaaaa!!) salga a la luz._

_Soundtrack para este capítulo (Hum? Por qué esto se convierte cada vez más en una costumbre?): Raindrops de Regina Spektor. Porque sí._

_Ehmmm... me estoy enamorando otra vez del punto de vista de mi Narutin. No. De él no... de él hace ya mucho tiempo que estoy enamoradísima xDDD. 33333  
_

_Por último, y para dejar de aburrirlos... quiero darles de nuevo las gracias, muchísimas gracias, a la gente que lee, a la gente que muy especialmente deja review, a aquellos que favoritean, y a aquellos en general que me dan una oportunidad. No saben cuánto se lo agradezco. Me encantaría oír sus opiniones acerca de este capítulo, y les ruego que acepten mis disculpas... prometo destacarme con el próximo (Ayyy, estoy hecha un lío de promesas, yo también, no solo el adorado Narutín), pero hasta entonces... reviews!!_

_Besos, enteramente suya, Issiuh._


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notas de la Autora:**

_No. No tengo ningun derecho a escribir sobre mi, no me lo merezco. Escribire al final. Ahora lee:_

Capítulo 13

-No voy a negarte respuestas que ya te has ganado.

Miré a mi amigo como si no creyese lo que estaba escuchando, desde cuándo Naruto era tan… sabio? O, más bien, tan serio? Tenía una mirada bizarra que recordaba haber visto en algún otro momento en su cara, sin embargo ahora no podía recordar la situación exacta. Me forcé a mi misma a preguntar algo completamente innecesario, solo por el nerviosismo que enredaba mi lengua y mente bajo aquella mirada tan desconocida para mí.

-Todo va… bien?

Tonta, tonta, Sakura. Por supuesto que no. Nada iba bien, éso ya lo sabía de sobra, por algo estaba allí, no? Pero tenía la enorme urgencia de preguntar… o de romper el hielo de alguna manera.

-Sakura-Chan…- Pronunció mi nombre con aquel tono cantarín tan típico mientras me sonreía.- No tienes por qué preocuparte, en verdad… es una tontería… ya no…

Tonto, tonto, Naruto. Otra vez con éso, por qué tenía siempre que fingir ante mí, por qué aquella estúpida cortina, aquella maldita máscara para hacerme sentir bien?

-No digas nada más.- Lo hice callar, aunque si él hubiese estado de un poco mejor ánimo, le hubiece lanzado un golpe.- No tienes qué…

-Sakura-Chan…-Me miró consternado.

-Estoy harta.- Me oí a mí misma decir.- Estoy harta de que tengas que aparentar felicidad solo para hacerme sentir mejor, por favor, ésta vez, no finjas, no puedo soportarlo, siempre estás encubriendo sonrisas para hacerme feliz, pero te pido, en verdad, que no lo hagas, no hoy.

-No estoy finjiendo.- Murmuró más seriamente de lo que lo hubiese querido.- Cuando estoy cerca de tí, Sakura-Chan, puedo encontrar sonrisas hasta cuando me siento a morir.

Aquello, de alguna manera, dicho de una manera tan íntima me hizo perder durante algunos instantes los nervios, y me quedé hecha una cosa enredada con los ojos muy abiertos y los colores subidos, observando de manera estúpida aquellos ojos azul mar que me miraban con una sinceridad incuestionable.

-Naruto…- Respondí haciendo un mohín.- No es momento para esas cosas.

Me dirigió una sonrisa afable mientras yo buscaba con desesperación mi taza de té para tener algo que hacer.

Nos sumimos en un silencio cómodo un par de segundos, mientras yo recuperaba fuerzas para poder despegar la mirada de las patas de la mesa.

-Qué pasó?- Le susurré al fin, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no tenía para poder encubrir mi consternacíon, ahora cada vez más grande.

No había comenzado a hablar cuando lo corté nuevamente:

-No digas que nada, porque no te voy a creer.

Se mordió el labio en un gesto que hubiese resultado bastante cómico fuera de contexto, y luego de una pequeña pausa, me respondió:

-Supongo… supongo que de vez en cuando…son demasiadas cosas.

Me miró con consternación para ver si había entendido. Asentí casi inmediatamente. Era aquella conexión que teníamos tan especial, que podíamos tener la misma linea de pensamiento, y sin embargo todavía seguir siendo una agradable sorpresa el uno para el otro. Sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Te entiendo.- Susurré quedamente.- Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido.

Me miró comprensivamente apoyando su barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa, sabía que estaba atendiendo a cada una de las palabras que decía y a cada una de las que dejaba de pronunciar, y éso, viniendo de Naruto, era un privilegio al que muy pocas personas les pertenecía.

-Me refiero…-Continué nerviosamente.- El regreso de Sasuke…, La muerte de Jiraiya-Sama, pero…sólo son cosas que pasan… y no debes dejar que eso te desestabilice, porfavor, no dejes que te afecte tanto… me asusta verte así… y me gustaría, por lo menos por una vez, ser yo quien te dijese que todo va a salir bien. Porque, sabes que todo va a salir bien, al final.

Levanté la mirada, con la esperanza de haberme expresado lo suficientemente bien. Lo que en verdad dudaba, porque la oratoria-no-sacada-de-un-libro-de-teoría no me solía salir bien. Sin embargo sus ojos me sonreían como siempre, aunque el ambiente se encontrase silente.

-Tal vez… si hablases con Sasuke…

Ya estaba otra vez repitiéndome, repitiéndole que hablase con Sasuke, como si sólo con eso se pudiese encontrar la felicidad eterna. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que muy probablemente aquello no mejoraría las cosas mucho, tenía la vana esperanza de que le hiciese por lo menos algo de bien al espíritu abatido de mi amigo.

Levantó la cabeza y apoyó la espalda del respaldar de la silla, exhalando un aire de melancolía casi imposible de resistir. Me miraba ahora con sus grandes ojos azules detallando cada una de las facciones de mi cara, y tuve la sensación de que ambos comenzaríamos a llorar en cualquier momento.

No decía nada. Por qué no decía nada? Iba a comenzar a chillar si seguía sin decir nada. Era algo raro que me asustaba hasta la médula. A mí, que me enorgullecía de no tenerle miedo a nada. A Naruto nunca le faltaban palabras, nunca, nunca, nunca, NUNCA. Y a mí me daba miedo de que algún día las cosas dejasen de ser así, de que Naruto, la única constante en mi vida, la única tierra firme sobre la que podía caminar, y el único pilar que sabía que siempre estaría allí, de pronto me diese con las puertas en las narices, que de pronto le faltasen palabras para mí. No. Me aterraba. Era mejor no pensar en éso.

Me dieron unas ganas terribles de agarrar la mano que reposaba sobre la mesa y estrujarla fuertemente hasta hacerlo prometer que no sería así.

Como si me hubiese leído la mente, buscó mi mano a través de la mesa, y me agarró con suavidad, con apenas un roce, como si estuviese tanteando el aire, por si acaso se me ocurría rechazarlo pudiese retirar la mano con facilidad.

Pude saborear la sorpresa en su cara al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de rechazar su agarre, y el que lo dudase me hizo aferrarme a el con aún más fuerza, mientras luchaba por no sonreír, para no romper el momento.

-Sakura-Chan… necesito saber algo.

Las palabras salieron de mis labios a duras penas, tal era el esfuerzo que requería el abrirme. Ante ella. Ante todos.

Algunas personas decían…, dicen, que era, o que soy alguien que nunca piensa, bueno, éso no es completamnete verdad, pienso. Y pienso más de lo que me gustaría pensar.

Otras personas dicen que soy alguien completamnete verbal, que mi éxito (Si es que se puede llamar éxito el ser un ninja nivel jounin sin saber nisiquiera el concepto de chakra) radica en mi manera de expresarme. Sin embargo puedo decir a ciencia cierta, que en aquel momento no había habilidad que pudiese o no tener que me dejase expresarme correctamente. Por éso comencé a hablar de la mejor manera que podía, no encontrando palabras por una vez en mi vida, sin saber muy bien qué demonios iba a decir y tartamudeando como quien está empezando a hablar, sosteniendo su mano entre la mía, haciendo lo posible por concentrarme en otra cosa, en vez del suave contacto con su piel.

-A veces… pienso en el montón de cosas que siempre he querido hacer, y en el montón de cosas que no he hecho y todo me parece más irreal, más imposible y más inalcanzable… y a veces… sólo tengo miedo.- Dije por fín, en una realidad de la que yo mismo acababa de darme cuenta, sorprendiéndome tanto como a ella. No era valiente. No. Yo nunca había sido valiente. Pero no me había dado cuenta del miedo que atenazaba cada uno de mis sentidos dormidos, que guardaba cada uno de mis sentimientos mudos.

La sentí dar un respingo mientras apretaba fuertemente mis dedos.

-Miedo de todo, miedo de estar solo…-"Miedo de perderte" me faltó agregar.

Podía oler la lluvia desde el sitio donde me encontraba, y podía oír el repiqueteo de las gotas contra la ventana, tal vez alterando un poco mi percepción, intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que no me encontraba en esa situación. Con ella.

Qué tan patético podía llegar a ser?

-Te refieres a lo del Hokage?- Sakura-Chan murmuró finalmente.

No, en verdad me estaba refiriendo a ella… pero no fuí lo suficientemente valiente como para responderle con claridad, aunque ansiaba una respuesta firme de su parte de una manera increíble.

-Bueno… pues… en parte(?)-Agregué una especie de incógnita a mi pregunta, como una sutil referencia a que en verdad tenía poco o nada que ver.

Qué tan ciega y poco perceptiva podía llegar a ser Sakura-Chan a veces? O es que acaso se negaba a percibir?

Suspiró con resignación, cruzándo los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Percibí la falta que me hacía su mano, y como un zombi deslicé mi estremidad hasta apoyarla en mi regazo.

-Naruto…, de verdad que puedes llegar a ser un tremendo baka.-La oí decir mientras tragaba grueso.- Cómo puedes tan siquiera dudarlo? Desde que te conozco siempre has querido llegar a ser Hokage, y desde siempre he sabido que lo vas a lograr. Porque eres probablemente la única persona que he conocido que está lo suficientemente capacitado para ello.

Debió de haber leído la incredulidad en mi rostro porque seguidamente aclaró:

-Y no estoy hablando de intelecto, porque… bueno,- "Hum, gracias" pensé con el ceño fruncido- Ni tampoco de estrategias, ni de técnicas, ni de política, sino de tí. Porque tengo fe en tí.

Oh. Éso había sido lindo. Había sido tan lindo que resultaba irreal. Cuándo en la vida había recibido un solo cumplido de mi Sakura-Chan? Sentí cómo comenzaba a ruborizarme. Ésto comenzaba a parecerse a uno de esos sueños… brrr…

-Sé que normalmente no…lo digo…ni lo demuestro.-Me murmuró un tanto incómoda, mientras se colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con nerviosismo.- Pero… he llegado a admirarte. En serio. La manera en la que sabes cambiar a la gente…aunque sea de manera inconsciente… y aunque en verdad seas un completo idiota… pero de alguna manera les haces dar lo mejor de sí.

Ya no había palabras que pudiera pronunciar, ya estaba incapacitado por la acumulación de sangre en mi cabeza… aunque me siguiese insultando sultilmente de cuando en cuando.

-Tú nos has cambiado… a todos, a Sasuke…, a mí… Y en verdad no sé qué haría… qué haríamos sin tí… no sé lo que sería de nosotros. Todos, yo, te debo muchísimo, más de lo que nunca podría pagarte. Me diste esperanzas cuando no las tenía, y todavía me das las fuerzas para seguir, para dejar ser de una vez por todas un estorbo, para dejar de ser una niñita estúpida…, para dejarlo a él.- Murmuré, trastabillando en cada una de las palabras que lograban finalmente salir de la boca.

Supe que sabía a quién me estaba refiriendo. Y supe que sabía que aquello no era del todo cierto. Sasuke era especial para mí, seguía siéndolo. Vamos… no ESPECIAL, pero especial,sin embargo. Era mi amigo, era mi compañero, era una parte tan grande de mi ser como la que ocupaba Naruto. Y creía que jamás podría dejarlo del todo, podría dejar atrás aquella idea platónica que había tenido alguna vez de él, pero jamás podría dejar aquellos fuertes lazos que me unían a él, no de manera romántica, sin embargo. Pero supe que Naruto lo comprendía, probablemente aún mejor de lo que yo lo hacía, y aquello me hizo ganas de tirarme a sus pies de la gratitud.

-Porque…porque, Naruto,-Continué, recuperándo el hilo de mis pensamientos.- Incluso si te das por vencido… siempre me vas a tener a mí, y siempre vas a tener a Sasuke, y siempre vas a tener a ése montón de personas que tanto te deben. Y por lo menos en lo que a mí respecta… pienso patear cuántos traseros de viejos verdes del consejo sean necesarios para ponerte en ese asiento, es una promesa de por vida.

Esbocé una sonrisa, y me pregunté si se vería como la sonrisa-promesa-de-por-vida que Naruro solía esbozar. Me miraba ahora con la suya propia en la cara.

-Sakura-Chan… de verdad que sirves para ésto.

Vaya, éso me hacía sentir bien… tal vez la Sakura-libro-de-autoayuda no era tan mala después de todo. Se sentía bien por una vez consolar en vez de ser consolada. Murmuré un "gracias" mientras me sentía enrojecer un poco.

-Ne…necesito decirte algo.-La oí decir ante mi mirada intrigada. No era muy común que Sakura-Chan, siempre tan segura de sí misma, se viese tan pequeñay tan tímida, me hacía recordar irremediablemente a la Sakura-Chan de antaño, que yo creía ya tan perdida en el tiempo como el Sasuke feliz. Analicé su cara con un poco de miedo, expectante a lo que tuviese que decirme. Parecía estar hablando en serio. Asentí casi imperceptiblemente.

.- No es nada grave, sólo…quiero que sepas algo.

Asentí para que continuase, intrigado todavía por el tema a tratar. Sería algo acerca de Sasuke, o tal vez… Ino… o tal vez me iba a regañar por el lamentable estado de mi apartamento, o por ser un imbécil baka como siempre, me estaba esperando cualquier cantidad de insultos mientras me encogía en mi silla cuando finalmente comenzó:

-Yo… al principio te odiaba.

Sentí un peso horrible en el estómago, vamos, siempre había tenido alguna idea, cómo no tenerla, pero jamás pensé que Sakura-Chan llegase a decírmelo de frente y menos de aquella manera. No me estaba mirando a los ojos, y sabía que le estaba costando decirme todo aquello por aquella mirada de preocupación y arrepentimiento en su cara.

-Me parecía que querías arruinarme la vida, que querías echarme a perder cualquier tipo de oportunidad con Sasuke.

Sentí el corazón estrujarse bajo mi pecho, mientras que un frío mortal atenazaba todos mis sentidos, sí, lo recordaba. Y de hecho traía a mi mente instantáneamente cierto suceso que prefería no rememorar, aquella vez que me había hecho pasar por Sasuke…

-Oh Dios, pero es que antes… era muy estúpida, y muy egoísta tambien.- Esbozó una sonrisa tímida. Había comenzado a abrir la boca para rebatírselo. No. Sakura-Chan nunca había llegado a ser estúpida, había sido una pre-adolescente cegada por el amor, eso era todo, pero me hizo callar con un gesto mientras continuaba:

- El mismo día en el que nos asignaron como equipo me dí cuenta de todo, me dí cuenta de lo injusta que estaba siendo contigo…

Oh oh. Sabía a dónde estaba llegando ésto.

-Ese mismo día también tuve una pequeña fantasía…supongo, supongo que podría contarte ésto, fue hace tanto,-Una sonrisa melancólica se extendió por su cara a la misma velocidad en la cual se extendía mi culpabilidad acechante.- Pero… ése día, Sasuke casi me besó, y sí, no me mires así (Pareció confundir mi mirada de culpabilidad con una de escepticismo), sé que es bastante raro que esté diciendo ésto, es Sasuke después de todo, y sé que pude muy bien haberlo imaginado, pero ese día y ese momento en específico me ayudaron a definir de una vez por todas lo que sentía por él, me dí cuenta de que no sólo me gustaba, de que estaba enamorada verdaderamente de él. Se me metió en la cabeza que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, y puede parecer imposible, pero allí me había dado cuenta… me había leído la mente.

La observé continuar con aquella mirada de profunda tristeza en los ojos, y me sentí como el mayor cabrón del universo por no haberle dicho la verdad antes de que todo se hubiese puesto peor. Por haber sido lo suficientemente egoísta como para dejarla continuar esa farsa platónica sólo para que no se molestase conmigo.

Recordé instantáneamente aquel día. Aquél día en el cual yo había descubierto la fuerza que habitaba en Sakura-Chan, en la determinación que inundaba su ser, en la ilusión, tan parecida a la mía propia, de llegar a ser reconocida. Recordaba aquel día como el día en el cual me dí cuenta de por qué me gustaba tanto aquella hermosa pelirroja, aquella inteligente mujer-niña, porque tenía una determinación de acero, porque era fuerte y no se dejaba abatir por las lágrimas, porque aunque la vida fuese injusta con ella, siempre iba a tener una sonrisa para Sasuke, siempre iba a seguir intentándolo, siempre iba a seguir siendo la dulce niña que daba lo mejor de sí ante los demás.

-Estaba dormida. Dormida en una ilusión que yo misma había creado. No hay tal cosa como almas gemelas.-Dejó escapar una risa sardónica en vez de llorar, ya había llorado lo suficiente por él, después de todo. Seguramente ya ni le quedaban lágrimas.- Y mucho menos con él. Ese día, el día en el que nos asignaron como equipo, ese día comencé a amarle, y empecé poco a poco a dejar de odiarte, fue algo… cómo decirlo? Definitivo. No desperté del todo sino unos cuantos meses después, cuando él… nos dejó, y cuando me hiciste la promesa de traerlo de vuelta, me dí cuenta de la ilusión en la que había estado viviendo, incapaz de ayudarme, de lo mucho que te debía y de lo tonta que había sido después de todo.

No podía decir ni una sola palabra, tan absorto estaba en su ser, en lo que me confesaba, en las lágrimas que purgaban por salir de sus ojos esmeraldas, en sus mejillas coloradas, en su mirada triste y su sonrisa dulce y resignada.

-En ese momento… no sabes cuántas veces he querido decirte ésto, te convertiste en mi máxima inspiración, en una parte fundamental de mi vida, en una pieza de mí, en mi familia, en mi apoyo, en una de las personas a las que más he querido, porque en verdad, te quiero, más de lo que alguna vez podría demostrar, o de lo que alguna vez pudiera decir, y te ruego que nunca lo pongas en duda, que jamás dudes que estoy aquí y que siempre lo estaré. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca.

No podía creer las palabras que salían de sus labios. No quería creerlas, no quería ilusionarme, no quería que la esperanza de tener algo con ella creciese irremediablemente, de nuevo, no de nuevo. No quería tener que volver a renunciar a ella, no quería pasar por eso de nuevo, no quería ver mi corazón destruido al darse cuenta de todo… de nuevo.

Debió de haberse dado cuenta de mi inhabilidad a responder de cualquier manera porque tomó ella la iniciativa, y me encontré parado, con su cuerpo pegado al mío y sus brazos rodeando mi inmóvil torso, mientras su cabeza reposaba debajo de mi barbilla.

Desperté de mi ensoñación dándome cuenta de algo, mientras respondía a su abrazo, qué demonio importaba todo, qué demonios importaba la caída cuando la subida era lo suficiente como para hacerme feliz por el resto de la eternidad, que demonios importaba lo que pudiese pasar si por un segundo era bueno, si por un segundo, la ilusión se convertía en mi razón para vivir? Me dieron ganas de vivir, me dieron ganas de gritar, me dieron ganas de besarla, pero antes que eso, me dieron ganas de ser sincero, y de una vez decirle lo suficiente como para que ambos dejasemos de vivir en una ilusión, para que de una vez despertásemos.

-Sakura-Chan? Podría yo también decirte algo?- Lo oí murmurar muy cerca de mi oído y sentí un escalofrío no del todo desagradable recorrerme de arriba a abajo.

Me deshice de su abrazo sutilmente, encontrándome todavía a una distancia cercana, pude apreciar que en verdad iba en serio, me miró fijamente con aquellos ojos azul cielo y lo ví morderse el labio inseguro antes de empezar.

-Aquel día, el día en el que nos asignaron como equipo, no fue Sasuke el que estuvo a punto de besarte.

Lo miré extrañada, de cualquiera de las cosas que hubiera podido decirme, jamás pensé que fuese a tratar acerca de aquella mañana tan perdida en el olvido. Por otra parte, si no era Sasuke, algo que resultaba un tanto ilógico para decir, quién habría…

-Fuí yo.

Ah? Qué estaba diciendo? Cómo que… no. Tenía que ser una broma. Me fijé en sus ojos bajos y en la manera en la que se mordia el labio inferior mientras esperaba mi reacción. No. No parecía ser una broma, sin embargo no se me ocurrió otra opción que preguntárselo directamente.

-Es… estás bromeando?

Sentí cómo si un balde de agua me cayese encima mientras lo veía negar con la cabeza y responder, en una voz suave como intentando disminuir el impacto:

-Usé un Kage-Bunshin. So…solo quería hablar contigo, eso era todo…

Una vez pasado el incial impacto, sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse de la indignación mientras murmuraba con algo parecido al resentimiento:

-Y cuándo demonios pensabas decírmelo?

Pareció incómodo a la pregunta, lo que me convenció por fin de que de no haber ocurrido mi conversación anterior nunca me hubiese enterado de la verdad.

-Ehmmm, ahora (?)- Me respondió con un intento de sonrisa mientras parecía encogerse ante mi mirada matadora y se colocaba los brazos sobre la cabeza como para protegerse de la furiosa tormenta que le iba a caer encima.

Casi inconscientemente sentí mis puños apretarse con fuerza por voluntad propio.

-Eres un imbécil! Qué demonios estabas pensando?- Escupí con fuerza, dejando desbordarse el brote de rabia repentina de la cual era mella mi cuerpo, seguidamente dejándo escapar una expresión animal mientras le daba la espalada por miedo alesionarle de por vida,– Arghhh! Me ibas a robar mi primer beso, maldito pervertido?

-No. No. En verdad no, Sakura-Chan.- Pude sentir su nerviosismo y su voz, mientras se acercaba a mí, intentando hacer que me diese la vuelta.- En verdad nunca pensé que…Yo sólo quería acercarme a tí, tú fuiste la que hiciste el resto.

Yo. Yo fuí la que hice el resto. Ahora calaba en mí por completo, sentí la rabia desaparecer poco a poco para darle lugar a la enorme realización de lo que había pasado. Había pensado que era Sasuke, había intentado besarlo, todavía recordaba la agradable sensación que había recorrido mi cuerpo al encontrarme cerca de él, al darme cuenta de cómo me había leído el pensamiento, al constatarme de que me conocía como ninguna otra persona, al pensar con dulzura que pensaba que mi frente, aquella parte de mi anatomía de la que había estado tan avergonzada en un pasado no muy lejano, era hermosa, al pensar que él decía que era tan hermosa que daban ganas de besarla. Y ahora me daba cuenta de que aquella persona había sido Naruto. Había sido él quien había dicho éso, había sido Naruto desde un principio el que pudo ver en mi interior, el que me había conocido, el que había aceptado cada uno de mis defectos y los había amado. Comencé a sentir un enorme calor extenderse por todo mi cuerpo cuando de pronto me dí cuenta de otra cosa…

Aquél día, le había dicho muchas cosas a "Sasuke", cosas que hacían que el corazón se me encogiese de verguenza y que la cara se me desencajase de culpabilidad. Le había dicho…recordaba haberle dicho todo, todas las cosas horribles que pensaba de Naruto en aquel momento. El estorbo que era, la escoria que se interponía en mi camino, la manera en la que él nunca me entendería, lo egoísta y estúpido que me parecía. Y jamás podría haber estado tan quivocada como lo había estado en aquel momento. Me quedé rígida, inmóvil ante mi propia frialdad, incapaz de moverme ante el peso de la barbaridad que había hecho, el haberle herido desde lo más profundo.

-En verdad lo siento, Sakura-Chan, nunca fue mi intención…-Lo oí decir como siempre malinterpretando todo, como siempre prensando que él era el culpable de todo, como siempre con esa postura de héroe que venía en sus genes, de la cual no podía deshacerse, y la cual a veces le quedaba tan holgada.

-Cállate.- Le contesté con un nudo en la garganta y la voz quebrada por el llanto que amenazaba por apoderarse de mí.

Dios. Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida, cómo podía haber estado a punto de perderlo en algún momento…

-Pero…-Susurró con preocupación al sentir mi inminente caída.

-Eres un tonto.-Volteé a mirarlo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y gratitud, con el labio temblante, y el orgullo por el suelo. En verdad, había sido un tonto, era un tonto todavía por no haberme abandonado, por no haber abandonado a aquella horrorosa niña monstruo en el pasado. Había seguido allí, como si nada, con el corazón roto, pero después de todo, todavía queriéndome, todavía perdonándome en mi error, todavía siendo mi apoyo más grande, convirtiéndose en mi razón para vivir, y en la persona a la que yo más había herido en el planeta.

Y éso como yo lo veía, el hecho de que me perdonase, el hecho de que todavía ni se le pasase por la cabeza darme la espalda, el hecho de que tal magnitud de bondad habitase en su interior, significaba mucho para mí, era lo mejor que alguien había hecho por mí. Alguien que estaba dispuesto a nunca dejarme, alguien al que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza odiarme por mis numerosos defectos, y que sin embargo me ayudaba, siendo como era, solo con su mirada, solo con su sonrisa, a deshacerme de ellos poco a poco, a deshacerme de ellos con dolor, a despertar de la fantasía en la que yo era perfecta, en la que mi mundo era perfecto.

-Sakura-Chan, no llores, por favor…- Me suplicó con una voz muy baja mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas de desesperación con aquella suavidad que yo sólo había conocido en él. Me dejé caer entre sus brazos, dejé que me envolviese con su ser, con su figura, con su aliento protector, con su fragancia familiar, y simplemente se sintió tan…correcto.

-Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto…-Balbuceé inentendiblemente, secandome las lagrimas contra su camisa, aferrándome a su cuello, casi incapaz de mantenerme en pie.

-Tranquila, Sakura-Chan,-Lo oí murmurar muy cerca de mi oído de la manera más dulce posible mientras yo todavía daba hipidos. Me dejé atrapar por él, dejé que me conduciese hasta el salón, donde me mantuvo en su regazo, envuelta en el calor familiar que emanaza, mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en mi ser descompuesto y me envolvía en sus brazos como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, todavía sin entender el motivo de mi sufrimiento, que no era sino por la culpabilidad y el enorme agradecimiento que sentía por él, por haber estado allí, y por seguir haciéndolo.

Nos sumimos en un silencio de varios minutos, y poco a poco los hipidos involuntarios fueron desaparenciendo, haciendome sumirmse en una incontrolable modorra entre sus brazos, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos rosados de manera casi inconsciente y yo me aferraba a su pecho de una manera poco común, de la que estaría un poco avergonzada en cirscunstancias normales.

No me sentí capacitada para decir una sola palabra sino hasta después de haber pasado casi por completo las secuela del llanto.

-En… en verdad te gusta mi frente?- Logré decir en un impulso de inseguridad en un arranque nostálgicamente pre-adolescente, una vez me hube calmado e intentando asegurarme de que no se hubiese quedado dormido.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. Me miró con sus ojos azules muy cerca de los míos, y lo observé esbozar una media sonrisa ante mi pregunta mientras evadía mi mirada inquisidora. Parecía haberse ruborizado y observaba a su alrededor como buscando la ayuda de alguien inexistente pensativo y obviamente un poco incómodo por el cuestionamiento, o por tener que responderlo.

Solté unas pequeñas risas de gozo mientras él me observaba como presa acorralada más rojo que un tomate.

-Lo dices en serio?- Farfulló nerviosamente.

Asentí con más seriedad que con la que hubiese querido traslucir, y le ví ponerse a niveles de rojo alarmante bajo mi mirada.

-Me… me parece hermosa.- Sentenció como para sí mismo, sin siquiera buscar mi mirada de aprobación, como si estuviese infinitamente avergonzado de las palabras que purgaban por salir de su boca, para luego terminar de decir:

-Es… es adorable.

Sentí cómo algo en mi interior se derretía por la ternura, porque sabía que aquel no era un elogio normal, hecho simplemente para salir de paso, sino uno que de verdad parecía salir del corazón… y viniendo de Naruto, ni más ni menos, a dónde estaba llegando el mundo? Qué tan raro podía llegar a ponerse el día?

El que le hubiese costado tanto decírmelo y el hecho de que hubiese pasado toda mi infancia acomplejada por mi frente y que de pronto a mi amigo le resultase "hermosa" y "adorable", hicieron que me diesen ganas de pellizcarle la mejilla como la típica tía abuela con demasiado perfume que venía de visita y con exclamaciones de: "Awwwwww."

Pero en vez de éso, lo único que se me ocurrió decir, tan turbada me encontraba, mientras sentía el rubor extenderse por toda mi cara caliente y una sensación cálida en mi estómago, fue:

-Gracias. Eso es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho nunca.

Quedamos invadidos por un silencio cómodo de un par de minutos, en el cual sentí sus ojos cargados de ternura sobre mí, de una manera un tanto extraña.

Finalmente me resigné.

-Creo… creo que debería irme yendo a mi casa.- Murmuré con pesadez mientras los ojos se me cerraban y mientras hacía un esfuerzo por separarme de él y ocupar un lugar a su lado sobre el sofá.

Sinceramente? No había pensamiento más desagradable en mi mente inundada por el sueño que el volver a mi casa para explicarle a mi madre el por qué de estar llegando pasada la medianoche, con ropa de Naruto y el cabello dando señales de vida a la distancia. No. No me apetecía para nada. Pero mi consciente no le hacía caso a mi subconsciente que me sugería sutilmente (O no taaaan sutilmente) la idea de quedarme allí, e insistía en ir a casa, a ser sermoneada y a desplomarme en mi propias almohadas de plumas en mi habitación vacía.

Mi subconsciente dió un vuelco de decepción cuando Naruto, contrariamente a lo que mi lenguaje corporal proponía, declaró:

-Entonces te acompaño.

Pareció no entender a que se refería mi ceño fruncido, pues inmediatamente se explico:

-Es muy tarde, después de todo. Podría ser peligroso.

Me miró como si no estuviese pisando terreno firme con la mirada llena de consternación, esperando mi reacción, que no tardó en llegar. Aunque fuese algo un tanto tierno que se preocupase por mí, lo miré retadoramente, acaso estaba insinuando que no me podía cuidar por mi misma?

-Soy una kunoichi, recuerdas?

-Sí, sí, claro, y una de las mejores, pero pensé que… bueno, te gustaría compañía.-Replicó confuso, probablemente pensando que esa era una de las preguntas truco por las que más teníamos fama las mujeres.

-Hn.- Murmuré dándole la espalda, un poco en juego, pero todavía un poco molesta por razones que ni yo misma conseguía entender.

-Aún así no me gusta del todo la idea.- Lo oí decir un poco protectivamente y con una voz cómplice, como si me estuviese insinuando algo.

BINGO!

-Qué sugieres? Que duerma aquí?

Parecío algo nervioso, y se tocó la cabeza en aquel gesto tan suyo, mientras murmuraba ante mi mirada expectantemente satisfecha:

-Lo estás considerando de verdad? Bueno… pues… sí, si quieres, claro…

Me encogí de hombros como si no tuviese otra opción, luchando contra las ganas de sonreír porque él estuviese casi dando saltitos de la emoción. Aquello iba a ser como una pijama party… solo que… más incómodo.

-Antes de que te emociones, olvídate de que vaya a dormir contigo.- Declaré con una sonrisa que no pude contener. No pareció inmutarse.

-Porsupuesto, Sakura-Chan! Yo duermo en el sofá.

El que aquello no le importase tanto, y pudiese mantener su inmensa sonrisa, me hizo sonreir aún más. El día estaba resultando un tanto encantador.

-Ya tendré tiempo de convencerte más adelante…- Masculló entre dientes mientras iba a buscar algo al armario, lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo oyese.

-Eres…

No me dió tiempo a terminar la frase que había comenzado a gritar indignadamente feliz, pues casi inmediatamente, sentí como me lanzaba una almohada de plumas en toda la cara, sonriente, e impresionado por haberme hecho callar tan facilmente.

No me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que me encontraba. Había pensado que el entrenamiento había sido duro, pero aquello no había sido nada como hablar toda la tarde. Hablar, después de todo es el mejor deporte que podría hacer, o por lo menos el que más me cansaba.

Su almohada olía raro. Pero no raro malo. Raro bueno, me refiero. Olía a jabón y un poco a humedad, estaba también impregnada en su esencia, pero en aquel momento no me encontraba en posición de quejarme por un olor que no me resultaba del todo desagradable.

Hundí la cabeza en la almohada, dispuesta a entrar en el mundo de los sueños ya de una, sin nisiquiera haberme lavado los dientes, (Qué demonios importaba aquello después de todo?), sin embargo era más que obvio que cierto amigo mío jamás me dejaría… por lo menos no tan fácilmente.

-Qué?- Murmuré hoscamente todavía sin sacar completamente la cara de la almohada.

Me miraba desde el marco de la puerta sonriente, como siempre, llevaba puesta su ropa de dormir, y en verdad no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

-Olvídate de que vas a dormir aquí.- Gruñí, renunciando finalmente, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. Le hubiese tirado la almohada si en ese preciso momento no estuviese siendo mi "posesión" más preciada.

Hubiese pensado que protestaría, o que en todo caso se ruborizaría, o incluso me rogaría el dormir (Y SOLO DORMIR!) juntos, pero lo que menos hubiese pensado es que tuviese el suficiente descaro como para decirme con aquella voz dulcemente adormilada:

-Pero si es MI cama!!!

Sentí como la indignación crecía dentro de mí. Y si hubiese tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad me habría parado de la cama a pegarle un buen y merecido coscorrón del que le quedaría la marca hasta el día de las madres.

Sin embargo solo solté un bufido mientras murmuraba quedamente:

-Y yo soy tu invitada, así que friégate.

Si hubiese tenido más energías y si no me hubiese acordado a tiempo de los modales correctos que debía de tener una dama en todo momento hubiese encontrado otro verbo más adecuado para sustituir el "friégate".

-Yo sólo venía a darte las buenas noches. Tu fuiste la primera que insinuó otra cosa.

En aquel momento yo ya había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y ya estaba comenzando a llenar mi mente de ensoñadores elefantitos rosados, cuando sus ganas de hablar me dieron ganas de tirarme por un balcón.

-Ya… vete. Sofá.- Susurré inteligiblemente. De todas maneras aunque me hubiese entendido, conociendo a Naruto igual no me hubiese hecho caso.

-No necesitas algo más? Otra almohada?

-Mm.- Gruñí intentando ser lo más cortés que podía.

Sentía su presencia cada vez más cerca de mí. Y aquello aunque me daba una agradable tranquilidad, hacía, sin querer, que mi cuerpo se acalorase de nervios de una manera incontrolable.

Qué demonios me pasaba?

-Otra sábana?

No. No necesitaba otra sábana. Necesitaba dormir. Y punto. Dormir… dormir… dormir… dormir… sonaba taaaan bie…zzzzzzz

-Bueno, entonces buenas noches.-Murmuró Naruto demasiado cerca de mi oído como para dejarme dormir. Alguien dijo dormir? Dormir…

Le hice entender mediante una especie de lenguaje de animal adormilado que le deseaba lo mismo.

Dormir… lo único que deseaba era dormir. Hundirme en mi propia cabeza. Reposar mi mente en aquella almohada acolchadita. Y sentir momentáneamente sus cálidos y suaves labios sobre mi mejilla…

Ya va.

Un segundo.

QUÉ?!

Abrí los ojos de pronto, solo para encontrar de nuevo a aquel Naruto sonriente a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, como si se hubiese alejado en seguida por miedo a de qué manera podría yo haber reaccionado.

Cómo había reaccionado? Con sorpresa. No podría haber abierto más los ojos.

Había sido lindo. Había sido tierno. Naruto me había besado. Y aquello se suponía que no debía de haber sido lindo. Ni tierno. Pero había sentido, y todavía sentía como en una especie de sensación fantasma, sus labios sobre mi cara. Y ahora hacía lo posible por no ruborizarme mientras el corazón se me encajaba fuertemente contra las costillas.

Qué demonios me pasaba?!

-Gracias.- Lo oí murmurar por entre su sonrisa, a una distancia que de pronto se me antojaba demasiado lejana.

Gracias? Por qué? Por haber pasado allí la tarde (Y la noche) con él? Por haber sido su apoyo? Por haberle dicho todo lo que había querido decirle desde hace tanto tiempo? O por, simplemente, no haberle pegado al haberme besado?

Sí. Era probablemente lo ´último. O simplemente una combinación de todas.

Y mientras yo meditaba sobre todo aquello sin siquiera haber parpadeado desde que había abierto los ojos, su presencia había desaparecido de la habitación, y sentía la enorme urgencia de tenerlo cerca, más cerca que nunca, de dormirme viendo su sonrisa, de tener sus brazos rodeándome, de oír sus ronquidos cerca de mí (Y eso que se suponía que los ninjas no debían de roncar), de oír los latidos de su corazón y de sentir sus labios sobre mi "hermosa" y "adorable" frente.

Qué malditos demonios me pasaba?!!!

-Naruto…- Susurré, todavía sin creer la calidez y la resignación que se había adueñado de mi cuerpo.

Había sido apenas un pequeño susurro, sólo lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo oyese. Sin embargo no pasó desapercibido por sus sentidos, como si lo hubiese estado esperando, y pronto pude observar a contraluz la silueta de su cara sonriente en el marco de la puerta.

Puñetero.

Agradablemente puñetero.  
–Hm? Sakura-Chan… no puede ser…estás considerando lo de compartir cama?

Hice lo posible por no soltar una carcajada. Cómo aquel "puñetero" me podía conocer tan bien?

-Tonto.

Lo que siguió fue un silencio un tanto incómodo. Seguía allí, todavía esperando mi respuesta, como si su pregunta hubiese sido algo serio, en vez de la simple broma que él había pretendido hacer.

Sentí cómo se me secaba la garganta ante la dulce mirada de sus ojos azules, que solo eran un destello de luz entre la oscuridad, y que sin embargo me hacían sentir segura de todos los monstruos que pudiera alguna vez habido debajo de la cama.

-No creas que he olvidado lo del beso que intentaste robarme.- Dije finalmente con una sonrisa, intentando cortar el silencio, continuando en el son de broma, y sin ningunas ganas de cuestionarme a mi misma.

Se dio la vuelta, y lo observé medio desaparecer por la puerta hacia el salón, ahora la única habitación con luz, mientras se despedía animadamente:

-Tampoco creas que yo lo olvidaré, Sakura-Chan, después de todo… me lo sigues debiendo.

Oí resonar una carcajada benévola por el apartamento. Y sentí repentinamente unas extrañas mariposas en el estómago mientras la garganta se me hacía un nudo, y me sentía ruborizar sobre la almohada a rayas.

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Ahora si! Lo unico que tengo que decir, es por fin!_

_Esta recien sacadito del horno, no me culpen si hay ciertas incoherencias, pues esto esta hecho por trozos y en un lapso de 2 meses y medio o asi. No hay palabras para describir lo culpable que me siento, y lo culpable que me he sentido todo este tiempo por no poder darles lo que les debia. Este ha sido sin duda alguna el capitulo mas dificil de escribir, tal vez por su importancia (Que aunque poca, algo tiene) o porque simplemente las cosas se han acumulado unas encima de las otras, escuela, vida, trabajos, y la desicion de que es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Por fin he encontrado fuerzas para seguir... recordandome a mi misma que tengo que escribir para mi, y no para nadie mas, que tengo que escribir no por culpabilidad sino para recordarme que puedo ser buena en algo y que puedo hacer algo si me lo propongo. Pero eso no les interesa a ustedes, o si?_

_Solo les pido que dejen reviews, se que soy una porqueria de persona, y que no me los merezco, pero... manifiestense, si? De cualquier manera :) Incluso recuerdenme la bazofia que soy en mi cara, aun asi les estaria muy agradecida._

_No creo que el proximo capitulo tarde tanto como este. No prometo nada. Porque eso trae mala pava._

_Hablando del soundtrack que basicamente estoy formando para "Letargo" xD... este capitulo tiene tantas canciones comprimidas a traves de tres meses que ya no recuerdo alguna en especifico xDDD. Porcierto, perdon por los acentos en las NdA... mi laptop gringa y yo no nos entendemos.  
_


	14. Capítulo 14

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Hola, aquí me presento justo a tiempo para el año nuevo con un nuevo capítulo. Desde aquí es que comienza a cambiar todo, señoras y señores, ésto toma un nuevo rumbo, por lo menos por un par de capítulos. Vamos a ver qué tal nos va._

_Perdón de nuevo por el retraso, éste capítulo iba a ser aún más largo, pero al final decidí dejarlo hasta aquí porque quería poner el nuevo capítulo este año, se los dejo, es un tanto filler, pero es importante, dentro de todo, les prometo hacer lo imposible por hacerlo más interesante a la próxima._

_Me acordé de dos canciones del capítulo pasado, visiten mi blog para trozos de fics, el playlist de Letargo y demás, el link está en mi profile._

_Banana Pancakes - Jack Johnson_

_1,2,3,4 - Feist (Ésta especialmente es decisiva, al igual que el capítulo anterior._

_Óiganlas gentecita bonita!_

_Me despido, besos!_

_Issiuh :)_

Capítulo 14

Por qué lo estaba mirando así? Por qué demonios todas ellas lo estaban mirando así? Observé sus sonrisas comunes, ví como se susurraban las unas a las otras en el oído cosas que quise haber escuchado, y como ponían aquellos gestitos bonitos con los labios recién pintados en sus caras de modelito, oí sus risas discretas y sobretodo aquellas miradas lascivas que me hacían arder la sangre de una manera poco usual y por un motivo del cual nisiquiera yo estaba segura.

Intenté no hacerles mucho caso, no intentar perderme en su cháchara destructiva a poca distancia de nuestro lugar y me concentré en otra cosa, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos una vez más.

Mi cabeza voló hacia aquella mañana de octubre, de aquel día que no había terminado de salir de mi cabeza del todo, aquella mañana en la que había despertado en la cama de Naruto sin recordar muy bien lo que me había traído hasta allí.

-

Todavía se podía oler en el ambiente la humedad de la lluvia, y el frío latente de la noche asesina acorazando mis huesos. Busqué la cobija distraídamente para taparme todavía sin abrir los ojos, cuando mis fosas nasales medio dormidas por la hora temprana (o no tan temprana) y medio muertas por el viento helado de la ventana abierta (o no tan abierta) percibieron una esencia en especial, muy cerca, muy muy cerca de donde me encontraba. Abrí los adormilados ojos lentamente esperando que se acostumbrasen poco a poco a la luz de la mañana, todavía no listos para muchas sorpresas cuando de pronto y sin quererlo me encontré con dos ojos azules como zafiros y cálidos como una mañana de verano. Me miraban fijamente a muy poca distancia de los míos propios, a demasiada poca distancia, la suficiente como para causarme un shock nervioso por invasión de la burbuja de espacio personal. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente en sorpresa mientras los acompañaba por un grito ahogado ronco por la poca usanza.

En cuanto los tenaces ojos se hubieron despegado unos cuantos centímetros supongo que por el susto inicial, pude percibir que eran los de Naruto.

-Qué…?- Murmuré con sorpresa, todavía sin imaginarme lo que estaría haciendo mi amigo en mi cuarto.

-Estabas roncando.-Me respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Roncando? Yo? Roncando? Claro que no! Debía de ser una vil excusa para… Bueno, de todas maneras éso no era lo que importaba, ahora lo que importaba era…

Dónde estaba? Me senté en la cama, de pronto recordándolo todo, observé la jungla que era llamada su habitación, el cielo gris saludando tristemente desde la ventana y a mi amigo mirándome con la cabeza ladeada, ésa que parecía poner cada vez que no me entendía. Recordé la noche pasadaruborizándome un poco y me froté los ojos con un gesto infantil antes de arreglarme el cabello, que despeinado formaba cúmulos en la cosa rosada llamada mi cuero cabelludo.

-Qué hora es?-Pregunté como un cavernícola a la misma vez que bostezaba y me tapaba la boca con la mano como una señorita (Señorita multifuncional, además!)

-Sólo las doce, Sakura-Chan!- Rió mi amigo despreocupadamente (Bueno, ésto no hace mucha falta señalarlo, siempre se encuentra despreocupado).

Sólo las doce? Sólo las doce? Miré la oscura ventana, todavía no muy convencida. Bien podrían haber sido las seis de la mañana, sin embargo no me negué a considerarlo verdad, después de todo, con la lluvia de el día anterior…

De nuevo… las doce? LAS DOCE?

-Tienes alguna idea de cómo se va a poner mi madre, Naruto!?- Chillé iracunda levantándome de la cama mientras él me abría paso retirándose hacia una esquina segura de la habitación.- Me va a matar!!! Por qué demonios no me despertaste!

-Sa…Sakura-Chan… me hubieses matado!- Tartamudeó mi amigo contra la pared con mirada indefensa ante mi actitud furibunda.

Era verdad, aunque porsupuesto no se lo dije, me dí la vuelta cruzada de brazos sobre aquella camiseta oscura que no me pertenecía y suspiré con fuerza. Bueno, después de todo no importaba tanto, me iba a castigar de todas maneras, qué importaba un minuto más o menos si igual luego venía regaño?

-Quieres desayunar?- Me preguntó con una voz alegre mientras desaparecía por el pasillo conmigo pisándole los talones.

-No. Luego no almuerzo y mi madre se queja,- Le respondí entre dientes admirando la habilidad que tenía mi amigo para cambiade tema.

Mientras observaba su sonrisa sincera no pude sino pensar en cómo se sentiría él no teniendo padres y no habiéndolos nunca tenido, nadie que se preocupase si llegabas tarde, nadie que se angustiase si no comes lo suficiente, nadie, nadie que te extrañase en las misiones. De pronto mientras sentía otro frío muy distinto apropiarse de mi cuerpo me prometí a mi misma no volver a quejarme de mi madre, por lo menos no enfrente de él.

-Aquí tienes tu ropa.- Me colocó mi vestimenta habitual limpia y calentita por la secadora entre los brazos mientras sentía un escalofrío, y luego pareció querer aclarar al constatarse de mi cara de confusión,- Por si quieres cambiarte digo.

-Ah! Bueno no creo que haga falta…-Murmuré todavía sin creerme que Naruto tuviese una lavadora y una secadora escondida en algun lugar de su departamento. De pronto me pareció una buena idea, para agregarle más rebeldía al asunto, llegar a mi casa sin peinarme y con la ropa de Naruto que había usado para dormir. Sí, mi madre se volvería loca.

Sonreí.

-Si quieres te puedo conseguir un peine.- Dijo mi amigo rebuscando entre pilas y pilas de baratijas, lo que me indicó que no utilizaba el peine muy a menudo.

-No, no hace falta, Narut0.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Me miró incrédulo, captando una idea del instinto rebelde que quería demostrar a mi madre al llegar a casa. Se mordió el labio suavemente y negó con la cabeza con simpatía como diciéndose para sí mismo lo niñita que le parecía.

-No entiendes.- Reí, mientras le daba un empujón en el hombro.

-Pero qué, Sakura-Chan, si yo no he dicho nada!- Me respondió entre carcajadas.

Porsupuesto que no entendía, nunca entendería lo libre que me sentiría al volver a mi casa en tal estado, después de todo, él siempre había vivido así, con un espíritu y una voluntad libre.

-Estás segura que no quieres desayunar?-Me gritó preocupado desde la cocina, mientras podía oír las gavetas abrirse ante un Naruto buscando algo comestible que no fuese ramen. Me pregunté en qué momento se habría deslizado hacía la cocina ante mis propias narices sin que yo me hubiese dado cuenta.

-Completamente,- Le respondí a sus espaldas.

Volteó con una mirada reprochadora que luego se transformó en una de preocupación:

-Pasa algo, Sakura-Chan?-Murmuró las últimas palabras con aquel tonito tan especial y aquel mohín de los labios que recordaban a un puchero, y una sonrisa inconsciente se extendió inmediatamente por mi cara.

-No. No pasa nada. Luego hablamos, sí? Por ahora quiero llegar a mi casa mi madre debe de estar preocupada.-Le respondí cargando con mis pocas pertenencias luego de haberme puesto las botas (Las pintas que debía de traer debían de ser alucinantes) e intentando abrir la puerta que parecía no querer abrise por nada del mundo. Me estaba preguntando si mi amigo habría pasado la llave a propósito cuando reaccionó con su velocidad acostumbrada.

-Ya va, tiene truco,-Le oí decir mientras ocupaba mi lugar y me abría la puerta luego de un ligero golpecito en el pomo.

Aquél pequeño momento de cotidianidad fue probablemente lo que me hizo sentirme más en casa al final, de una manera que nunca había sentido. Casa de Naruto, mi casa? Podría ser… por qué no?

Me dejó pasar adelante y salí con paso fijo todavía un poco reacia a irme del todo.

-Bueno, adiós.-Murmuré mientras echaba una ojeada a su cara somnolienta.

-Adiós, Sakura-Chan! Nos vemos en la tarde!- Me respondió con una animación un poco difícil de soportar tan temprano (Hey!) por la mañana.- Seguramente Obaa-Chan nos llama para hacer una D o algo.

Puso una teatral cara de fastidio para finalizar mientras yo asintía con la cabeza.

Al parecer las únicas misiones que sobraban en Konoha eran las clase D, y para mí, a la que Tsunade-sama todavía cuidaba como muñequita de porcelana recién operada, parecían mandadas a hacer. No sabía por qué mi amigo siempre parecía unirse al combo, suponía que debían de ser unas especies de vacaciones para él.

Le hice un gesto con la mano mientras me deslizaba por el callejón, medio inconsciente todavía en mi propia somnoliencia, y en mi propia ensoñación matutina, aunque no parecía estar muy concentrada en mis propios universos paralelos, pues justo cuando pasaba por la esquina oí a mi amigo cantar mi nombre.

Me dí la vuelta instantáneamente para encontrármelo a unos pasos de mí, con la mayor cara de sinverguenza que pudiera alguna vez haberle visto a Naruto, y eso era ya un decir. Su cara zorruna estaba torcida en una mueca afable y sus ojos brillaban mientras bromeaba:

-Al final dónde está mi beso?

Agradables escalofríos recorrieron mi esplada al recordar con un poco de verguenza aquella deuda. Sin darle cabida a la rabia que sentí poco después (Qué descarado!), sujeté un lado de su cara con mi mano fría ante su mirada atónita y con más ganas que las que quería transmitir planté un beso de un par de segundos en su mejilla caliente.

-Sa…Sakura-Chan.-Le oí murmurar sorprendido mientras un rubor incomprensible se adueñaba de sus mejillas de una manera un tanto tierna.

-Nos vemos después, entonces.- Me despedí, esta vez finalmente, mientras daba la vuelta a la esquina y me perdía por una de las calles centrales de Konoha.

La casa estaba fría. Más fría de lo habitual me refiero. En el aire, además del familiar perfume de ambientador de vainilla, la fragancia miles de productos de limpieza, y la natural cera para el parqué, pude percibir un olor que seguramente correspondería al del almuerzo. Quitándome las botas embarradas en la entrada asomé la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina sin encontrar anadie. "Qué raro…" Pensé para mí misma. Mi madre siempre solía estar en la cocina… era su baticueva, su laboratorio subterráneo, su escondite secreto, tal vez por éso era que solía evitar aquél limpio suelo de linóleo blanco a toda costa.

Suspiré con alivio. Una parte de mí se alegró de que al parecer no estuviese en casa para verme llegar, la otra, la rebelde, se entristeció de no poder sacar a relucir sus magníficas dotes de adolescente a la que nadie entiende.

-Sakura…

Me dí la vuelta al escuchar la amenazadora voz de mi madre, dispuesta a pillarme in fraganti mientras buscaba helado en el congelador de la cocina.

-Ah, hola, mamá.- Murmuré sin mucha emoción, intentando hacerme la loca mientras buscaba un plato y una cuchara para comerme el helado en paz.

Me preguntaba cómo habría podido engañar mis sentidos ninja para hacerme creer, a mí, tonta niñita ilusa, que me libraría del regaño inminente.

Mi madre daba miedo, y un nerviosismo insoportable comenzaba a alterarme la circulación.

-Mira la hora que es.- Me respondió con una calma poco habitual y que yo reconocí como peligrosa mientras los sentidos se me alteraban en una alerta permanente.

-Las doce y media, vaya.- Susurré con una indiferencia fingida mientras le echaba una ojeada al reloj de la repisa.

-Por qué estás vestida así?- Continuó de manera amenazadora.

-Oh… eh.- Titubeé mientras recordaba mi vestimenta.- Es ropa de Naruto, anoche mi ropa se mojó con la lluvia.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que parecieron horas con solo el tictac interminable del reloj mientras el helado que no había probado se derretía en su envase de cartón.

-Así que estabas con él.- Ahora sí mi madre dejó por fin escapar aquel tono de indignación y desprecio que había estado camuflando con tranquilidad desde un principio.

-Sí,- Le respondí intentando mantener la calma mientras introducía la primera cucharada de helado en la boca.

-Y supongo que habrás dormido en su apartamento.- Escupió venenosa mi madre.- Sakura, tienes alguna idea de lo preocupada que he estado!? Pensé que te había pasado algo!

-Pues estoy bien, no me pasó nada,-Murmuré retadoramente para luego continuar con acidez.- Todavía no entiendo por qué tengo que reportarte cada mínimo segundo de mi vida. Soy una adulta, mamá!

Dejé la cucharilla con rabia en el plato haciendo un pequeño estruendo que resonó por toda la cocina. El helado se me atragantaba en la garganta y me ví imposibilitada de comer mientras la indignación comenzaba a bullir entre mis venas.

-No. No lo eres, y tampoco te comportas como una! – La oí gritar, perdiendo su cordura, cegada como siempre por la furia que la carcomía al verme formar una vida aparte de la suya.

Intenté respirar hondo para luego decir con fuerza y con una calma que no sentía:

-He sido una adulta desde el momento en el que decidí ser una kunoichi, aunque tú quisieses que me convirtiese en una estúpida y aburrida ama de casa y esposa perfecta como lo eres tú, mamá.

En ese momento me dí la vuelta para enfrentarla cara a cara, para enfrentar su furia asesina en buena parte justificada.

Estaba esperando que explotase, pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que hacía como si no me hubiese escuchado (O tal vez no lo había hecho, después de todo, nunca lo hacía) y que hablaba en una voz baja que luego terminó en un chillido autoritario.

-Sabes que no me gusta, Sakura, no me gusta que andes con él, no me gusta que andes por ahí durmiendo en casa de cualquiera!

Que andase durmiendo en casa de cualquiera?Por favor! Ni que hubiese ocurrido algo, sería éso lo que estaba pensando acaso? El sólo pensarlo me hizo ruborizarme ante mi propio horror, pensando en que mi madre vería éso como una debilidad.

-Es Naruto, mamá!-Exclamé defendiéndome con un tono que quería decir: "Por favor, qué ridiculez!"

-Exactamente. Tal vez tú no sabes de lo que es capaz esa bestia, Sakura, pero yo lo recuerdo a la perfección! Tu padre, tu pobre padre vió morir a sus hermanos el día en que…, cómo quieres que acepte que te estés arrastrando con él, intentando convencerte a tí misma de que no es de ningún peligro! Deshonrando la memoria de tu padre!

En ese momento volteé a observar su enorme cara roja, llena de arrugas momentáneas por la indignación y sus ojos relucientes por la severidad y la emotividad de su discurso.

Qué demonios sabía ella? Naruto nunca, nunca sería capaz de herirme con intención, nunca, primero moriría del arrepentimiento, éso lo sabía. Sólo aquella vez, aquella vez que sin querer me había hecho todavía lo hacía dejar de dormir por la noche. Ella no tenía ni idea, porsupuesto que no.

Sentí ganas de llorar por la enorme injusticia de la que estaba siendo víctima mi amigo, aquella injusticia que lo había perseguido toda su vida.

La furia creció incontrolable dentro de mí, me dieron ganas de cachetearla, aunque porsupuesto no podía hacer éso. Para sustituir las enormes ganas asesinas que crecían dentro de mí, decidí darle la espalda y salir de la cocina a paso rápido.

-No metas a mi papá en ésto, madre, no intentes manipularme para hacerme sentir culpable de algo de lo que estoy segura que mi padre aprobaría! Y tampoco comiences a decir estupideces de Naruto, porque éso sí que no te lo perdonaría.- Le grité mientras subía las escaleras con ella detrás, intentando seguirme, intentando mantenerme en su red.

Me agarró del hombro con fuerza haciéndome parar momentáneamente con algo de miedo al observar su mirada furibunda.

-Escúchame, Sakura. – Sus ojos estaban desorbitados de la furia.-Acaso tú y él…

Qué? Qué demonios estaba implicando? Que Naruto y yo éramos algo más que amigos? Sentí que el estómago se me convertía en un nudo, estrángulando mariposas en el proceso.

-NO!- Exclamé con algo de sorpresa por que hubiese llegado a pensar éso.

Por el amor de Dios, no!, pero luego, recuperando mi compostura y de nuevo sintiendo indignación, me extendí:

-Pero qué si llegase a tener algo con él? – Se me atragantó la garganta segundos después por aquella exclamación tan repentino que no sabía de dónde había salido.

-Acaso lograrías detenerme? No lo creo, madre. Nunca, por más que lo intentes puedes ponerme en su contra, qué sabes tú sobre él, ah? Qué sabes tú que yo ya sepa, que yo ya haya perdonado, que yo ya haya superado?- Continué Respondiendo venenosamente por oírla insultar a mi amigo.- No lo conoces. Sólo eres una simple aldeana con prejuicios. Nunca podrás ver más allá porque lo único que te importa eres tú misma, no lo conoces, y no lo harás nunca pero aún así lo odias por algo que él nunca quiso ser.

No lo conocía. No. No lo hacía, lo estaba agrediendo injustamente. A él. A su bondad. A su lealtad. A su generosidad. A su espíritu noble. A su voluntad inquebrantable. A sus sonrisas cálidas. A sus tristes pero a la vez alegres ojos azules. A sus amorosos abrazos. A la manera tan especial que tenía de comprenderme en mi totalidad. Sentí lágrimas resbalar por mi cara, lágrimas de rabia, de frustración. Si éso era lo que pensaba mi madre, después de tantos años, probablemente el resto de los aldeanos pensarían igual o peor de él. De aquella persona a la que había aprendido amar, a aquella persona que me había hecho curar, aquella que me hacía reir, que me hacía crecer, aquella que había vivido de la manera más injusta posible.

Me dí la vuelta para no ver su cara. Para no tener que ver a mi madre de aquella manera, destilando odio injustificado. Para no tener que recordarla como aquel demonio ciego. Porque no quería que me viese llorar por él, por las cosas que estaba diciendo sobre él.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Es un monstruo.- Murmuró con odio y pude palpar en su tono algo parecido a "Te está alejando de mí".

Caminé hacia mi habitación, intentando refugiarme de su legua viperina mientras todos aquellos recuerdos dulces de mi madre desaparecían y todas aquellas palabras de infancia se quebraban frente a mis ojos. No podía creerlo, no podía creer a mi propia madre. Pude sentir en mi corazón algo más que tristeza, decepción.

-Es una persona. Y es mi amigo. Y es la persona más noble y más bondadosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. – Susurré llorosa, intentando contener lágrimas de rabia antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.-Y si de algo estoy segura es que confío mucho más en él que en tí, y que en mí misma.

-

Volví a la realidad de pronto, negando con la cabeza inconscientemente, recuperando un poco de la indignación que me había sacudido aquella mañana.

Contemplé mi alrededor, intentando ignorar a las estúpidas de la mesa de al lado.

El restaurante coreano lucía igual que todos los días en Konoha. Tal vez un poco más lleno de lo habitual.

Debía de traer una pinta un poco más rara de lo habitual pues Ino no pudo sino comentar en su voz chillona y alta de manera que todo el mundo se enterase:

-Te pasa algo, frentuda?

Naruto a mi lado me miró preocupado mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y medio esbozaba una sonrisa. No, en verdad no me pasaba nada.

Ino pareció restarle importancia con la mano y se enfocó en la "interesante" conversación que Chouji y Shikamaru mantenían acerca del color de las servilletas.

Estábamos esperando la comida que habíamos pedido minutos antes, y por ahora no lograba concentrarme por entero en la velada, no sabía si por el aire viciado del restaurant, el punzante olor a carne o por las imbéciles de la mesa de al lado que no dejaban de mirarme mal.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-Chan, seguramente viene.- Oí susurrar a Naruto en un tono un tanto triste que pretendió ser animador.

Que quién venía? Ah sí! El baka debía de estar pensando que mi inusual estado de ánimo ensoñador debía de ser por Sasuke, y no podía negar, que era así hasta cierto punto. De todas maneras estaba mintiendo. Lo sabía en su voz, estaba intentando animarme, pero sabía tan bien como yo que Sasuke no se iba a presentar, no ése día por lo menos. Era imposible.

-

Una semana había pasado desde el enfrentamiento con mi madre cuando me encontré con Sasuke en una de las callejuelas de la Konoha otoñal. Una semana sin dirigirnos palabra la una a la otra. Naruto se había angustiado al sentirse el culpable principal de la pelea con mi madre, yo simplemente le había prometido que hablaría con ella, aunque todavía no había cumplido, al igual que él no había cumplido su promesa de hablar con Sasuke de una buena vez y dejar ese feudo estúpido de una vez por todas.

"Además, si me bota de la casa, mejor que mejor, ya no puedo aguantarla más, y me gustaría tener mi lugar propio de una vez por todas" Le había dicho yo a mi rubio amigo, sin embargo éste no había parecido muy convencido y había intentado hacerme prometer que me reconciliaría con mi madre durante más de media tarde.

Sin embargo éso no venía al caso.

Me encontré con Sasuke cuando venía de realizar unas compras en el automercado para prepararme mi propia cena, pues ahora mi madre se negaba a cocinar para mí, en una manera de mostrar su claro rechazo hacia mi ideal de mantenerme fiel a mis amistades. Vaya ironía! Vaya madurez de parte suya, no?

Nos encontramos en un callejón oscuro de los menos transitados en Konoha, el que yo usaba usualmente como atajo para mi casa. Si no hubiese conocido un poco mejor a Sasuke, hubiese afirmado que parecía un poco sorprendido con mi presencia, o por lo menos tanto como yo con la suya.

Murmuró mi nombre con cortesía como el saludo al que había estado acostumbrada hacía ya un buen tiempo.

Yo le sonreí a mi vez, un tanto contenta de volverlo a ver y al observar que se encontraba en perfecto estado emocional, o que por lo menos lo aparentaba, contra todo pronóstico.

-Quieres ir a comer algo?-Le pregunté, no me apetecía nada volver a mi casa y mucho menos cocinar, aunque ya tuviese todos los ingredientes.

Asintió dirigiendo sus ojos oscuros hacia mí de aquella manera intimidante que decidí ignorar.

Caminamos por las calles más transitadas en el silencio típico que siempre parecía acompañarlo.

-Qué tal está todo?- Intenté busc arle conversación.

-Hm.-Fue su única contestación por lo que pude intuir que se encontraba todo bien, y si no le estaba, pues no le importaba demasiado.

No dijo nada más, por lo que me dio tiempo para pensar qué demonios comeríamos. Sabía que Sasuke no era muy fanático del ramen, aunque era el puesto que nos quedaba más cerca, no era muy recomendable que Sasuke no consiguiese lo que quería. Él era así, lo sabía por experiencia.

El olor del ramen inundaba el aire, y aunque en verdad no era un alimento que me gustase demasiado, no pude impedir que mis tripas rugiesen en contra de mi voluntad de una manera un tanto embarazosa.

-Hn.-Fue lo único que dijo mi compañero.

Me dieron ganas de reirme incontrolablemente y lo hubiese hecho si no nos hubiesemos encontrado en aquel momento con alguien… vamos, era lógico, estábamos cerca del puesto de ramen, porsupuesto que nos íbamos a encontrar con él!

-Sakura-Chaaan!-Lo oí gritar a la distancia mientras se dirigía a nosotros con unos ánimos casi imposibles de resistir. Sin embargo su cara cambió por completo cuando se dio cuenta de quién me acompañaba.

-Sasuke…-Murmuró mientras se frenaba en seco ante nosotros.

-Hn.-Contestó mi compañero pelinegro mirándolo inquisidoramente.

Por dentro me sorprendí sintiéndome aliviada de que no hubiesen comenzado con los insultos de una.

-Naruto, íbamos a comer algo, nos acompañas?

Naruto despertó de su ensoñación y dejó de fruncir el ceño un momento para responderme:

-Porsupuesto, Sakura-Chan! Ramen?

Suspiré con fuerza, acaso podría alguna vez decir que no?

-Será.- Me resigné.

-Hn.-Fue el único aporte de Sasuke.

Bueno, tal vez valían la pena dentro de todo esas sesiones de ramen forzado, Naruto sonrió animadamente y se colocó entre nosotros para seguir caminando hacia el puesto del ramen. Si no hubiese conocido mejor a mi amigo rubio, me hubiese despreocupado, pero había algo en su semblante que lo delataba, aquel gesto arisco que no podía ocultar del todo y que siempre aparecía cada vez que la presencia o el nombre de Sasuke salía a relucir en nuestro día a día. No podía ocultar lo falso de su sonrisa ante mis ojos.

-Naruto,- Intenté iniciar una conversación para evaporar la tensión del ambiente.- Falta un poco para tu cumpleaños, no?

Conté con los dedos. Faltaban tres días para el diez de octubre, el cumpleaños de Naruto, el aniversario fatal del ataque del zorro a la villa.

-Ah sí?- Me respondió, fingiendo que no se recordaba, aunque yo sabía que sí lo hacía. Era uno de los días que más temía para pasar en la aldea. Recordé con pesar que aquel era justo el día más miserable para mi amigo, por los ataques de los aldeanos y por el rechazo que solía experimentar justamente aquel día, el día que se suponía que debía de ser el más feliz del año para él y que solía ser el peor, en el que se sentía más odiado, más humillado y más solo. Sentí un escalofrio de culpabilidad, mientras decidía instantáneamente hacer su cumpleaños el mejor día de su vida, desde ese exacto momento en adelante, para compensar todo lo que no había hecho durante todos esos años, todo lo que había dejado de hacer y todo lo que había decidido ignorar.

-Por qué no hacemos algo? Qué tal si vamos a comer a algún sitio con el equipo de Ino? Que sea una noche especial!

Su sonrisa pareció iluminarse de inmediato, no sabía si por la idea o por el hecho de que me hubiese acordado de su cumpleaños entre todas las cosas.

-Me parece una gran idea, Sakura-Chan!

No. Naruto no pasaría solo su cumpleaños, aunque tuviese que poner mi vida en ello.

-Qué dices, Sasuke?-Me dirigí hacia mi otro compañero intentando no dejarlo de lado, y que se involucrase un poco más en la conversación. El ambiente se volvió a tensar cuando sentí los ojos azules de Naruto posarse amenazadoramente sobre el pelinegro.

-Bien.-Fue lo único que contestó.

-Muy bien, entonces.-Sentencié mientras me sentaba en el taburete del puesto de ramen y mis amigos se colocaban a ambos lados.

La comida fue un tanto incómoda, me encontré siendo la única que hablaba ante mi propia sorpresa. Por parte de Sasuke me lo esperaba, sin embargo me sorprendió que Naruto, al que normalmente me era dificil callarlo, no dijese ni una sola palabra.

Hablé de puras tonterías de lo nerviosa que me mantenía la situación, casi no proé bocado por no querer que el silencio se palpase y Naruto engulló plato tras plato para no tener que hablar mientras Sasuke comía lentamente de aquella manera refinada que había olvidado que era su costumbre.

Naruto solía asentir con la cabeza y dirigirme sonrisas ante mi monólogo cada vez más estúpido que terminó inquiriendo el por qué del nombre del ramen, ante la incapacidad de encontrar un tema más interesante y el nerviosismo que hacía mella en mi organismo por la calma en la mesa que parecía venir antes de una futura tormenta entre mis dos compañeros de equipo.

Finalmente terminamos nuestros bocados, cada quien pagó su parte y nos paramos de la mesa. Tenía el pulso un poco acelerado mientras rezaba porque no comenzasen a rasenguearse y chidorizarse en medio de la calle.

-Entonces te esperamos para lo del cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun?-Murmuré sin pensar, con aquella ansiedad que parecía haberse hecho cargo de mí que procuraba impedir cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento.

Naruto me dirigió una mirada un poco rara al oír el sobrenombre y Sasuke sólo se limitó a asentir mientras dejaba escapar un último:"Hn".

-Bueno, entonces hasta luego.-Contesté con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano, casi segura de todo peligro.

Sasuke asintió de nuevo como única respuesta.

-Sasuke.-Se despidió Naruto con una especie de gesto que intentaba ser gentil.

-Dobe.-Le respondió Sasuke en el mismo tono mientras yo contenía la respiración.

Estaba a punto de sujetar a Naruto para que no le cayese encima a mi amigo pelinegro cuando me dí cuenta con sorpresa que al parecer no sería necesario.

Naruto esbozaba una sonrisa de ésas típicas suyas y fingía no oír.

Sasuke nos dio la espalda finalmente y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio sintiéndome tan cansada como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

-Qué pasa, Sakura-Chan?- Me preguntó instantáneamente Naruto del cual habían desaparecido en su totalidad cualquier gesto de hostilidad que pudo alguna vez tenido. Ahora me miraba con aquella dulzura mezclada con inocencia que era el sello caracterísitico de mi amigo.

No pude sino sentirme embargada de orgullo y felicidad de que todo hubiese salido bien. Me dieron ganas de reirme con locura y de gritar de alegría ante la idea de que al parecer todas las piezas del rompecabezas estuviesen volviendo a encajar, de que nuestras vidas rotas se estuviesen reparando, de que el equipo siete estuviese volviendo a tomar forma, de que los lazos se estuviesen volviendo a unir, no de la manera más fácil ni la más natural, pero de la manera más necesaria. No sería como antes, no, nunca jamás sería como antes, todos habíamos cambiado, mucho, demasiado, sin embargo, si de algo podía estar segura era de que sería mejor. Esbocé una enorme sonrisa intentando imitar la grandiosidad de la de mi amigo.

-Estoy orgullosa de ustedes,-Murmuré.

Naruto pareció ruborizarse ante mi comentario, pero pareció entender a la percepción el por qué de mi orgullo.

-De él también?-Me respondió con un puchero,- Por qué no sólo de mí?

Lo miré de reojo y pude ver que estaba sonriendo. Verdaderamente. No fingía esta vez. Me dieron ganas de abrazarlo por algun motivo incomprensible.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro ante su sorpresa mientras observaba la sombra de Sasuke desaparecer al final de la calle.

-

Por qué lo estaba mirando así? Por qué demonios todas ellas lo estaban mirando así?

Eché una mirada asesina hacia la mesa de al lado por una razón desconocida, en vez de concentrarme en lo que en la mía ocurría.

Eran aldeanas. Bien. Yo era aldeana también. A lo que me refería era que eran civiles. Un grupito estúpido de niñitas civiles que me miraban con desprecio y que miraban a mi compañero con tal vez demasiado interés.

No eran ni tan niñitas, debían de tener más o menos nuestra edad, pero podía ver la inmadurez en sus ojos de alguien que no ha vivido, y en la manera de hablar podía captar aquella esencia que exhalaban de no saber sumar dos y dos.

Las miré con odio. Niñitas aldeanas estúpidas. Qué demonios les pasaba?

Estaban emperifolladas a más no poder, con unas falditas increíblemente cortas, gritaban y chillaban para llamar la atención y parecían más maniquíes que personas con el montón de maquillaje que llevaban encima.

Me dieron ganas de aporrearlas… en especial porque de quien parecían querer llamar la atención no era sino otra que la de mi compañero rubio.

Qué demonios les pasaba?

Observé a Naruto que se encontraba a mi lado, ante la mirada lasciva de las tontas de al lado. Parecía no darse cuenta de cómo se lo comían con los ojos, reía despreocupado igual que siempre lo hacía. Qué sabían ellas? Me pregunté qué le estarían viendo. Vamos no es que Naruto fuese feo…para nada, de hecho era bastante decente, y vestido de negro sin el habitual naranja por ningún lado podía llegar a parecer un par de años mayor, pero qué le encontraban de irresistible? Tal vez aquel salvaje cabello rubio que daban ganas de revolver, o aquellos ojos azules llenos de sentimiento, llenos de dulzura, o tal vez aquella sonrisa alegre con la que parecía regalarte el corazón, o la manera en la que decía Sakura-Chan… Bien. No. Ése era otro tema. Lo admitía. Naruto no estaba nada mal. Pero eso era porque yo lo conocía, qué podían saber esas estúpidas de la mesa de al lado?

-Sakura-Chan…

Qué les daba a ellas el derecho de comerselo con los ojos, o de mirarme a mí con odio, cuando no nos conocían y solían ser como el resto de los civiles, unas niñitas inmaduras que no sabían nada de la vida?

-Sakura-Chan…

Nada, absolutamente nada. Qué demonios les pasaba? Y qué demonios me pasaba a mí que parecía molestarme tanto?

-Sakura-Chan, pasa algo?

Desperté de mi ensoñación asesina para darme cuenta de que la conversación se había acabado en mi mesa y que era el centro de todas las miradas.

Observé la sonrisa burlona de Ino que parecía intuir algo, la cara despreocupada de Sai que parecía no enterarse de nada, Chouji que increíblemente había despegado la mirada de la comida que había recién llegado y Shikamaru que me miraba con aquella cara de fastidio habitual. Pero más que todo observé la cara de Naruto que me miraba con preocupación a una distancia tal vez más cerca de la habitual.

Seguí las miradas de mis amigos para ver a qué se encontraban tan atentos en mi persona. Observé mi mano inconscientemente clavada en el brazo de Naruto con la fuerza descomunal que solía ser mi mayor orgullo pero que ahora me hacía avergonzarme.

-Ehm… ehm… perdón.-Murmuré ruborizandome incontrolablemente mientras los soltaba reponiéndome de la sorpresa. Había estado tan abstraída en aquel sentimiento tan angustiante en el que me sumergían las tontas de al lado que no me había dado cuenta de que mi mano había buscado el cuerpo de mi amigo de una manera inconscientemente brusca y…protectiva? Aunque me negase a admitirlo.

Sacudí con la cabeza como para deshacerme de ése tipo de pensamientos. Qué demonios me había pasado, qué demonios me pasaba?

En aquel momento un estallido de risitas estúpidas implosionó en la mesa de al lado, y tuve la sensación paranoica de que las bichas esas se estaban riendo de mí. Bajé la cabeza intentando ignorarlas, concentrarme en mi comida y ponerle atención a la conversación que tenía lugar en la mesa.

-Estás segura de que no pasa nada?-Oí murmurar a mi amigo.

Le respondí con una sonrisa un tanto ruborizada por su atención.

-Totalmente.

Y centré toda mi atención en el trozo de carne que tenía en frente como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-

-Las mujeres son ilógicas e irracionales.- Murmuró Shikamaru como para cerrar la cena con una discusión.

Como parecía estarlo haciendo a propósito para encrisparle los nervios a Ino no pude menos que sonreír. Me sentía en el aire, como si tuviese la cabeza despegada del cuerpo y me encontrase varios metros por encima de la gente. No sabía si se debía a la cercanía de Sakura-Chan, al hecho de que estuviese resultando el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, o tal vez por los tragos que Ino y Shikamaru me habían obligado a tomar ahora que ya era legal para mí hacerlo.

No podía creer que ya éramos tan mayores. Dieciocho años no eran cualquier cosa, ya era un viejo, durante un momento mi mente se desvió hacia el ero-sennin que me había prometido tantos años atrás que me iba a llevar a tomar mi primer sake "legal" en cuanto cumpliese los dieciocho. Desgraciadamente no había podido ser así, pero después de todo no estaba tan mal, verdad?

-Ya vas a ver como Ino se va chillar.-Me susurró Sakura-Chan a mi lado con una enorme sonrisa. No había bebido sino refresco, pues todavía no había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Y en buena parte me alegraba por ello, no podía imaginarme a una Sakura-Chan borracha, seguramente era de las de ése tipo que se ponía a dar golpes a la más mínima provocación… si es que no se ponía a llorar porsupuesto.

Observé el rostro encendido de Sakura-Chan que parecía muy despierta a pesar de que ya pasábamos de la media noche. El restaurante se había vaciado poco a poco y solo quedábamos nosotros, que gritábamos más de lo habitual. Skura-Chan había estado especialmente rara durante toda la noche. No podía decir qué tipo de rara. Pero rara a fín de cuentas. Y no estaba segura de que se tratase de la no-presencia de Sasuke, lo que me alegraba pero a la vez me asustaba un poco. Qué le podría haber pasado? Sin embargo ahora sonreía como si se le fuese la vida en ello, fuese lo que fuese que le había pasado…había pasado.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la rubia Ino para ver por qué no había respondido mordazmente a Shikamaru. Se había atragantado con el sake y ahora lo miraba furibunda, ése tipo de furibunda psicótica que se había convertido en su sello.

-Ya vas a comenzar con uno de tus argumentos machistas, Shikamaru!-Chilló la rubia.

Sakura-Chan a mi lado me guiñó el ojo como una manera de decirme "te lo dije", no pude evitar soltar una risotada, con lo que Ino pensó que me encontraba de acuerdo con su compañero.

-Y a tí que te pasa? Tú también piensas igual?-Oí gritar a la rubia.

-Ino! Baja la voz!-Murmuró Chouji que llevaba una expresión de placidez marcada en su cara después de los quince platos de parrilla coreana que llevaba dentro del estómago.

Ino murmuró algo como para sí misma con una furia poco habitual y Sai la miró de reojo con una mirada extrañada que jamás pensé que mi compañero de equipo pudiese alguna vez formular. Sakura-Chan que también lo vio estalló en risas. Hacía mucho que no la oía reir y por éso no pude sino dejar deslizar una sonrisa por mi cara.

-No, es que piénsenlo,- Continuó Shikamaru, que al parecer el alcohol lo volvía filosofo,-Las mujeres tienen que estar todas locas para poder querernos, tan sólo míranos!

Al sentirme aludido me miré y me sacudí de la camisa las migas de pan mientras observaba a Chouji limpiarse la salsa del borde del labio y a Sai mirando el techo observadoramente no del todo en la conversación.

-Imbéciles,-Sentí el dedo de Shikamaru sobre mi figura,-Glotones,- Y señaló a Chouji, decididamente si no hubiesemos tomado tanto y no nos estuviesemos tomando su discurso a risas, probablemente Shikamaru estaría metido en un buen problemilla, pero es que él era de ésos a los que cuando se emborrachaban no había manera de callarlos.

-Míranos!- Señaló a Sai con un dedo acusador.- Todo el día pensando en sexo, densos como una pared de ladrillos cuando se trata de sentimientos, meteduras de pata estúpidas por doquier…

-Ah! Shikamaru, pero es que acaso tenemos otra opción?- Gritó Ino con una enorme sonrisa como si se sintiese apreciada.

No sabía a qué se estaría refiriendo Ino y no sabía si sentirme ofendido por lo dicho o no, estaría diciendo que éramos demasiado irresistibles, o que no tenían otra opción que usarnos como simple reproducción? Igual mi orgullo se sintió súbitamente arrollado.

-Escúchame, Ino!-Le contestó Shikamaru al que se le iba la boca un poco ya.- Mira por ejemplo a Naruto. Quien llegue a enamorarse de él tiene que ser ciega o la loca más irracional de todas!

La mesa estalló en carcajadas y no pude menos que sonreír yo también. Incluso Sai dejó escapar una se sus risas que parecían más el ladrido de un chihuahua que una expresión de gozo. Me pregunté en el silencio de mi mente si Sakura-Chan podría ser considerada cualquiera de las dos en todo caso, la ciega no lo creía, me conocía demasiado para hacerse la vista gorda, en todo caso… Sakura-Chan podría considerarse la loca más irracional de todas en mi mundo de fantasías perfecto.

-Pedimos la cuenta?-Preguntó mi compañera pelirrosa como queriendo cambiar de tema, interrumpiendo la cascada de risas sin sentido que había nacido en los últimos minutos.

-Y qué me dices de Hinata, en cuál categoría queda ella?- Preguntó Ino, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa del rostro.

A qué venía éso? Qué tenía que ver Hinata con la conversación?

-Yo creo que en la de ciega total, porque loca no creo que esté,-Dejó escapar Shikamaru.

-Qué quieren decir?- Pregunté, perdido en la conversación de alguna rara manera.

-Vamos, Naruto, no puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta, le gustas desde hace años, es más que ovbio.- Me respondió Sakura-Chan con lo que me pareció un deje de cierta amargura, no sabía si por el tema a tratar o por lo imbécil que me consideraba por no estar del todo enterado.

-Ah?

Hinata? Qué? Era una buena compañera, puede que incluso amiga, pero jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza que fuese algo más que éso… habría compartido con ella tal vez dos docenas de palabras, y tres cuartos de ésas habrían sido sobre misiones, de dónde se suponía que habían sacado éso?

-Y qué me dices tú, picaronaaaaa!!!- Exhaló Ino con una bocanada de aliento de sake hacia Sakura-Chan mientras le daba golpecitos en la frente.- Qué me dices de Sasuke-kun??

Sentí como si me tirasen un balde de agua fría encima.

La mirada maliciosa de Ino brilló ante la luz del restaurant, ví a Sakura-Chan ruborizarse de la indignación mientras retiraba el dedo de Ino de su frente, pues sabía que no había cosa que le molestase más que aquello. Y el resto de la mesa estalló en aquellas risas más bien bondadosas que burlonas.

-Vamos, Ino, sabes que éso ya pasó,- Le sonrió Sakura-Chan.- Es todo tuyo.

Sentí cómo podía volver a respirar, y una enorme sensación de alivio anestesiaba mis sentidos.

-

Las carcajadas volvieron a resonar ante la mirada atónita de mi amiga. Sabía que no se esperaba éso, por éso había sido tan divertido decirlo, saborear cada sílaba en mi boca, declarar su victoria, declarar mi derrota, éso habría pensado años atrás, ahora… sólo pensaba que le estaba cediendo el premio de consolación, porque en verdada había descubierto que había algo más que Uchiha Sasuke y toda su atracción misteriosa.

Sonreí con ganas ante su mirada. Y sus ojos parecieron responderme con bondad más que con el odio que me estaba esperando. Parecían decir algo parecido a un "ya era hora" y durante aquel momento que pareció infinito, mientras navegaba en sus ojos azules, pude darme cuenta de que nos estábamos leyendo los pensamientos, de que podía ver a través mío, y de que se sentía extrañamente orgullosa se mí. Me sorprendió descubrir lo mucho que habíamos madurado y la velocidad con la que lo habíamos hecho.

-Y qué me dices, Naruto, por qué no tienes novia?-Oí preguntar a mi curiosa amiga con lo que me pareció un poco de malicia.

Me sorprendió el efecto que causaron en mí esas palabras. Me sentí increíblemente acongojada con sólo de pensar en una posible novia para Naruto. Sentí como se me estrujaban las entrañas, cómo sentía que el corazón se me detenía del coraje y me encontré a mi misma sopesando la posibilidad de que me encontrase un tanto celosa. Y eso con tan sólo pensarlo!

Era imposible, era completamente imposible, Naruto con novia? Imposible! Bueno, no tanto imposible, sino insoportable! No podía imaginármelo tan siquiera de las náuseas que me daba. No. Completamente imposible, insoportable, doloroso a más no poder, y sobretodo confuso. Muy confuso, por qué me debería de sentir así, si tan sólo éramos amigos, sería que… no. Imposible. Imposible.

-Ino, déjalo en paz.- Respondí con más veneno del que hubiese querido, ante la mirada acusadora que le dirigía Ino a mi amigo balbuceante que se había convertido en un manojo de nervios por razones desconocidas y se había encogido a milímetros de repente.

Ino me miró con una sonrisa de ganadora y yo me pregunté el por qué, estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué me miraba así cuando fuimos interrumpidos por el mesonero que traía la cuenta.

-Yo pago,- Dije lo más rápido que pude antes de que alguien se me adelantase.

-Estás loca? Mira cuanto es!- Me respondió Ino, y su expresión me pareció como una manera de referirse a la conversación anterior. Quería saber si estaba loca, acaso? Lo suficientemente loca? Ya hasta me estaba confundiendo a mí misma, y me estaban dando ganas de pegarle un sopapo a mi rubia amiga así que lo dejé pasar como una simple casualidad.

-Es mi regalo de cumpleaños!-Me defendí mientras le arrancaba el papelito de entre las manos a Shikamaru.

-Oh Dios!-No pude menos que soltar al ver cuánto había costado la cena. Me había olvidado que también había invitado a Chouji.

-Tranquila, Sakura-Chan, que cada quien se pague lo suyo.- Murmuró mi amigo nerviosamente viendo que me estaba a punto de dar un colapso nervioso.

-Y tu regalo?-Murmuré un tanto preocupada, no me hubiese gustado deberle su regalo, para nada. Y tampoco me gustaba deberle a la gente.

-Ya lo cobraré en algún momento.-Rió con picardía mientras sentía llegar un golpe en su dirección.

Abrí y cerré la mano derecha con la que le había pegado. Estaba oxidada, muy oxidada. Pero es que no podía hacer nada. Por lo menos me quedaba menos de una semana para poder volver a las misiones con normalidad. Qué tan problemática podía llegar a ser una herida?

Cada quien sacó su monedero dejando un par de billetes en el centro de la mesa, estaba contando lo suficiente como para pagarme lo mío cuando Shikamaru exclamó:

-Hey, Sakura!-Volteé a mirarlo con sorpresa, esta vez parecía serio, bueno dentro de lo que cabía debido a la borrachera que llevaba.- Hokage-Sama me die ésto para tí hace un par de horas.

Me lanzó un sobre amarillo con el sello de la hokage que todos los de la mesa reconocimos muy bien. Era una misión.

Abrí la carta rápidamente para enterarme en qué consistía, me parecía raro que Tsunade-Sama no me hubiese llamado a su despacho, o bien estaba demasiado ocupada para hacerlo o era un motivo que no convenía discutir en voz alta debido a oídos atentos.

-Cómo? Pero si todavía no…-Comenzó a decir Ino, pero el resto la hizo callar esperando a que dijese algo.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al leer el contenido, era extraño recibir misiones de ése tipo, sobretodo para una ninja médico recién operada, parecía un tanto bizarro de parte de Tsunade-Sama.

-Qué es?- Murmuró Naruto a mi lado intentando echarle una ojeada.

-Una tipo S,-Susurré incrédula,- con Rock Lee, salgo a las cuatro de la mañana de…-Me miré el reloj.-Hoy.

-Qué?-Oí a mis amigos exclamar.

Qué se había fumado Tsunade? Rango S a un chuunin recién operado? Eran de ése tipo de misiones tan importantes y tan secretas que normalmente no quedaban ni tan siquiera documentadas por riesgo a que callesen en manos enemigas. Nunca había recibido una, ni había conocido a nadie que hubiese ido a una, porque la gran mayoría de los ninjas…Tragué grueso…no solían volver después de recibir una de ésas. Tsunade me estaba mandando a una misión suicida, con cuatro horas de antelación, y ni siquiera sabía en qué consistía.

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

_Mhhh, ésto se pone interesante..._

_Perdonen si pareció demasiado apresurado, o si mi estilo no está en su mejor estado últimente._

_Éste ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, el triple de largo que los primeros capítulos, pero no niego que muy pronto será superado xD Es adictivo,_

_La velocidad con la que suba un nuevo capítulo dependerá en buena parte de la respuesta (reviews) que tenga éste._

_Macháquenme, critíquenme pero sobretodo dejenme su opinión, sus comentarios, cosas que les gustaron, cosas que no, cosas que podría mejorar, ustedes son mis guías, y de ustedes depende que la calidad aumente en vez de bajar vertiginosamente como lo ha hecho en este capítulo filler._

_Besos, feliz Navidad atrasada y Feliz Año nuevo justo a tiempo._

_2009!!!_

_(Todavía no estoy segura de que éso sea bueno del todo xD)_

_Besos y suerte!_

_Issiuh :D_


	15. Capítulo 15

Necesitaba salir, por eso en cuanto puses mis pies fuera del establecimiento mis oídos no pudieron menos que sentirse agradecidos. Era tal el barullo que solían armar mis amigos cada vez que tomaban demasiado (Sobretodo Ino y Shikamaru que siempre empezaban con eternas peleas sin sentido) que me sentí aliviado al comprobar el silencio de la noche, como cuando uno acaba de salir de una fiesta y se encuentra en aquel agridulce estado de aturdimiento inicial. Necesitaba silencio para escuchar mis propios pensamientos, de una vez por todas.

Caminé, todavía dudando de lo que me sugería mi corazón.

La calle, a pesar de las luces prendidas estaba un tanto oscura, el ambiente opresivo y el espacio silencioso. Hacía un frío de mala muerte, pero eso ya era otra historia.

Me había despedido de mis amigos minutos antes entre gritos de "Lefiz Cumpleaaaaaaañoos, Ranutoo!!, después de comprobar que se encontrasen en el suficiente buen estado como para volver a sus casas, aún así, Sakura-Chan había acompañar a Ino, que se encontraba un poco demasiado afectada a su hogar, así que no corría riesgo de encontrármela por ahí, gracias a Dios.

"No necesitas dormir, Sakura-Chan?" Le había sugerido, sólo para estar seguro. Había asentido en silencio mientras sostenía a su amiga. Su mirada perdida me hubiese hecho pensar que estaba un poco tomada, sino hubiese estado con ella y supiese de sobra que todavía no tenía la edad para tomar. Mucho después se me ocurrió que simplemente estaría un poco cansada y tal vez un tanto preocupada por la misión que se le presentaba. Se había despedido con un gesto de manos y una sonrisa, un tanto meditabunda y no pude evitar pensar en que aquél sería el último gesto de Sakura-Chan que vería si algo salía mal en la misión. Maldita suerte la mía, estuve a punto de arrastrarme a sus pies de la manera más patética posible (Como sólo yo sabía hacerlo) implorándole que no se fuese de misión. Probablemente no me hubiese respondido y sólo me hubiese lanzado un buen derechazo de los suyos, pero en mi esperanzada fantasía me habría hecho caso y se hubiese quedado conmigo en Konoha comiendo ramen hasta el fin de la eternidad. Por suerte, sabía que mi imaginación solía omitir el carácter de _mi _chica.

Qué era lo que haría?

"Qué era lo que Naruto haría en una situación como ésta?" Me pregunté a mí mismo, momentáneamente olvidado que yo era Naruto… o por lo menos, la mitad de él que no estaba ocupado por el kyuubi.

"Qué era lo que el Kyuubi pensaría de una situación como ésta?" No. No. No. Mejor ni preguntárselo, que luego se le subía el ego pensando que le estaba haciendo caso.

Entonces, qué era lo que haría?

Tenía que dejar de ir, sin importar lo que fuese… o en todo caso preferiría ir con ella. No iba a dejar a Sakura-Chan en manos de un asesino rango S, eso ni pensarlo. Después de lo que había pasado la última vez? Ni hablar.

Además no me hacía mucha gracia que el compañero de aquella misión que al parecer no tenía límite de tiempo fuese nada más y nada menos que Rock Lee. No gracias. Ni siquiera pensarlo.

"Podría tal vez…seguirla?" Sugirió la parte aventurera de mí que todavía no había tan siquiera empezado a madurar.

Extraoficialmente? Si no quería que me diesen como ninja prófugo no podía hacer eso. Además de la bronca que me daría Sakura-Chan por invadir tanto "su vida" sería algo de otro planeta.  
Me quedé un par de minutos pensando todo tipo de alternativas, desde sabotear el despertador de Sakura-Chan hasta ocasionarle un grave problema de inundación en su casa. Pero la posibilidad de ser capturado infraganti me hizo desentenderme de esas opciones. El sólo pensar en ello me hacía tener escalofríos.

Hubiese empezado a pensar que mi actividad cognitiva estaba siendo limitada por ése par de tragos de más si no hubiese recordado justo a tiempo que aquello no era algo por lo cual me destacase especialmente, a menos de que fuese al lado de la frase de "Una carencia de". Hubiese pensado también que apenas me quedaban un par de horas por actuar si no se me hubiese ocurrido una genial idea.

-TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN!- Exclamé en voz alta sin quererlo.

Por supuesto! Cómo se me había podido olvidar que la autoridad va por encima de todo? Ella misma solía recordármelo constantemente. Si había alguna manera de detener esa absurda misión, o por lo menos mejorar las condiciones, Tsunade-Obaa-Chan se encargaría de ello. Ahora… primero tendría que convencerla, no?

Mi imaginación comenzó a formar otra de esas escenas sobre las que no tenía ninguna especie de control.

Naruto entra al estilo de héroe de telenovela mexicana. Yíjole. Close-up a la mirada decidida. Camisa semi abierta. "Qué quieres, wey?" murmura una Tsunade con la cara llena de fragmentos de puerta."Detengan esa misión!" se oye la voz extremadamente sexy de un Naruto inventado. "Quién eres tú? Su abogado?" Se oye música intrigante. Papara parán!."Soy el amor de su vida!". Tan tan tán. Close-up a las miradas de fiereza "Y yo, Francisco Carlos Javier Fernando, soy tu madre!" Papara parán!

…

…

…

Ok. No. Ésto ya se estaba yendo de control. Sacudí la cabeza para ver si con éso las neuronas volvían a su sitio, pero recordé que el alcohol me lo impedía. Definitivamente si seguía viendo capítulos de telenovela en mi cabeza, dejaría de tomar indefinidamente.

De todos modos de una cosa estaba seguro. Tsunade era la solución. Estaría despierta a esa hora? Era la hokage después de todo, debía de estar recargando energías. Me subí a un tejado con un salto para contemplar la torre de la hokage desde el techo. Konoha lucía completamente muerta. Las únicas luces prendidas eran las de las farolas de las calles y la de la habitación más alta de la torre. O bien Tsunade-sama estaba teniendo una pijamada con Shizune, Ton-Ton y Genma o se encontraba todavía trabajando.

Me había equivocado. Estaba bebiendo.

Abrí la puerta con fuerza, solo para recordarme a mi mismo el coraje y el valor que sentía ante aquella tamaña injusticia de mandar a _mi_ kunoichi a una misión casi suicida. Sin embargo todo tipo de furia desapareció instintivamente de mi organismo en cuando ví a la hokage.

Estaba sentada cómodamente en su sillón, harta de todo tipo de trabajo y en su mano llevaba la botellita de sake a la que estaba tan acostumbrado a vincular con ella. Sin embargo esa escena familiar no fue lo que me sacudió, fue el aspecto de mala muerte que tenía. Su cara se encontraba un tanto amarillenta, las ojeras casi que tenía que recogérselas con ganchos y los ojos estaban hinchados y continuamente rojos. Recordé que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y aunque le eché la culpa al principio a los achaques de la edad, luego descubrí la posible causa. La muerte de Jiraiya la había perturbado aún más que a mí.

-Baa-Chan… qué demonios estás haciendo?- Dejé escapar, había perdido a Jiraiya y ahora mandaba a una misión suicida a Sakura-Chan? Debía de estar muy mal, o el juego de Risk se le habría subido a la cabeza o algo.

-Lo que deberías de hacer tú, Naruto, tomando.- Murmuró con la voz ronca de poca usanza mientras levantaba la botellita hacia mi derección.- Feliz Cumpleaños!

Asentí como de agradecimiento, aunque mi cumpleaños no era exactamente la fecha más feliz para mí. Luego me mordí el labio yendo directamente hacia el tema.

-No éso. La misión de Sakura-Chan. Qué demonios estás pensando?

Me miró fijamente con ésa mirada penetrante de sus ojos ambarinos pero no me dejé acobardar y le fruncí el ceño con desición. Pareció relajarse un poco mientras volvía a reclinarse en su sillón y cerraba los ojos exasperada.

-Ah. Ya sabría que vendrías por éso eventualmente.

Me sentí enrrojecer. Hasta que punto podía llegar a ser predecible Uzumaki Naruto? Bueno, pero es que no lo iba a dejar pasar así por así, comencé a justificarme, era Sakura-Chan después de todo…

-Baa-Chan, sabes muy bien que ella no está en condiciones de…

Suspiró con fuerza antes de interrumpirme con su mal carácter habitual.

-Naruto, me permites recordarte quién es la médico aquí? Ya lo sé de sobra.

-No necesito ser médico para darme cuenta de que es una locura! Todavía no ha sanado del todo, está recién operada y la mandas a una misión suicida?- Grité, dejando escapar finalmente todo lo que había retenido durante los últimos minutos de angustia.

-No es una misión suicida, Naruto.- Me miró y pude percibir que estaba un poco harta de mí, y el efecto que habían producido mis gritos a sus oídos.

-Pero podría tornarse! Es una clase S después de todo!- Me justifiqué indignado.

-Simplemente se necesitaba a un ninja con sus cualidades… y ambos sabemos que está bien capacitada.

-Aún así! No tiene sentido! No la puedes dejar ir así! No la voy a dejar ir así.- Determiné cerrando los puños, solo para recordar poco después que en verdad yo no tenía ningún tipo de autoridad ni sobre la vida de Sakura-Chan ni sobre las decisiones de la hokage.

Tsunade se acomodó en su silla mientras miraba el techo como implorando que alguien la salvase de mis gritos y luego suspiró con fuerza.

-Verás, Naruto… es más complicado que éso. No es algo sobre lo que yo pueda decidir…

-Y éso por qué?- La interrumpí, todavía dudando que hubiese algo sobre lo cual el hokage no pudiese tener autoridad.

-El cliente la pidió especialmente a ella.- Terminó pidiendo paciencia.- No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Sentí como si el alma se me callese a los pies. Entonces era definitivo? Pero… quién demonios hubiese podido pedir a Sakura-Chan especialmente? Dejé las incógnitas para después. Entonces me quedaba sólo una alternativa, iba a empezar con ella cuando la voz de Tsunade interrumpió la línea de mi pensamiento.

-O tal vez… ésto se trate de Rock Lee…-La ví sonreír con picardía con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a su espíritu.- Es ése el problema?

Aunque debía admitir que la idea de Rock Lee cerca de Sakura-Chan no me gustaba para nada. Me dió rabia que conociese tan bien buena parte de lo que me estaba molestando.

-Sí. Bueno… no. Es decir…-Murmuré rápidamente mientras sentía que me sonrojaba ante su sonrisa acusadora.- Sólo que… me gustaría ir.

-Para asegurarme de que no pase nada… y de que… de que se encuentre bien. Éso es todo.-Terminé rápidamente antes de dirigir mi mirada hacia el suelo.

-Sabes que Rock Lee daría su vida por ella.- Levanté la cabeza, parecía estar disfrutando de la situación.

"No de la manera en la que yo lo haría, baa-chan" Me dieron ganas de responderle, pero pronto me pareció demasiado novelesco, y aunque tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, solté otra frase, mucho más indecisa.

-Pero… quisiera estar seguro, baa-chan…Me sentiría más confiado si yo mismo me encargase.

Me sentiría muuuuuucho más confiado, me dieron ganas de agregar, además tendría que ahorrarme la preocupación y la falta de sueño durante un tiempo indefinido.

Suspiró otra vez y esta vez me pareció que me compadecía un tanto. Lo que me dio un poco de rabia después, después de todo.

-Naruto… sabes que el kyuubi…

Sí. Sabía lo del kyuubi. No cesaba de recordármelo. Y la continua culpabilidad no me dejaba vivir. Sabía lo que Sakura-Chan me lo reprocharía. Era un insensatez. Una locura. Pero es que si la perdía… No podía arriesgarme a perderla. Punto y final.

-Te prometo por mi vida, Tsuande-Obaa-Chan,- Sonreí con seguridad.- Que no pasará nada, ya verás.

No pasaría nada. Nada de nada de nada. O por lo menos esperaba, no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía es que podría todo de mi parte porque no llegase a liberarse el kyuubi. "Nisiquiera un poquitito?" No. Ni siquiera un poquitito.

-Nos pidieron dos ninjas nada más.- Constató Tsunade con otro de sus suspiros que me estaban poniendo de los nervios.

No había más que yo pudiese hacer. La miré implorante, casi que poniéndome de rodillas. Necesitaba Ir con ella. En verdad que lo necesitaba. Y me gustaba pensar que ella me necesitaría de alguna manera también. Era cuestión de vida o muerte.

-Bueno…supongo que le enviaré un mensaje a Lee…-Rompió el silencio con otro suspiro que esta vez agradecí.

-EN SERIO?- Casi que salté. Estuve a punto de abrazarla si su mirada penetrante de "Ni se te ocurra" no me lo hubiese impedido.

-Gracias Tusnade-Obaaaaaaa-Chaaaaaaan!!!!-Chillé emocionado, dándole la espalda para irme por donde había venido.

-Naruto!-Me llamó para que no me fuese, ésta vez volteé y estaba sonriendo, suponía que se debía de sentir bien el haber realizado una buena acción. Y vaya de buena!

-A las cuatro en la puerta este, tienes tres horas.-Murmuró con aquella voz que utilizada para los asuntos oficiales.

Asentí con desición y alegría y continué mi camino hacia la puerta.

-Y Naruto…

Volteé de nuevo para encontrarme con su aura desgastado. Parecía haber envejecido más de veinte años de pronto, las pocas arrugas que tenían se encontraban especialmente marcadas. Sus ojos despedían un brillo mortecino y entre los labios llevaba la sonrisa más triste que había alguna vez visto.

-Antes de que Jiraiya se fuese…-Comenzó con aquella voz plagada de nostalgia, cariño y tristeza.- Le prometí que si volvía…tendría una cita con él.

Sentí un peso horrible en el estómago. La cita. Aquella tan esperada cita que había estado esperando mi maestro por más de cuarenta años. Era injusto. La boca se me secó y estuve a punto de derramar lágrimas que no sabía de dónde salían. Tal vez aquellas que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo al haber pasado el funeral del Ero-Sennin tan precipitadamente y en un momento tan…caótico de mi intento de vida.

-Sólo…sólo quería decirte…- Continuó, esta vez mirándome a los ojos mientras lo hacía con sus pupilas impregnadas de dolor.- Que espero que ella se dé cuenta de lo que tiene un poco antes.

Sentí bailotear el nudo de mi garganta sabiendo a quién se refería y mi cara se llenó momentáneamente de rubor. Otra vez: Qué tan transparente podía llegar a ser Uzumaki Naruto?

-Ya puedes irte.-Se despidió con una sonrisa rota.

Le dí la espalda desapareciendo en la oscuridad, embargado por unos cuantos pasos por un sentimiento de tristeza profunda. Pero luego al volver a vivir en el presente, al limpiarme los ojos y seguir observando el camino que me conducía hacia la salida, recordé lo que me esperaba aquel mismo día a las cuatro de la mañana y mi triunfo sobre "la autoridad" y me fuí saltando por el pasillo, casi que presumiendo ante el cielo mi victoria.

La mirada que me dirigió Sakura-Chan en cuanto me vio aparecer tres horas después en la puerta este hubiese sido para pagar por ella.

-Naruto, qué haces aquí?-Suspiró con tedio, mostrándose más cansada que nunca y remarcando las ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos.

El tono en que lo dijo me hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Tsunade-Sama me dijo anoche, Gejimajo no va a estar disponible para la misión.-Bien, no era verdad. Pero al menos no era una mentira, no del todo, verdad?

La mirada que me dirigió me heló hasta el alma, pero consiguió que comenzase a bullir un poco de celos, acaso significaba que esperaba con ansias la compañía de Lee o qué?

-Y? Quién me va a acompañar?-Murmuró aunque seguramente ya sabía la respuesta.

Busqué la sonrisa más grande de mi repertorio mientras me señalaba el pecho de manera triunfante, pero sólo recibí un suspiro exagerado de respuesta y un susurro de "ya me lo suponía" de su parte.

Me mordí el labio.

-Te molesta?

Me miró como quien está molesto pero se niega a demostrarlo. Sí. Sí lo estaba.

-No. Sólo…-Se resignó.- Vamos, sí?

-Qué es lo que hayque hacer? – Pregunté con ánimos inconcebibles a aquella hora de la madrugada, intentando impregnarle un poco de mi emoción y fallando irremediablemente.

-Por ahora, sólo estar al atardecer en las cascadas primavera.

Asentí como si hubiese entendido. Con el humor que traía y temiendo por mi integridad decidí no preguntarle dónde demonios quedaba éso, pero imaginé que debía de ser bastante lejos si nos daban la hora de salida de madrugada. Bien. Decidí que me callaría, incluso ante mi propia voluntad y sólo seguiría a mi amiga pelirrosa.

Si todavía me quedaban algunas dudas de que mi compañera estuviese molesta quedaron rápidamente evaporadas de mi mente ante su silencio.

Luego de tres horas de viaje hacia el este, cuando las primeras luces de aquella mañana de otoño ya cubrían el país del fuego me pareció imposible que siguiese sin decirme nada, sin pegarme o sin caerme a gritos por mucho tiempo más.

Sin embargo cuando aguantó una hora más, comencé a preocuparme seriamente por la menuda bronca descomunal que se me venía encima.

Cuando nos detuvimos al lado de un riachuelo supe que no iba a tardar mucho.

La observé refrescarse la cara y sacudirse el polvo del camino sentado y en silencio, preparándome inconscientemente para la mirada de odio que me dirigió seguidamente, una mirada que me dejó rechinando de escalofríos.

-Qué?-Pregunté de una, no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba saber lo que tanto le molestaba, era la ausencia de gejimajo…o, tragué grueso, era yo?

-Nada.- Respondió rápidamente frunciendo los labios e ignorando mi mirada inquisitiva en aquella táctica femenina de la que tantas veces me había advertido el ero-sennin.

La miré con fastidio, esperando, sabiendo que no se podría contener mucho más.

-No te lo pidió Tsunade-sama,verdad?

Se me secó la garganta de manera inevitable.

-Qué?-Respondí fingiendo una despreocupación que no tenía.

-Fuiste tú.-Me señaló.- Tu se lo pediste.

Maldita sea, cómo me podía conocer tan bien?

-N…no.-Murmuré de manera no muy convincente.

Estaba perdido. Su pequeña figura que ahora resulataba imponente se me acercó de manera amenazadora y me coloqué instantáneamente mis brazos en la cabeza de manera protec tora.

Si me hubiese pegado me hubiese dolido mucho menos que sus palabras que se me clavaron como puñales.

-Estoy harta.-Murmuró con exasperación dándome la espalda.-Estoy harta de tí. Estoy harta de todos.

Volteó a verme. Debí de haber presentado una visión más bien cómica con mi mirada de corderito degollado y mis ojos abiertos de par en par. Sin embargo no se dejó convencer con mi actitud de inculpabilidad completa, y en vez de compadecerse lo que hizo fue aumentar su rabia.

-Quién demonios te piensas que eres?! Dios, Naruto! Puedo cuidarme a mí misma! Porque sí, por que sé que por éso es que decidiste venir! Ya no sé que más hacer para demostrarte que soy capaz, no soy una estúpida que necesita ser protegida todo el tiempo, es que no entiendes?!

Abrí la boca, intentando defenderme aunque sea un poco pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta que no salía nada, ni un pequeño murmullo. Tal vez, después de todo tenía razón al tratarme así. Tal vez la había subestimado después de todo. O tal vez se daría cuenta de lo irracional que estaba siendo o de lo mal que estaba pensando de mí.

-Hace años me juré que no dejaría que ustedes me dejasen detrás.- Murmuró un poco más calmada y pude ver lo afectada que había quedado, una vez ya superada la rabia repentina.- Por qué no puedes verme como un igual por una vez en tu vida? No necesito ser protegida, no necesito que me ocultes cosas, no necesito que me subestimes, no quiero que lo hagas, no me hagas sentir como un pedazo de basura inservible, ya he pasado por éso.

Se dio la espalda tal vez para ocultarme las lágrimas que purgaban por salir de sus ojos esmeralda. Sabía que eso la enfurecía, llorar así, cuando lo que quería era gritar. Pero era inevitable, sabía que la humillaba llorar de rabia y era la única persona que yo había conocido que lo hacía con tanta frecuencia y no podía evitarlo. Vulnerable. Aunque no quisiese serlo, a veces me lo parecía de una manera terrible, y a veces lo era. Lo sabía. Y ése afán de superarlo era lo que me había acercado a ella en un principio.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, incapaz de decir palabra me paré y me acerqué a ella, alargando mi mano hacia su brazo en un gesto que quería ser reconfortante pero que esperaba y quería ser mucho más.

-No me toques.- Se alejó de mí como si mi tacto le quemase e intentó no mirarme a la cara. Me sentí de pronto herido. Me dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero sabía que no se dejaría. Me dieron ganas de besarla, pero sabía que ni yo mismo me lo permitiría.

-Vamos.-Murmuró con una voz que pretendió ser fuerte.-Necesitamos llegar al atardecer.

Quería enfurecerme con ella. Quería no hablarle nunca más en mi vida. Quería fingir mi orgullo herido. Quería que se sintiese arrepentida. Pero me parecía imposible. Al verla no sentía nada más que comprensión y una punzante culpabilidad por haberla hecho sentir de esa me hubiese regañado a mí mismo por tener una voluntad tan débil. Pero aplicándose a ella era imposible no tenerla.

No nos volvimos a hablar sino hasta horas después cuando nos detuvimos un poco después del mediodía para comer algo y descansar unos cuantos minutos.

Habíamos viajado mucho, pero todavía parecía faltar buena parte del camino. No recordaba haber recorrido ése camino antes, ni de misión ni durante los viajes con el ero-sennin, era una zona desconocida para mí aunque sabía que todavía nos encontrábamos en el país del fuego,no por éso dejaba de ser más interesante. El clima se iba volviendo más húmedo cada vez y durante el camino nos pudimos sorprender varias veces por una llovizna momentánea, mientras el sol dejaba de brillar, las hojas de los árboles nos susurraban cosas al oído y el suelo grisáceo se embarraba.

En cuanto nos detuvimos al conseguir un lugar medianamente seco, me senté en el suelo y rebusqué entre mi poco equipaje descubriendo que la botella de agua se había abierto, empapando todas y cada una de mis pertenencias y muy especialmente la comida que había preparado para la ocasión. Mi estómago rugió inconteniblemente mientras maldecía en voz baja.

Sakura-Chan, todavía sin mirarme ni dirigirme la palabra como si no fuese nada más que un pedazo de basura, se sento a una cierta distancia de mí. Contemplé mordiéndome el labio cómo abría su bocadillo y daba los primeros mordiscos ignorando mi presencia por completo.

Suspiré, resignándome a no comer en todo el día y a su silencio por seguramente toda la eternidad(El orgullo era algo grande), y me sumí en mis pensamientos, no teniendo nada más que hacer, sin darme cuenta de la mirada de reojo que me estaba echando mi amiga pelirrosa.

-Toma.

Huh?Volteé a verla, habría hablado? Había sido Sakura-Chan la que había dicho eso? No parecía mirarme,tenía sus ojos clavados en la distancia, sin embargo supe que se había dirigido hacia mí pues estaba alcanzándome un paquete que tenía todas las pintas de contener un segundo bocadillo.

-Ah?

-Come.-Murmuró imperativamente todavía sin mirarme.

-No… no tengo hambre.-Le respondí, no quería quitarle su comida por una estupidez mía después de todo, sin embargo mi estómago escogió aquel momento exacto para rugir salvajemente. Maldije por lo bajo mientras volteaba a mirarme con sus ojos verdes y escondiendo las ganas de reirse.

-Ajá.- Dijo irónicamente mientras volteaba los ojos de nuevo, y sonreía para sí misma con aquellas sonrisas suyas que alegraban el día.

Al parecer ya estaba perdonado, sonreí mientras agarraba el bocadillo que me había dado.

-Gracias, Sakura-Chan.- Respondí con alegría conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla, mientras ella intentaba no mirarme, en un intento de recuperar el poco orgullo que le quedaba mientras se ruborizaba.

Cuando llegamos a las cascadas primavera faltaba poco para el atardecer, y el ambiente podía ser de todo menos lo primaveral que anunciaba su nombre. Las "magníficas" cascadas no eran sino un pozo de agua verdusca con una caída de agua aún más verdusca. La tierra alrededor era inevitablemente gris y fangosa y llena de bichejos que creía nunca haber visto, y los árboles desnudos, pálidos y pequeños se enredaban en nuestras ropas impidiéndonos el paso hacia el borde del charco verde. Lo único que parecía contrastarlo todo era el magnífico cielo que había quedado después de la lluvia, fundiéndose en el horizonte en una mezcla de rosas, amarillos y naranjas, que parecían llenar el ambiente, normalmente muerto, de vida.

-Ya ahora?-Pregunté a mi compañera, que se había detenido súbitamente.

-Detrás de la cascada.-Susurró Sakura-Chan con un gesto para que me callase.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia adonde me decía pero al principio no ví nada, no fue sino hasta unos segundos después que pude ver que había alguien observándonos.

De manera instintiva saqué rapidamente un kunai poniéndome en posición al mismo tiempo que mi amiga.

El ninja se dejó ver, saliendo completamente del orificio que al parecer era ocultado por la caída de agua verde, y se acercó unos cuantos pasos que retrocedimos por precaución.

Lo observé fijamente intentando ver si sería de algun peligro. Sería más o menos de mi mismo tamaño, vestía completamente de blanco, aunque su traje genereo estaba rasgado en algunos lugares, y tenía manchas oscuras que parecían sangre junto con la natural suciedad de quien ha viajado mucho o sufrido alguna explosión. Además de su inusual vestidura llevaba una máscara que me recordaba a las usadas por anbu en forma de un pájaro tan negro como el carbón, que cubría todas sus facciones. Esperamos allí un par de segundos mientras el desconocido parecía evaluarnos, sin ningunas miras de atacar al parecer.

-Mis violentas flores negras; y la bárbara y enorme pedrada; y el trecho glacial.-Murmuró de manera dura y férrea, en una voz que me resultó un tanto antipática. No fue sino hasta después de haber evaluado su voz cuando me dí cuenta de lo ilógico que sonaba lo que había dicho.

Hubiese irrumpido con una expresión de: "Qué demonios?!" si mi compañera no le hubiese contestado poco después, con aquella voz firme con la que solía regañarme:

-Y pondrá el silencio de su dignidad con óleos quemantes el punto final.

Me sentía desinformado. Qué demonios quería significar éso, y cómo Sakura-Chan sabía la resupuesta? Fue cuando el ninja asintió en silencio y se quitó la máscara que se me ocurrió que seguramente sería una contraseña acordada previamente de la que yo no tenía ni idea.

Observé silenciosamente la cara del desconocido. Tenía el cabello oscuro de un color que recordaba a la caoba, y sus ojos brillaban en un castaño amarillento como los de un gato malicioso, sonreía con todos y cada uno de los dientes de una manera que me resultó un poco desagradable, como si conociese cada uno de nuestros recovecos, y miraba a Sakura-Chan de una manera que no me agradaba para nada.

"Como si la estuviese desnudando…" Dijo una voz dentro de mí, con la que estuve de acuerdo. Estuve a punto de colocarme enfrente de ella, para dejarla escapar de esa mirada llena de lujuria, y lo hubiese hecho si mi compañera no hubiese reaccionado al desconocido de la manera en la que lo hizo.

Sakura-Chan había guardado el kunai y miraba al ninja erguida y sonriente, con una de esas sonrisas que yo moría por que me dirigiese a mí. No hubiese tenido nada de importancia la confianza que parecía tener en el ninja si no hubiese mencionado poco después su nombre y hubiese corrido hacia él.

-Saigi…e…eres tú?

Notas de la Autora:

_OH god. WOW._

_Hehehe. Muchos reviews. Demasiados. Aún así intentaré contestarlos todos con mi tiempo relativamente corto de vida virtual y mi nueva laptop en Santo Domingo. Heh. No pregunten xD._

_Nanananan. Ok. No Rock Lee. Yupi! Pero ahora viene algo mucho peor... tengo un par de ases bajo la manga... y ahora comienzan los capítulos de acción, área en la cual no me especializo demasiado...God. A mí tampoco me gusta poner a Narutín celoso, no demasiado por lo menos... pero es más o menos necesario para la trama. Pero Sakura también se llevará su buena parte de ahora en adelante._

_En algún momento dejaré de hacerlos sufrir y los juntaré de una, tranquilos, soy una fan de los finales felices... pero Letargo ya tiene su trama, y no podría arruinarla juntándolos de una vez. Habrá que esperal un poco después de todo. 10 ´Capítulos más, tal vez?_

_Bueno. Espero que haya sido disfrutable. Espero traer el nuevo capítulo muy pronto. Por lo menos ponerme a ello después de pasar los exámenes de química, física y matemática que me tienen... vuerta loca xD. _

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer, por aguantarme, por mi pedantería, y sobretodo por dejar reviews, no saben lo mucho que se les aprecia del otro lado del globo. Ya saben que si van a Venezuela, o si están en Caracas xD, pues tienen una amiga agradecida por aquí. Besos. _

_Pd: En abril Letargo cumple un año!!! Yeihhh!!!_

_Enteramente suya, Issiuh._

_EDIT: Respuestas a un par de reviews, los de SigmaBlack y Makhu, en mi blog (No me deja poner el link, pero está en mi profile), en la entrada llamada: Sometimes its harder to deprive oneself of a pain than from a pleasure.  
_


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

Intuí desde el primer instante que Saigi no me iba a caer para nada bien, y a que no adivinan qué? No lo hizo. Por una vez en mi vida tuve la decencia de acertar en algo.

No era solamente la manera de mirar a Sakura-Chan que tenía, pues muy pronto me dí cuenta que no estaba dirigida exclusivamente hacia ella y que había pocos mortales exentos de aquella mirada suya. No, era algo que no estaba del todo bien en él.

Al mirarlo tenía la misma sensación en el pecho que me sacudía al ver a Sasuke o a Sai, la idea de que podía llegar a ser peligroso.

Lo miré de reojo. Si al parecer íbamos a trabajar con ese sujeto sería mejor que hiciese algo de mi aprobación o sino me sería muy difícil trabajar con él, aunque en verdad, normalmente no solía trabajar bien con desconocidos.

-Saigi, este es Naruto.-Me presentó mi amiga con una sonrisa, parecía haberle alegrado el día de alguna extraña manera y no pude menos que preguntarme de dónde conocería Sakura-Chan a aquel tipo.

Asentí reoconociendo su saludo, mientras sentía aquellos ojos ambarinos perforándome y analizándome.

-Es de completa confianza.- Oí decir a Sakura-Chan a lo que el conocido asintió.-Ahora,-Continuó.- Qué hacemos a…

Sakura-Chan se vio interrumpida y por primera vez sentimos la presencia de otro ninja además de la suya, antes de que tuviesemos tiempo para reaccionar un segundo ninja, suponíamos que un compañero del tal Saigi, se apareció ante nuestra presencia.

Este era más bajo y con una apariencia definitivamente más agradable, al igual que su compañero se encontraba en malas condiciones, y al quitarse la máscara pudimos observar que tenía una profunda cortada en una de sus bronceadas mejillas. Sus ojos eran oscuros como boca de lobo y su mirada avispada, aunque no sonreía transmitía una impresión un tanto confiable aunque diese la impresión de ser un joven, porque eso era, un joven, debía de tener un par de años menos que nosotros, un tanto arriesgado por la manera en la que nos observó, intentando detectar cualquier cosa que no nos cuadrase.

-Mi compañero, Gisei.-Murmuró con lo que pareció un poco de fastidio el serio Saigi.

-Todavía, eso no responde a…-Comencé a impacientarme, cuando una nueva presencia surgió de las sombras que se acababan de formar.

Era una mujer esta vez, pero no parecía ser una kunoichi y tampoco parecía estar herida ni haber pasado por mucho trabajo como los otros dos, aunque podía deberse también a la habilidad que tenían algunas personas de resultar imponente sin importar que estuviesen vestidos en harapos. Tenía una piel blanca como nunca la había visto, unos labios finos curvados naturalmente en una mueca de preocupación, unos fríos ojos azules que te perforaban como si fueses un simple mortal, y una cascada de cabello liso y oscuro que se perdía entre los pliegues de su sencillo vestido blanco. Aunque ni siquiera había pronunciado una palabra supimos instantáneamente que ella era la razón por la cual nos encontrábamos allí, sentimos irremediablemente el peso de su presencia y de la autoridad que parecía ejercer con cada uno de los movimientos de gacela con los que se acercó a nosotros, emanando un aire de aristocracia palpable que nos cortó el aliento.

-Son de Konoha, estoy en lo correcto?- Murmuró suavemente haciendo en parte que el encanto se rompiese, tenía una voz fuerte y autoritaria aunque no podía tener mucha más edad que nosotros, tenía un tono acostumbrado a ser obedecido, cortante, y que parecía acostumbrado a haber pasado por muchas y difíciles órdenes.

Sakura-Chan y yo asentimos simultáneamente, atentos a lo que pudiera decirnos, pues en verdad ya no nos sentíamos con el permiso de decir palabra.

-Muchas gracias por venir.- Ladeó la cabeza hacia nosotro y sus labios finos formaron la siguiente frase con algo de dolor.- Soy la Princesa Ikusa, gobernante del país de Fuyu.

-

Percibí por la reacción de mi amigo que no tenía ni idea de lo que era el país de Fuyu, así que me apresuré en responderle a la princesa antes de que Naruto cometiese una estupidez, o preguntase si el fuyu se comía.

-Encantados de conocerle, alteza.- Me incliné ante ella, a lo que ella respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano como para que no me molestase, seguidamente dirigió la mirada hacia Saigi, que al parecer comprendió a la perfección lo que tenía que hacer en aquel momento.

-Trajeron la ropa?- Preguntó Saigi inquisidoramente.

Apresurándome abrí mi mochila para sacar los dos trajes de ninjas de Konoha protípicos y el vestido de aldeana que me habían pedido en el informe.

-Muy bien, vamos a tener que cambiarnos si no queremos levantar sospechas, viajaremos como simples ninjas de Konoha siendo guiados por una lugareña.- Explicó Saigi que ahora parecía el líder. Intenté forzarme a mí misma a asentir pero no me sentí capaz cuando en verdad todavía seguía sin entender nada.

Al observar mi cara de frustración, Saigi se sacó del bolsillo un par de hojas de papel que parecían escritas en código solamente explicándome:

-Todo lo que necesitas está allí, es muy peligroso explicártelo en voz alta y necesitamos irnos moviendo mientras dure la noche.

Observé el par de hojas, intentando leer con la poca luz del día que quedaba. Mientras Saigi parecía estarse dirigiendo al grupo en general y había comenzado a dar instrucciones.

-Necesitamos llegar cuanto antes al país de Kyuuka. Viajaremos por la noche para evitar ser vistos. Utilizaremos sólo caminos poco transitados en todo caso. No hay paradas para tonterías y sólo en caso de que la princesa lo necesite, debemos de continuar todos juntos todo el tiempo, si alguien se separa del grupo debemos de seguir adelante, el bienestar de la princesa es nuestra prioridad. De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron en silencio.

-Sakura?- Saigi se dirigió hacia mí.-Cuál es el camino más corto hacia el reino de Kyuuka?

Kyuuka, el reino del eterno verano, era una porción de tierra a un extremo del país del fuego a una semana a pie desde Konoha y era uno de los reinos más ricos del país, protegido desde luego por la aldea de Konoha. No era extraño que unos extranjeros como lo eran la Princesa Ikusa y su grupo necesitasen un guía de la aldea para llegar, pues también el reino era imposible de encontrar para quien no estuviese acostumbrado a los recovecos del país del fuego.

Consideré la pregunta durante unos segundos.

-Definitivamente el único que existe. El camino por las montañas volcán, luego yendo hacia la aldea de las violetas para entrar en Kyuuka desde el sur.- Respondí sin dudar.

-Cuánto tardaríamos?

-Si nos apresuramos y viajando sólo de noche, yo diría c uatro o cienco días.

Pareció meditarlo un segundo, para luego preguntarme:

-No hay ningún otro? Estás segura de eso?

Esta vez me costó un poco más situarme. Sí, había otro… pero jamás lo habría considerado en condiciones normales, recordaba en uno de mis viajes anteriores junto con Shizune lo mucho que me había recalcado lo peligroso de la vía que estaba a punto de sugerir. Sería un viaje más corto, tardaríamos dos o tres días menos, pero sería definitivamente más riesgoso aunque fuese un camino raramente transitado, olvidado ya por la sociedad.

-Está… está también el paso por el pantano del Relincho, para luego atravesar el bosque de los Desaparecidos. Llegaríamos directamente a la aldea de las Violetas en un par de días para atravesar la frontera en otro día más. Tardaríamos tres días como mucho, si encontramos dificultades.

Saigi miró a la Princesa Ikusa que definitivamente tenía la última palabra. Sentí una sentencia caer sobre nuestros cuerpos cuando segundos después, asintió.

-Exactamente en qué consiste ésto?- Oí a Naruto preguntarme mientras iniciábamos el turbulento camino hacia Kyuuka.

Había tenido tiempo de leer por encima el extraño pergamino de tinta evanescente que me había entregado Saigi mientras el grupo se cambiaba y se ponía las ropas que les habíamos traído.

-Todavía no estoy muy enterada.- Murmuré. Viajábamos con la princesa a la cabeza del todo, como si fuese una aldeana, papel que desde luego no le quedaba del todo muy bien. Teníamos que viajar en silencio y rápido, pero la princesa se había negado a que alguien la cargase, Saigi había murmurado unas palabras de desespero, pero al final habíamos tenido que seguir sus órdenes y por lo tanto nos encontrábamos caminando apaciblemente por los desiertos caminos de la Nación del Fuego con sólo la luna como testigo.

Comencé a relatarle en voz baja a mi amigo lo que había entendido.

-Básicamente tenemos que acompañarla hasta Kyuuka, para que celebre su boda allí.

-Bah.-Respondió Naruto con aquella actitud despreocupada que lo definía por completo.-No entiendo por qué Obaa-Chan exagera tanto. Una misión como cualquier otra.

-Ni tanto. Es una estratagema política.- Le pellizqué intentando hacerlo callar ante los oídos atentos del resto de nuestro equipo.- Está acelerando el matrimonio para que la aldea de Konoha pueda protegerla, a ella y a su monarquía en caso de que haya un golpe de estado en su país.

Quise agregar que eso era lo más probable. El país de Fuyu siempre se había caracterizado por ser una región inhóspita, con poca estabilidad política y orgullosa como él sólo, que había denegado después de la Gran Guerra cualquier tipo de unión con el país del fuego. Cosa que al final había resultado mejor para el País del Fuego y la misma Konoha por la cantidad de guerras civiles e intentonas de golpes de estado que había sufrido, por pequeños grupos armados que querían derrotar a la siempre reinante monarquía.

Sonreí para mí misma. Aquella princesa reinante estaba siendo inteligente después de todo. Pensaba unir su reino con el de Kyuuka por medio del matrimonio para obtener protección que antes le había sido negada de la aldea de Konoha. Parecía una desición precipitada pero correcta, hecha por parte de aquella muñeca de voz cortante que probablemente había sufrido tantas miserias por parte de los grupos revolucionarios.

-Y si es tan importante por qué la acompañan sólo dos ninjas?- Me preguntó Naruto después de un rato de haberlo digerido.

-Bueno, Naruto, tienes que pensar que esta es una misión secreta, no pueden ir por allí anunciándolo con fuegos artificiales, y tampoco pueden ser muchos.-Respondí mirándolo con las cejas levantadas.

-Ah, claro, porsupuesto.- Concluyó mi amigo acostumbrado a mis respuestas mordaces.

Sin embargo la mía estaba lejos de ser la respuesta indicada. No supe sino hasta días después que el grupo de la princesa Ikusa había consistido en un inicio en una caravana con más de veinte ninjas especializados, los mejores del país de Fuyu, que se habían reducido sólo a dos después de un ataque apenas llegando a la frontera con el país del Fuego. Había aprendido después que la princesa apenas había salido viva del encuentro y que en el momento que nos encontramos con el grupo ellos habían esperado una mayor ayuda de la aldea de Konoha para cumplir con su cometido.

Konoha les había brindado sólo dos.

Habían pedido especialmente ninjas médicos y Saigi me había pedido especialmente a mí por la confianza en mis habilidades que había logrado ganarme desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

Porsupuesto nosotros no teníamos manera de saber todo eso en ese momento. Y creo que eso contribuyó a que nos sintiésemos en relativa seguridad mientras comenzábamos el trayecto. No sabíamos las fuerzas oscuras de ninjas especializados que nos seguían, ni teníamos idea del tipo de personas que querían que Ikusa nunca llegase a su destino. Si lo hubiésemos sabido, no nos hubiese tomado tan desprevenidos.

-

Nos paramos abruptamente. Al final la princesa Ikusa había accedido a ser cargada, y eso había hecho que pudiésemos ir mucho más rápido. Las horas habían pasado y apenas se nos había agotado la energía. Habíamos estado seis horas en marcha y confiando en nuestras habilidades nos encontrábamos bastante lejos del punto de partida.

-Por qué paramos?-Pregunté aceleradamente.

El detestable Saigi me lanzó una mirada un tanto descarada mientras Sakura-Chan, que se encontraba a la cabeza me hacía callar con una mano.

-Qué?-Volví a preguntar.

El otro ninja, aquel de aspecto vivaz de ojos ambarinos soltó a la princesa que se puso de pie seguidamente. Ikusa no había cerrado los ojos en todo el trayecto.

-Hasta aquí llega el camino.- Volteó Sakura-Chan hacia la princesa.

-Pero qué dices?-Murmuró furiosamente el otro ninja, el llamado Gisei.

Todos observamos el camino de tierra que se extendía frente a nosotros, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad.

-Cállate.-Le ordenó Saigi a su compañero de manera cortante.

-Ikusa-Hime,- Se dirigió Sakura-Chan a la princesa con la cabeza gacha.- Sigue siendo su desición. Podemos seguir por este camino seguro, o podemos atravesar las montañas y el bosque para llegar más rápido.

-Bien.-Murmuró Ikusa.- Qué me dice de la visibilidad?

-Es mucho más probable que nos sigan si tomamos este camino. El camino abandonado a través de las montañas es inusual y poco conocido para alguien que no sea residente del país del fuego.

Lamenté no haber prestado atención en las clases de geografía de la academía, que parecían tan sumergidas en el pasado y que asociaba de alguna manera vil sólo con los gritos por parte de Iruka por no prestar atención. Menos mal que Sakura-Chan iba conmigo, porque si no, en aquella misión podría haber cometido uno de los errores más estúpidos de toda la década.

-Entonces creo que la desición es unánime.- Respondió Ikusa con la barbilla levantada, con todos los aires de autoridad que le había prestado la corno.

Saigi asintió con la cabeza, al igual que su compañero, a quien ví bajando la cabeza con satisfacción y pasándose la lengua por los labios como quien disfruta un reto.

-Ikusa-Hime, tiene que considerar también que el camino a través de la montaña, aunque sea rápido, es difícil.- Oí decir a Sakura-Chan, un tanto temblorosa, cosa que me hizo preguntarme qué tan terrible sería la hazaña a la que nos estábamos apuntando.

-Podremos hacer el sacrificio.-Sentenció Ikusa, con aquella voz de persona no acostumbrada a no cambiar de opinión y mucho menos a que se le llevase la contraria.

-Es peligroso también.- Continuó Sakura-Chan incesante.- Podría ser lugar perfecto para una emboscada o un ataque.

Ikusa no se digno a responder, sólo miró a Sakura-Chan de manera comprensiva, con ese tipo de miradas que sólo se le dan a los niños pequeños. Sentí la incomodidad de mi compañera, que , estaba seguro, jamás se acostumbraría a no tener la razón, o a ver su opinión desprestigiada.

Gisei se acercó a la princesa para seguir con su labor de carromato-humano, y Saigi dio la órden inmediata de seguir, internándonos en los bosques en vez de seguir por el camino de tierra. Sakura-Chan sólo suspiró y guió al grupo con actitud derrotada hacia la oscuridad.

-Qué tan peligroso puede ser?- Le pregunté con una sonrisa, tan sólo para cumplir y para intentar subirle los ánimos.

-No tienes ni idea.- Me respondió cansada y con un intento de sonrisa.

Cuatro palabras que definirían definitivamente nuestro trayecto a través de las montañas, y nuestro paso por el bosque de los desaparecidos.

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Bueno, capítulo corto, y definitivamente no lo mejor que haya escrito. Me siento como una tramposa por traerles esto después de tanto tiempo. Fue un capítulo corto principalmente porque quería cerrarlo aquí para no tener que cortar el capítulo/la sucesión de escenas que vienen. Me cuesta mucho escribir acción y trama política, espero que haya sido entendible, sino, por favor díganmelo para hacerle unos cuantos edits y/o explicarlo mejor._

_Me esforcé, en verdad lo hice, y aunque dudo mucho que las supere, espero que por lo menos llene un poco sus espectativas._

_Estos meses no han sido los mejores para mí, y definitivamente le han dado un vuelco a mis prioridades, aunque espero continuar con mis fanfics este verano, y buena parte del año que viene, no son el centro de mi universo y nunca podrán ir por encima de los estudios, de mi familia, de mis amigos, y de la vida real. Lo siento mucho y me siento en completa deuda con ustedes._

_Perdón por haber bajado tanto el nivel. El próximo capítulo no será así, lo prometo._

_Los extraño, Issiuh :)_


End file.
